Shadows of Hyrule
by Letstellstorys014
Summary: Base days after LoZ FS manga. Link has returned to one and is living the life as one of Hyrule's knights. But deep in the core of the Dark Realm, a new evil is rising, and its up to Two unexpected partners to find and save the now missing hero(s). A Teller story.
1. Chapter 0 (Prologue)

Summary: Base days after LoZ FS manga. Link has returned to one and is living the life as one of Hyrule's knights. But deep in the core of the Dark Realm, a new evil is rising, and its up to Two unexpected partners to find and save the now missing hero(s). A Teller story.

In the Dark Realm, covered in shadows and evil, stood a tall, dark stoned castle. It made no noise besides the sound of hurried footsteps and whispers of the many servants. Other than them, the castle was perfectly quiet-  
"What!? That pig nosed imp LOST!?"  
Well, not anymore. The tall, hourglass figure loomed over the young scout as he coward in fear. The tall figure stood in the shadows, but their crimson red eyes shone in anger. After a second of silence, the scout spoke,  
"Y-yes your highness. T-the boy u-used the Four S-Sword and d-d-destroyed him..." the scout trailed off as he saw the shadowy figure narrow its eyes at him. After what felt like an eternity, the figure finally spoke,  
"Well, it seems I will have to do what neither Gufuu nor Ganon could do." The shadow looked at the scout before its eyes flashed with anger,  
"Why are you just standing there?! Go get me 'her'! NOW!" It roared. The scout bolted out of the figure's chamber down the corridors and stairs until he reached flights of hundreds of stairs. Quickly, so to not disappoint his ruler, the scout ran down the stairs until he reached a guard post. The guard stopped him before he could continue.  
"Your Highness wishes for 'her' presence." The guard immediately knew who he was talking about and opened the wooden door that lead to the prisoners.  
"Hey! Girl! Your Highness wants you in their chamber, NOW!" The young girl stood up from her seat on the floor and jogged out of the dungeon, to the chamber of their ruler.  
"You called My Majesty?" Asked the young lady, though she looked no more than fourteen, she carried the voice of an adult. Her dark purple hair and crimson eyes flicked around the room as she tried to catch a glimpse of the owner of the dark, shadowed room. Finally, she saw in the far end of the room were narrowed red eyes staring back at her. The girl was not afraid of the angry eyes staring at her, nor was she scared when the voice of that belong to those eyes spoke.  
"Well, you must have heard oh that pig head's failure and the little brat's treason. Correct?" Without waiting for a respond, the shadow continued  
"I'm in no mood for chitchat, so I'll get to the point; that boy who defeated both Gufuu and Ganon is still alive. I want you to go to the Light Realm and get rid of him." There was a few seconds of silence before the girl spoke,  
"Why me? I am not familiar with the Light Realm nor do I know who this boy is."  
"Do not worry, I will teleport you to a common location he's at. As for his appearance," the girl could hear the evil smile in her Master's voice. "He is a blonde boy, your age, and has blue eyes. He goes by the name of Link."

The girl walked back down the stairs to the dungeon. Once down there, she gave a curt nod to the guard in the watch post before going down the hall. Many bangs and cries were heard as she walked by each cell. But she kept going down the hall, and didn't stop. Not until she reached the last cell. Without hesitation she unlocked the door of the cell. The only noise besides her footsteps were the sound of ragged, dry breathing. The girl quietly walked to the other side of the room, where a figure sat hunched over. The only thing that prevented the prisoner from falling head over heels were the chains on their arms, chaining them to the wall. The girl sat beside the prisoner, her arms wrapped around her knees in a comfortable way. She looked over at the prisoner before speaking up.  
"I see they gave you your punishment early today. Those guards must be bored today." She looked back at the boy prisoner as he let out a soft chuckle.  
"Yeah," he said in a dry voice, and cleared his throat before continuing.  
"They must have been to bring out the 'big guns'." The boy looked over at her with his identical purple hair sticking to his sweating forehead.  
"Changing the subject, why were you sent away?" The girl looked at him straight in his red eyes, _a common eye color in the Dark Realm,_ she thought before speaking,  
"My lord-"  
"No one is your lord, remember that." Interrupted the boy.  
"Right, right. Any who, they- they want me to kill someone..." she glanced at the boy, "His name is Link. That's the name of 'him' isn't it? Blonde hair, my-our- age and blue eyes. That's him, isn't it, Shadow?" Shadow let out a pained, tired sigh before nodding his head before meeting the girl's eyes,  
"Yeah, that's him. Man, heh, never thought he would be so... wanted." That made the girl chuckle  
"Yes, because killing the cursed wind mage and king of darkness won't make you wanted from every evil being in the word. Come on, don't say that wasn't expected Shad." That made Shadow look at her with remorse.  
"Speaking of cursed wind mages; how's Vaati recovering?" The girl let out a snort of amusement before replying,  
"Bit annoyed he can't leave his chamber or use magic, but I think he likes my company, since I'm the only one who can deal with his-"  
"If I may, I would suggest to not curse. Can become a bad habit." Interrupted Shadow, shifting so he could lean against the wall, but winched in pain as he did so. The girl noticed this and said in an annoyed tone,  
"Did they attack your back AGAIN!? What's their deal with the back?! You would think they'd go for the legs. That's the smart thing to do, ya'know, that way they-"  
"Can't run. That's the fourth time you've done this debate Shelda." The girl looked at him, her eyebrow raised,  
"OK, for one, you just interrupted for the third time in the hour. For second, why do you call me that? That's not my name." Shadow gave her a smile. Even though he was probably was ready to pass out, he still tried to hide it. A thought crossed her mind, but wasn't able to proceed due to Shadow answering her.  
"Girl, you don't even have a name, I thought it suit you. Even Vatti agrees with me. You do need a name, and frankly, I don't think you want to be named Shadow #2." 'Shelda' let out a quiet laugh, speaking with a smile and sarcastic voice,  
"You don't know that. I might be DREAMING to be named after such a great, fantastic, awesome BOY!"  
"HEY! I'm not a 'boy'!" Huffed Shadow.  
"Ha, you're right, you're an imp!" 'Shelda' laughed at his face of mocked hurt. After he allowed her a good minute of laughing he laid his head back and closed his eyes, shifting painfully to a more comfortable position. When 'Shelda' noticed him shifting and settling down, she got up, a few joints popping in the process.  
"Alright Shad, I'll leave you to take a well-deserved nap, see ya later, Kay?" She looked down at her brother-like friend. He was pale (even though all dark beings were pale, he was sickly pale), sweating, and he had bangs under his eyes. His red eyes were not as life giving as they were when he was first 'created'. A pang of grief went through her as she waited for him to answer. After another silent second Shadow gave a slow nod, indicating he heard her. When she saw that, she knew he was already drifting off to sleep. As she walked out, she looked back at Shadow, who was already asleep, she quietly sighed before whispering.  
"Night Shad, I'll be back soon." And with that, she closed and locked the cell door, walking away to her chamber. Once there, she looked at her reflection in the black tinted mirror, remembering the meaning of her 'name'. Shadows voice being the one she heard;  
_since you are the shadow of Zelda, it's only fitting to fuse the words together Shadow+Zelda=_  
"Shelda." She mumbled out loud, before going to her bed and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back! I'm very sorry for kinda bailing on this story for a few months, but I got a bit side tracked with something called my life (and my little brother losing my flash drive to this book..) so… hehe.. Yeah..**

**On with the story!**

The sun rose in the distance, slowly rising above the trees and houses, casting out the shadows of the previous night. The higher and higher it rose, the more people started to come out of their houses, starting a new day. At one small, two story, wood and stone house; one of the second story window were open, showing a blonde teenager boy resting his head on his crossed arms as they laid across the windowsill. He quietly watched as Hyrule's Castle Town became busier and busier by the minute, it's small cobblestone streets becoming harder and harder to see as many people rushed around, getting to their jobs before they were late. The boy let out a relaxed sigh as he looked on at the routine of the mourning. His blue eyes wandered over to Hyrule Castle where, even from the distance he was at, could see them already starting to finish repairing one of the wings from the battle that was only days ago.

"Hey!" called a older man's voice from downstairs, "It's time to get up, Link! Can't sleep in today! C'mon!" Link rolled his eyes as he went over to his bedside table to grab his signature green hat and tunic. As he hopped down the stairs, he looked up at his father. Who, may he add, was the Captain of the Hylian Knights. His shoulder long blond hair crowned his dirt-stained face, his checks and chin being scuffed from the last day or two of not shaving. Link made a mental note that he was probably as dirt-stained as his father from his journey across Hyrule. It wasn't but six days ago did Link vanquish Wind Mage Vaati and King of Darkness Ganon by using the power of the Four Swords. By pulling the Four Swords from its pedestal, Link had split into his four personalities. There was Green, Blue, Red, and Violet, or Vio for short. Green was Link's leadership side, Blue was his short temper, Red was his optimistic side, and lastly, Vio was his intelligent. At first, they did not get along. At all. In any way. However, after an incident where they were separated, the Links realized how important teamwork was and together they were able to rescue the six maidens from their crystal prisons and Princess Zelda from the evil Wind Mage Vaati. Before Zelda was freed, however, the King of Darkness Ganon came and tried to destroyed the Links, but by working together with Zelda, they were able to defeat both Vaati and Ganon. Of course, Link could never take the credit for defeating Vaati; true, a Link did destroy him, but it wasn't one of the four. It was their dark side, Shadow, who in the end choose the good side, but was destroyed by the very thing he used to defeat Vaati; The Dark Mirror, a fountain of dark power that was both Shadow and Vaati's life source. Shadow himself literally smashed the mirror to bits, causing both his and Vaati's life to end. Link mentally shock his head, ridding the thoughts. He looked up at his dad with a smile as he started to walk by him, saying,

"Says the man who was up after me." Link looked back right as his dad opened his mouth to speak, but Link beat him to it.

"I woke up right before dawn, and have already ate." Link couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he looked back at his father. All the Captain did was shake his head with a small grin.

"If you going to wake up so early," said Captain as he walked by Link to the door "the least you could do is wake me up instead of sitting up in your room." Link rolled his eyes as he followed his father out the door onto the mourning air. Link made sure that he grabbed his sword at the door before going to catch up with his dad. They walked side by side through the streets as they made their way to Hyrule Castle, exchanging small talk here and there. As they walked up to the East Gate, both Link and Captain gave a greeting nod toward the guard at post, the guard returning the nod. Link and his dad walked down the many halls, planning to make their way to the training yard, but stopped short from a scream coming from the direction of Princess Zelda's chamber. Sharing a look with his father, both Captain and Link bolted down the halls and up the stairs until they reached Zelda's chamber and found, to both their relief, Zelda sitting up in her bed with her bodyguard, Impa, beside her. Zelda's golden hair was messy and her sky blue eyes showed fear as she looked over at Link. Her bodyguard Impa was one of the last Sheikahs of Hyrule with her pure white hair and blood red eyes. Link always found her in her blue and black skin tight one piece, no matter where or when he saw her. Link's train of thoughts was interrupted by his father's concerning voice.

"Is everything alright, Princess?" Zelda, whom by now has calmed down, looked up at Captain and Link, giving a strict nod.

"Yes, everything is fine, but if its okay with you Captain, I wish to talk to your son, Link, and Impa privately." Link looked up at the mention of his name, curious of why Zelda wished to talk to him. Captain, who was just as curious as his son, looked between the two for no more then a second before putting his right hand over his heart, bowing speaking in a voice of authority.

"If it's what you wish, Princess, I shall grant it." at that Captain turned to walk out but not before he looked at Link.

"When the Princess is finished with you," he said to his son, "meet me at the training yard."

"Yes, Father." said Link, giving a slight bow to his father as the said man walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Link." said Princess Zelda getting Link to look over to her, curiosity obviously in his eyes.

"Yes Princess?" he asked, walking over to her bedside, opposite of Impa. "What troubles you?" Zelda, at first, was reluctant to speak, but after Impa put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Zelda took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking.

"Just now, I had a dream, a dream more freighting then the one of Vaati! I.. I was in Hyrule Field, standing there enjoying the sunlight, when suddenly.. A.. a dark cloud came out form nowhere behind me. Right when I turned around to look at it.. It.. It went right through me! At first I thought it killed me,.. But I didn't feel any pain and turned to look at it… and I saw a figure in the cloud… I.. couldn't see it clearly but as I stared at it, it turned and charged.. But not at me… it attacked two bigger, darker clouds that.. That surrounded me… I could see the figure trying to protect me,.. But it was weak… I could tell… right before the clouds consumed me, I… I heard a voice… it was so far away I couldn't tell who or what it was, but the words spoke clearly… with guilt.. It said.. 'Don't worry, I WILL get your heroes back to save you.' before I could do anything else… the two other figures lunged at me, their eyes red and dark with hatred…. that's when I woke up.." her voice was nothing but a whisper by the time she finished her tale. Link was quiet surprised at her dream, one part really got his interest, and looking up at Impa, he asked in a low voice,

"What do you think the figure meant by 'I will get your heroes back'? Do.. Do you think the 'heroes' is me using the Four Swords?" he looked from Impa to Zelda, feeling a unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach. He kept looking at them as he went on.

"Does this mean another evil will rise that _I_ can't defeat? And if that's true, who's the figure? I-" he cut off by Zelda placing a hand on his shoulder, saying in a reassuring voice;

"One question at a time Link, we shouldn't overwhelm ourselves by giving more questions than answers." Link, who already had a million questions in his head, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he looked at Zelda with concern and fear edged in his voice.

"Does this mean something will happen to me where I won't be able to help Hyrule?"

"By how it sounds," said Impa, earning all of Link's nervous attention, "yes, it just might mean that." Link could feel the thumping of his heart against his chest, surprised the two women didn't hear it. He quietly stood there as he continued to think on this. If that was true, then that means something happened to him to make him incapable of fighting. But what on earth could make him stand down? And when he did, would that figure in Zelda's dream be able to take his place? Who was the figure? Could it be Shadow, even if he disappeared in the light? But who else could it be? There are no other dark beings who would help them. But even if they were able to take his place, how soon into the future would this prediction happen? The last one was just minutes after Zelda's vision. Would this one happen before the end of the day? Or the end of the year? Link wasn't sure, he stopped his thoughts when he realized he was walking down the halls, not far from Zelda's chamber. He must has been sent out without realizing it. Well, no need to keep his father waiting anymore. But one question still rang in his head through the whole day;

If he wasn't the hero this time, then who was?

The young girl blinked open her eyes, sitting up in her own bed, severing her surroundings; a small bedroom with a twin bed. Vanity on the wall same as the door, opposite of the bed, and with an elegant black tinted glass mirror, its frame was a dirty gold color with many different creatures engraved. There was one part at the very top where all around it was a perfect circle, in the middle was a unusual symbol from ancient Hyrulian; shadow. Shelda let out a sigh of relief seeing no damage of her own private Dark Mirror. She was afraid one mourning she would wake up and see the mirror damaged, telling her she was as good as dead. She got out of her bed, walking over to the mirror to look at her reflection. Her long, dark purple hair and chrisom eyes against pale skin showed back to her. She observed herself some more, her outfit being nothing more then a short, green-gray shirt with a belt wrapped tightly around her mid ribcage, the buckle holding the same shadow symbol as her mirror. She took her hands and straighten her knee long green-gray skirt and turned to sit on her bed, pulling dark brown boots from underneath and one by one, put the right-below-the-knee boots on. She then stood, again looking at the mirror. Curiosity got to her as Shelda walked back to it, this time waving her hand over the mirror. Her reflection rippled until it was replaced by a bird eyes view of a training yard, a knight and young boy fighting with wooden poles. Shelda immediately took the young, green clothed boy as Link, who, as Shelda would guess, was actually beating the knight. Not by much though, the knight sometimes made some good advances surprising Link. Shelda winced when Link was jabbed pretty hard in the gut by the knight's pole, making the boy double over and drop to his hands and knees in pain. Shelda made note at how the Captain, she guessed, hurried over and hovered over Link, then carefully helping him walk over to a bench to catch his breath. _'probably his father.' _thought Shelda _'if that's true, then I need to be careful of what I do..'_ What surprised Shelda was that when Link lifted his head to the knight who hit him Link's face held a wide grin, even if it was obvious he was still hurting in the gut area, he got up and picking his discarded pole to restart a round with the knight. Shelda stopped the mirror by another wave of her hand, making her own reflection reappear. Shelda closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. She has to vanquish- no, _murder_\- that boy, who was strong, courageous, and loved. Why? Because her creator told her to.

'_Shadow didn't follow his creator's orders'_ said the nice, genital voice in her head.

"_**in the end,**_" said her dark side "_**but at first, he was worse than you, he was a evil little thing.. You could easily replace him.**_"

'_But he never killed! Ever! This is going to far, you shouldn't do this! That is Shadow's light side, if you kill him, Shadow won't have anymore strength to live. If Link dies, so does your friend!'_ Shelda sighed, knowing her good side was right. But her dark side still made her question her motives.

'_well,'_ Shelda thought as she opened her door and walked out into the halls _'there is one person who could help.'_ she made her way down the halls, turning and climbing up stairs until shereached the tallest room in the whole castle. Shelda took a deep breath before pushing the door open, getting hit by a huge gust of wind. She closed her eyes until it died down, opening them to walk in before closing them behind herself. She looked around the circular room. It was bigger then her own room, to the right were two separate beds and a bookshelf on the wall opposite of the door, filled with ancient books and random papers pecking out between the books. On the left of the door was a cluttered filled desk of papers and bottles, where a figure with a lavender cape and hair stood, its back to Shelda. Shelda rolled her eyes in amusement at her friends obliviousness of her appearance. Typical. She walked over, saying in a mocking hurt voice,

"What? No hello? Wow Vaati, I thought you were better than that. *tsk* tsk*" by the time she made the 'shame-on-you' sound, she was already right behind Vaati, which had him jump in surprise when he turned around to face her. Shelda couldn't help but laugh at his surprised and shocked pale face, his own red eyes wide. After a minute of laughing, Shelda looked at Vaati again to see his arm crossed and eyes now narrowed in annoyance, making her laughing stopped immediately. Shelda was a bit worried at how mad Vaati looked at her, but instead of trying to cover her tracks, why not make more?

"Aww," she said, crossing her own arms and talking like as if she was talking to a baby, "is Vaati PMSing again?" Vaati couldn't help but give a small grin at her as he uncrossed his arms, Shelda following suit, and set them on his hips, worry and concern written on his face.

"No," he said, observing Shelda, his concern frown deepening, "but I was visited by a certain someone today telling me what they plain on you to do." at that, Shelda let out a sigh, getting quiet annoyed at how they didn't even trust her to tell her own companions. She took another sigh as she calmed her nerves, looking at Vaati, said person still looking at her in worry and concern, crossing her arms again.

"Yeah," she said as she walked over to the beds, sitting down on the made one, "that's kinda why I came here, I need your input on this." she looked over at Vaati, who had sat down beside her, his concern frown still present as he spoke.

"Well, my input is; don't do it." Shelda let out a snort of amusement as she sarcastically said, looking away.

"Yeah, thanks, I totally wasn't thinking that."

"Then what do you need my help with?" asked Vaati, looking at her now more curious then worried. Shelda left out another sigh as she looked back to Vaati, her eyes showing confusion and worry.

"How do I avoid doing this and not get massacred by _them_" she then jabbed a thumb to the door to emphasize her point. Vaati let out a slight chuckle at that, calming down quickly as he became serious again.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. But there was one thing I thought." Shelda looked at him for a minute before making a jester as to say 'go on'. Vaati complied and stood up, so he was looking down a bit at Shelda.

"What about Shadow?" Shelda thought for a second, trying to understand what he meant by that, but when she couldn't find the reason, she looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, quite confused now.

"It's a simple question." said Vaati with a sigh, walking back to his desk, Shelda not far behind.

"If you bail on this… assassin mission, you won't be able to come back to the Dark Realm."

"Ok, what's this got 'a do with Shadow?' asked Shelda, confused curiosity edging her voice.

"Shelda," said Vaati, turning to look back at her, "If you can't come back, who's going to take care of Shadow? Ah." he added with a raised hand to silence Shelda's open mouth. "don't say I will, 'cuz I can't. I can't even leave my room, what makes you think I could go all the way to the far end of the dungeon?" at this he lowered his hand, allowing Shelda to speak. At first, she said nothing, Shelda just stood there, hand holding her chin in a jester of thinking. After a second, her eyes widen a bit as she looked up at Vaati, saying in a whisper,

"What if I took him with me?" Vaati, taken aback, shook his head and asked.

"What?!" Shelda, took a step closer, speaking a little louder, but not loud enough to penetrate the thick doors,

"What if I took Shadow? Maybe I convince them to allow Shadow to accompany me and then, we could warn Link about their plans!" Shelda looked so happy at finding a way to save both the hero and her friend's life, Vaati didn't want to ruin her enthusiasm, but still asked.

"What about your mirror? Once they find out you betrayed them, they will not hesitate to smash that thing." Shelda was quiet for a minute, her smile fading. After a minute, however, Shelda looked back at Vaati with a mischievous grin, saying in her trademark dark, low voice,

"What if it wasn't the real thing?"

"Wait, What?" Vaati was nothing but confused of her idea.

"What if I leave a mirror that _looks_ like my mirror, but isn't?"

"Ok, I have to ask; what are you going to do with the real one?"

"Take it with me." Vaati couldn't help but choke on his own laughter at that.

"Hear me out," said Shelda, understanding she need to further explain herself. "all I have to do is take the glass, not the frame. And it's _my personal_ mirror, which means I can change its appearance, shape. _Size. _All I have to do is make a chain of some sort and attach it to a locket with my real mirror in it. That way it will always be safe with me." Vaati was quiet for a moment, thinking this over. It was a good plain, that way, all she has to do is put a black tinted mirror in her room the day she leaves, making them believe it was her real mirror until it was to late. However..

"And Shadow's new mirror? It's the prison mirror; which means-"

"Which means they have access to it, I know. Maybe I could get them to link Shadow with my mirror somehow…" she trailed off as she went back to thinking, trying to plain through this new obstacle. Suddenly, Shelda snapped her fingers, a grin spreading over her face.

"I got it!" she exclaimed, rushing over to Vaati and said in a low, excited whisper;

"I can tell them to link him to my mirror, and to let me take him with me so I can earn Link's trust faster, and if he causes trouble, they can just smash my 'mirror'."

"Wait! But what if they object to this?" Vaati, kinda worried they would see through this plain, said fearfully.

"Pff!" said, Shelda, backing up, giving Vaati his personal space back, "they both know how stubborn and persistent I am. They know I wont back down. Besides, they will see it as a great plain to 'vanquish' Link, why would they say no?" Shelda turned around to look around as she continued, "do you have a tinted mirror I can take? It would be best if I put it up before she sees it, that way they won't see any differences after I leave." Vaati, still a little surprised at thinking that her plain actually might work, shook his head, leading Shelda over to the desk.

"Got one back here," he said, moving the desk a bit with difficulty. "Just be sure not to crack it."

"Well," said Shelda as she pulled out the mirror, being cautious of the edges, "if I did, it would be no use to me, then you'd be stuck with a grumpy friend and a broken mirror."

"Two things I need right now" mumbled Vaati sarcastically as Shelda walked by him, to the door, setting the mirror down

"Just be careful!" warned Vaati as she opened the door and picked up the mirror.

"When am I not? don't worry!"

"That's exactly why I'm worried" called out Vaati as Shelda left the room with a laugh, door closing behind her.

**Well! Hope you enjoyed my delayed chapter! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heya! I'm so sorry for the random, once a month updates, but I'm a bit busy with my life, and on my free time I kinda read more than write..**

**Dreamer- What Teller's trying to say is; she's lazy.**

**Teller- Dreamer! What in the word are you doing here?!**

**Dreamer- Telling these peeps the truth. Also, I wanted to see how your story's coming.**

**Teller-… You don't even like LoZ -.-**

**Dreamer- …true…**

**Teller- *eye roll* …**

**Dreamer- :I …**

**Teller- Ok, time to leave! *pushes Dreamer out the door***

**Dreamer- ok! BYE PEEPS! *leaves***

**Teller- … sorry about that. Anyways! One thing before I start; to make things easier on my behalf, with each chapter, they will start with Link (the Light Realm), and end with Shelda (the Dark Realm). Don't judge, I find it easier.**

**Well! On with the story!**

The streets of Castle Town were almost deserted due to the sun setting in the distance. Only a few people were out on the streets, including a certain Captain and son. They slowly made their way back to the house, proving to be a bit difficult to a certain green hat boy.

"Ugh," quietly groaned Link, his arm crossed over his still disturbed stomach in a casual manner, hoping his father didn't take notice. However, to Link's dismay, the Captain did take notice to his son's distress, and having been aware of it the entire time.

"Link," said the Captain, sounding a bit concerned. "does it still hurt?" Link, not wanting his father to worry, waved away the concern and said casually,

"It's ok, I've been through worse." Link hoped his father would drop it at that, but Link's hopes were to high.

"Link." said his father, stopping in his tracks to look down at his son, his voice carrying the warning tone every knight knew well. "If it still hurts, you need to let me know." Link, still not giving in, rolled his eyes and tighten his arms across his stomach as he walked ahead.

"Dad, truthfully, I'm fine."

But, of course, as they entered their home, Link felt a familiar copper taste in his mouth as his stomach started to do knots. Having been feeling it all day, Link tried to push the feeling down as he walked to the back of the house, planning to go to his room and go into a uneasy sleep. However, as he walked by the kitchen, the smell of his father making dinner just made the feeling worse, forcing Link to take his hand to cover his mouth as he bolted to the bathroom.

His father, with his back to the door way, heard the sound of running feet go by. Assuming Link was just trying to avoid him, Captain didn't take much notice of it until he heard the unmistakable sound of someone vomiting. Immediately knowing who it was, Captain took the pot of beef stew off the hook above the fire and setting it aside before speed walking to the bathroom. Once Captain was in the doorway, the first thing he notice was his son crouched over the toilet, his body shaking from the extent of throwing up.

"Link?" asked Captain as he walked in to kneel beside the ill boy, setting his hand onto Link's back and rubbing up and down between Link's shoulder blades. He waited patiently as Link heaved into the toilet again, tightening his grip on the seat.

After what felt like a year to him, but was really only a couple minutes, Link felt his stomach stop somersaulting. Letting out a tired sigh, Link crossed his arms across the toilet, setting his head there for a bit. It took a minute for Link to realize his father was still there, rubbing his back in a soothing jester.

"Better?" asked his father. Link slowly pushed himself away from the toilet, flushing the past contents of his stomach, nodding slowly as he leaned against the wall behind him. It was quiet for a moment until Link broke the silence.

"Ok," he started, his voice horse from throwing up, "it was a bad idea to have such a big lunch _right after_ getting poled in the gut. I admit it." the Captain shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips as he settled against the wall to.

"I tried to warn you." he said, looking over at his son, who in return gave a hum of amusement as he smiled as well. Captain, wanting to completely sure it was just an after effect from earlier, placed the back of his hand against Link's forehead, earning a disagreeing grunt from the boy.

"Don't give me that." said Link's father as he stood up, grabbing Link from under his arms to help him up as well. "I was just making sure you weren't coming down with something. Luckily for you, your not." Link look up at his dad, confusion in his eyes and voice.

"How is this lucky? Wait.." Link added as he patted his own head, not realizing till now his hat was not present on his head. "Where's my hat?" he took a good look around the small bathroom before walking out into the hallway. He looked left, then right, seeing it wasn't in plain sight, Link retraced his footsteps all the way to the front door, but couldn't find his hat. Did he have it when he came home? Yes.. He thinks. Before he could go outside to see if it was anywhere close by, he heard his dad walk up before his vision was covered by a certain green material.

"You overlooked the bathroom; it was right there beside the toilet." Link pushed the hat back to give him his sight again before looking back at his dad with a smile.

"Thanks Dad!" before he could say more, a huge yawn escaped Link's mouth. He tiredly rubbed his eyes as he felt he dad place a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, how about you go settle in your room and, if your up to it, I'll bring you some dinner. Ok?" Link, wanting to say he was fine, knew that his father was right. His stomach did feel a lot better then before, but spending five minutes throwing up made his insides raw and his mind foggy. Nodding in agreement, Link made his way up the wooden stairs, into his small attic room. The second story wasn't as big as the first, it was only big enough to hold Link's bed, a nightstand, a couple dressers, and a small bookshelf in the far right corner. His bed was on the opposite side, right under the only window, the nightstand right beside it, and the dressers were on the two vacant walls beside and across from the door. Link let out another yawn as he walked over to his bed, taking off his tunic and hat and setting them down on the nightstand before going to lay down on the bed. For a little while, Link just laid there staring at the ceiling, and wondered about the dream Zelda told him about that mourning.

'_Was the 'dark figure' Shadow?' _thought Link,_ 'If so, how? He died when the mirror was broken! He disincarnated in the light. Just like..'_ Link's eyes widen at the realization of what his train of thought lead to. _'Just like the first time'_ he thought slowly, something suddenly registering to him. _'He didn't die that time, he just was sent back to the Dark Realm. The Dark Mirror didn't hold his life, it held the power to enable him to even _enter_ the Light Realm.'_ Link would have thought more on the matter if his eyes didn't become so heavy. Slowly Link closed his eyes, putting him in a deep sleep of his previous journey. Except this time, there was another certain Link with them.

Deep beneath a dark, evil filled castle, laid a dungeon full of monsters every different kind. But at the very end in the darkest cell sat, not a monster, but a boy. His dark purple hair stuck to his forehead as deep red eyes drowsily looked at the floor. Even though Shadow was tired, in pain, and just wanted to _sleep_, he still clearly heard the unmistakable sound of clanking armor and heavy footsteps. Shadow let out a tired sigh, knowing fully why they were here.

'_And here I thought I could actually sleep.' _thought the weak boy as the guards opened the cell door, weapon in hand as he merely walked over to Shadow. Saying nothing as he raised his weapon, the guard brought it down with full force across Shadow's side, making him close his eyes tight and hissed in pain as his arm and side bleed out and scorched from the light fused into the mace. Shadow tensed his muscles and closed his eyes tighter as two others came into the cells, beating him with their own weapons. Shadow was ready for them to start hitting his back, but he distantly heard footsteps speed walking down the hall. At first, Shadow thought another guard was coming to hurt him, but was surprise when the new comer spoke up.

"Stop!" he called from not far outside the cell, making the three guards stop their attacks to look at him.

"What ***Pff***?" asked one of the guards. Shadow looked at him, shocked to know that the one who has been beating him was a _Deku Sprout_! There was no way he was telling Shelda _that_.

"Your Majesty wishes to see him, immediately." said the scout.

'_Aw great!'_ thought Shadow with a huff _'what do those cross-eyed, fat geezers want now?!'_ before he could think of any other insults for them, Shadow heard a click and his whole body almost made contact with the floor had it not been for him reacting quickly and using his now free arms as support. Being the first time in awhile having weight on them, Shadow had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming in the sudden pain that coursed through his arms. Before he could catch his breath, two out of three of the guards grabbed each arm and, for the first time in a week, dragged him out of the cell, down the hall, up the stairs, and into what Shadow assumed was a throne room. When they entered, the two guards literally threw him onto the ground, making Shadow yelp out in pain and surprise.

"Hmp. He's still a weak wimp," said a evil, crackly voice, which made Shadow whip his head up to glare at the two figures sitting in front of him. Both of them were amused by his look apparently for they both burst out into a crackly, high pitch laughter which gave him a headache. Shadow was about to ask why he was there, but was beaten to it by one of the figures.

"Alright then, onto business. Nat, do you see this young lady?" Shadow growled a bit at the name he was given, but wanting to know why he was here followed the wrinkled hand to see a too familiar person standing there. Shelda. Of all the people to be sent for, it had to be her. Did they find out they were friends? It was very unlikely, whenever she's sent to them, they never bother asking where she was beforehand. They really didn't care in the slightest. Shadow's train of thought was derailed by a certain voice.

"You'll be surprised to hear; this lady has been assigned to assassinate your light side; Link."

'_Not really.' _thought Shadow _'the one your sending already told me.'_ Not wanting both of them to get in trouble, Shadow bit his lower lip and glared at the two figures. The two found this amusing as well for they again burst into laughter. Shadow shared a glance with Shelda as the two laughed on.

'_kill me now'_ he mouthed to Shelda who, being able to easily read lips, smiled at him before looking at the two now tall figures. Shadow watched as she took a deep breath before speaking in a voice loud enough for them to hear.

"Twinrova." said Shelda, Shadow knowing she was trying her best to say it with respect instead of hatred. Both witches stopped and looked at her as she continued.

"With your permission, I would like to leave as soon as possible. Could we get on with what we were doing, so we may leave sooner?" Shadow, for a second, inwardly sighed in relief. But then something clicked in his mind.

'_Did she say _we_!?'_ thought Shadow as he looked up slightly panicked. Koume, the one who controls fire, saw Shadow's panicked look and probably couldn't help but smile as she spoke.

"You catch on quick, don't you Nat? if you were wondering, this is why we brought you; you will accompany our little helper so the hero believes that you both are on his side." Shadow felt sick as she continued "And once he realizes it was false, it will already be too late and Hyrule will be ours!" at that, Twinrova started to laugh again. Shadow couldn't believe it! Looking over at Shelda, Shadow could see her watching the two witches with a small smile on her face. Shadow glanced from Twinrova to Shelda and back again, not believing it. Shelda was actually going through with it! Something was up, Shadow knew it, but before he could think more on it, Kotake spoke.

"Now, to make sure you won't cause trouble, we're going to merge you with her" Kotake, pointing to Shelda, continued in a matter-of-fact voice. "mirror. That way, if you _do_ cause problems, we can easily smash it and finally dispose of it. We're giving you a second chance, Nat, so do the right thing this time." with that, Koume approached Shadow on her broomstick. Being right in front of the still kneeled boy, Koume slowly waved her hand in front of Shadow. Black smoke emerged from her hand and into Shadow's body, making him stiffen in pain as the smoke surrounded him. He could feel his strength being pulled out of his current mirror and into another small mirror. After a moment or two, the smoke finally departed from Shadow, making the boy fall face first onto the floor in exhaustion.

"Alright." said Kotake, looking over to Shelda as she continued to speak. "That's all of what you need, we'll send you a mile outside of Castle Town. That way you won't raise suspicion of a sudden appearance." Shelda nodded at this, ready to leave. Kotake, knowing this, waved her hand over Shelda and Shadow and silently watched as the smoke fully covered the two, making Shelda's vision become more and more blurry. Right before her vision was fully dark, one voice spoke up; it was Koume.

"Make sure not to fail! We'll be watching you from your mirror!" Shelda couldn't help but smile at that.

'_Even if I do fail'_ she thought as she heard nothing but the sound of the smoke whirling around her. _'there would be no way you'd know, let alone bring me back.'_

For a long time, only smoke was in her vision. For a bit, Shelda wondered if it was a prank or something, but the smoke suddenly cleared and Shelda found herself three feet above the ground. Letting out a startled yip, Shelda landed on her back, _hard_. It took Shelda a minute to slowly open her eyes to find out that it's bright where she was right now.

'_I'm just gonna take a random guess that I'm in the Light Realm'_ thought Shelda sarcastically as she laid there bathing in sunlight. As she laid there, Shelda heard from somewhere behind her a groan. Remembering who else was with her, Shelda stood up to look behind her to see Shadow laying on the ground about three feet away. As Shelda came closer, she could tell the impact sent him unconscious. She patiently waited as he came to as she stood over him, her shadow covering his face. When Shadow finally opened his eyes, Shelda crouched down to give him a hand, but to her surprise, Shadow pulled away from her and sent her a angry glare.

"Shadow?" she asked as she stayed crouched down and watch Shadow stand up. When he didn't answer, Shelda spoke again.

"What's wrong?" at this Shadow turned to finally look at her, but his face nor his voice was anywhere close to nice.

"How could you do something like this?" Shelda was taken aback by this.

"Wait, what?" Shelda asked, not understanding what was going on.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do this! You said you weren't going to kill Link!" exclaimed Shadow. Shelda, finally understanding, exclaimed;

"Shadow! I'm not going to kill Link! I told you!- wait." Shelda stopped her defense to think. Did she tell him…. No. Shelda let out a nervous laughter as she spoke again.

"heh heh, forgot to tell you. I got so caught up in activating the plan, I forgot to tell you the plan…" she gave him her silly grin as she finally looked back at him.

"Oops." Shadow looked at her with a _'really?'_ look for a second before shaking his head, seeming quiet relived now.

"Ok," he said in a more calm voice, "what exactly is 'the plan'?" Shadow walked over to a tree about two yards away as Shelda explain 'the plan'.

"Whoa, Wait a minute." said Shadow, half laying down, half leaning up against the tree, as Shelda finished.

"Yeah?" she asked, sitting down on the ankle tall grass.

"Are you stupid? Once Twinrova figure out that your not going after Link, they'll kill us both! Did you not think-" Shelda held her hands up to stop him, a smile on her face.

"I'm not stupid Shadow." she said as she pulled out a necklace that was hidden under her shirt. "My mirror isn't even in the Dark Realm, its right here." right then, she showed the triangle shaped locket before opening it to revile a tiny black tinted mirror. Shelda couldn't help but laugh at Shadow's shocked expression. After a second, Shadow spoke in a low whisper.

"So, does this mean?.." Shelda, knowing what he was saying, nodded vigorously.

"Yep!" she said, a huge smile on her face. "We're _Free_!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! OMEGA! A REVIEW! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER! *squeals in joy***

**Nightfrightpony; Don't worry, my precious reviewer. I'm continuing until this is done!**

…**.**

**Might take a little while though..**

**Dreamer- Teller's a procrastinator. Just so you know.**

**Teller- -_- Dreamer…. Why are you back?**

**Dreamer- cuz I heard you squealing like a fan girl. Making sure you were awake and not dreaming or creating clones of your OC or something.**

**Teller- …. I can create clones?**

**Dreamer- *mumbles* that's what she gets from that…**

**Teller- I'm going to try that! *thinks really hard and creates Shelda* AWESOME!**

**Shelda- what the- where am I!?**

**Dreamer- Hell. Better start running.**

**Shelda- Wha-?**

**Teller- OMEGA HI! I'M YOUR CREATOR!**

**Shelda- AHHH! *kicks Teller in the cheek and runs off***

**Teller- ….ow….**

**Dreamer- Teller?**

**Teller- *whimper* yeah?**

**Dreamer- didn't you forget something?**

**Teller- …. ? *tilts head to the side***

**Dreamer- *sigh* YOUR STORY!**

**Teller- *perks up* Oh yeah!**

**Dreamer- *face palm***

**Teller- Ok, get out *pushes Dreamer out***

**Dreamer- STOP PUSHING ME!**

**Teller- Never :D**

**Dreamer- UGH! *leaves***

**Teller- *waves* Bye Dreamer! *looks at reader* Ok! On three; One. Two. THREE!**

**On with the story!**

Link followed his father out of the house the next mourning, feeling much better than the previous day. As they made it to the castle, the Captain explained to Link that they, along with some other knights, were riding out to Karkariko Village to deal with some bandits. Link, happy to be involved, walked a pace or two in front of his father with a slight skip to his walk. All his dad did was shake his head in amusement as he followed. It didn't take long for them to mount their horses, Link's horse Epona being the happiest to go, and in a single file ride out of Castle Town towards Karkariko Village. After riding for what Link assumed was a mile or so, Link couldn't help but hear cries of joy. He looked over to his right where the sound was coming from and saw a lone tree accompanied by two figures. Link couldn't see them clearly but he could see one sitting down and the other jumping around with their arms outstretched to look like a T as they continued to shout to the sky in pure happiness as they spun round and round and round until they finally fell flat on there butt. Link smiled in amusement as the other figure laughed at the first at their display of joy. As he listened, Link swore he's heard someone like the one who shouted before, but he just couldn't place his finger on where he's heard it.

'_probably someone from the castle'_ he concluded as he rode on, but something deep in him thought otherwise. Link couldn't help but look back at the two one last time as he continued to ride. His eyes widen when the one who was laughing stood up and walk out into the light.

'_It can't be!'_ he thought as a female figure looked towards the knights, the facial features all to familiar scratch out the purple hair.

'_What is Princess Zelda doing here!?'_ Link was about to turn around and ride back, until who he thought was Zelda turned around over to the other person, back into the shadows.

"Link!" called the Captain as Link stood put, debating weather or not to turn back. After a moment he finally decided that Zelda could take care of herself and clicked his heels against Epona's sides to catch up with the others.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, heck, even the bandit fight in Links option was uneventful. It was just the same bandits who attack the tavern back in Castle Town. But hey, a fights a fight right? After the fight, Link's father decided it was to late to start their way back so they all agreed to camp out on the outskirts of Karkariko Village. Right now Link was laying down on his sleep mat looking up at the stars, thinking about seeing Zelda. He was planning to talk to her once he got back, but as he thought more about it, the more he realized how much the person _didn't _look like her. Yeah, Zelda could use magic to change her appearance, but Link highly doubted Zelda would change her hair color purple and make her eyes _crimson red_. That one brought up a red flag (no pun attended) in Links book. As Link laid there_, _he started to think about Zelda's dream.

'_What if,,'_ he thought _'it wasn't Shadow but _her_!? Zelda did say the shadow went through her and then transformed into a figure. What if it wasn't saying it would harm her or anything, but that it was a _part_ of her?! That… that would make since.'_ Link sighed in tiredness as his mind slowly started to shut down. Link slowly closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness as he fell asleep.

"Hey! Wake up!" those were the words that woke Link up, aside from… something.. shaking his shoulder. Link was worried on who was waking him; none of the knights were that commanding, and it sounded like a girl. Yep. Defiantly not one of the knights.

"Ok, listen here Link." said the girl's kid-like voice, probably knowing he was awake but was not going to obey her request. "When you get the time; go to the Four Swords Shrine. There we'll explain everything." at that, Link opened his eyes, wanting to question the girl on why he should go to the shrine, and who 'they' exactly were, but when he sat up the girl was already gone. Link sighed as he rubbed his eyes. When he looked around he realized it was just before dawn and the others were bound to get up soon.

'_Well that's a way to wake up.'_ thought Link as he stood up and stretch his back, confident he slept on a root. Link, knowing it would be a little while before the others woke up, walked back towards Karkariko Village. He slowly took in the surroundings as he walked through the streets, noting that a good amount of the buildings were still damaged from Ganon's wrath a week prior. Link wondered if anything would go back the way it was before. Now, he himself is marked a hero, he's a Knight of Hyrule, and is one of Zelda's most trusted people (not like it wasn't like that before). Link sighed in content as he walked around town, the sun slowly rising behind Death Mountain. Link gave a small smile, remembering the last time he was at Death Mountain was the time the four Link's bond became stronger than before. He couldn't help but quietly snort in amusement as Link walked back, remembering all the times he had back when he was four. When Link got back to the camp, he saw most of the knights were awake. Including his father.

"Link!" said his father as he walked over. "Where have you been? We thought the bandits got to you."

"Phff!" said Link as he rolled his eyes. "Like those guys could get me! I woke up early so I took a walk around the village. Sorry to worry you." he added quickly when he saw the annoyance cross his fathers face. Once he added that last sentence, however, the Captain's face slowly calmed down as he walked back to their overnight camp, saying over his shoulder.

"I told you; if your going to wake up early, the lest you could do is wake me up." Link smiled as he followed his dad, saying in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, but you don't like getting up an hour before dawn." Even though he wasn't looking at him, Link could see from his peripheral vision Captain glance at him worriedly. Link didn't want to explain that he was woken up by an unknown girly voice telling him to go to the Four Swords Shrine ASAP. That would lead to questions he couldn't answer. And right now that's something Link doesn't want hanging over his dad's head, so he just walked over to his mat and rolled it up without saying another word to his father. Yeah, probably be a bad idea that'll bite him in the rear end later, but he didn't want to try and figure out an excuse so early in the mourning. As Link was tying the mat onto Epona's saddle, he couldn't help but catch a few words his dad was saying to one of the other knights. Link rolled his eyes as he caught the words 'Link', 'worried', 'sleep deprived', and 'watch'. Did his father really think he couldn't ride home without being watched? Yeah, he is his father and all, but really? That poor knight could do something else than watching Link who, may he add, was fine. Link just rolled with it and pretended he didn't hear them nor notice when he got on his horse and started riding the same knight being not far behind him. Again, Link rolled his eyes at how serious this knight was taking this. In some ways it was amusing, watching as they stopped for a break and the knight, now identified as Ralph one of the newest knights, staying un-normally close to him. No he was not close enough to breath down Link's neck, but he was closer that he usually is. Maybe a foot or two closer, Link wasn't entirely sure. After the break though, Link actually felt a bit drained. They were about another mile or two from Castle Town, and then they had to unsaddle their horses, do any needed duty at the castle, then walk another mile home.

' _Yay,' _thought Link sarcastically _'thank you, mysterious girl voice, for waking me up a whole hour and a half earlier then I should have.' _he tried to hold in a yawn and had to blink a couple times until his eyes stopped watering in tiredness.

'_This is going to be a llllooooonnnggg day.' _thought Link as he looked up and saw it wasn't even midday. He sighed as he confirmed his thought, just wanting to go lay in the fields with Zelda like they did so many years ago. But now she, along with her father, was in charge of the kingdom ready to take his place when the king passes, and Link himself was a Knight, having little to no time to just sit around doing nothing. Let alone spent hours on end playing in the wild flowers. Before he could dwindle on the past, a huge yawn escaped his mouth, catching the boy by surprise. When the yawn passed, Link had to blink his eyes a good few more times before the blurriness disappeared. Great, now he was _really_ tired. Not the best thing while your riding a horse. Epona, bless that horse, must have realized her owner was sleepy, because in one moment they were going at a slow pace, in the next they were galloping pass the others. Link, at first, was surprised, but ,as they continued, it felt nice to have the wind whipping his face. When they passed it, Link couldn't help but look at the tree from yesterday. Today, however, there was only a lone tree, no two other people, no shouts of joy, just a tree. Pulling on the reigns to slow down, Link look behind him and couldn't even see the others. Taking this advantage, Link dismounted Epona and lead her over to the tree. Even if its been a full day, Link could clearly see the imprints of feet all around the tree, including a couple spots that looked like someone sat down. Link simply threw Epona's reign over one of the tree branches before walking over to the trunk and settled down, propped up against the trunk before falling into a peaceful sleep.

The Captain couldn't help but sigh as he watch Link gallop past him, over the hill and out of sight. It took a second before Ralph rode up, planning on following him, but stopped as Captain raised his hand to the young knight.

"Fall back, Ralph." said Captain as he continued in his slow pace. "The boy probably guess why you were hanging around him and needed a bit by himself." Ralph, not one to disobey, said a simple 'yes sir' before falling back with the others. Captain was worried for his son though. Ever since Hyrule returned to a era of peace, the boy seemed to be… different, than before. Now don't get him wrong, a lot of the changes were good. Heck, all the changes were good. But ever since yesterday when he talked with Princess Zelda, he seemed distracted. Captain wasn't sure on what was bothering him, and his son didn't seem to want to talk about it now.

'_Give him time'_ he said to himself, _'he's your son, he needs to understand things before telling people. that's just who he is.'_ the Captain knew his son probably rode all the way to Castle Town, unsaddled Epona, and was already starting on his duties. Captain couldn't help but smile at the look of his son's face at the end of the day when he himself finally got done with his own chores. He could just hear the green hat boy now.

'_Tch, took you long enough.' _As the Captain rode down the hill towards the town just less than a mile away, he couldn't help but look to the side at a lone tree when he heard a horse snort. The Captain never once mistaken Epona from another horse, and this time was no different. Captain gave an order for the others to continue as he trotted over to the lone tree, now seeing a to familiar boy laying on the grass. The father of the boy quietly dismounted his own horse and made his way over to the sleeping boy. As he looked down at Link, one thought crossed Captain's mind.

'_..or not.'_ the Captain couldn't help but chuckle at the look at his son; arms crossed behind his head as it was propped up by the tree trunk, and the most peaceful look on his face.. along with a bug. Captain crouched down so he was face to face with his son, debating weather or not to wake him. Remembering him mentioning being up an hour, possibly longer, before dawn, and seeing the at peace face he held at that moment, the Captain made his decision. Being careful not to wake him, the father scooped Link up bridal style in his arms and carefully grabbed Epona's reigns before making his way back to his horse. It took a bit trying to mount the horse with Link in his arms, but ,after a bit, there he was sitting on his horse with one hand holding both horses reigns and the other holding his asleep son. After making sure they were situated, Captain clicked his heel in the side of his horse, ushering it forward, towards their home.

"Yep!" said Shelda, a huge smile on her face. "We're _Free_!" it took only a second for Shadow's eyes flash with realization before he jumped up with a shout of joy.

"YEAH!" he shouted out to the world. "EAT YOUR HEART OUT TWINROVA! CUZ YOU CAN'T EAT MINE! Shelda couldn't help but chuckle as Shadow stuck his arms out in a T fashion before spinning round and round and round shouting 'WOOOOHOOO' as he did so until he became to dizzy to stand and landed square on his butt huffing. That what made Shelda lose it and she busted out laughing from his display of joy. Shadow simply look at her with a smile on his face.

"Laugh.. all you.. want… cuz.. I don't.. care anymore… I'm.. free… now.." Shadow said, breathing in between words. Shelda, noticing this, stopped laughing and saw movement off to the left of them.

"Hey, look." she said, pointing at the single filed line of knights mounted on horses riding not that far off. "Where do you think their off to?" Shadow followed her pointed finger to the knights and they watched them silently for a second before Shadow spoke up, breath now caught.

"Looks like their heading somewhere to deal with a problem. It must not be important if their moving so slow." as they watched, they both noticed one of the knights were looking their way.

"Well," said Shelda nodding towards the falling behind knight. "looks likes you caught someone's attention." as they watched him, Shelda saw Shadow lean in a bit to get a better look at the knight before pulling back with a gasp before speaking.

"That's not a someone! That's Link!" said Shadow in shock. Shelda, looking at him in equal shock, quickly looked back at Link to see him starting to ride away. Without thinking, Shelda stood up and walked out into the light, about to call out, but stopped as they made eye contact. Shelda was confused when she saw his eyes widen in shock and amazement, that is, until Shadow spoke up in a low hiss.

"Shelda!" he said urgently. "Your Zelda's dark self! He'll mistake you for Zelda! Don't approach him! Just casually walk back." Shelda stood there another half a second before walking back to Shadow like nothing happened.

"Ok, why couldn't I just tell him the truth?" she asked as she sat back down beside Shadow, watching as Link stood there for a second before turning and following the others over the hill, disappearing from sight.

"Because," said Shadow when Link started to leave. "even if we tell him the truth, the other knights probably were never told I was on their side in the end. Seeing two dark creatures would only make them raise their defense more. No matter what ether us or Link say they'll still think we're up to no good."

"Yeah," said Shelda looking out to the bright, open fields lounging. Shadow noticed this and chuckle at her silent pled as she look on.

"Go on." he said, catching Shelda off guard. She looked over at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Shadow just rolled his eyes as he explained.

"I know you want to run. You've been coped up in that evil invested castle all your life, the whole 'warn Link' can wait a few minutes for you can run around." Shelda was quiet for a second before speaking up.

"You make it sound like I'm a puppy or something." she deadpanned. That earned a chuckle from Shadow.

"Are you saying you don't wanna run?" he asked.

"No I do." Shelda replied immediately. "but I don't want to leave you here by yourself. Especially since for the past week you've been numerously injured." she added when Shadow opened his mouth to say 'he's fine', but closed it at the last comment. The excitement from the last hour was already starting to wear away, bringing back the agonizing pain from before. Taking his right hand to rub the opposite arm trying to dull the pain from his most recent injury, Shadow looked at Shelda with a smirk saying;

"Well, if you think I'm running, you've got another thing coming. Just jumping around like I did wore me out." Shelda was quiet for a moment until her eyes lit up and she jumped up to crouch right in front of Shadow, her back to him.

"Climb on!" she said, looking over her shoulder to him. Shadow, taken aback, shook his head in confusion before stuttering.

"Wai-what?" Shelda rolled her eyes in annoyance at this.

"I'm going to give you a piggyback, dummy. Climb on."

"Ok," said Shadow, "for one- I'm not a dummy.-"

"Previous experience prove differently." interrupted Shelda.

"And for two," said Shadow, acting like Shelda didn't speak up. "you not giving me a piggyback."

"Why not?" she asked, turning her body a bit to look at Shadow clearer. "You just said you were hurt.-"

"I never said that." said Shadow matter-of-factly.

"You implied it." replied Shelda without missing a beat. "And," she added, "I know your tired; you're not even trying to hide that." right as she said that, Shadow gave a yawn. After that they just looked at each other for a minute, but Shadow, seeing there was nothing he could say to change her mind, sighed and slowly wrapped his good arm over Shelda's shoulder and around her neck before pulling himself, difficultly, up onto her back. When he finally got to a certain point, Shelda took her arms and grabbed his legs before jerking Shadow upward, making said boy hiss in pain as he bad side rubbed against her back. Hearing his discomfort, Shelda looked over her shoulder at him,

"You good?" she asked, making sure this wasn't too much for him.

"Yeah," said Shadow as he got into a more comfortable position. At that, Shelda slowly stood up, standing there to adjust her hold, before walking out into the light filled fields.

"Ok," she said as she stopped walking to glance back at Shadow. "Which way?" Shadow was quiet for a moment before speaking up in a tired voice that was right above whispering.

"Head to Castle Town. If Link's a knight, then he'll go back there regardless." Shelda, understanding, nodded in confirmation.

"Ok then!" she paused for a second before looking back at Shadow, innocent curiosity in her voice.

"Which way is that?" Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at realizing that, in fact, this was Shelda's first time _ever_ being in the Light Realm. Looking around to confirm their location first, Shadow used his right hand to point towards a couple mountains in the distance.

"Head towards them." said Shadow, "They a couple miles north of Castle Town, so if you head to them, you should at lest come into eyesight of the castle."

"Alright then!" said Shelda with a huge smile, "Hold on!" and at that, she took off, running as fast as her legs could carry them, scenery racing past them as Shelda ran on and on.

"Shelda! Slow down!" gasped Shadow, clinging onto her for dear life. At his call, Shelda slowed down until she was simply waking again in the now woods. Glancing back at Shadow, Shelda couldn't help but give a small laugh at his face, but stopped when she saw the pain in his eyes.

"You ok?" she asked, still keeping it a slow pace now. Shadow, not wanting to open his mouth afraid of screaming in pain, shook his head vigorously. At that, Shelda stopped and looked around, trying to find a place to stay. It was then she spotted the old shed almost hidden in the trees and bushes a few yards away. Glancing back at Shadow, who now had his eyes closed tight in pain, Shelda looked back over at the shed and she debated the possibility of the shed being non vacant and the possible distance to Castle Town. Shelda looked up at the sky through the canopy of leaves, and, even though she's not familiar with this realm, she could see that it would be dark very soon. Finally deciding that it would be better resting now then trying to make it to Castle Town and then trying to find a place to stay, Shelda turned and walked towards the shed, talking to Shadow.

"There's a shed over here, so we'll just spend the night here, patch you up, and head out in the mourning. Sound good?" when Shelda glanced back at Shadow, she could see that he was ready to just sleep. So, once they got inside the shed, a small square room with ,what looked like a workbench, and a few piles of hay in the corners, Shelda made no hesitation in looking for a first-aid of some kind. Setting Shadow down in one of the piles of hay first, Shelda walked around, looking in every cabinets and cubits she could find. After a few minutes, she had found three roles of bandages, a bottle of disinfectant, and a couple rags. Making her way back to Shadow, Shelda couldn't help but look around and notice a door in the far right corner. Shrugging her shoulders at it, she approached Shadow, who was starting to doze off, and helped him sit up better as she took off first his tunic then his once white shirt, which was now blood stained and yellow from dust, before she took a rag, dipped some disinfectant onto it, and started to clean Shadow's injuries. The whole time she cleaned the wounds, wrapped up them and settle him back into the hay, Shadow never relaxed nor unclenched his fist. Shelda let out a sigh of relief as Shadow sank into the hay, his face finally relaxed as he fell asleep. Shelda stayed awake for another hour, making sure Shadow wasn't in distress, before settling down herself and falling asleep as well. However, as the two slept, the sound of tip-toeing footsteps were heard coming closer and closer from the other side of the door in the far right corner.

**WOO! Chapter 3 is done! Celebration time!**

**Ok, for you guys to know, I'm still working on this book, just not very frequently. -_-'**

**I'll update as soon as I can, so don't worry!**

**Teller out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi Hi Hi Hi!**

**I've been the tiniest bit busy but I'm PUMPED to continue! **

**I would have updated earlier, but just the other day I got a Lloyd LEGO minifigure! Yes, I do play with LEGO, is there a problem with that?**

**Dreamer- Yes, there is.**

**Teller … no one asked you.**

**Dreamer- I did.**

**Teller- I didn't hear you ask.**

**Dreamer- I did it telepathically :D**

**Teller- :/**

**Dreamer- :D**

**Teller- -_-**

**Dreamer- :^)**

**Teller- .._**

**Dreamer- :I**

**Teller- :I**

**Dreamer- :`^( *leaves***

**Teller- …**

**Sorry about that, kinda annoyed of her now. *mumbles* kinda killed my mood…**

**ANYWAYS, for your sake, I'll continue! So…**

**On With the Story!**

Link couldn't help but noticed as he came to that the inside of his eyelids were red from sunlight and that he was moving. That was the one that freaked him out a bit. At first, he thought those bandits actually got him while he was sleeping, but then he heard the unmistakable sound of one of the older knight's, Xander, talking to someone really close. Giving out a small groan Link slowly opened his eyes, having to blink a few times to adjust to the light. There were two things that Link noticed off the bat; he seemed to be laying down propped up a bit by something; and his father. At first, his father was looking away from Link and didn't notice his son's consciousness, but after a couple seconds, Link decided it would be best to speak up rather than his father turn around and have a heart attack from seeing his suppose to be asleep son staring at him.

"Dad?" Link couldn't help but give out a small yawn as he drowsily called out his father. Immediately the Captain snapped his head down to Link, who in return, gave a small sleepy smile.

"Sleep good?" asked the Captain, who retuned the smile. Link gave another small yawn as he answered.

"It was good. Wish I could take another." Link stopped a moment before looking at his dad, eyebrows barrowed in confusion.

"How long was I out?" At that, the Captain laughed, causing Link's whole body jerk at the movement. It wasn't till now did Link realize he was laying in his father's arms, leaning into his cold chest plate.

"Not long." replied Captain. "I found you passed out under a tree about.. I don't know.. an hour ago?"

"Mhm" mused Link as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to stifle an oncoming yawn. After a moment, Link couldn't help but snuggle deeper into his father's arms. He still felt a bit sleepy, but he decided that it would useless to go to sleep again. Link wouldn't be able to sleep tonight and that would just cause a repeat of today. Instead, Link decided he would enjoy this rare opportunity in his father's embrace. Smiling a bit to himself, Link leaned his head back to look up at his father and the canopy of trees above them.

"Taking another nap?" asked his father, looking down at him in amusement.

"Nah," replied Link, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Just being lazy." Link's smile grew as his father chuckled and shook his head, looking down at his son's sky blue eyes. Link couldn't help but stick his tongue out at his father, causing said man shake his head again before looking ahead.

"So Link." said a voice behind the green hat boy. Link tilted his head back until he was looking upside down at Valenzuela, who rode right beside them on his own horse. Valenzuela was one of the four knights who guarded the Royal Jewels, along with Link's father. His long blond waving hair was pulled back in the longest ponytail Link has ever seen a man have.

"Hm?" asked Link, looking at Valenzuela from his upside down perspective.

"You feeling up for a rematch when we return?" Link cringed in his mind remembering that it was, in fact, Valenzuela who jabbed him with that pole the other day. But, like he's told his dad, he's been through worse, so it wouldn't be that bad.

"Well, sure," said Link, having to reach out to grab his hat before it fell to the floor as he talked. "but I have to run an errand for Princess Zelda." this, of course, caught the Captain's attention.

"Oh? And what errand would that be?" he asked. Truth be told; there is no errand. Link just wanted to take a quick ride to the Four Swords Shrine to try and figure out what that stupid girl voice was talking about. Of course, he couldn't tell his father without a deep explanation and that was something he did not have. Right as he looked up at his father to answer, however, Link heard the sound of unfamiliar voices. Or, more like, voices Link haven't heard in a LONG time. Link quickly sat up to a point were he was saddled in front of his father as they came closer to the voices. It wasn't until they rounded the corner did Link see the two farmers of the area; Malon and Talon. Malon was a twelve year old red head with blue eyes and wearing a white dress with blue symbols along the seams, a yellow handkerchief tied around her neck and faded leather boots on her feet. Talon, her mid thirties father, had brown hair with a bald spot on the top and the rest in a short ponytail it connecting to his beard that covered most of his lower face. The big bellied man wore an old faded red shirt and multiple patched blue jean overalls with his mud stained leather pants. Link had met them one time a long time ago when he was about nine. Him and his father were on their way to the castle like usual when they came across a father and daughter with a wagon with a broken wheel. Being the kind man he's always been, Link's father offered to help reattach the wheel to the wagon. Being grateful for the help, the man accepted and as his father and the man worked on the wheel, Link and the man's daughter sat off to the side and talked about their lives. It was because of her Link had Epona. A few years later, while Link was visiting Malon's farm, one of their mares gave birth but had twins. Since mares don't have enough milk for two, the mare left the runt at the birthplace and took the other foal home. Not wanting the abandon foal to die, Malon took it home and nursed it until it was old enough to be sold and then, not wanting to never see the horse again, Malon sold the foal to Link. By then, Link was just starting his life as a knight and it was highly recommended to have a horse. Malon named her Epona back when she was little, believing if she named it after the said guardian of horses and mules, the tiny runt would grow into a great horse. In Link's opinion, she turned into the greatest horse in all of Hyrule. Link was brought back to the present when his father and him came within earshot of the two talking to each other.

"Papa! It's not so bad!" said Malon in a desperate voice, trying to get her father to see her point.

"Not that bad?" asked Talon in a somewhat angry tone, surprising Link since he's never seen the laid back man angry. "Malon, dear, you know better than doing something like that! They could have hurt you!" by now, the Captain and Link had come close enough on their horse. The Captain calmly caught their attention by a warm greeting.

"Good day Talon, Malon." he nodded to each in turn, who both nodded back, Talon mumbling a small 'Good day' back.

"Is something the matter?" asked the Captain, sounding a bit concern for them.

"Not really." answered Talon, glancing back at Malon as he continued. "Unless you count my daughter allowing two strangers sleep in our shed last night ok." at that, Malon let out a huff, pouting as she crossed her arms.

"Papa! I couldn't just kick them out! The one was badly injured and sick! Do you really expect me to kick them out when they have no where else to go and are dead tired?!" Link looked back at his dad, not sure what was going on, his father sharing the same look as him. Talon sighed as he turned fully to his daughter.

"No," he answered. "but I do expect you to tell _me_ about it before you go ahead and hide them in the shed and try to take care of them yourself."

"I didn't hide them in the shed!" defended Malon "I found them there! Besides, the girl already took care of the boy. She seemed to know what she was doing." Malon, by now, had calm down and was only a little flustered. Talon, also now calm, sighed as he realized her point of the matter. Feeling now was a good time to do so, the Captain spoke up.

"Do you know where they heading Malon?" Malon, at first forgetting he was there for a good bit, jumped at Link's father speaking up. After a second of staring at the Captain blankly blinking, Malon slowly shook her head, mumbling;

"No. They just said they had to find their friend." Malon looked at Link when he spoke up.

"What did they look like?" Malon closed her eyes at the question and spoke with her eyes still closed.

"There were two of them. I think they were siblings but I never asked. There was one girl, one boy. When I came in, the girl was awake, but the boy was passed out. It was dark, so it was hard to see them, but the girl was about as tall as you, Link, possibly the same age too. She had on a shirt that only covered her chest, and a skirt that went down right above her knees." she paused for a second before opening her eyes to look at Link, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The weirdest part" she continued, hand holding her chin as she thought more. "now that I think of it; was her hair and eyes. She had purple hair that was up in a half-tail, and crimson red eyes." Malon narrowed her eyes as she thought more, not noticing Link's eyes widen by the description.

"Actually," she said, closing her eyes again as she thought more. "I remember the boy had purple hair as well and-" she cut herself off and opened her eyes wide as she looked back up at Link, fear itching in her eyes.

"He.." her voice was nothing but a whisper as she said the next sentence that made Link's mind go blank.

"He looked almost just like you, Link."

Link tripped over his own feet as he was getting dragged by the elbow by a certain family member down the streets of Castle Town. After Malon gave the description, the Captain told them they would keep an eye out for the two incase the boy needed medical attention, and continued the ride back. However, to Link's surprise, once they got back his father hurriedly unsaddled their horses, and got their normal activities done, and made no hesitation in grabbing Link and speed walking out the door. For as long as he think, this was the earliest they have ever left the castle and headed home.

'_Really?'_ he told himself. _'That's what your thinking about?'_ No. Not in the slightest. Once Malon mentioned the _purple haired boy looking like him_, Link couldn't help but think that its possible that that was in fact Shadow. The more he thought of it, the more Link believed it. At first, Link was questionable about that, if it was Shadow, how did he get injured, but then he remembered when Shadow and Vio (yes, he has the memories of all the Links, but gets a bad headache if he thinks to much on it) were in Death Mountain, Shadow had mentioned that the Dark Realm had similar rules as Hyrule. If that's true, then that means that Shadow must have been punished for treason and was badly injured in the process.

'_but then..'_ thought Link as he was almost dragged down the streets. _'how did he get here? The Dark Realm wouldn't let him come to the Light Realm when this was the place he helped.'_ almost immediately, in answer, a flash of the girl in the field yesterday came to Link's mind. As Link thought of it, she matched Malon's description of the girl with Shadow.

'_So that means, if that's true, that was Shadow jumping around in joy.'_ Link narrowed his eyes as he thought about it.

'_and he wouldn't be doing that if he was in danger or being punished. Which means he and that girl somehow escaped the Dark Realm.. But that girl.. She looked so much like Zelda.. Why?' _before Link could think more on that, he heard the unmistakable sound of a wooden front door being open. Link was literally dragged into their house this time as his father slammed it behind them. Link looked back at his father to see two emotions mixed in the old man's eyes; anger, and fear. Link didn't doubt it, Shadow was the one who said he killed Link and then had Vaati take over the man to fight his own son(s?). It was no surprise Link's father was fearful of the once demon-like form of himself.

"Link," said his father in his 'don't lie or your dead' voice. "What is going on?" Link gulped at the tone, one thought racing through his mind before he opened his mouth to explain all he knew;

'_Maybe I should have told him about Shadow's heroic act before now..' _

"Oh my gosh, Shad!" exclaimed Shelda as she watched said boy, who was sitting lazily down on a sad excuse for a bed, hungrily devoured the piece of bread Shelda was able to buy for them. At her exclaim, Shadow looked up, bread still in mouth.

"W'uat?" he asked around the bread. Shelda gave him a _really? _look, glancing from him to the bread and back again.

"Shad," she said, trying to hold in her giggles as she watched him; looking at her from the tops of his eyes, only half of the bread poking out of his mouth.

"W'uat?" he asked again, more demanding this time. Shelda rolled her eyes before leaning on her left hand as she sat on her own sad excuse for a bed.

"Your gonna choke yourself if you keep eating like that." at this, Shadow pulled the bread out of his mouth and said with a pout.

"But I'm really hungry!" again, Shelda rolled her eyes as she smiled, saying to Shadow in a some-what teasing voice.

"Hungry or not, the bread won't disappear if you eat it slower. Just take it easy, dude." Shadow, avoiding eye contact by looking at his bread, nodded in understanding before taking another bite of the bread. However, to Shelda's amusement and dismay, once he got the taste of fresh bread in his mouth again, Shadow started to eat ravenously again. Shelda just shook her head and gave up. He wasn't going to listen, like he said; he was hungry, and there was no way Shelda was going to try and pry that thing of bread out of his mouth. That would be suicide; trying to take a hungry man's food. Especially if that man knows how to use the sword that stood against the wall not but a couple feet away from said man. Shelda just gave a small smile to herself before going back to her own loaf of bread. Truth be told, she wasn't that hungry. Yeah, she could eat, but she wasn't Shadow hungry. According to what the guards said back in the Dark Realm, Shadow was only fed table scraps that the wolfs didn't eat. And Shelda was highly aware how much those wolfs could eat. She kinda felt bad, never bringing in her own food for him, but every time she thought that, she remembered the time the one guard tried to feed another prisoner and got severally beaten for it. Shelda glanced over at Shadow to see him licking his hands from crumbs. Chuckling at him, Shelda looked down at her own bread and saw there were only a few bite marks in it. Glancing at Shadow again, Shelda gave a small smile before taking the eaten side and pulling it off the rest. Looking up at Shadow, who was sitting on the edge of the bed yawning, Shelda held out the almost whole loaf towards him. Shadow opened his eyes to see another semi-eaten bread loaf right in front of him being held out by a certain person. Looking up to meet her eyes, Shadow blinked a couple times before opening his mouth;

"What?" Shelda rolled her eyes as she waved the bread around a bit while talking.

"C'mon, I know you want it. Just take it, I'm good." Shadow, sort of surprised at her offer, gave a small smile.

"It's okay." said Shadow. "You have your share, I'm not that hungry any-" before he could finish his sentence, Shadow's stomach gave a loud grumble, causing Shelda to snort in amusement.

"Yeah," Shelda said sarcastically. "you're totally not hungry, Shad. Just take it man, I probably won't even eat this little bit here." at that, Shelda gestured to the small bit of bread she had pulled off. Shadow looked at her for a second before looking at the bread, than back again.

"You sure?" he asked. Now a bit impatient, Shelda sighed and said with no hesitation;

"Yes! Just take the darn-" Shelda was cut off by Shadow snatching the bread from her hand to take a huge bite from it.

"Thunk 'ou." said Shadow with his mouth full of bread. Shelda gave a warm smile as she replied back.

"No problem, Shad." she looked at him and said in a teasing sort of seriousness,

"Just don't choke." Shadow looked up at her, half the bread already gone, and gave a big, honest smile, one that Shelda hasn't seen in a very long time. After a bit of Shelda nibbling and Shadow completely devouring, Shadow looked to Shelda again, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey Shel?" Shelda looked up, quite amused at her new nickname.

"Yes, Shad?" Shadow lowered the last bite of bread away from his face as he talked.

"I wanted to ask once you got back, but then I saw the food." Shelda chuckled at that and leaned back on both her hands, still smiling as she watched Shadow with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" she asked. Shadow took a deep breath before he asked;

"How in the hell did we get here?" Shelda couldn't help but snort in laughter at his blunt question.

"Heh, yeah, forgot to tell you."

"Like a certain 'plan' you did?" Shelda looked at Shadow with a 'I said sorry ok?' look, but waved it off saying.

"Alright, I'm forgetful, you should know that about me fairly well now."

"You can say that again." Shelda stopped for a second before saying in a deadpanned voice;

"Did you want an answer or what?"

"Yes please." Shelda rolled her eyes at his politeness, but didn't want to get go off track again.

"Alright, alright." she said, leaning back on both hands again as she explained everything. "After you fell asleep, I stayed up for about another hour, and was starting to go to sleep when I heard the sound of a door in the far corner open." Shelda shifted so she was laying down on her back, remembering the previous night.

"At first, I thought it was a bandit or something. So, I did the most reasonable thing a person would do."

"And that was?" asked Shadow, worry etched in his face. Shelda, however, didn't catch the worry in his voice.

"I grabbed the closes weapon I could and attacked the intruder." Shelda shrugged as she said deadpan;

"How was I suppose to know it was just a curious twelve year old girl?" At this, Shadow sat up straight, exclaiming;

"Oh my gosh Shel! Don't tell me you hurt her!"

"NO!" snapped Shelda, huffing in agitation as she looked up at Shadow. Shelda sighed before looking away and continuing.

"No; I was close though.." she trailed of for a second, but continued before Shadow could speak up.

"She was a bit frighten at first, but when she realized I was only acting on instinct, she immediately forgave me and introduced herself as Malon." Shelda looked back and made eye contact with Shadow before continuing, "I told her our names, and she was more than willing to give us food, but I told her we were just staying the night, and didn't even know the place was non-vacant." Shelda broke eye contact and stared at the roof as she spoke. "She said the shed was vacant, in a way, but the house adjoined to it wasn't. She told me her and her father owned the land around here, and that they breed horses for the Hylian Knights." she looked at Shadow again with a small smile when she said the next part;

"And she said she was friends with Link." that made Shadow sit up straight again, looking at her in surprise.

"Giving me some money, and a couple weapons" Shelda gestured to the two swords that laid side by side between their beds. One a one-half sword, and the other a single handed. "Malon bared me farewell and I piggybacked you all the way here to Castle Town and in this cheap 'ol place." Looking back at Shadow, Shelda gave a small smile as she asked;

"Does that answer your question?" Shadow stared at her for a couple seconds before nodding.

"Yeah," he said "it does."

"Good." said Shelda, looking back at the roof as she closed her eyes. "Cuz I'm tired. Please don't disturb me unless you're in danger or dieing." Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at her before shifting so he was leaning against the backboard of his bed.

"Ok, I'll try not to. 'Night Shel." Shadow said in a quiet voice

"'Night Shad." replied Shelda in the same tone of voice.

Shadow couldn't help but glance over at Shelda for the umpteenth time in the last hour. Still in the same position, Shadow reached out at the forgotten piece of bread on the small end table and started to nibble at it as he look around the two room place. It was actually a one roomed place, with nothing but a corner kitchen that had more mold than countertop room and the two beds they laid on, but Shadow counted the bathroom being a separate room. He wasn't surprise in the slightest at the place's condition, knowing fairly well how expensive stuff was here and how much money a twelve year old farmer girl could offer. Shadow sighed as he thought of Link, knowing that they didn't have a lot of time before Twinrova came to take over Hyrule.

"How" he thought out loud, "in the world can we find Link and convince him to go to the Four Swords Shrine?" Shadow, of course, didn't expect his question to actually be _answered_. nor was he expecting a tiny, bell-like girl's voice to answer it;

"I already got that part of the plain done." she said, catching Shadow completely off guard. "All you have to do is go there."

**FINALLY! I'm so glad I finally got this chapter done. I was had a little writer block as to what S&amp;S's (Shadow and Shelda's) POV was going to be, but had a lot of fun doing Link's. If you haven't realized yet, I'm basing the story line on the Manga, but adding stuff from the game (Malon and Talon) to the story. a lot of stuff was left out of the manga, so you never know, they could have met. *shrug***

**Any who, I might actually be able get another chapter before the end of the week, but don't get your hopes up; I'm just saying I **_**might**_**.**

**Well, I want to ask a couple questions-**

**1- Have you played LoZ? If so, which is your favorite?**

**2- Did any of you remember Valenzuela before I said who he was?**

**Good Night/Mourning to you all! TELLER OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Another Update! WOO!**

**Ok, I'm going to try my best at doing weekly updates unless something comes up. Oh, and a friend asked me what a half-tail was (Shelda's hairstyle) and I think a few of you guys might not know what it is; a half-tail is a ponytail that's only halfway pulled through the hair band. Just so you know. :D**

…

**Wait a minute..**

***looks around***

…

**Where's Dreamer?**

…

***walks away***

…

…

…

…

…

***comes back***

**Hm, must have gone home early..**

…

**YESH! FINALLY; NO INTERRUPTIONS!**

**Alright, lets continue before she comes back!**

**On With The Story!**

Link sat on the couch across from his father in the armchair in their sitting room. He waited patiently as his father processed the information he just gave him, ready for any questions. As Link waited, the boy happened to glance out the window to see the sun far ago have set.

'_So much for going to the Four Swords Shrine..' _Link thought tiredly. Deciding he might just have to ride at night, Link continued to look out the window as the silence continued. However, after a few moments of nothing said, Link started to become impatient and looked over at his father to see the man looking right at him.

'_Jeez.' _thought Link. _'That's not creepy. Not in the slightest.' _Link looked at his father, expecting a question, but when he got none, Link couldn't help but ask.

"What? No questions? Not a single one?" his father shook his head before finally speaking up;

"No," he said in a quiet voice, which at the same time Link suspected and was surprised by. "I have a lot of questions."

"Such as? I can't answer them without you asking; I'm not physic." at that, Link's father couldn't help but chuckle at his son.

"Alright." he said, sitting back in his armchair to look at Link with full seriousness.

"First question- If its true that the two at Talon's place last night was in fact Shadow and his friend, then what happened to Shadow to make him so, as Malon put it, 'badly injured and sick'?"

"Well, I was a bit confused at that." admitted Link. "But I think after destroying the Dark Mirror, Shadow was fined with treason against the Dark Realm, and was severally punished for it." His father made a small 'hmm' sound as he looked down and thought that over.

"Ok," he said, looking back at Link. "Second question- Who told you to go to the Four Sword Shrine?" Link couldn't help but sigh as he answered;

"I don't know; by the time I opened my eyes, they-or _she_\- was gone."

"She?"

"Yeah, it sounded like the mixture of tiny bells and a little girl.-" right as Link said that, a memory flashed through his head of all four Links together talking. He was sure there was more to it, but that was all Link could see clearly before a major headache erupted in his head. No matter how many times he tried, every time Link tried to think closely on a moment where all four Links were together, he would only get a second or two of the memory before a headache appeared without warning. This time, of course, was no different. Link couldn't help but give a gasp of pain as he grasped his head with both hands, eyes closed tightly from the sudden pain.

"Link?" asked his father, taken aback from his son's sudden show of pain.

"Mem.." mumbled Link, eyes still tightly closed. "M-memor-memory.." the Captain, understanding what was going on, got up to crouch in front of the couch to look at his son.

"Okay," said Link's father, knowing easily how to handle this. "just listen to my voice Link.-" before he could continue, however, Link shook his head vigorously as he grasped his head tighter.

'_I need to remember who that was.'_ he thought as he tried to ignore the pain to see more of the memory.

'_I know that voice, I've met her before. I know it!'_ Link's breathing became uneven as he focused more and more on the particular memory.

_Green felt the heat of Death Mountain only for a second before everything went black fro a second before light filled his vision again. He looked around to see them standing on the outskirts of Hyrule Field, a safe distance from Death Mountain's lava._

"_We were able to defeat Shadow Link!" exclaimed Red. For a second, Green felt just as happy as Red, that is, before Vio spoke up._

"_No" he said plainly._

"_What?!" asked Red, surprised._

"_No yet." he added in the same plain voice. "They still have the Dark Mirror. If we don't break that mirror-"_

"_Hold it." interrupted Blue, a hand up to emphasize his command._

"_Don't forget we finally got back together." Blue said with a smile. "We should celebrate first!" Red made no hesitation to run up and hug Vio, saying in his usual cherry voice._

"_I'm glad you safe Vio. I was so worried!" However, as he fully embraced Vio, Red accidentally stepped on the same toe Green had when they fought before. It still being sore from that, Vio couldn't help but jump backwards on one foot while he held his sore toe, saying things that Green promised in his mind to never repeat._

"_It's real painful the second time." said Blue in a matter-of-fact tone as Vio fell down on the ground. The others took this as a opportunity to surround him and tease the purple clone._

_After a couple minutes, the four finally calmed down. Holding up his Four Sword, Green said in relief;_

"_We're finally together."_

"_When it comes to the Four Sword," said Blue confidently. "it sure is best to stay as four."_

"_Say, guys." said Red "Since we haven't been together in a while, isn't there something you want to say?"_

"_Hmm." said Green "I guess so." Looking at the others Green spoke with a 'I'm sorry' smile on his face._

"_I'm finally able to appreciate being four instead of being alone. You feel stronger when you have allies." _

"_I feel the same way" said Blue as he rubbed his nose, cheeks pink from embarrassment. "We've learned to respect each other too."_

"_I always thought nothing of myself but only as a cleaver guy." said Vio, side glancing the other with a soft smile on his lips. "but I learned that our warm passion for each other is more important."_

"_I've always been saved by you guys." said Red, raising his fist in a cute posture of being tough. "and thought I was losing strength little by little. But I think I've become a bit stronger."_

"_Each of us has grown stronger." said Green "It wouldn't have been possible if we stayed the way we were. Maybe we should thank Shadow Link for this?"_

"_So the Four Heroes have finally turned into one again." said a voice that made Green turned over to the voice. It was the fairy the Blue Maiden sent to them at the beginning of their journey. Her voice was like ones of a little girl's mixed with tiny bells._

"_Now let us go!" she exclaimed, her voice tinkling in a bell like way._

Link gasped as his eyes flew open. That was it! It was the Blue Fairy! Before Link could tell his father, however, a wave of pain coursed through Link's head, causing said boy to close his eyes again to try and banish the pain. It was in vain, for both Link and the Captain learned that the easiest way for the headache to disperse, is to have his father talk to him and have Link himself focus on his voice. It kept Link in the present instead of the past.

"D-dad.." Link gasped out, hoping his father was still there. Luckily, he was.

"Yes?" asked his father, still in the same place as before from what Link could tell.

"T-t-..ta-lk" Link stumbled out, trying his best to focus on the feel of their worn fabricate couch. Captain, immediately understanding what he was trying to say, nodded before rambling.

"Ok, so during the time you were asleep, Xander, Valenzuela, and I were talking about when you were at the local tavern with Malon that one time helping her deliver those milk cartons, how we ordered Little Ravio; ya'know, that boy around your age that sells little tinkers? Anyways, we asked him to 'keep a eye on you', and when he returned, the only thing he said was 'Next time, sir, when you ask me to watch someone, make sure that something will actually happen.' and left. We couldn't stop laughing at that!" by now, Link breathing evened and was slowly leaning forward, his hands dropping from his head and eyes fluttering close. Chuckling to himself, the Captain caught Link in his arms to prevent the boy from falling head over heels. Link's father carefully picked Link up and was ready to carry him up to his room, but was taken aback when Link slowly slipped out of his arms.

"I," said Link quietly as he sat back onto the couch. "I remember.." the Captain sat beside his son as the said boy rubbed his temple, talking as he did so.

"It's foggy, but I know for a fact who that voice was from Karkariko Village."

"Who?" asked his father.

"The Blue Fairy." his father blinked a couple times before looking at Link, confused.

"You mean the one who helped you before?" he asked.

"Yeah." replied Link, laying back and staring at the roof.

"The problem is; I don't know why she wants me to go to the Four Swords Shrine.." Link trailed off as he thought about Zelda's dream.

'_Maybe that dream is going to come true, and the Blue Fairy is trying to get me to pulled the Four Sword before its to late.' _thought Link as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Looking out into the pitch black night, Link sighed as laid back and sunk into the couch. Unknowing to both Link and the Captain, as they thought deeply about the recent information, both of them drifted off into a deep sleep, leaning into each other on the old couch.

(Line break) cuz why not actually add it?

Shadow jumped up in surprise, accidentally falling off the bed, landing hard on his injured back.

"…Ow.." said Shadow deadpanned as he laid on the floor between the bed and wall, his legs vertically laying on the side on the bed.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the voice, coming into Shadow's view. To Shadow's surprise, the voice belonged to a familiar blue ball with wings.

"You!" exclaimed Shadow as he used his arms to prop himself up. They shook and wobbled as they tried desperately to hold Shadow's upper body weight. The Blue Fairy noticed this as she flew closer to Shadow.

"Yes; me. Are you alright? You look a bit… ruffled." Shadow slowly pulled himself up further to a point where he was leaning up against the wall, legs now on the floor.

"I'm fine." he said, rubbing his now aching right arm. "A lot has happened in the last week or so, that's all."

"You can say that again." replied the Blue Fairy deadpanned. Shadow looked up at the bright light, suspicious confusion in his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyways? And what did you mean earlier?" he asked.

"Oh right!" exclaimed the fairy, flying away from Shadow to allow him to get up. "The Blue Maiden got word from Zelda that evil was coming again and will possibly destroy Link. I went to him and told him to go to the Four Swords Shrine ASAP. After I did that, the Blue Maiden informed me of your presence, so I thought because of you heroic act, you would want to help Link."

"Ok, so what? We're just suppose to go to the shrine, and wait for Link?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, what about-" Shadow was cut off by a forgotten resident in the same room.

"Shadow," said Shelda, arm still over her eyes, "If you don't shut up in the next five second with that annoying girl voice your making, I'll make sure you'll never be able to walk again."

"That's not me Shel." said Shadow plainly. At that, Shelda jumped up and snapped her eyes over to the Blue fairy, eyebrows in her forehead in surprise.

"Shadow." she said, her voice edged with confusion and surprise. "Who's the glowing puffball?" Shadow snorted in amusement as the Blue Fairy huffed in annoyance.

"I'm not a puffball!"

"You sure?" asked Shelda, tilting her head a bit with a mischief smile on her lips. Shadow chuckled a bit before clearing his throat to get the two's attention.

"Shelda," he said, pointing to the Blue Fairy. "this is the Blue Fairy; the Blue Maiden's helper. Blue Fairy, this is Shelda; Zelda's dark self." when they were introduced, the Blue Fairy flew over to Shelda, floating right in front of said girl.

"It's nice to know that even Zelda's dark self is good." said the fairy. Shelda looked at her for a second before pushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Whatever, puffball." said Shelda casually.

"I'm not a puffball!" exclaimed the Blue Fairy again.

"Oh I'm so sorry." said Shelda, taking her right hand and grasping her left elbow before lifting them above her head in a stretch.

"Thank you-"

"You're a glow bug." Shelda dropped her arms as she stared at Blue Fairy with a smile, Shadow laughing out loud in the back round. If Shadow didn't fall off the bed again with a freighting 'thump' and a yelp of surprise and pain, the two females probably would have stared at each other for another hour. Shelda was the first to look over at Shadow and jump up to aid the boy. Shelda couched over Shadow as he laid there sprawled out on the floor at the foot of his bed.

"You ok?" she asked as she carefully grabbed his left arm to pull him up.

"Yeah.." said Shadow, pain etched in his voice. "Wasn't a good idea to stand on the bed though.."

"No kidding!" said Shelda as she sat him on the bed. "Now, instead of jumping around and hurting yourself further, will you please go to sleep?" Shadow let out sigh as he realized that Shelda was right and resting was the best thing for now.

"Ok-" he was about to agree, but a small, high pitched voice interrupted him.

"NO!" exclaimed Blue Fairy. "You can't rest! We have to go to the Four Sword Shrine to meet up with Link! isn't that why you came here?"

"Sorry glow bug." said Shelda in Shadow's place. "But both of us are exhausted. We won't be able to even walk out of Castle Town. We'll rest now, leave later."

"But Link could be on his way there right now! We have to get there before Link decides to not hang around anymore! We have to warn him before it happens!-"  
"Alright, alright, we get it." said Shelda, interrupting Blue Fairy's rant. "but its going to take a _LONG _time to get to this 'shrine'" at that, Shelda could've swear that the glow bug smiled at her as she said;

"Not at all." and in one quick swipe around Shelda and Shadow, the fairy created a portal that took the three of them and they're belongings in a single flash, leaving little to no trace of someone being there.

**DONE! WOO! That took a bit, but I finally got it done. I feel proud :D**

**Dreamer- Well, you shouldn't. **

**Teller- …and she's back**

**Dreamer- Yep!**

**Teller- ok, before we get to far, I'm just going to ask; do any of you know what game Ravio's from? If you do, you get **_**ten virtual cookies!**_** I made them myself :D**

**Dreamer- OH! Gimme! *tries to snatch a cookie***__

**Teller- *slaps her hand away* No!**

**Dreamer- GIMME! *runs towards Teller***

**Teller- AGH! Ok, see you all later and all, BYE! *runs away* **_**GET AWAY FROM ME DREAMER!**_

**Dreamer- NEVER! **_**GIVE ME THOSE COOKIES!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I've got great news! Dreamer is no longer lazy!**

**Dreamer- What does that mean?**

**Teller- It means you FINALLY started on your story.**

**Dreamer- … no comment.**

**Teller- Ok. That works for me :D**

**Dreamer- .. *looks at reader* right now I'm working on a Fairy Tail story based on my OC.-**

**Teller- HEY! No advertising!**

**Dreamer- *rolls eyes* whatever, I'm going back to my story.**

**Teller- Fine! Be that way. :P**

**Dreamer- *waves at reader* bye! I'll be back to annoy Teller and you later! *leaves***

**Teller- … *sigh* sadly, I know she's going to come back..**

**Ok, before she does come back, lets start on the chapter shall we?**

**On With The Story!**

Link stood in front of the fire, watching as the meat he was cooking slowly started to brown. Link glanced behind him to look over at his father as said man worked on putting fruit into a leather sack. It was mid mourning and it wasn't but an hour ago when they both decided that Link would head out to the Four Sword Shrine to hopefully understand what the Blue Fairy wanted. Better safe then sorry was Link motto and had saved him many times before. Taking a knife and cutting the meat open and checking it done, Link carefully removed the meat from the fire and took it over to his father to pack. Glancing at his dad, Link couldn't help but notice the look of uncertainty in his eyes. The boy, without a thought, understood that his father was worried of the thought of his only son leaving with the threat of an unknown darkness coming to rid said boy of the world.

"I'll be fine." said Link as they both slowly, yet at the same time quickly, packing the supplies in the pouch. When he spoke up, the Captain looked at Link without bothering to raise his head. Taking a deep breath, Captain raised his head and leaned back a bit on his feet, and meeting Link's eyes, gave a small smile.

"I know." he said quietly "but a father has a right to worry." Link returned the smile before going back to the packing.

"I'll come back." said Link, meeting his father's eyes again as he added; "I promise."

Link walked out into the streets, his father closing the door behind them both. They both walked in silence as they made their way to the stable on the outskirts of Hyrule Castle. When Link got Epona saddled and mounted her, ready to go, his father held the reigns as he made eye contact with his son.

"Link." he said as he handed the reigns over. "Be careful and cautions, ok?" Link, giving his father a reassured smile as he pulled on Epona's reigns to turn her around, said in a cheery voice;

"Of Course! When am I not?" with that, Link clicked his heels on Epona's sides and galloped out of the town.

Link held the reign with one hand as him and his horse galloped through the woods towards the shrine. As they came closer and closer, Link glanced up and saw a storm approaching. He couldn't help but get the feeling that this would be worse than a simple storm. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Link slowed Epona down as they started to approach the shrine, the storm clouds a few miles away from him heading towards Castle Town. As he arrived right outside the shrine, Link dismounted from his horse, who seemed to be a bit spooked from the storm clouds and thunder that came with it.

"It's ok girl." he told her as he tied her to a nearby branch. Making sure his horse was calm, Link walked up to the entrance to the shrine. It wasn't till now did Link hear the voices from inside. Slowing down his walk, Link quietly made his way to the entrance, his left hand hovering over his sword as he listened.

"I'm going to tell you one more time; I. Am. Not. A . PUFFBALL!" screamed a familiar voice. Link stopped short at hearing the fairy so agitated.

'_That's a first'_ thought Link as he peeked around the corner to see two humans and a certain blue lighted fairy.

"I don't know." said a woman's voice unknown to Link, who stood in front of the fairy, hand on chin in a joking thoughtful manner.

"Your tiny, ball shaped, and look a little like a cotton ball. I'd say that's a good relative to a puffball. Wouldn't you agree Shad?" as the girl added that, she looked over to the other human who sat on the stairs that lead up to the podium that held the Four Sword. Link felt his voice catch as 'Shad' spoke up with a unmistakable voice.

"Leave me out of this. I'm not getting caught in your cross fire." At that, Link slowly walked out of his hiding spot, still shocked that _he_ was here.

"Oh come on!" said the girl, none of them aware of Link's presence. "It's a simple question; Does Blue Fairy look like a puffball? it's a yes or no question! It can't be _that_ hard to answer."

"It isn't." said Shadow truthfully. "But I'd rather not be the tie-breaker and have the other mad at me." by then, Link stopped and stood in front of the entrance, waiting to be noticed. Luckily for him, Shadow saw him almost immediately as the girl went on.

"Aw don't worry Shad. I'll make sure Bluie here won't hurt you!" Shadow, rolling his eyes, made quick eye contact with Link before shrugging his shoulder.

"Even if I did answer, Shelda," he said, leaning back on his arms, having Link unintentionally notice how his arms wobbled and shook from the extra weight on them. "You'd still have to pursue him to agree with you." at that, Shadow leaned forward to be able to jester over to Link. Link, realizing what Shadow was doing, let the smile spread on his face as both Shelda and Blue Fairy whipped around to face Link standing there, giving a small wave as they both just stood there.

"So.." said Link, looking over at Shadow as the two women stood there dumbstruck. Said boy looked at Link with a raised eyebrow as he waited for Link to continue.

"What's new?"

(Line Break) (Dreamer- and soda break) (Teller- … ok :D)

"What's new?" Shadow couldn't help but laugh at how _that's_ the question Link asks! You'd think he'd be like _'What's going on?!_ or _'Shadow! What are you doing here? Who's she?'_.But nope, he asks what's new. In some ways, that didn't surprise Shadow, it just highly amused him. Of course, laughing in his condition has not been proven to be good so far, this being no exception.

"Oh man." he said as he hugged himself while his laughter turned into giggles and slowly eased away.

"Man, I've really got to stop doing that." Shadow said just above a whisper as he laid on his lower half, forehead resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath from the pain that pulsed from his most recent wound on his left side.

Shelda, now broken out of her trance, looked over at Shadow, concern clear in her voice.

"You alright there Shad?" she asked as she walked over to her friend.

"Yeah," he said in a whisper just loud enough to echo off the walls of the shrine. For a moment, Shelda completely forgot about Link being there, that is, until a certain blue ball with wings spoke up.

"Oh Link!" she said with much happiness like as if Shadow's condition didn't matter.

"I'm so glad you have come! I have a very urgent request for you-"

"Yeah yeah, hang on a minute." interrupted Link as he walked over to crouch beside Shadow, being careful as he placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. Shelda watched worriedly as Shadow took deep, uneven breaths trying to get the freaking pain to ease.

"Shadow?" Link asked, worry etched in his voice. "You ok?" after a couple seconds of silence, Shadow suddenly wrapped his arm around Link, surprising said boy. Shadow, finally able to get his breathing under control, slowly pushed himself up back in a sitting position using Link as support for a moment, facing the sky with his eyes closed. Shelda crouched on the opposite side of Shadow, allowing him to lean on her as well.

"We don't have time for this!" exclaimed Blue Fairy, flying over in Link's face.

"You need to pull the Four Sword! Quickly! Stop stalling and do it!" Shelda, being quite annoyed of this fairy's persistence, snapped.

"Hey, if you would explain yourself, maybe we _would_ be quicker. How about you do that now; hm puffball?" Blue Fairy made a huff of anger and annoyance before speaking again.

"Fine!" Blue Fairy said, her light blue light becoming tinted red.

"An awful evil is coming! Worse than Ganon! And its-"

"Coming for Link, Shadow and I already know." interrupted Shelda, taking a deep breath as she thought about it.

"What? You knew?!" Shelda, remembering who was with them, ignored Bluie (her new nickname) and look at Link dead in the eyes.

"Two sorceress named Twinrova sent me to come and kill you, but your buddy here," Shelda nodded to Shadow at that. "convinced me otherwise. Be glad I took his advice." giving a wink to Link, Shelda than carefully helped Shadow stand up.

"Well" said Shadow as he stood on his own, looking at Link as, he too, stood.

"No reason to stale anymore huh?" looking at Shelda, he asked in a serious tone.

"How long did Twinrova give 'ya?" Shelda thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't know." she replied honestly. "All they said was do it soon. So, for all we know they could-" at that, Shelda suddenly went quiet and snapped her head over to the entrance, suddenly tense and alert, two thing that Shelda never was unless something was wrong.

"Shel?" asked Shadow, his voice low as he watched her. Both Link nor Bluie knew what was going on but knew enough to stay quiet. After the seconds dragged on for another few seconds, Shelda finally spoke up in a soft urgent whisper.

"They're coming." Shadow and Link exchanged a look before Link spoke up;

"Who?" he asked, Shadow could clearly hear the dread in his voice.

"Twinrova." she said in the same soft voice. "You need to get the sword Link."

"What-why?" Link asked, panic clear in his eyes.

"Do it." she said with more demand in her voice as she pushed Link towards the podium, still looking towards the entrance. Not knowing what was going on, Shadow looked over to the entrance and saw dark clouds in the distance, coming to them.

'_damn it'_ thought Shadow as soon as he realized those weren't normal storm clouds.

'_Why didn't we see those sooner?'_

"Link!" snapped Shelda, finally looking at Link instead of the entrance.

"Go to that freaking sword and freaking pull it out of its freaking pedestal!" with those last words said, Shelda gave on last shove before whipping around to look at Bluie.

"No matter what." she said as Link made his way to the sword. "You have to stay with one of them, OK? Stay with one of the four Links!" Bluie, taken aback, did what one would consider as a nod. Once Shelda saw that, she speed walked over to Shadow before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the shrine.

"Shelda?" he asked, not knowing what his friend had in mind. Epona whined and pulled at its still tied reigns, trying to escape. Shelda, seeing the horse, ran over to it as lighting flashed and rain started to pour down. Pulling out her sword, Shelda raised it above her head before bringing it down on the reigns, cutting Epona free. Once she saw she was free, Epona reared up before bolting out into the darkness, leaving the two shadows in the rain. Looking around, Shelda started to drag Shadow into the woods.

"Shelda! What are we doing?" asked Shadow, kinda alarmed at how they're leaving Link(s?).

"We can't fight them." said Shelda with a voice mixed with determination and regret. Shadow, not understanding, asked;

"What?" before his answer could be answered, however, Shelda stopped and looked over at a tall wall of stone before pushing Shadow over to a crack in the wall, following after him. Shadow, never liking tight places, tried to speak up and ask again, but Shelda took her hand and covered his mouth before turning around to face the opening, pushing Shadow and herself against the far wall as much as possible. Everything was quiet besides the continuous pitter-patter of rain and occasional booms of thunder. That is, until Shadow picked up the sound of mutable footsteps, more then he could count. Peeking around Shelda's tense body, Shadow caught sight of hundreds of figures walking by in a fast motion as they quickly made their way through the pelting rain. Once he realized which direction they were heading, Shadow tried to push past Shelda to warn Link. However, all Shelda did was push herself harder against Shadow into the wall.

"Shelda!" hissed Shadow, still trying to push through "He needs us!"

"I told you!" snapped Shelda in a strict, cold whisper, catching Shadow by surprise. "There are to many! If we stayed, we would have been killed and Hyrule would be conquered by them! That's why I told Bluie to stay with them! If she stays with _one _of them, we'll be able to find them faster." turning to actually look at Shadow, Shelda met his eyes as a tear pecked her eyes.

"I'm sorry Shadow." she said just above a whisper as the tear slowly ran down her cheek.

"There was nothing else I could do. I'm sorry." Shadow, shocked at how… _broken_ his friend looked, couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist and setting his head on her shoulder.

"It's ok." he said in the same quiet whisper, letting out a tired sigh.

'_this is going to be more difficult that I thought..' _he thought tiredly as they both slowly slid down to sit. Letting go of Shelda, Shadow leaned against the wall, ignoring the pain that tingled through his back.

"..Shelda?" he asked out into the quiet air drowsily.

"Hm?" she responded, sounding just as tired.

"What do we do now?" it was quiet for a while as she thought about it, and even though he was just ready to pass out, Shadow stayed awake until he heard Shelda's reply.

"For now, we try to figure out where the Links are. Once we do that, we overthrow those old ass witches."

"What did I say about swearing?-"

"Shh." said Shelda like as if she was only half awake.

"Sleep now, lecture later." Shadow, opening his mouth to disagree, yawned instead and deciding it would be better to sleep now while they could. Nodding to Shelda in agreement, Shadow closed his eyes and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

**DONE! Omg that took forever.**

**Sorry about the short delay, but I kinda got writers block and it took a few days to rid it.**

**Dreamer- well, at lest your not becoming one of those people who make amazing stories and then leave midway like 'meh, I don't need to finish this, no one has really responded to it.' and quit, never seeing the reviews begging them to continue.**

**Teller- yeah.. Good thing.**

**Dreamer- … so.. Whatcha gonna do with those virtual cookies?**

**Teller- what do you mean?**

**Dreamer- no one responded to your question, so no one got any.**

**Teller- …. Don't remind me.. ****L**

**Dreamer- ok, before she cries of whatnot, I'm gonna ask; read, review, and love or she's gonna stop!**

**Teller- no I won't..**

**Dreamer- SHH! Scared them into reviewing!**

**Teller- or I could just do this;**

**Read, Review (flame if you want) and Follow! More feedback I get, the more motivated I'll be to write :D**

**Dreamer- meh, that'll work.**

**Teller- *eye roll* whatever alright, BYE!**

**Dreamer- B-**

**Teller- GO AWAY! THIS IS MY STORY, GO TO YOUR OWN!**

**Dreamer- Fine! *leaves***

**Teller- *sigh* finally..**

**Well, like I said before- Read, Review and Follow! And have a good night/mourning! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chap-ter 7! Chap-ter 7! Chap-ter 7! Chap-ter 7!**

**Dreamer- OMG! What are you doing?!**

**Teller- chanting**

**Dreamer- ok.. Let me ask it this way; WHY are you doing it?**

**Teller- why not?**

**Dreamer- well-….**

**Teller- ? Well what?**

**Dreamer- .. I was trying to come up with a reason as to why you shouldn't do that.. But I can't think of one..**

**Teller- … wanna chant with me?**

**Dreamer- YOU KNOW IT!**

**Both- Chap-ter 7! Chap-ter 7! Chap-ter 7! **

**Teller- OH! Alright, just so you all don't freak; from now on Link's POV won't be as constant (due to him getting capture {Dreamer- wouldn't it be since THEY got capture?}..) and the potty mouths will enhance since well…. Its Shadow and Shelda.. Enough said. **

**Teller- On with the story!**

**Dreamer- YES! ON WITH IT GOOD SIR!**

Shadow's eyes fluttered opento the dim lighting of the approaching dawn. At first, Shadow couldn't remember where he was or why he was in a cramp crack in the side of a cliff, but as his vision became clearer, so did his memory. Remembering yesterdays events, Shadow couldn't help but let the tears he held in out, one thought crossing his mind;

'_I was too late.'_ Shadow stared blankly passed Shelda's sleeping form out to the slowly brightening woods, letting the tears soak his cheeks and tunic. Having that thought, Shadow curled into himself as sobs raked his body as more thoughts ran through his head.

'_We knew what was coming! We should have warned him sooner instead of fucking playing around!' _as more and more of the thoughts entered Shadow's mind, the harder it got for him to breath in-between sobs. Shadow couldn't help but wrap his arms tightly around his legs, face pressed against his abdominal as he cried his eyes out. For a moment, Shadow just sat there and cried into his tunic, until he heard the unmistakable sound of someone stirring. Dismissing the sound, Shadow just curled into a tighter ball as he tried to muffle his sobs.

"Mhm" mumbled Shelda as she came to. She knew for a fact that something woke her up that wasn't the rising sun. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Shelda tried to wrap her head around what the noise that echoed off the walls was. She blinked a couple times, staring at the wall opposite of her. She fell asleep sitting back against the left wall, her legs curled into her by the tight space, Shelda concluded. But it still didn't answer the question as to what that noise was. After listening to it for a second as she slowly woke up, Shelda's eyes widen in realization as to what the noise was and to where it was coming from. Looking over to her right, Shelda was greeted with the sight of a certain boy curled up in a tight ball sobbing his eyes out.

"Shadow?' she asked, standing and slowly walking over to her friend, worry clear in her voice. At the sound of her voice, Shadow just curled tighter into a ball as a new wave of sobs broke out. Now being in front of him, Shelda crouched down to his level and asked in a soft, gentle voice;

"What's wrong?" for a second, the boy didn't respond, and Shelda was about to ask again, but was stopped by his broken, sorrowed whisper;

"W-we were to late." Shelda, immediately know what he meant, took and pried Shadow's arms from his legs and pushed him back so Shadow was leaning on the wall as she took her hand right underneath his chin to raise his head to look at her. Shelda was met with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks as Shadow look at her, sorrow, guilt and pain written clearly on his face. Shelda, putting her hands on ether side of his face, look at Shadow directly in the eyes as she said in the same soft voice;

"It's not your fault, Shad."

"Yes it is!" shouted Shadow, tears streaming down his face as he looked at Shelda in the eyes.

"If I didn't play around and hurt myself, Link would be with us right now! He-.." Shadow's voice trailed off as he added in a low whisper,

"He would still be alive." Shadow wasn't sure how it happened so fast, but one second he was looking at the floor, and the next, he was looking to the right of him, his left cheek stinging badly.

"Don't say that!" snapped Shelda, her voice determined and demanding. "If Link was dead, you would be too! He's still out there, and were going to fucking find him, and your going to come out of this depression and help, damn it" taking a pause to calm her nerves, Shelda took a deep breath as Shadow looked at her in the eyes and said in a softer voice, but her face tight in determination.

"We will find them Shad." she said, never looking away from his eyes. Shadow, now over the shock the Shelda smacked him, blinked as he looked away, towards the wall.

"You need to stop doing that." he said as he crossed his arms and avoided eye contact.

"Stop what?" asked Shelda, confused as to what she did. Shadow than made eye contact as he looked at Shelda, disappointment in his eyes as he specified.

"Swearing. It came become a real bad fucking habit." Shelda couldn't help but smile at that as she crossed her arms and spoke in her normal, cocky, stubborn voice.

"Oh yeah, 'cuz I'm the only one here who's cursing in our little duo."

"I never said I didn't." replied Shadow, a small grin inching onto his face. Shelda, chuckled at the response, and let silence hang in the air for a moment. Taking a deep breath, Shelda's eyes met Shadow's as she reached out and spoke in a quiet voice as she wiped the remaining tears out of his eyes.

"We should go and get a early start. Who knows when we'll get our first lead?"

"Yeah!" said Shadow in a determined voice, "We'll find the Link's, and then I'm gonna challenge them to a duel before they're one again." looking at Shadow's now determined smile, Shelda remembered the thought only a few days ago (but felt like years) back in the cell was.

_You're stronger than most, Shadow. Even when your in the worst condition, you never step down. It makes sense that your Link's shadow. You two might have been made to be opposites, but hey, opposites attracted huh? If it wasn't for you, I might have been a bad excuse for the Princess of Light's shadow. You, Shadow, are my idol. Thanks._

Shelda smiled to herself for the cheesy, sappy speech she made for Shadow. She could hear him now if she ever said those things to him; _'What the fuck Shel? Why are you saying that? That's the cheesiest eulogy I've ever heard, and if you even fucking THINK about saying that at my funeral, I'll haunt your sorry ass.'_

Shelda glanced over at Shadow as he followed her out of the crack. His movements were stiff and slow, which made Shelda regret releasing Link's horse. That would have been **very** useful right now.

"Alright" she said as Shadow walked up to her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Lets go back to the shrine, maybe we can find something there that will help us." Shadow, who was in the middle of a yawn, shrugged in agreement. He than tried to stretch by raising his arms above his head, but flinched as he stretched his side wound. Shelda, noticing this, asked;

"Wan' a piggyback?"

"Na'" replied Shadow, his right hand gently rubbing his side as he walked by. "I need to stretch my legs anyways." Shelda shrugged her shoulders as she followed

"If you say so."

(Line break)

Both Shadow and Shelda just stood there in horror as they looked at the remands of the shrine. What once was a place that looked like one with nature, was now in ruins. The four pillars that lead to the pedestal were nothing but piles of rubble, while the walls had holes and parts missing. What made the two scared the most was that all the green moss and vines that were once a part of it, were not withered and black. At fist, they just stood there taking it all in, until something caught Shadow's eye; a dim, light blue light under one of the many piles of rubble.

"Bluie!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the pile. Shelda, now out of her trance, followed Shadow and helped him throw rock after rock of the pile until the said fairy was revealed. Without a second glance, both the dark beings could see she was extremely weak, and didn't have much time left.

"S-Shadow? Shel-Sheld-a?" asked Bluie, her voice soft and weak as Shadow carefully picked her up in his hands.

"Yeah, it's us." said Shelda as she looked Bluie over. "Bluie, what happened?!" Bluie, her light getting dimmer and dimmer by the minute, spoke in a mocking voice that was still soft and weak.

"Bluie?" she asked, "What happened to Puffball?" she was quiet for a moment, but didn't give the two time to answer her question before specking again.

"Link was able to become four before those.. Those.. I don't even know what they were, but I do know one thing; they were after Link. He-they- fought their hearts out, but there were too many. I hid off to the side, hoping to follow them once they left… but they gave the command to destroy the place with… with.." she trailed off as Bluie trembled in fear as she continued;

"With the Links."

"_What?!_" exclaimed both Shelda and Shadow at the same time. Why in the hell would Link destroy the shrine?

"They.. They did something to them." whispered Bluie, her voice nothing but a whisper as she added in a slur of words;

"Changed.. Four Swords heal… separated… Blue… water… Zoras.. help…" her word became fainter and fainter as her light diminished.

"Bluie! What do you mean 'changed'?" exclaimed Shadow, grief in his eyes as they watched the small fairy die. "C'mon, don't do this! What about Blue?! C'mon Bluie! Just hang on!" he was going to go on, but Bluie's voice stopped him.

"Go.. to the.. waters.. Blue.. Maiden's…. I.. can't… stay.. I'm… sorry,.. Shadow,… Shelda…" and with those words, both Shadow and Shelda watched as the fairy's light became so light blue it looked white. Before either of them could say anything, Shadow's mouth already open to talk, Bluie burst into millions of tiny bits of lights, no bigger than a ant. Shadow didn't know he was crying as he watched the lights slowly fading out one by one, until Shelda came up and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"We got our lead." she said in her sort, determined voice. "Bluie could have made a great ally, but this was not her battle. Don't worry," she added with a smile as she continued, "if she sees fit, the Great Fairy will revive her right?" she asked more than told. I mean, this is her first time in the Light Realm, the only reason she knows so much is because Shadow told her damn it!

Shadow seemed to feel better at those words as he nodded slowly in conformation.

"Yeah." he said as he stood up, his back and side stinging in pain.

"Good," said Shelda as she helped Shadow stand. "Now, lets get going, shall we?" looking at Shadow, Shelda could clearly see the exhaustion and pain in his eyes.

"Piggyback." she demanded more than asked. Shadow looked up at her, annoyance crossing his features.

"Don't look at me like that." she said, hands on her hips. "I can see as clear as day how tired and in pain you are, so don't even try to hide it now, because so help me, I will force you onto my back and _keep you there_." Shadow flinched back at the stubborn, dark, authority in her voice.

'_If I ever had doubts before, I don't have any now; she's defiantly Zelda's shadow.'_ giving a huff of defeat, Shadow walked over to his friend, shoulders dropped in acceptance.

"Fine." he said, going straight to Shelda's back to be carried. "You win."

"When do I not?" she asked as she helped him up, her cocky ass voice back to normal. All Shadow did with this was roll his eyes as he shifted and got more comfortable.

"Alright." said Shelda as she walked out of the shrine, Shadow leaning lazily on her back. "Where to?" Shadow took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts, than said in a thoughtful voice;

"Well, she said something about going to the waters by the Blue Maiden.."

"Yeah, what did Bluie mean by that?" asked Shelda, glancing at Shadow.

"She meant Blue Maiden's Village." concluded Shadow "It's the closes town to the ocean, so Blue might be somewhere in the ocean."

"What makes you think that?"

"She said 'Zoras'."

"And? What the hell is a Zora?!"

"it's a creature that's part fish, part human."

"Like a mermaid?"

"Kinda, but a Zora has feet and its whole body is ones of a fish."

"So how are they part human?"

"They're part human because they have feet, hands, and can speck our language."

"Oh! So if Blue is in the ocean, they'll be able to understand us and take us to where he is, right?"

"I hope so." said Shadow in a quiet voice, his mind elsewhere now. Shelda, understanding this, quiet down too, but a question hung on her tongue that she had to ask.

"Shadow?"

"Hm?" he answered, his voice distant. Shelda stopped walking in order to look at Shadow before she asked;

"Which way is Blue Maiden's Village?" Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at that.

'_Really need to get her a map.'_ thought Shadow as he pointed east.

"Go east," he said. "we'll at least hit the ocean if we miss the village."

"Got it!" said Shelda, a determined smile on her face. Shadow couldn't help but smile as she said in a loud, childish voice before taking off;

"Next stop; Blue!" and with that, she broke out into a run, a big smile on her face.

(Line Break)

The boy couldn't feel his body as he came to. It felt weird. It felt… off. Opening his blue eyes, the boy looked around to see himself in some sort of underground chamber. One thing the boy notice was it was hot. As he looked around, he remembered this being the same place where they were reunited last time after trying to save one of their own. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision, before he turned his heavy head to look at himself to make sure we wasn't injured or what-not. Once he caught sight of his body, the boy completely stopped. It was… fluffy…

Blink once.

Blink twice.

The boy concluded one thing as he looked at his front left paw to see it chained to the floor.

_This is going to take some getting used to_.

**WOO! Done! :D finally got THAT done!**

**Sorry it took so long, but this will probably be the new update time (around the weekend) since I'm so busy on the weekdays.**

**Ok, so, Read, Review, Follow, Favorite and LOVE, and see you next time!**

**TELLER OUT**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi hi hi hi hi hi! Teller here!**

**Ok, so I've noticed something with the last couple previous chapters; they're short now.**

**Dreamer- you just now notice?**

**Teller- *ignores Dreamer* So, for this chapter, I'm going to mash two chapters in one. Will you guys be able to tell where the two chapters ended/started? Lets put it to the test!**

**Dreamer- The only way you will know if this 'test' success, is if they actually review..**

**Teller- Don't you dare go there.**

**Dreamer- I just did.**

**Teller- … ok, I'm just going to ignore her and continue with the story.**

**Dreamer- you cannot ignore me!**

**Teller- …**

**Dreamer- YOU CANNOT IGNORE ME!**

**Teller- …**

**Dreamer- **_**YOU CANNOT IGNORE ME!**_

**Teller- Alright! On With the story!**

**Dreamer- **_**YOU CANNOT IGNORE ME!**_** *gives Teller a wet wilily***

**Teller- AHH! **_**Dreamer!**_

**Dreamer- Success! *runs off***

**Teller- Get back here! *chases after her***

Hyrule Field had a light hue to it as the sun slowly climbed the mourning sky. The birds happily sang their songs on the treetops as a lone set of footsteps mashed the grass under its feet, their brown boots just peeking out of the tall grass.

"I'm telling you," said Shelda, whom still had Shadow on her back as she hiked across the fields. "there is no doubt in my mind that that's true."

"I don't care how believable that sounds; that an't true!" Shadow annoyingly exclaimed.

"Are you, like, completely positive? 'cuz it seems completely true from how defensive you are to this topic.."

"Me and Vio don't have a thing!" blurted out Shadow with a angry huff. "Why would we? That's incest! There's no way in hell I would call Vio my boyfriend over my brother! That's just wrong." he added the last part in a disappointed voice as he pointed at Shelda's face. Shelda couldn't help but laugh as she added with a amused voice;

"I know! I just wanted to see how defensive you'd get, and man! Did you!" turning her head, Shelda couldn't help but giggle at Shadow's face. Man was he pissed!

"You know if I was wasn't hurting like hell I'd beat you up right now right?" asked Shadow in a deadpanned voice as he set his head on top of Shelda's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." said Shelda, a smile crossing her face.

"Speaking of which.." her voice trailed of as she leaned back suddenly and let go of Shadow's legs, causing said boy to fall on his butt with a started yelp.

"Shelda! What the heck?!" exclaimed Shadow, still sitting where he was dropped.

"My back's killing me." replied Shelda, taking her hands and pressing them on her lower back as she stretched.

"Oh, _your_ back hurts." said Shadow sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Fine, you carry me for a day and a half and then tell me your back doesn't hurt." Shadow was quiet at that comment for a second before specking.

"Ok, good point. Now help me up." all Shelda did was shake her head before approaching Shadow and offering her hand, Shadow not hesitating in accepting it. Shelda glanced at Shadow for a second to make sure he didn't fall down, and started walking again, Shadow in tow.

"Hey," said Shelda, looking over her shoulder to look at Shadow. Stopping so Shadow could catch up, Shelda looked at him with a confused expression;

"Do you know where these 'Zoras' live?" both of them continued to walk side by side as they continue to converse.

"Yeah, if I'm right they live in there own domain somewhere right off the shores of the beach."

"So.. how are we going to get there?" neither of them paying attention to their surroundings, walked on.

"Their's a cave somewhere on the cliff side on the outskirts of Blue Maiden's Village if I remember correctly, so.. If I'm right, we should have to go very far to get to the Zoras."

"Yeah, but what about-"

"YOU!" both Shadow and Shelda couldn't help but jump in fright as a unknown voice shouted from behind them. Turning around slowly, Shelda's eyes widen at the familiar figure who approached them in shining armor and rode horseback. Shadow and Shelda couldn't help but share a look mixed with confusion and fear. Fear, because of what this man will do. Confusion, because he hasn't done it yet. Shelda kept her face towards Shadow, but had the man in her peripheral vision. Giving a Shadow a small nod, which was returned, Shelda turned her whole body towards the man as he dismounted, approaching him as he did to her.

"What are you doing?" asked the man, who stood only inches taller than Shelda. Shelda observed the man before replying; he was one of Twinrova's top guards. Even though he was a Duku knight, he was still pretty strong with his fifty pound mace infused with light and his dark armor.

"We are trying to find Link." said Shelda in matter-of-fact voice as she stood straight and tall before the knight. The knight couldn't help but laugh at her before saying in a dark tone;

"We've already dealt with Link! Your took to long to accomplish it, so now your new objection is dealing with keeping Castle Town in check. So you better get moving, because Twinrova expects you to be back by sundown." Shadow watched about a yard away as Shelda slowly approached the Duku knight. The next part happened faster then Shadow could comprehend; the next thing Shadow knew was Shelda had her sword unsheathed and the point was in the grove between the knight's chest plate and shoulder garment. Shadow was quite surprised at how quick and skilled in swordplay Shelda was, giving she is a princesses dark side. Shadow was ready to step up and help her, but a dark, intimidating voice stopped him.

It was his friend's voice.

"You listen here;" said Shelda, her voice thick with evil. "If you even think we'll follow that _menace_, than you got another thing coming, 'cuz if you so happen as breath wrong, I'll kill you right here, right now. And don't even think I'm kidding." the knight, thinking this was a joke, laughed at Shelda saying in a amused tone,

"Oh? And what would happen if I do.. _this!_" the knight tried to swing in mace under Shelda's feet, but the girl was aware of it, and quickly jumped out of the way, her sword piercing his skin as she drove it in. the knight only took a second with the pain before launching himself at her. Shelda, however, easily dodged and made a quick attack on the top of his chest plate, getting him right on the neck. The knight fell forward from the impact, but got up almost as quickly, and was attacked again just as quickly; this time on the back of his kneecaps. The knight fell forward, but was quick to roll on his back before Shelda could attack again. What went unnoticed by both shadows, was the fear that lit up in his eyes when he caught sight of Shelda's eyes, paralyzing him a second to long. Shadow turned away with his eyes closed as Shelda gave the finishing blow, ridding the knight from the Light Realm. Being careful, Shadow slowly turned his open eyes over to where only Shelda now stood over a pile of disincarnating armor. He would forever denied his voice shook as he spoke;

"Sh-Shelda?" she didn't move as he tried to call her, but once Shadow took a step forward, Shelda's head snapped in his direction, making Shadow flinch back at seeing her eyes. They're usually a light red, with amusement and playfulness giving them a warming spark; but now, they were a blood red, nothing but anger, hatred, and darkness in them, scaring Shadow to his very core at how they seemed to stared straight into his soul.

'_She's released her full-on dark side.' _thought Shadow with a shiver of fear as said girl started to advance on him.

"S-Shelda? C-c'mon.. s-snap out of it… don't.. don't do what I think your going to do.." said Shadow as he took a step back for ever step she took forward, his voice heavy with fear and shock. However, his voice made no effect to his friend as she continue to approach him, sword in hand. Fearing the worst, Shadow drew his own sword as he back made contact with a tree.

"_It's just for protection."_ he repeated in his mind as she came closer and closer.

"Shelda.." he said in a warning tone slightly laced with fear. "Don't do this, I-I don't wanna hurt you!" this time, to Shadow's surprise, he got a reaction. Her laughing at him. However, it wasn't her usual cocky laugh, it was a laugh that one would see a mad man use. And this itself scared Shadow even more. When Shelda charged forward to attack, Shadow will forever deny that he squeaked in fear. Using his own sword, Shadow deflected Shelda's first attack, but almost wasn't fast enough to deflect the second.

"_She's a lot faster than I thought.."_ thought Shadow worriedly as he jumped to the side to allow himself more distance from his friend. However, Shelda wanted none of that and charged at him again, catching said boy off guard for a second, and that second was long enough for her to thrust her sword right at his face. Shadow was able to dodge it, but got a nasty cut on his cheek as he jumped back, winching at the sting he was receiving throughout his whole body. Fighting in his state isn't recommended in any realm, but here he was, fighting for (what he feared) his life with one of his closes friends. Best day ever…

Shadow was brought out of his thoughts as Shelda charged again; to Shadow dismay, faster this time. Using all of his willpower to _not_ attack back, Shadow brought his sword dangly across his face, deflecting her slash downward, locking their swords together making them struggle to top the other.

"C-cmon Shelda, snap out of it! This isn't funny!" yelled Shadow as he used all his strength to prevent Shelda from pushing through, hitting him with both their swords. Shadow was finally able to push her away and prepare for her next attack, already planning on how to stop her without hurting her.

"_..That much.." _thought Shadow regretfully. Shadow tensed up and prepared as Shelda charged again, and unaware by Shadow, aiming low this time. Shadow raised his sword slightly as Shelda came closer, prepared to initiate his plan, not preparing for the low attack. Both were quick with their attacks and were not expecting the others, getting caught off guard. Shadow's attack, per say(he would never admit it) was last by mere milliseconds as Shelda got him right on the calf of his right leg, and he got her square on the head with the hilt of his sword. Shelda collapsed from unconsciousness, where Shadow collapsed from the pain that now blazed from his leg. The boy took a deep, unsteady breath as he clasped his hand over the wound, already feeling the warm feeling of blood on his hand. Shadow continue to breath through the pain as he looked over at his friend, hoping she was still out. Thankfully, she was, but what Shadow was worried about was she was the one who had the satchel with their first aid supplies in it. The shadow wasn't sure as to if she would wake up in 'attack anyone I see' mode if he went to get the satchel. Taking another deep breath, Shadow slowly removed his hand, trying to see if he really needed the first aid. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the wound; it was as shallow as the one on his cheek, but it ran from where his bone was, all the way to the mid calf of his leg. It was deeper in the back than the front, which was good considering if the wound was any deeper, it would have probably hit his bone. And that itself would have been painful. Not wanting to take the chance, Shadow took his hat and used it as a substitute bandage for the time being. Keeping pressure on it with his right hand, Shadow sighed in tiredness as he leaned on his left hand, having nothing else to lean against. The boy closed his eyes for a moment, and was ready to doze off, but the unmistakable sound of someone morning made Shadow snap his eyes open to look to his friend, only to see her coming to. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Shadow took the risk and spoke up, not intending his voice to crack in both fear and pain.

"Shelda? Y-you ok?" Shadow didn't realize he was holding his breath as he waited for her to answer until she did, groaning as she rubbed her head.

"You mean besides my head throbbing in intense pain? Ugh. What happened?" it wasn't until then did she look at Shadow, immediately seeing his now blood soaked hat pressed up against his calf, but not seeing the relief in said boy's eyes as he established she was ok.

For Now… (cue dramatic music)(uncue dramatic music)

"Oh my gosh! Shadow! I should be asking you that! What happened?" Shelda exclaimed as she jumped up and ran over to her friend's side, trying to get a good look at his injury. Shadow, knowing she doesn't remember the whole experience, took a deep breath before saying in an unease voice.

"Well.. Lets just say you really, like _really_, need to get your dark side under control. Heh heh.." he ended it with a awkward laugh once he saw the look of horror cross over Shelda's face. It was then they made eye contact, and was then when she saw the cut on his cheek. Taking her index and middle finger, Shelda gently ran her fingers across the cut, earning a flinch away from Shadow. Shelda noticed this and removed her fingers, looking at Shadow with regret and horror in her eyes as she whispered four simple words that broke Shadow's still racing heart;

"Did I do this?" taking a deep breath, Shadow examined Shelda as he thought of something to say. Her face was dirt stained and her hair was ruffled from rubbing it, her forehead (where Shadow assumes he hit her) already starting to bruise. Finally, he looked into her eyes, seeing a look between pain, sorrow, and pure regret. When their eyes met, Shelda could see the uncertainty in Shadow's eyes as he tried to think of something to say, answering the question without saying a word.

"Oh gawd." said Shelda, realizing she _hurt her friend_. Turning away, Shelda held her head with her hands, breath fast and unsteady as she thought of the possibility of actually killing her one true friend.

"Shelda..?" said Shadow, worried as to what was going through her mind.

"Oh gawd." she repeated, not able to say anything else.

"Shelda…" said Shadow, sterner this time as he tried to snap her out of it.

"I_I.." stammered Shelda, finally turning back to Shadow to reveal to him the tears streaming down her face.

"I could have killed you.."

"But you didn't!" snapped Shadow, wanting Shelda to see that. "Shelda, you didn't do it intentionally, that's what counts. Ok?" when she avoided his eyes, Shadow had to take his left hand and grasp her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Your ok. I'm ok. That's what matters, right?" he asked, trying his best to not scream from the pain that kept throbbing from his lower leg. When he saw Shelda give a tiny nod, Shadow nodded as well as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Good.." he whispered, his voice so quiet, he wasn't sure if Shelda heard it, but at the same time, he didn't really care all that much if she did or not.

"Shadow?!" asked Shelda, her concern spiking as she remembered his current state. Being careful towards her friend, Shelda took Shadow by the shoulders and gently laid him down onto the ground. Taking a deep breath, Shelda removed Shadow's hand from his wound, ready to deal with what she's done.

"Alright Shad." said Shelda in a shaking voice to the half conscious boy. "Let's get this tended to." taking another deep breath, Shelda took the satchel and was quick with her hands as she tended to her now unconscious friend.

(Line break)

The sun was behind the duo as one set of feet walked along the fields in a slow, heavy pace.

"Ugh.." mumbled Shelda under her breath due to her head still throbbing and the extra weight of her limp partner.

"It's a lot easier to carry you when you're awake, you do realize that, right Shad?" she said as she glanced over her shoulder to said unconscious boy who, in return, said nothing. Sighing in tiredness and boredom, Shelda continued to head away from the sun, hoping to reach town before nightfall. With the thought if the town in mind, Shelda couldn't help but glanced down at Shadow's right leg. Over half of the lower part of his leg was bandaged tightly with what little they had. She sighed again in relief when she caught sight of the dry blood against the bright white bandages, and no sign of fresh leaking through. Shelda shifted Shadow's weight as she continued on, lost in her own thoughts. Every nerve in her body screamed for her to changed the bandages, but, since they didn't have anymore of the item, Shelda decided it would be best to keep the dirty bandages on, rather then leaving the wound with no disinfect (another item they were out of) and exposed to a higher possibility of infection.

'_If it wasn't for me,' _thought Shelda regretfully, _'he wouldn't even be _in_ this condition..'_ sighing for the third time in less than ten minutes, Shelda stole a glance at the sun, seeing it already partly sinking behind (what did Shadow call them?) the mountains. Deciding to just continue, Shelda turned her back to the sun again, continuing on.

(Line break)

Man. It felt weird, being in a furry, four legged, _freaking hot as heck in this darn mountain_ body. The boy shifted his weight around as he slowly gotten a better feel for the body. Yeah, it wasn't the best body to have in a _volcano_, but it was still strong, especially in the legs and jaw. Remembering seeing others like this one, the boy quickly specified it as a wolf. Taking another look around the room, the wolf-boy took note at how the only guard in the area liked to take naps. The wolf-boy wasn't sure as to how long he's been here, but by the guess of how many meals the guard has been given (he himself given the scraps), the wolf-boy concluded that one of two these two things were the right answer; either its been a day since he's awoken, or it's either that guard really liked to eat. By how much of his scraps the wolf-boy has gotten, the boy thought it would be more appropriate to put down both as true. Being cautious of the guard, the wolf-boy slowly sat up, causing the chain on his front left paw to jingle together. Hearing this, the guard mumbled in his sleep, turning the other way, back to the wolf-boy. Since this didn't wake him, the wolf-boy looked back at his back and tail, taking in his new appearance. He was pitch black, with patches of white on his underbelly and paws, and had a big, puffy tail, that the wolf-boy thought would be really soft to a human's touch. The wolf-boy took another look at the guard, taking in his appearance as well. The first thing the wolf-boy noticed was how his armor was a blackish color, with the same colored smoke leaking out of it and into the air. His face was hidden behind a helmet, only allowing the wolf-boy to see the eyes when they were open. The wolf-boy felt his blood run cold once he remembered who exactly wore these kind of garments; the Dark Realm Knights.

'_I've gotta get outta here!' _thought the wolf-boy fearfully. Taking another look around, the wolf-boy slowly formulated a plan that was quick, simple, and, hopefully, painless. Looking back at the guard, the wolf-boy slowly settled down, not making a noise as he never broke his glaze from the guard. Still looking at the sleeping man, the wolf-boy slowly and quietly brought his left paw closer to his mouth, ready to start.

…

**Dreamer- …**

**Teller-… That took longer than expected..**

**Dreamer- .. And you still didn't get a review.**

**Teller- *rolls eyes* Whatever. If you all didn't notice, this chapter doesn't seem like two chapters combined. Well that's because-**

**Dreamer- It isn't.**

**Teller *glares at Dreamer* Like my friend just said; it isn't. I saw how delayed my update was, so I decided on just finishing this chapter, and getting the next one next week.**

**Dreamer- Speaking of which *looks at Teller* why were you behind?**

**Teller- Ugh, I had a lot of stuff on my plate last week, and it kinda got forgotten for a couple days.**

**Dreamer- That sucks.**

**Teller- Yeah..**

**Dreamer- Welp! At lest you got it updated faster than the last time you got behind!**

**Teller- Yeah. So reader, if you like the weekly updates, then don't forget to Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and Love!**

**Dreamer- *whispers to reader* She doesn't get anything in her inbox, so it would be real easy for her to see you review.**

**Teller- What'd you say?**

**Dreamer- Nothing!**

**Teller- … *looks at Dreamer skeptically* any who, BYE! And have a good morning/night! TELLER OUT! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Ello! Teller here! **

**600 VIEWS! OMG THANK YOU ALL! This is so great to see :,D**

**Dreamer- *looks at screen* and… STILL no reviews out of those 600 people..**

**Teller- *looks at screen* There is to a review!**

**Dreamer- Whoa, what?! *looks again* … huh..**

**Teller- BOOM! I knew people liked this story!**

**Guest; don't not fear dear person! I will try to continue! I've just been.. Busy else where..**

**Dreamer- Mm, sure.**

**Teller- *looks at reviewer* I'm totally agree with you; Shadow is AWESOME! And thank you for the incredible review! Thank you so much! :D**

**Dreamer- so is it that every 300 people review? that's kinda sad..**

**Teller- *mumbles* at lest I'm doing mine..**

**Dreamer- … I'm not even going to comment on that.**

**Teller- OK! I'll just continue then :D**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The world was dark behind his eyelids as Shadow came to, the feeling of grass tickling his face made the boy wake up from his dreamless slumber. Fighting against the temptation to drift back into slumber, the boy slowly peeled his eyes open and blinked a few times to rid the blur in his vision. The first thing his eyes focused on was the blade of grass that moved with the gentle breeze, tickling his nose again. Shadow sluggishly moved his hand to pluck the blade from the ground, and slowly turned his head to observe his surroundings. Shadow was laying on his back in a patch of soft grass, the canopy of a tree's branches above him as the moon slowly climbed the sky in-between the trees. Letting out a soft mourn, Shadow looked over to the left to find Shelda curled up not even a foot away. With yesterday's event coming back to him, Shadow was careful as he took his arms and slowly sat up, trying to get more of where they were. It was then Shadow saw it; about a mile away was the lights of what Shadow hoped was The Blue Maiden's Village. Taking a deep breath, Shadow couldn't help but look down at his injured leg. It was tightly bandaged from the ankle to right below the knee. Turning the leg to the side a bit to get a better look, Shadow could see that it had been a while since the leg last bleed. Taking his right hand, Shadow gently rubbed the spot where the blood had dried onto the white bandage, wincing a bit at the soreness.

'_..Well.. It could be worse.' _thought Shadow as he took his right hand and rubbed his cheek this time, finding his skin free from bandages and dry from the blood. Taking a glance towards Shelda, Shadow considered the time it was as he laid back down, trying to let sleep lure him back into a dreamless slumber. As Shadow laid there, however, the slight throb in his leg and cheek prevented the boy from drifting off. Feeling agitated, Shadow rolled over to the left, facing Shelda, but that just made the throbbing worse. Rolling back onto his back, Shadow tried every possible comfortable position that didn't include his leg hurting. However, there are only so many, and most of them made the rest of his body ach. Going back to the position he awoke in, Shadow looked up at the leafs as he tried to just bore himself into sleep.

'_Like that'll work'_ thought Shadow with a scoff, knowing already it won't work. Taking his left hand, Shadow ran it through his hair in frustration, stopping when he realized his hat was missing. Thinking deeply, Shadow remembered the last time he saw his hat; when he was using it as a bandage seconds before he passed out.

"Well fuck." Shadow mumbled under his breath at that, thinking that with her worrying over him, Shelda probably forgot to collect his hat.

"And it was my favorite one." he said out loud again, forgetting the present sleeping beside him as he continued to grumble under his breath.

"That probably why I can't sleep. Because I don't have it… and also because my leg won't _fucking stop hurting_…" Shadow let out a low groan of annoyance as he threw his arm over his eyes, just trying to drift off to sleep the exhaustion out of his body. Taking a deep breath, Shadow allowed himself to calm down and tried to relax as much as his body could allow. Leaving his arm draped over his head, Shadow closed his eyes again, just trying to go to sleep again. It was quiet for a moment, nothing but the crickets singing was heard. Until..

"..Sorry." Shadow jumped into a sitting position as soon as he heard the quiet voice in complete utter surprise.

"God Shelda!" Shadow exclaimed as he tried to calm his now racing heart as he looked at said girl who was still in a curled up position, her eyes meeting his.

"What… the… _hell_?" said Shadow, taking deep breaths between words. "Don't do that!.. Do you know how much you scared me? I was close to having a heart attack."

"I'm-" said Shelda, trying to apologize as she sat up, but was interrupted by Shadow holding up his left hand, index finger and thumb only a inch or two away from each other.

"_This close_!" feeling ashamed, Shelda hung her head as she waited for Shadow to calm his breathing. It was silent between them as Shadow calmed himself, and a few moments after as he gathered his thoughts. Finally, he spoke in a lower, calmer voice, still looking at his lap as he spoke.

"Sorry." Shelda, who was looking down as well, snapped her head up, looking at Shadow with surprise.

"Wha?- Why are you apologizing?"

"For waking you." was his quiet reply. Shelda rolled her eyes at his answer.

"Yeah well.." she said, crossing her arms as she continued. "If you didn't grumble so loud, maybe you wouldn't wake me." expecting a snappy reply, Shelda was a bit surprise when all he did was sigh and laid back down on the soft grass.

"Sorry.." he mumbles again as another sigh escaped his mouth. Shelda, being concerned of her friend, quietly crawled over to his side before sitting down but centimeters from him. After a couple seconds of silence, Shelda spoke up again in the same quiet voice.

"… what don't you have?" Shadow, not knowing what she meant, asked;

"What?"

"You were saying earlier that ''it' was your favorite one.' and 'that's probably why you can't sleep because you don't have 'it''.. what's 'it'?" Shadow, still laying down, looked the other way while a bit of red showed on his face, causing Shelda to tilt her head in confusion.

"..it's… nothing.." mumbled Shadow as he avoided eye contact. "Kinda stupid, really.." Shelda rolled her eyes as she replied;

"I'll be the judge of that. C'mon Shad, if it'll help, I'll be happy to hear what it is." Shelda sat there patiently as she waited for Shadow to answer her, and after a moment or two, he did.

"It's nothing.. just.. my.. um.." the last part was mumbled under his breath so low even Shelda couldn't hear it from how close she was.

"Say that again?" said Shelda, leaning in closer to hear him better. Shadow was silent for a moment before huffing in defeat and turned his head to look into Shelda's eyes before saying in a annoyed tone;

"My hat." Shelda blinked for a second before her glance went to his hat-less head. She blinked a couple more times before saying in a deadpanned tone.

"Huh. Guess I forgot to give it back.." without waiting for a response, Shelda turned and grabbed the satchel that was still slug over her shoulder before digging into the satchel. It only took her a second or two before she gave out a 'Ah-Ha!' and pulled out a piece of black cloth. Or, more like, a black, blood stained hat.

"My hat!" exclaimed Shadow as he sat back up, grabbing it from her hand to carefully examine it.

"How- you actually grabbed it?" Shelda looked at him for a second with a blank stare before talking in a offended tone.

"Wow. Just.. wow. It's nice to see how much faith you've got for me." Shadow took a second to understand what she meant before rolling his eyes as he replied.

"I meant; I'm surprised you remembered to pick it up after taking care of me since your such a forgetful person." Shelda opened her mouth to say something, but closed it after a moment and said;

"Yeah, I can't really argue with that. I am forgetful." Shadow snickered at that before silence fell on them again. It was broken, however, by Shelda giving a huge yawn and causing Shadow to look at her, saying in a soft tone.

"Get some sleep Shel, I know you need it."

"But so do you." she said in a whining voice, trying to rub the sleep out of them. Shadow gave a quiet chuckle before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine." he said as he pushed her down on the floor. "You, on the other hand, need to sleep if we want to find blue tomorrow." Shelda, who was already drifting off, said in a soft whisper.

"Just be sure to try and sleep Shad. G'night."

"Night Shel." said Shadow as he brushed the hair from her face. It only took another few seconds for her breathing to become a gentle rise and fall, indicating she was fast asleep. Sighing in exhaustion, Shadow laid back down, hat in hand. He sadly stared at the leafs, knowing fully well he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. Looking back at his hat, Shadow couldn't help but remember a few months ago (was it really that close? It felt like that happened years ago..) he had looked into Link's past to know him better and learned that the reason for his hat was from, in fact, his mother, who made it for him back when he was a babe, just weeks before she died. Sighing again, Shadow remembered that Link's mother had died from a illness due to her pregnancy with Link's suppose-to-be little sibling. Shadow couldn't help but rub the new formed tears in his eyes as he remembered the scene of Link and his father watching two other men lower a coffin into the ground, Link only being maybe three years old. Shadow's eyes stared blankly at the trees as another memory of his 'research' came to mind. It was of Link, maybe two now, sitting on his mother's lap, eyes and face red from crying as his mother sung a lullaby;

_I can see every tear you've cried, _

_Like an ocean in your eyes_

_All the pain and the scars have left you cold._

_I can see all the fears you face_

_Through a storm that never goes away_

_Don't believe all that lies that you've been told._

_I'll be right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always_

_Be the one who took your place_

_When the rain falls_

_I won't let go_

_I'll be right here _

_I will show you the way back home_

_Never leave you all alone_

_I will stay until the morning comes_

_I'll show you how to live again_

_And heal the brokenness within_

_Let me love you when you come undone_

_I'll be right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always_

_Be the one who took your place_

_When the rain falls_

_I won't let go_

_I'll be right here _

_When daybreak seems so far away_

_Reach for my hand_

_When hope and peace begin to fray_

_Still I will stand_

_I'll be right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always_

_Be the one who took your place_

_When the rain falls_

_I won't let go_

_When the rain falls_

_I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

Shadow took a deep breath as he rubbed the tears away again, glancing over at his sleeping partner. Shelda was back to her curled up position, mouth slightly open as she slept. Shadow couldn't help but feel envy towards the sleeping girl. Here she was, risking her existence on someone who she hardly even knows and not even hesitating in doing it. True, she was doing it for him because they were friends, but friends didn't usually risk everything just to please the other. He himself didn't even try to help the Links until he was sure they would win. Her, on the other hand, doesn't even know if they'll last long enough to find all the Links. Heck, she didn't even know where they were, and yet she was determined to try and save the realm she never laid foot in until now.

'_I guess that's her Zelda side kicking in.' _thought Shadow as he subconsciously hummed the lullaby to himself, finding it quiet soothing. Before he knew it, Shadow's eyes started to flutter close as his humming drifted off. And just like that, both shadows were dead to the world as they slept through the rest of the night, neither of them waking again until morning.

(Line break)

The waves from the ocean slowly climbed and retracted from the shoreline, giving a soothing sound to the areas as seagulls cawed from above. Two lone figures walked along the shoreline, they're voices drifting into the air.

"So this 'domain' should be somewhere along the shore, right?" asked Shelda as they walked at a slow pace with her watch her companion limp alongside her.

"Yeah." he said, grunting at the effort of walking. Shelda opened her mouth to say something, but wasn't able to as he continued,

"If I'm right, somewhere around here is a small river that goes to a lake and in that lake is the Zora Domain." Shelda waited for a moment, making sure he was done talking before speaking herself.

"Shadow, are you sure you wanna walk? It looks like you having some…" Shelda stop for a second, trying to chose the correct word. "..difficulty." Shadow rolled his eyes, but couldn't argue that it was a bit hard to walk with his lower right leg pulsing in pain with each step he made. Shadow took a deep breath before replying.

"Yeah, well, this is better for both of us then you piggybacking me, cause frankly, I'm tired of being on your back, and I know you are stiff from carrying me so much." Shelda was quiet for a moment before she said in a firm voice.

"I wasn't suggesting a piggyback Shad." taken aback, Shadow stopped and looked at her, and asked in a confused voice;

"What? Then what are you suggesting?" all Shelda did was roll her eyes before taking Shadow's right arm and putting it over her shoulder, and her left arm around his waist. Shifting a bit, Shadow and Shelda were now standing there with Shadow's right foot fully off the ground and was using Shelda as support.

"Oh.." said Shadow as he realized what she did. Seeing his dumbstruck face, Shelda couldn't help but smile cockily and said in the same cocky voice;

"What? Did you think piggybacks were all I had to offer?"

"Oh no," said Shadow as he started to walk again, easier if he may add, "I know you have more to offer, I just didn't think it was this intelligent." looking at her, Shadow returned the cocky smile to Shelda as she shook her head at him as they continued to walk.

"..I'm taking that as a compliment." said Shelda after a second.

"How in hell can you take _that_ as a compliment?!" asked Shadow.

"I just did." replied Shelda, not missing a beat as her smile came back. It was now Shadow's turn to shake his head, giving up on trying to outwit Shelda.

"Whatever." said Shadow as he looked ahead, and saw something that brought the smile back.

"Well looky there." he said as he walked up to the river with Shelda by his side. As he looked at Shelda, both of them couldn't help but share a smile as they turned and made their way up the riverside.

(Line break)

"So let me make sure I got this right." said Shelda as her and Shadow stood in front of the fish man (as Shelda called Zoras) who was the king of the Zoras. It wasn't long ago they came across a couple Zoras and were highly mistaken for enemies, but after some confirmation (and _a lot_ of yelling coming from their part), the Zoras aloud them to see their king, who would decide whether or not they'll help. And after a bit of a talk, they seemed to come to a agreement.

"Unless we defeat the monster in the temple at the bottom of the sea, you won't help us find Blue. Right?" Zora King nodded in confirmation.

"That's right." he said, his voice deeper then someone would expect. "I will supply you two with a special material that enables humans to breath underwater. And with this, you two, and a Zora escort, will descend into the temple. Are there any questions?" glancing at Shadow, who in return gave a small shake of the head, Shelda looked back at the king and said in a truthful voice.

"No sir, we would just like to leave as soon as possible." the Zora King nodded in agreement before sending one of his (fish?) men to retrieve the tunics. Shelda took this chance to get a better feel of the place. It was circular room with a pool in the middle, where all the Zoras seemed to live. The rest of the room was nothing but pillars holding up the dome or rocks, the only other thing in the room was the throne, where the king sat at the moment, a female Zora (which Shelda just now noticed) standing beside her, her reddish scales shimmering with water. It was a bit weird, she seemed to be the only Zora here that _wasn't _blue. Hm. Weird. Shelda's train of thought was broken by a Zora coming up and handing both her and Shadow a dark blue tunic. Not wanting to change in front of a bunch of other people, both Shadow and Shelda slipped the tunics and matching leggings, which was handed to them next. The next thing was two hats (which, of course, Shadow whoop in joy with, giving his was still stiff and stained with the blood.) that the king explained would keep their hair out of the way, and dry. The last thing that was handed to them was a interesting piece; it was a silver scale tinker with small swirls and patterns on it that fit over the mouth and nose, the king explaining this was what made them able to breath underwater. After everything was on, the king looked at them both and said in a hopeful voice.

"May you defeat this beast and find your friends. I give you the best of luck." both giving him a nod in thanks, Shelda couldn't help but look at Shadow, eyes meeting, and said;

"Let's go kick some underwater ass!"

**Gosh! That.. Took… FOREVER!**

**Thank you all for waiting this long and being patient with my updates, hopefully the next one won't take as long.**

**Dreamer- Not if your summer's ending..**

**Teller- Yeah… so my updates might take longer.. Sorry. **

**Another thing I'd like to add, is the song Link's mom sings is a real song. Its called 'Right Here' by ashes remain, and I know its not really a lullaby kinda song, but just reading the lyrics, I always thought of it as one, so I thought- Why not?.**

**Also, in all games, its never confirmed how Link's parents dies (except OoT) so I kinda put that little thing in there, cause I always thought Shadow as being the sibling Link never had, and in this; he actually is! I kinda gave myself a pat on the back for that :D**

**And if your STILL reading this long *** AN, then I shall give you a cookie! *gives a cookie* there you go.**

**Ok, see ya next update**

**TELLER OUT!**


	11. Chapter 10

**OMG ANOTHER REVIEW! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!**

**Dreamer- *looks at review* huh.. guess your story's getting popular..**

**Teller- You bet it is! :D**

**Dreamer- hm.. so is that why your back so soon?**

**Teller- Yep! Can't keep the people waiting! *mumbles* unlike you..**

**Dreamer- I heard that!**

**Teller- Good!**

**Dreamer- *rolls eyes* Whatever, just continue would you?**

**Teller- Oh right! Shout out to TheZeldaKid101 (guest) Thank you so much :D! I to am kinda sad at how very few fanfics there are where Shadow and Vio ARE NOT together. And yes! You do get your ten virtual cookies! Here yeah go! *hands the cookies to TheZeldaKind101* **

**Dreamer- Wait, you still have some?!**

**Teller- *ignores Dreamer by whistling innocently* Oh, and before I start, I just wanna say I'm using a different writing program, so there might be some misspelled words in here, Don't judge.**

**Dreamer- Oh, we will.**

**Teller- *rolls eyes* Whatever, any who, are you all ready for the first battle of the story? Yeah you are, I know you are. That's right! I'm talking to you in the back!**

**Alright! Now...**

**On with the story!**

Shadow and Shelda walked side by side (with Shadow limping more than walking) as they followed the Zora downstream back towards the sea. Shelda glanced at the blue clothing she now wore that they called the 'Zora Tunic'.

"Alright." she said, talking to herself more then Shadow. "I'm pretty sure blue does not look good with my skin tone and hair color." Shelda didn't bother to look up when she heard Shadow chuckle in amusement and said in a amused voice,

"Yeah, I'd never see you with blue." Shelda looks ahead for a moment before looking at Shadow with mild confusion as she asked,

"Do you mean the color or the Link?"

"Both." said Shadow with a smile creeping on his lips. Shelda snorted in amusement as she shook her head, smiling herself. Shelda was ready to open her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by their Zora escort.

"We're here." Both Shelda and Shadow looked up to see that they had been lead to a huge cove, the far side being connected to the sea.

"The temple is in the center of the cove, the entrance being underwater." said the Zora, pointing out to where the water seemed deepest, and Shelda couldn't help but feel a flash of both embarrassment and fear for one simple, yet huge reason;

She doesn't know how to swim.

Shelda glanced over towards Shadow as the Zora lead them to the shoreline, feeling the fear crawl through her veins the closer she got to the water. Neither did the Zora nor Shadow slow down as they entered the water. That is, until they realized that Shelda stopped after walking a foot or two in, where the water was up to her waist. Shadow was a bit confused as to why she seemed so fixated on the water with wide eyes.

"Shelda?" he asked, quite baffled as to why she just.. stood there. Shelda, for reasons unknown to him, didn't seem to hear him as her eyes stayed wide and her breathing seem to increase.

"Shelda what wrong?" asked Shadow a second time. "Your acting like your-" Shadow stopped himself as realization dawned on him and his eyes widen a bit as he whisper the rest of the sentence with new found understanding,

"Afraid of water." Shadow couldn't believe himself! of course she'd be skittish of water, the only possible time she would have been around water would have been when she bathed, and even then she probably was only as deep as she was now. Slapping himself for being so stupid, Shadow took a deep breath before approaching her friend, their Zora escort watching from where he stopped. When Shadow reached Shelda, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder before speaking in a quiet voice.

"Shelda," he said, his voice quiet as he spoke. "It's ok, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of the water." replied Shelda, startling Shadow for a second.

'Geez' thought Shadow as he took a deep breath 'why is it you talk every time I lest expect it?!' He was tempted to say that out loud, but thought otherwise and instead said,

"Then what's wrong?" Shadow, at first, expected her to stay quiet, but Shelda then mumbled something under her breath, making Shadow strain to hear.

"I'm sorry," said Shadow, not able to catch what she said, "what did you say?" Shadow watched as Shelda took a deep breath and said in a louder voice, her pale cheeks now pink;

"I can't swim." Shadow looked at her blankly, blinking a few times before saying in a deadpanned voice;

"Yeah, I know. And?" Shelda looked at Shadow with a shocked face, but before she could say anything, Shadow spoke in the same deadpanned voice.

"Shelda, you've lived your whole life in that palace. What would lead me to believe you learned how to swim before now?" Shelda looked at Shadow for a moment before looking away again.

"We'll help." said Shadow as he took her hand and slowly lead her deeper into the water. At first, Shelda was reluctant, but after a moment, she followed. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, Shadow lead Shelda deeper and deeper into the water towards the Zora. Once they reached the point where their heads were the only thing above the water.

"Ok," said Shadow as he reached into his pocket for the breathing mask. "put your mask on, Shel."

"A-alright." said Shelda, her voice shaking a bit. Shadow knew she was, in fact, afraid of the water, but he decide it probably would be best if he let that be for now. Shadow took his own mask and attached it to his face, taking a second to get used to breathing through it before looking at Shelda. She too had her mask on, but the uncertainty was clear as ever in her eyes. Taking her hand again, Shadow said in a calm voice.

"Just hold on, and kick your legs, ok?" Shelda nodded, squeezing his hand as he dove under. At first, Shadow held his breath, afraid the masks didn't work, but after a bit, he took the chance and inhaled, finding he could do it as easily as on land. Shadow kept swimming down, following the Zora, towards a drop off not far away. As they came closer, Shadow saw that there were three figures down in the drop off, near what Shadow presumed was the entrance to the temple.

"Those friends of yours?" asked Shadow to the Zora, nodding towards the figures. All the Zora did, however, was shake his head, confirming those were their enemies, not friends. looking back at Shelda, Shadow gave her a nod, which she return, before letting go of her hand and unsheathing his sword, Shelda doing the same. The trio continued to descend towards the enemies, that Shadow now counted to four. Shadow glanced back at Shelda as they came closer, surprised she was actually closer than before. One of guards had seen them, and warned the others as the trio were about a few feet into the drop off. Shadow couldn't help but feel relived as two approached him and Shelda, where the other two approached the Zora. Exchanging a nod with his partner, Shadow charged in and parried with the first guard while Shelda attacked the other. Shadow countered every attack the guard gave him, and as he did so, he couldn't help but glance towards the other two. Shelda seemed to be doing just find, getting the grasp of swimming as she fought. The Zora, as well, was doing fine. He used his arm fins as swords and was much faster in the water than either of the guards, so it was more to his advantage. Shadow, all in all (he wouldn't say it out loud), was doing the worst. Giving his condition and most recent wound, it made sense, but it still didn't mean he had to give up and call for help. As he locked swords with the guard, Shadow reached out and grabbed his opponent's sword, surprising the guard as he took his feet and used them to push off the guard, forcing said guard to let go of his sword and allow it into Shadow's hand. This just made the guard even more angry as he spat out,

"Twerp! Why in the name of Ganon are you apposing Twinrova? You'll do nothing but stall the inevitable!"

"I'm my own person! I will never listen to an old, fucking ass like that! I'm going to defeat you, defeat the monster here, and I'll save the Links and end Twinrova's reign of evil!" Shadow was sure that would have made the guard even more angry, but instead, it made him laugh, which or course surprised Shadow.

"If you think you can save the Links with that plan, you might as well give up!" Shadow was taken aback by that comment, but before he could say anything, a sword was thruster into the guard from behind. The last thing Shadow saw was the guard that gave him a smug, sickening look that chilled Shadow to the bone right before the guard disappeared in a cloud of dark purple smoke. As the smoke cleared, it revealed that it was Shelda who destroyed the guard. The fearful, uncertainty that was in her eyes before was gone, replaced with determination. Shadow couldn't help but still feel spooked as he looked over to the Zora, watching him rid the last guard.

"You okay?" asked Shelda, staying in front of him. Shadow ignored her as he tried to rid the image of that guard's face right before he was killed. Taking a couple deep breaths, Shadow closed his eyes before nodding at Shelda's question.

"Yeah." he said, taking one last deep breath before looking at Shelda, giving her a look as their Zora friend approached that said tell you later. Shelda nodded in understanding before looking at the Zora.

"Where now?" the Zora simply pointed to one of the walls of the drop off that was carved out from the stone walls. Shadow thought of it sort of similar with the Four Sword Shrine, with its four pillars of stone and the arch above the entrance. Shadow swam side by side with Shelda as they reached the entryway, but Shadow stopped when a thought entered his mind. Turning around to face the Zora, Shadow asked;

"How far in is this 'monster?" the Zora thought for a moment before responding,

"Right when you enter the temple, there should be a well-like pool in the center of the room. According to one of our scouts, the monster should be in that chamber." Shadow nodded as he thought, then looked back at the Zora to continue with his conversation.

"Why do you ask?" Asked the Zora. Shadow was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Maybe it'd be best if you stayed. There's no doubt in my mind those guards are back in the Dark Realm, telling Twinrova about this, and they are probably are already sending more troops out here." The Zora nodded in understanding as he finished Shadow's plan.

"And with me staying here, it will buy you two more time." Shadow nodded in confirmation, Shelda staying quiet. The Zora was quiet for a few moments before nodding and looking up at Shadow.

"I agree. Hurry, before they do come." Shadow nodded before turning around and swimming away with a quick 'Come Shelda', who quickly followed. The two of them swam into the tunnel, into a circular passageway that twisted and turned as it slowly climbed up. The duo quietly swam side by side as the passageway started to become more and more vertical until it was straight up. Both shadows quickly swam to the top, breaking the surface one second faster than the other (Shadow being last.). Both took a second to survey the area before climbing out. The room was nothing but a cavern made by nature itself, other than the stairs carved from it leading to a locked door. Shadow and Shelda approached the door, Shadow sighing in annoyance.

"Great!" he exclaimed, removing his mask as his voice echoing of the walls. "Just fucking great! Does he warn us about the guards? Of course! Does he tell how to get to the monster? Why wouldn't he? Does he tell us that the door to the chamber where the monster is locked? Of course not! Why would he? Such a fact means nothing!-" Shadow continued with his rant, not realizing Shelda looking around and finding a handle hanging from the roof, a most a foot above their current elevation, and about another foot away from the ledge. Tilting her head in confusion and hopeful curiosity, Shelda advanced the edge, stopping about a little under a foot from it. Glancing back at Shadow who still had his back to her ranting, Shelda looked back at the handle before taking a deep breath and bolted towards the edge. Once she got to the edge, Shelda jumped, reaching out to the handle, and felt her fingers wrap around it as she stopped her decent back to the first floor (which, actually, was only a foot or two below the platform Shadow was still ranting on). For a second, nothing happened and Shelda couldn't help but think this was just for show, but then there was a click as the whole handle dropped a few inches down, stopping with a jerk. Shelda was close to falling off, but remained holding on as a creaking noise of metal hinges moving behind her, causing Shelda to look behind her to see the gate like doors now open and Shadow looking at her with surprise as his mouth hung open. Flashing him a smile, Shelda turned around as she continued to hang onto the level, saying in a amused tone;

"Careful Shad, you'll catch bugs if you keep your mouth like that." At the sound of her voice, Shadow snapped out of his shocked trance and shook his head before looking back as Shelda swung her body in a swing motion until she was able to jump back in front of Shadow.

"How did you know that was there?" Shadow asked as Shelda brushed dirt off her clothes.

"I didn't." She admitted as she put her hands on her hips and looked at Shadow with a slight smile on her lips.

"But instead of ranting, I decided to try something out, and oh look! It worked." Shelda couldn't help but chuckle at Shadow as he tried (and miserably failed) to pout.

"Aw come on!" she exclaimed as she walked by him, grabbing Shadow's elbow in the process and dragging him towards the door. "Stop being a wuss and come with me to kick that monster's ass!" Shadow rolled his eyes as he pulled his arm away from his partner, now walking side by side with her.

"Fine," he said in a fake annoyed tone. "if I really have to, I guess I'll come." All Shelda did in response was roll her eyes as they walked side by side into the tunnel.

(Line break {was really tempted to end it there, but.. LONGEST CHAP SO FAR! WHOWA!})

Shadow and Shelda stood in front of the water, hesitant as to what was to come.

"Soo.." said Shadow, trying to break the silence. "Ladies first?" he said, looking at Shelda as he held his hand out towards the water. Shelda just looked at him like as if he just suggested they'd jumped off a cliff for fun. After a moment, Shelda sighed in annoyance before saying in a deadpanned voice;

"Why don't we just go together?" looking at Shadow, Shelda slipped on her mask as Shadow shrugged his shoulders and followed suit.

"If that'll please you." Said Shadow as him and Shelda approched the edge.

"Ready?" asked Shadow as he took Shelda's hand. In response, Shelda nodded as they both mentally counted down from three. Once they reached zero, both shadows gave each other one last glance before taking a deep breath and jumping in together. The first thing Shelda noticed was the strong essence of evil coming from the depths of cylinder shaped room. Shelda looked around to see about three pillars in the center, creating a triangle in the center. Shelda noticed as soon as they reached midway that the pillars were damaged and there were cracks and dents in it.

"Whatever this monster is." Said Shelda to Shadow as they continued to descend. "It seems to not like being here."

"Yeah." Agreed Shadow as he too looked around. "But my question is this; where is it right now?" Shelda couldn't help but feel unnerved as she looked around, not seeing anything that could be their monster in sight. What happened next happened so fast, Shelda was sure they were going to die. Out of the blue, a huge worm-like monster burst from under the sand and started swimming around, ramming into the pillars as sand was disturbed from the floor, creating a large cloud of sand all around the bottom of the room.

"Watch out!" called Shelda to Shadow as she unsheathed her sword and swam out of the way of the on-coming monster.

"Morpheel." Mumbled Shadow under his breath as he watched the monster continuing to swim around.

"What?!" asked Shelda as she came up beside him, barely hearing him say something.

"Morpheel;" said Shadow a little louder as they stayed clear of Morpheel. "It's a monster from a different realm that changes the appearance of people into mindless monsters." Shadow explained as they continued to swim out of Morpheel's path.

"I remember this one because back when I was working for Ganon, I had researched on more than Link with the Dark Mirror."

"What do you mean?" asked Shelda as they swam side by side, both having they're swords out.

"Well," said Shadow as he watched Morpheel swim around the pillars. "It's a long story, but what I can say is this monster, Morpheel, has impenetrable skin, and can't be damage by something as simple as a sword as far as I know of." Shelda was silent as she processed this information as she too watched Morpheel. It was then Shelda saw it; on Morpheel's back was a circular, white orb with a black circle in its center.

Otherwise known as; an eye.

"Shadow!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the eye. "Look! A weak spot!" Shadow looked to where she was pointing and couldn't help but smile under his mask as he said in a determined voice.

"Alright! Lets try it. Do you think-"

"I'll distract it while you attack?" asked Shelda, interrupting Shadow's sentence. Shadow couldn't help but look at his friend with a look that Shelda knew was him silently telling her to stop interrupting him. Shelda, in return, rolled her eyes as she swam towards Morpheel as she call over her shoulder;

"I'll herd it towards you, just be sure to grab on!"

"Alright!" called Shadow as he watched as Shelda swam (a bit clumsy in honesty) towards the still roaming Morpheel. As she came close to Morpheel, Shelda cupped her hands around her covered mouth as she shouted as loud as she could.

"Hey! Your so fat, a whale is a goldfish compared to you!" Shadow couldn't help but smile as Morpheel chased after Shelda, the said shadow leading to where Shadow currently was at. Shadow tighten the grip on his sword as Morpheel came closer and closer. Once he was sure it was close enough, Shadow swam as fast as he could to Morpheel's eye, grabbing onto one of it's large scales in order to keep up with the monster. Shadow couldn't help but look at the eye as he held his sword even more tightly, and saw that the eye was watching him with.. recognition? That confused Shadow to no end. Shadow disregarded it as he took his sword and plunged in into Morpheel's eye. What happened next was by far the scariest thing Shadow experienced; Morpheel screeched in pain as the sword was lunged into his eye. What was the most horrifying part was that it wasn't the sound of a monster, but of a boy. An all to familiar boy's scream. Shadow's eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place;

"_They changed the Links."_

"_the monster appeared just a few days ago."_

"_If you think that you can save the Links with that plan, you might as well give up!"_

"_The Four Swords.. changed.."_

Shadow's grip on Morpheel was released at the realization of what that meant. It meant one thing Shadow couldn't believe.

"Shadow!" he faintly heard Shelda as Morpheel rampaged throughout the place, ramming into the pillars as the scream echoed in Shadow's ears.

"Shadow!" Shelda called out again, snapping Shadow out of his trance as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Shadow blankly looked at Shelda as she asked if he was ok. He was about to answer, but Morpheel below them interrupted as it rammed into another one of the pillars. Shelda started to swim away, ready to finish what Shadow started, but was stopped by Shadow who grabbed her arm, shock and fear in his voice as he spoke;

"Shelda, wait!" Shelda stopped as Shadow franticly continued. "We can't hurt him!" Shelda was taken aback as she tried to understand this sudden exclamation.

'Wha-Why? Shad, what's gotten into you?" Shelda then took the moment of silence (other than the sound of Morpheel rampaging) Shadow gave to fully look at him. He seem shaken by something, his eyes a bit wide and his hands were shaking slightly.

"Shadow, what is it? What did you mean we cant hurt Morpheel?" it was then Shadow looked over to Morpheel watching as it again rammed into a pillar.

"We can't…" said Shadow as he continued to watch Morpheel. "Because.."

"Because _what_ Shadow?"

"Because," said Shadow, finally looking up at Shelda as he continued.

"That's Blue Link."

"_WHAT?!_"

**Teller- That… took.. a while.**

**Dreamer- No kidding.**

**Teller- Sorry for the delay and major cliffy, just really need to get this posted for my own mental being.**

**Dreamer- … What does that mean?**

**Teller- Doesn't matter. I just want you guys to know that updates will be less frequent due to the school year starting, but I will still continue till the end, so no worries! I had to reupload this chapter due to it giving proplems so.. yeah.. **

**Dreamer- I hope so.**

**Teller- .. Should I mention your story again?**

**Dreamer- … No.**

**Teller- Good, again, I'll update ASAP, and review, follow and favorite!**

**TELLER OUT!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey all! I'm back! *does weird dance in celebration***

**Dreamer- … Why in the world are you doing that?**

**Teller- Cuz I got reviews! IN YOUR FACE! HA!**

**Dreamer- *looks at computer* huh… more reviews.. Would 'ya look at that.**

**Teller- I know! This is awesome! Alright, Shout out time!**

**Carmenwashere- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you know where Morpheel is from :D and it's so much fun writing Shadow and Shelda interacting with one another! And I was meaning to make the last chapter longer, but… I haven't done a major cliffy so.. why not? Hehe ^.,,.^**

**Somebody (Guest)- ^u^ I'm glad the cliffy has gotten so much feedback.. might do it more :) Yes! You do get your cookies! Here ya go! Extra for guessing who Valenzuela is! *gives (Guest) cookies***

**Dreamer- Seriously, were are you keeping those?!**

**Teller- Teller not telling. A lot of people have said Shelda should be cannon, and its very amazing to see, thank you! :D**

**Kyumi07- Thank you! I am trying to update ASAP, but we all know how busy school can be :/**

**Well, don't want to keep ya'll, so here ya go!**

**On with the story!**

Shelda couldn't help but look at Shadow with complete shock as they stood there (or, floated there? She wasn't sure.) as Morpheel continued to swim around. It was quiet for a moment before Shelda spoke again,

"Say that again?" She wasn't sure if Shadow heard her or not, but after a moment, Shadow spoke up, urgency in his voice.

"Blue Link is Morpheel. Yes, I know that sounds like a long shot," he added as Shelda opened her mouth to speak. "but hear me out." Shelda wasn't sure if this was the time to 'hear him out', but by how he stood there (again, floated?) Shelda knew that if she even _tried_ to go near Morpheel, Shadow would not hesitate to stop her. Taking a deep breath through her mask, Shelda rotated her right wrist in a jester of 'go on'. Shadow took a deep breath of his own, unknowingly warning Shelda he had a lot to say, before beginning in a rush speech.

"Ok, remember when we found Bluie, and she said something about them 'changing' the Links?"

"Yeah but that doesn't prove that this is Blue."

"I'm getting to that. She did say something about Blue being around here, right?"

"I-I guess."

"Ok, well, remember how the Zora king mention that the monster appeared only _a few days ago?_"

".. I think I see where your going, but yes."

"Ok, well, remember how I told you that this creature is from another realm? A realm that _changes the appearance of people_? And when I went to attack his eye, I saw _recognition_ as he looked at me, and then I heard Blue scream when I stabbed his eye, not a monster scream like I expected, but a _human boy's_ scream! And it sounded to much like Link for me to think differently." Shelda was quiet as she thought about it, but before she could think deep into it, Shadow spoke again.

"Also, when I was fighting that guard, I mentioned to him that I would kill the monster here and save my friends, and he said that if I went with that plan, I might as well give up because that would never work. Shelda, I really do believe that's Blue, and we have to help him!" that last statement sold her as Shelda nodded in agreement.

"Alright." She said, looking at Shadow with determination. "How do you suggest we do that?" Shadow thought on that, speaking his thoughts out loud,

"Bluie mentioned something about the Four Swords change them.. maybe that's what changed them?"

"Or maybe.." said Shelda, now thinking about that too. Shadow stop when she spoke up and watched as Shelda watched Morpheel as the monster rammed into the pillars again, roaring in anger as he swam around in circles , ramming into the pillars here and there, each time roaring in anger.

"The pillars!" exclaimed Shelda as the final puzzle clicked into place, causing Shadow to slightly jump at the exclamation. Turning to face Shadow, Shelda spoke with wide eyes to him.

"Shadow, what if the Four Swords didn't change them, but is what can change them back?! Watch, see how he keeps ramming into the pillars? Through the whole time we've been here, have you actually seen him go inside the pillars? Look at the pillars, she how they form a triangle shape? Shadow, what's the most holy thing in Hyrule that's shaped like a triangle?" Shadow had to think for a second before his eyes widened and exclaimed,

"The Triforce!"

"Bingo!" said Shelda as she pointed her finger at Shadow, "And what weaponry can only be held by one who posses a part of the Triforce?"

"Um.." Shadow thought for a moment, his eyes confused as he replied, "The Master Sword?" Shelda couldn't help but face palm and corrected,

"No, the Four Sword, Shad."

"Ooooohhh" said Shadow, realizing what she was implying. "Do you think its there?"

"Only one way to find out." At that, Shelda swam down to the center, Shadow following close behind. Because of his swimming, Morpheel had created a cloud of dust from the currents of going round and round in a circle.

"Ugh!" said Shelda as they entered the sand, eyes narrow from it. Both her and Shadow did their best in going through the sand, but the deeper and deeper they got, the thicker it got.

"Do you see anything?" asked Shadow as they reached the bottom.

"No!" Shelda said back. Truthfully, Shelda was starting to think this was a bad idea and was ready to tell Shadow to swim back, but that was right before something caught her eyes; a flash of silver.

"I found it!" she called out as she swam towards it.

"OK! I'll go keep Blue from hurting himself!" called out Shadow from somewhere above.

"Alright!" she called back never taking her eyes of the glimmer of silver, Shelda swam as fast as she possibly could and reached out at the last stretch. In a moment her hand gripped around something solid and metal. Knowing what it was, Shelda took her second hand and sheathed her own sword before reaching out and grabbing it, now with both hands. Taking a deep breath through her mask, Shelda planted her feet on the ground as she pulled the sword out. It was agonizingly slow before Shelda finally felt the sword pull free. Stumbling a bit, Shelda planted her feet again before pushing up from them and shooting through the sandstorm. After what felt like forever, Shelda broke through the sand.

Right in front of Morpheel.

Shelda flinched back as Morpheel swam by, Shadow following close behind. Once he spotted Shelda, however, he stopped his pursuit and looked at her, his eyes shinning in relief at the sight of the Four Sword, the blue jewel in the hilt shimmering in the water.

"Ok," said Shelda, looking at Morpheel. "Now what?" Shadow thought for a moment, watching Morpheel too, before saying,

"Blue was already trying to get the sword, lets just give it to him and see what happens."

"OK." Agreed Shelda. She was ready to swim towards the cursed monster when she saw Shadows eyes widen a bit as something came to him

"…Hang on. Follow me." he added as he swam up, towards the exit.

"Um.. Shad? What are we doing?" she asked as she followed her friend. Shadow was about to answer when suddenly, Morpheel took that time to realize they had the Four Sword, and roared in anger and started swimming towards them.

"C'mon!" shouted Shadow as he tried to swim faster.

"Why?!" asked Shelda as she kept swimming right behind Shadow.

"If he turns back into himself, chances are he doesn't have a mask! We have to get him as close to the top before we change him back!" With that, Shelda fully understood as they swam higher and higher. It wasn't until now did Shelda realize that the room gets narrower and narrower the higher they went. After a bit, Shelda couldn't help but feel as if the Four Sword was getting heavier and heavier the further she swam. Morpheel roared behind them right as Shelda's grip on the sword faltered, and the sword dropped back down towards the bottom.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as she turned, ready to go after it. That was, until she completely stopped after what happened next.

"Did he just eat the sword?!" exclaimed Shadow as he swam up beside Shelda, eyes wide with shock. Shelda couldn't help but yell at Morpheel as he stood (floated?) there;

"No! Bad Blue! You spit that up right now!" Shadow stopped and looked at Shelda with a deadpanned face as he said in the same deadpanned tone;

"Did you really just say that?" Shelda stopped for a second before shrugging, her _whatever _poster clear as day. Shadow was about to yell at her at how calm she could be on this (Shelda could tell by his tight stance and semi-red face), but then a flash of light stopped him as they both turned to Morpheel. The cursed monster was now blinding with a golden light making both shadows unable to see the monster.

"Whoa!" said Shelda as she looked away and closed her eyes from the light, Shadow doing the same. After a moment, the light faded, making Shelda hesitate before looking back, eyes widening at what she saw. Blue floated there in his human form, sword weakly in hand as he glanced up, blood pooling around his head, making it hard for Shelda to see him.

"Blue?" said Shadow in a concerned voice, but right as he got into arm's reach, Shelda saw him visibly relax as his eyes closed and his sword was released from his grip, air bubbles erupting from his mouth as he fell unconscious. Thinking quick, Shelda said very strictly;

"Get him to the surface!" before taking a deep breath and removed her mask and pressed it up against Blue's mouth before she herself dived down for the sword. It wasn't far down., it had landed onto of one of the pillars, threatening to fall off at any giving moment. Shelda felt her lungs slowly starting to burn as she grabbed the sword and used the top of the pillar to push himself through the water. Her lungs started to burn even more as she swam desperately to the top. She could see Shadow above the water as she tried to swim faster as the air started to escape her mouth

"_This is it." _She thought as the last of the air escaped her lips and water filled her lungs. _"I'm sorry Shadow"_ but right as her vision became blurry, Shelda felt something grab her arm and pull her out of the water. Shelda's vision snapped back as she gasped for air before coughing up the water that had entered her lungs. Shadow continued to pull her out until Shelda was sprawled across the floor, coughing up a pool of water. She vaguely felt as Shadow rubbed her back, helping her get air back in her lungs. Taking a deep, shakenly breath, Shelda slowly pushed herself from the ground.

"You ok?" asked Shadow as Shelda slowly sat up, nodding to Shadow as she looked around, her eyes resting on Blue's limp body.

"Is he ok?" asked Shelda, her eyes not looking away.

"I think so." Said Shadow, walking over to Blue and crouching over him, brushing back the blood hair, allowing Shelda to see that the blood she saw from earlier was coming from his right eye, making Shelda cringe a bit as, she too, crouched beside Blue.

"How that happen?" she asked as she pulled the tunic over her head, leaving her in her shirt as she ripped the bottom of her tunic, pressing it onto Blue's eye as Shadow spoke.

"I.. I think that was from me.. when I uh.. you know." Shelda could hear the guilt in his voice without even glancing up at Shadow.

"It's alright." She said in a quiet voice, afraid of waking up their friend being so close to his ears. "You didn't know it was him at the time." Shelda saw Shadow nod from the corner of her eyes as silence passed between them. As Shelda focused on Blue, a thought entered her mind;

"How are we getting back?" Shelda met Shadow's confused eyes as he asked;

"What do you mean?" Shelda sighed and sat back, the piece of cloth now tied tightly around the right side of Blue's head.

"What I mean is; we only have two masks, and we are _far_ from the surface. How are we going to be able to get up their with Blue?" Shadow was quiet for a second as both of them tried to think of a way.

"We could take turns." Said Shadow quietly. Shelda thought for a second before nodding at that.

"Yeah." She said, sounding a bit more joyful then before, "That should work. We'll just have to tell the Zora. Did you wanna stay here for now or..?" Shadow didn't even hesitate as he replied;

"I'll stay with him. You go tell the Zora, and I'll try to wake him up, if I can, I'll help him to the entrance. If not, I'll carry him. Ok?"

"Yeah." Said Shelda, nodding in agreement as she stood up. "I'll go now. Be careful, ok?" Shadow gave her a smile, her retuning it, as he nodded to her.

"You too." And with that, Shelda turned and ran down the corridor, quickly putting the tunic and mask back on as she jumped off the ledge, not slowing down as she dived right into the water, making her way back into the cove.

**My oh my, that took a bit.**

**Well, that was fun! One down, three to go! WOOP!**

**Dreamer- That is if he doesn't die first.**

**Teller- … What?**

**Dreamer- What? Weren't you planning to-**

**Teller- *covers Dreamer's mouth* *says darkly* Not another word from you, or I'll make it your last. Got it?**

**Dreamer- *nods vigorously***

**Teller- *goes back to cheery* Good! Oh! Before I leave, I wanted you all to know that I opened up a poll to decide which fanfic I should work on next. The poll will close once I update the last chapter of this fanfic, so it'll be awhile before I start on the next one. I don't like doing more than one story at a time, or I might accidentally cross them between one another. So yeah.. well, that's all, see ya next time! **

**TELLER OUT! **


	13. Chapter 12

***Dancing around the room***

**Dreamer- *walks in***

**Teller- *grabs Dreamer and starts dancing with her***

**Dreamer- AGH! TELLER WHAT THE FU-**

**Teller- Watch you language! *stops dancing* gosh.**

**Dreamer- Why in the world were we just dancing?**

**Teller- Cuz I got more reviews!**

**Dreamer- if your going to get so many, you need to learn to chill about it.**

**Teller- *rolls eyes* whatever, SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**Kyumi07- Yayy! Yeah, Shadow and Vio are my favorite too! Wait… what about Green? Is he the ONLY one you can wait to see? Huh..**

**Carmenwashere- Thank you! And those all are some very interesting ideas. Yeah, I couldn't stop but laugh at the whole 'Master Sword' thing afterword XD**

**SombodyGuest- hehe… um.. well.. about that…**

**Dreamer- can I tell them?**

**Teller- NO! *sigh* don't worry about the whole end thing, that's just Dreamer being Dreamer. Now, I did see your other reviews, and I'd like to say; Thank you so much! :D And to answer your question; The reason Shadow seemed affected by light whereas Shelda isn't, is because her mirror was created to make it that she (and whoever is connected to it too.) is ammuned to the light. Hence why Shadow doesn't seem to be affected by it anymore. Does that answer your question? I hope so :D**

**Teller- Alright! Don't want ya'll to wait as long as the others for Dreamer's story-**

**Dreamer- Hey, you cant be talking, I already deleted that.**

**Teller- … Wait…. What?! That was a good story!**

**Dreamer- I know, I'm redoing it, so it's not as short.**

**Teller- OH! Ok! I can't wait till it's back up!**

**Dreamer- Why? Are you going to read it?**

**Teller- Nope! Any who, here's Chapter 12!**

**Dreamer- Wow, harsh.**

**On With the Story! :D**

Shadow watched as Shelda ran down the tunnel, disappearing from Shadow's sight. Taking the time he had, Shadow let his thoughts wander. It was clear now what Bluie meant by 'The Links changed'; someone (no doubt Twinrova) cast some sort of spell or whatnot on the Links, changing them into the very thing they fight.

'_Clever_.' Thought Shadow as he really thought about it. '_But that means this whole mission might be harder then we thought_..' Shadow sighed at that thought. Yeah, a whole lot harder then they first thought.

'_This will be fun then_.' Thought Shadow dryly as he looked Blue over. Remembering how he told Shelda he'd try to wake the boy, Shadow took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"Hey." He said, gently shaking Blue's shoulder, trying to stir said boy.

"C'mon Blue, I need you to wake up." Shadow repeated this action for a bit, until finally, Shadow watched as Blue's face scrunched up as he slowly came to. Stopping his shaking, Shadow leaned over as Blue's eye fluttered open, letting out a moan of pain.

"Wha- ugh.." said Blue, his voice thick and rough from not being used in awhile. Shadow waited a moment for Blue to gather his surroundings before speaking again;

"You alright?" he asked as Blue's eye became more focused as he laid it on Shadow. Shadow watched patiently as Blue swallowed, closing his eye in pain.

"Been better." Was his simple reply, voice barely above a whisper. Opening his eye again, Blue looked at Shadow, eye full of confusion as he asked in his quiet, stubborn voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow couldn't help but chuckle, shifting into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Well," he said as he looked at his friend. "lets just say I had some help. Don't worry," he added as Blue opened his mouth to say more, "you'll meet her soon." Shadow watched as Blue raised his eyebrow, mouth twitching into a mischievous smile.

"'Her?'" said Blue, his voice still just above a whisper. "You mean to tell me in the last week since we last saw you, you got a girlfriend?" Shadow felt his face heat up as he snapped,

"No! She is not my girlfriend! Her name's Shelda, you met her at the Four Sword Shrine dude!" Blue was quiet for a moment, before closing his eye tight, his face scrunching up in pain. Shadow, seeing this, leaned forward a bit as concern laced his voice.

"Ya alright there?" he asked as he watched Blue's hands dug into the ground beneath him, hissing from the pain.

"No, you ass." Moaned Blue as he tried to catch his breath. "You stabbed my eye, remember? It's not really feeling that great right now." Shadow sighed in guilt as he replied,

"Yeah, I know." Right as the words left his mouth, something clicked in Shadow's mind as he whipped his head over to Blue, shock shinning in his eyes.

"Wait," said Shadow, catching Blue's attention. "you remember that?!" Shadow's eyes were semi-wide as Blue let out a sigh, saying in his quiet, pained voice.

"Kinda." He replied, taking his hand and rubbing his good eye. "It's all sort' a hazy, like a dream I guess. But yeah, I remember you standing over me, and then stabbing my eye. Thank you, by the way." Shadow cringed, thinking of how Blue saw it. But, not wanting to pester over him like Shelda does with Shadow, said shadow shrugged as he replied non-casually,

"Eh, it's the lest I could do for ya." Blue snorted in amusement, but Shadow could clearly see his friend struggling at staying conscious. Not wanting to drag his limp body through the dirt, Shadow shifted his position so he was squatting beside Blue.

"Alright," said Shadow as he tucked his right arm under Blue's own arms and back. "we need to get over to the next room, think you can walk? Or do I have 'ta give you a piggyback?" Blue smiled at this as he took his left arm around Shadow's shoulder.

"Heh," he said as he pulled himself up with the help of Shadow, "You wish, shadow boy." Smiling at the name, Shadow helped as Blue stood up as his own feet wobbled at the extra weight put on it. Taking a deep breath, Shadow bit his tongue, trying to prevent himself from making a sound of discomfort.

Keyword- trying.

"…Was that you?" asked Blue not long after Shadow had let out a mixture of a whimper and moan. Shadow was silent as he shifted Blue's weight to a more comfortable way towards his now noticed sore body.

"…" Blue was silent as both he and Shadow tried to hide their real pain as one another slowly made their way across the chamber towards the tunnel. After being in the tunnel for a minute or two, the silence between them was broken.

"Alright." said Blue, almost out of breath. "I need a break." Shadow, feeling like he's going to scream his head off, just nodded before slowly taking them both down to the ground. Without realizing it, Shadow let out a tired sigh of relief from Blue's, and his own, weigh off his now throbbing wounds.

'_Damn'_ thought Shadow as he tried to catch his breath, finding it hard to get oxygen into his lungs. '_I forgot how bad of shape I was in. Heh, well this sucks_.' Shadow was so deep in thought, he completely forgot Blue was right there.

"Shadow?" asked Blue, causing Shadow to bolt up, winching in pain from jolting his leg.

"Ok, dude, don't tell me you're not hurting, or I'll punch you as hard as I can." warned Blue as Shadow sunk back into the floor, breathlessly chuckling at Blue's comment.

"Even if you could hit me, it wouldn't be that hard." Shadow could see Blue fume at that, his mouth open, ready to say something, but Shadow beat him to it with a annoyed sigh.

"Yes, I am hurting. Surprised you didn't catch that earlier." Blue, still fuming, said in his cocky voice,

"Yeah, well, maybe I would have, ya'know, if you didn't-"

"Stab you in the eye. I get it. Thanks." interrupted Shadow, not wanting Blue to go on a full blown rant on that. Shadow was clearly not in the mood.

"Pff! Whatever…" Shadow wasn't sure if Blue said something after that or not, he was already starting to shut down, only now realizing how long of a day he's had. Blue, having asked if they were going to move or not, didn't realize his companion had fallen unconscious until he grabbed Shadow's shoulder and turned him enough to see his head. Blue, at first, was shocked at how fast Shadow had shut down, but, after closer inspection, understood. Shadow's face was pale, his clothes (Blue had lifted up the Zora tunic, thinking he could quickly see Shadow's injury(ies)) were blood stained and dirty, and he was still breathing through his mouth in big, gulping breaths. Blue couldn't help but feel sorry for Shadow; the dude has probably been through a lot in the last week or so. Taking Shadow's example, Blue sunk into the wall, as he too fell into a deep sleep, he slowly slid off to the side. Leaning into something softer than the wall was the last thing he distinguished before unconsciousness consume him.

(line break)

Shelda let out a sigh as she made her way downstream. She had just gotten another mask after an hour of explaining everything to the Zora king. Truthfully, she didn't think it would take that long, but, of course, the king wanted to know everything. Like, every, little, single thing that involved the Links. In her option, it was exhausting. And to top it all off, she still had to walk back to the lake, swim her slow, poorly pace, and then have to help Shadow with Blue. And then will have to find a place to stay. Shelda let out a puff of breath as she stepped onto the shores of the coast. taking a deep breath, Shelda walked into the water, not hesitating as it came past her covered mouth. Not once thinking otherwise, Shelda dove into the water, swimming at her slow, inexperience pace. After what she assumed was another half an hour (maybe more? Who knew?) Shelda finally reached the entrance. Not seeing any Dark Realm goons, Shelda took it as a good sign as she entered the Water Temple. However, Shelda was surprised when she surface to not see anyone in the room. Fearing the worst, Shelda scrambled out of the water, making a beeline for the tunnel. Running through, Shelda didn't register the duo until she passed them did it click. Slowing down, Shelda slowly walked over to the two Links. If she wasn't used to seeing in the dark, Shelda would have thought they were a rock, or worse, dead. But, of course, she could see them clearly, and she could see the gentle rise and fall of their chests. Shelda couldn't help but cross her arms as she smiled at the scene in front of her. Both Shadow and Blue were dead asleep, and were leaning up against one another with their lips slightly parted. Shelda wasn't surprise to hear Shadow snore, she's heard him snore before, but she was a little concern at how his face wasn't fully relaxed, and instead was slightly scrunched in pain that she wouldn't be surprised he was in. Shelda's smile slowly turned into a frown as she watched Shadow silently whimper in his sleep. Feeling sympathy settle in her chest, Shelda couldn't help but approach said shadow. Taking a deep breath, Shelda gently grab Shadow's shoulder, shaking it to rose the boy.

"Shaaaadooooww, come on, wake up you lazy ass. We need to move." After a few moments, Shelda wasn't sure if he was going to wake up, but after a second or two, Shadow grumbled into consciousness, his eyes slowly opening. Shelda, feeling glad he was awake, smiled and said in a joyful, cocky voice;

"There's Mr. Sunshine! Worried you'd sleep for the rest of the day." All she got in response was a quiet hum of acknowledgment as his eyes focused on the purple haired girl drowsily. Shelda couldn't help but chuckle at Shadow's half awake state.

"Hey," she said in a gentle, attention attraction voice when she saw Shadow's eyes start to drop.

"M'rry." Slurred Shadow as his eyes slowly opened again back to their half open position.

"M' tir'd." Shelda smiled faintly as she brushed away the hair in Shadow's face. Seeing the state he was in, Shelda wasn't surprised at him being exhausted. Taking a deep breath, Shelda help shift Shadow into a more comfortable position as she said calmly.

"That's ok. Get some rest. I'll stay on watch while you guys regain your energy. You need it." Shadow was not arguing as he mumbled a quiet 'Mm'k.' before drifting back to sleep, dead to his surrounding as leaned back onto Blue. Shelda chuckled lightly as she settled on the wall opposite from them, watching the two sleep soundly. Glancing at Blue's face, she could see from here the blood slowly sliding down his cheek, indicating her make-shift bandage was soaked. Sighing to herself, Shelda stood up and walked over to her companions, ready to aid to their much needed injuries.

(line break)

"GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" Screamed an authority like voice, bouncing off the walls, making it hard for the escaper to focus. Multiple feet ran across the floor as they followed the sound of the pitter patter of paw steps and the clinking of chains. Rounding a corner, the wolf-boy ran as fast as he could down the tunnels, using his new found senses to find his way out.

"CATCH THAT PRISINOR!" screamed the lead guard, making the wolf boy's ears flick in sensitivity.

'_I need to escape. NOW!' _he thought as he jumped over a guard, hitting the floor running as he speed past others. Fresh air greeted his nostrils as light came from the end of the tunnel. Joy filled his heart as he burst out of the mountain side, feeling the wind blow through his fur. But he didn't stop, the wolf-boy ran as fast and as far away as he could, with only one thought in his mind as he ran towards the Snowy Peaks;

'_Yes! YES! Now all I have to do is find, and free the others! Then the Dark Forces will be as good as gone!_'

**BOOM! How'd you like that!?**

**Again, I apologize for the delay, but I hope it was worth it! Now… I have a question..**

**Do you guys have an idea who the wolf-boy is/who he's talking about?**

**Hint- ask yourself this, How does he know the Dark Forces, unless he has been face-to-face with them before?**

**Alright! I'm going to leave with that..**

**TELLER OUT! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright! Lets get this story on the road! I know the last chappy was as short as a dwarf, but there are reasons for it. FYI- a good few things in the last chapter will have a huge impact on later chapters, so just try to remember what you thought was important, k? Alright.. where was I…**

**Dreamer- Ahem**

**Teller- Oh right! Dreamer (like we mention last time) has deleted her story and is rewriting it as we speak! (hopefully)**

**Dreamer- You do know I can hear you right?**

**Teller- Yeah I know.**

**Dreamer- Then why..**

**Teller- Why what?**

**Dreamer- nothing, I'm not even going to bother asking.**

**Teller- Ok. If you say so. SHOUT OUT TIME (almost forgot this)**

**Kyumi07- Hmm…. Just might consider that…**

**Somebody(guest)- Oh…my…gosh… that's the longest review I've gotten so far! YYYAAAAYYY!**

**Dreamer- Longest review for the shortest chapter… huh..**

**Teller- Actually, I looked, and its only one word shorter than the last one.. Hehe**

**Dreamer- Wow..**

**Teller- Thanks so much! I'm glad I got them right :D**

**Yeeeaaahh.. Hehe ^.,.^' aanyyywhooo… I'm using the Four Sword map, and just because I said he was heading in that direction, doesn't mean he could see it. So, since that's cleared up, I am using the Four Swords map.**

**Hehehehehehehe.. You'll just have to read and see.. :D **

**Alright! Lets get going, shall we?**

**On with the Story!**

Blue could feel an intense soreness running through his body as he slowly came to. Another thing he realized (but didn't really focus on) was that he was laying against something very warm and soft. Shuffling and quiet mumbles met Blue's ears as he unintentionally let out a moan as his eyes fluttered open. For some reason, Blue's vision was blurry and it was hard to separate the colors and shapes, but very slowly, he started to distinguish sounds and voices coming from his blurry sight.

"Did you really do that? Do you know who I am?" said a male voice from behind Blue.

"Yes," said a female voice right beside him. "you're the dark side of Link."

"I'm not just that!" said the male voice, "I'm also the best out of the five Links!"

"Hmp!" said the female voice, when suddenly, Blue's whole body was shifted upward against the warm, soft (slightly moving) thing he laid on.

"I'll believe that when the bad guys actually win."

"Why thank you!" said Shadow, who now Blue recognized, not immediately getting the insult.

"…HEY!" Blue couldn't help but smile a bit at the insult the now identified Shelda made towards the shadow Link.

"You take that back!" yelled Shadow, making Blue flinch at the intensity of it.

"Would you shut up?!" said Shelda in a quiet, but stern voice, "You're going to wake Blue up! Jeez.." Blue couldn't help but sigh, knowing his conscious present must be known before a fight broke out between the two.

"I'm already awake." he said simply, feeling the warm soft thing he now distinguished as Shelda's (he hoped) back jump a bit at his sudden voice.

"What, you eavesdropping?" asked Shadow as Blue felt Shelda stop, carefully putting him on the ground. Forgetting the condition in he was in and his drowsy state, Blue tried to set his legs down to walk, but they almost immediately gave out, causing both Shelda and Shadow to rush up and catch him. Shelda being the closest.

"Jeez Blue!" she exclaimed, "Take it easy!"

"Says the one who forced me to 'hurry up'" mumbled Shadow, loud enough for the two others to hear.

"When you have your eye stabbed and is unconscious," snapped Shelda as she sat beside Blue, supporting his back from falling. "Then we'll talk." Blue couldn't help but say as he took his hand to cover his oncoming yawn,

"You guys aren't getting along, are ya'?" Both Shelda and Shadow crossed their arms and said a very stern 'no' at the same time. Because she crossed her arms, Shelda had removed her hand from Blue's back, causing said boy to fall back on the ground. Pain exploded from his head and shoulders once Blue made contact with the ground, causing him to shout in pain. Shelda, having been arguing with Shadow at the moment, rushed over, bending down to look into Blue's eye.

"Shit! I'm sorry! Are you ok Blue?" it wasn't till now did Blue realized his vision was still blurry. The pain was already back to a very dull throb, but he was having a had time separating shapes and colors.

"..Kinda.." said Blue as he stared at Shelda, trying to see her face clearly.

"What do you mean, 'kinda'?" asked Shadow, who was standing behind Shelda.

'_.. I think..' _thought Blue, taking his left hand to rub his good eye while he propped himself up with his right.

"I'm having trouble seeing. Well, more like, I'm having trouble clearing my vision." Blue stooped rubbing his eye and blinked a few times to see his vision was still blurry.

"And what you mean is…?" said Shadow, dragging out the 'is', indicating for Blue to explain.

"You can be such an _idiot_ Shadow!" exclaimed Shelda before Blue could talk. "He's saying that his vision is blurry and isn't clearing!"

"Oh, _I'm _the idiot?!" said Shadow, his anger clear in his voice.

'_Oh boy.' _was Blue's one thought as the two went at each other's throats.

"You're the one who decided to come this way!"

"Well at lest I'm not the one who decided to attack that chicken!"

'_How long have I been unconscious?!' _wondered Blue.

"I was trying to get _Food,_ thank you very much!"

"Oh, _My Hero_!"

"Hey, at lest I'm trying!"

"At lest _I _have some common sense!"

"At lest _I've _been able to _not_ kill someone!"

'_What?!'_ thought Blue worriedly.

"That was cause we were in trouble! And you know why that happened!"

"Yeah, it's because you can't control yourself!"

"At lest I can understand what right and what's wrong!"

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes!"

"Well, at lest I listen to people!"

"At lest I can help others without my own intentions to it!"

"At lest _I _have a dark side I can keep _under control _and not _hurt my friends with_!" screamed Shadow. That's when it went quiet. Blue wasn't sure what was going on, but a sudden cold breeze blowing through blocked out almost all sound, but the few sounds that were right there next to him. Crying. Blue could hear crying. And then, he broke the awkward silence with a loud voice, to make sure they could hear him over the winds. The _fucking cold winds_.

"Hey, um yeah, you guys done? Cuz I'd like to get moving and _not_ fall down a cliff, also, just a bit curious.. _Where the hell are we and why is it so fucking cold?!_" screamed Blue, becoming quite frustrated with the two.

"We're at the base of the Snowy Peaks." said the quiet voice of Shelda's. Blue could immediately tell that she was the one crying. Sighing inwardly, Blue couldn't help but ask.

"What's up with you two?" through his poor eyesight, Blue could see a black figure approaching him.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow in a gruff voice, grabbing Blue's arm to help him stand.

"What a mean," said Blue, leaning on Shadow to keep him upright. "is that you to seem to be.. Ah, what's the word I'm looking for.. Bitching towards one another."

"We're not bitchy." said Shadow, his voice low and gruff. The trio started to walk, Shelda trailing behind by any indication Blue was getting from the sound of footsteps behind him and Shadow. "We're just…" Shadow trailed off, trying to find the correct word.

"Bitching."

"_No" _said Shadow with more empathy in the word. "I was going to say disagreeing with one another."

"Shadow." said Blue, keeping his feet close to the ground so he didn't trip. "That is the nice, polite way of saying, surprise, bitching with one another. Seriously, when I was Morpheel, yes," he added when he felt Shadow stop, his body slightly turning in Blue's direction. "I did hear you call me that back there. Anyways, when I was him, I saw how you two interacted. People who don't agree with one another, or 'disagreeing with each other'." Blue added the quotation marks, to Shadow's annoyance. "Don't communicate like that. So, I ask again; What's up with you two?"

"Jeez, ok _Vio_." said Shadow, his voice laced with its previous gruffness, but some teasing in it.

"_Pff! _Like that guy is as awesome as me." said Blue, subconsciously puffing out his chest. Blue could help but frown at the quietness behind him, coming from this, 'Shelda' girl.

"So." he said, trying think of a way to get the girl to talk.

"So what?" asked Shadow, shifting Blue's weight on him.

"Going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" asked Blue in the most casual voice he had.

"Blue!" exclaimed Shadow, "I told you; she's not my girlfriend!"

"You're very defensive on the topic."

"That's because it's not true!"

"Then introduce us." said Blue simply. He heard Shadow sigh as they stopped, Shadow turning Blue in a random direction.

"Blue, this is Shelda, Shelda, this is Blue. There I introduced you, happy?"

"Very. Sup, how's it hanging?" Blue greeted, sticking his arm out in a random direction. He felt Shadow grab his arm, steering it towards another blur of colors.

"Wrong way, dum-dum." said Shadow as Blue felt a smaller, more feminine hand grasp his.

"Ok, for one Shadow- I'm not twelve. For a second- I'm blind, or mostly, I can't see a thing clearly, what makes you think I can see her?" Shadow was silent, knowing Blue was right. Satisfied with that, Blue turned towards the direction where the hand was, quietly staring.

"W-what?" asked Shelda as he continued to hold her hand and stare at (he thinks) her.

"You didn't answer me; what's up?" Blue said, starting to get annoyed with this whole, 'blurred colors' thing.

"Um… hi." said Shelda, quietly and shyly.

"Alright then." said Blue, turning in the direction he thought Shadow was in.

"I don't know about you, but I'm cold and still tired. It would be great if we could find shelter before we get caught in some storm and freeze our asses off."

"Well aren't you fun to talk with." said Shadow sarcastically, a little to the left of Blue. Ignoring the statement, Blue reached out to where Shelda last was, saying in his usual tone of voice,

"C'mon, I wanna get to know ya better if we're going to fight side by side." He stood there for a moment before he felt her hand grab his. It was quiet before he heard Shelda, a cockiness in her voice.

"You probably can't tell, but I'm smiling and nodded to you."

"Yeah, I didn't catch that. Sorry."

"Its fine." said Shelda, a sudden quirkiness coming about her that surprised Blue as they walked.

"I'm sure its been awhile since you've _seen_ everybody huh?" Blue stopped in his tracks, standing there looking straight ahead, only one word coming from his mouth.

"_No._"

-(line break)-

The blizzard blew across the already foot deep snow, making it nearly impossible to see a yard ahead. The cliff sides howled with the winds as the snow rushed from one side to the other. In the depth of the storm, walked a semi big, four legged creature.

'_Well,' _thought the wolf-boy. _'at lest I'm not burning hot.' _he could help but chuckle at his positive attitude.Man, did he sound like..

The wolf-boy shook his head, not wanting to think about.. _them_. He had to find them first before he could go down memory lane. The wolf-boy couldn't help but take in a deep breath as he passed his walking. That when it caught him. That smell. It was carried by the east wind.

'_It can't be…' _the wolf-boy couldn't help but take in another deep breath, catching the same scent.

'_It is them..'_ he thought, first in shock, but then leaped in joy as he turned and started running through the snow, keeping his scent on them, only one thought going through his mind.

'_It's them! Oh thank the gods! I'm not the only one! Who will it be? Blue? Red? Maybe even Vio! Oh gods, maybe they're all there!' _The wolf-boy couldn't help but have a skip to his step as the scent got stronger and stronger.

'_I'm coming guys_.' thought the wolf-boy, a small smile creeping on his lips as a silhouette of a cave came into view, becoming clearer and clearer.

'_Green is coming._' it was then now identified Green had reached the entrance. Excitement and fear flow through his veins as he breathed in, catching two scents similar to his own.

'_Two. That's alright, it means we can work together to find the others._'thought Green as he slowly walked in, being weary in case it was a trap. Now that the wind was outside, Green could now hear angry mumbles and hushed tones of people, three in total, talking. This confused Green.

'_Three? I can only smell two Links. Who's the third one? Is it someone keeping them hostage?!_' Green couldn't help but let out a warning growl as he neared the dim lighting from a fire. Immediately, the voice stopped, probably wondering what the noise was. After a second, Green picked up the sound of a female voice whispering.

"Umm. Shad?" she said, "You did say this cave was empty was.. Right?"

"I thought it was." whispered a familiar male voice back. Hearing the voice, Green felt the excitement from before come through again as he jumped in their view, barking happily towards the black tunic Link. Both him and the female beside him jumped to their feet, a figure in the back sitting up as well.

"What is it? Shadow? Shelda?! What is it?!" Green heard the familiar voice and rushed over, wagging his tail and sticking his tongue in a friendly manner.

"it's a wolf." said Shadow awestricken by the sudden change of behavior.

"A.. a kind wolf.." added the female. Green ignored the two when he caught the scent of blood filling the place. It was dried, but it was still there. The closest that Green caught was the Link in front of him, and, now that he could see him clearly, identified him as Blue. Whimpering worriedly, Green approached Blue, catching sight of the bandage wrapped around his right eye, his left glazed with no focus and with a far away look.

"Umm… what was that?!" asked Blue, who was looking in his direction, which confused Green a bit, but also worried him even more.

"It's the wolf." said the female. "It seems to be concerned for you, Blue."

"No kidding." he retorted back. Green couldn't help but chuckle at his predictable retort. All three of them stiffened at that, Shadow being the one to slowly break the sudden silence.

"Did.. Did that wolf just chuckle?" in response, Green turned to look at Shadow, nodding in confirmation.

"Whoa!" said the female, quick to approach and crouch down to Green's level. "It can understand us!" Green looked at her a growled softly, trying to tell her he wasn't a 'it'.

"Oh I'm sorry." said the female, to his amazement, "she, right?" that made Green growl louder, causing Blue to back away a bit against the wall.

"Oops! I'm sorry! He, you're a he, right?" she asked, being quick to correct herself. Green immediately stopped growling and sat down, his tail slightly wagging as his tongue slipped out his mouth.

"This little guys a bit… unique. Don't 'cha think?" said Shadow, slowly approaching Green.

"Yeah." said Blue, still pressed against the walls, his visible eye a bit widen. Green turned and approached Blue again, still worried by his appearance.

"Watch out Blue, he's approaching you again." warned the female as Green reached out with his muzzle and softly sniffed Blue's bandage.

'_What happened to you Blue?_' thought Green as he looked Blue, but what happened next surly shocked him.

"How do you know my name?! How can you talk?!" Asked Blue, trying to back up more to have distance between himself and Green.

"Wait, what?" asked Shadow, clearly confused.

'_Wait, can you hear me?!_' asked Green, just as shocked as Blue.

"Yes! Why?… Can.. can they not?" asked Blue, slightly turning his head in Shadow and the females direction. Green turned his head, looking at Shadow and the female, seeing no sign they can hear Green.

'_I guess not._' said Green, looking back at Blue. '_and since you can hear me, what did happen to you?_' asked Green, being genially concerned for the other Link.

"Ok, first; Shadow, Shelda, this freaking wolf is able to talk to me… somehow. And secondly;" Blue added before Shadow and 'Shelda' could say anything.

"How do you know who I am?!" he asked, turning to much to the left, trying to look at Green. Amused, Green reached out and licked Blue's chin, letting him know where Green was exactly. Blue turned in Green's direction, disgusted, but said simply,

"Answer me." Green couldn't help but chuckle as he said,

'_You'd think that a hot head like you would remember another Link when he heard them._' Blue started at him for a moment, a bit deep in thought, before he said one word, quietly and unbelievable;

"Green?"

'_How'd you know?_' asked Green in a taunting manner, glad his brother could identify him.

"Oh my gods." said Blue, finally realizing who it was. "Oh my gods, it is you."

"Wait, what?!" asked both Shadow and 'Shelda' at the same time, Shadow stepping forward to look from Blue to Green and back.

"Blue, what do you mean that's Green?! How can it be Green if all the Links changed?"

'_Wait.. What does he mean?_' asked Green worriedly. Blue sighed, looking in Shadow's general direction with annoyance,

"I don't know, he just says he's Green, and he sounds like him, so… yeah, it's Green. Deal with it." then he looked towards Green, saying in a more, matter-of-fact tone.

"What Shadow means is that him and Shelda figured out that the four Links were turned into monsters, and separated across the kingdom."

'_Oh.._' said Green, remembering the guards back at Death Mountain saying something along those lines. That was why he came this way, they had said one of them were in the desert, so Green was taking a shortcut through Snowy Peaks.

'_Wait,_' he looked at Blue, confused as he asked, '_Who's Shelda?_' at this, Blue smiled, looking back over towards Shadow, smiling as he asked in a cocky voice,

"So, going to introduce Green to your girlfriend?"

**Oh my gosh! That was so awesome! Sorry for the delay, but it took a bit for me to get the hang of Green and Blue's POVs, I hope I did them right. Anyways, we got two of our Links, but why is Green still in his monster form? Stay tuned to find out! Hanve a great day everyone! **

**TELLER OUT!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Alight! Lets get this show on the road!**

**Dreamer- *screaming in the distance and coming closer***

**Teller- *sigh* What now?**

**Dreamer- *comes in room* Teller! You gotta help me! That Shelda you created back in Chapter 3 is back!**

**Teller- Yeah I know.**

**Dreamer- She- Wait… WHAT?!**

**Teller- Yeah, we made a deal that as long as I don't gush over her, she won't beat me or hurt me in any way. *tilts head* Didn't I tell you?**

**Dreamer- No!**

**Teller- Oh. Well. Now I did.**

**Dreamer- UGH! Did you at least tell her not to hurt me?**

**Teller- …. I don't think so. Why? Do you not want to?**

**Dreamer- N-**

**Teller- Oh right! Shout out time!**

**Dreamer- I hate you.**

**Somebody (Guest)- Yes! I have updated again! **

**Yeah.. Blue's been through a lot..**

**AND IT WILL KEEP KILLING YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Yeah, no probs on that map thing ;)**

**IDK! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!**

**And yes, you have made it quite clear on your dislike for Green. :P. So cuz of that, you shall not know about the other two. Muhahahahahahahahaha**

**Dreamer- Your in one of your moods again aren't ya?**

**Teller- Yep! Now, lets get on this story!**

**Shelda- *comes into the room* Found ya!**

**Dreamer- *screams like the girl she is and runs out***

**Shelda- *chases after her***

**Teller- *ignores that whole scene* On with the story!**

Green watched patiently as Shadow paced back and forth across the cave floor, his face tight with concentration and, what Green hoped wasn't, pain.

"So," he said as he still paced back and forth. "if it is true that this is Green.-"

"It is." said both Blue and Green similarity, but Green's being a growl to both shadow's ears. Shadow stopped for a second to look at the two, saying in a somewhat uneasy tone,

"Rrrriiiggghhhtt. Anyways, like I was saying; since this is Green, then why is he still a monster, let alone able to… well.. not kill us?" Green, shocked at this, looks at Blue, asking a bit frightened

"_Blue… What does he mean?_" Blue, having been actually thinking, (to Green's surprise. Like seriously, when does Blue think?) looked over towards Green, blinking a couple times before looking back at Shadow, an uncertain, nervous aroma touching Green's heighten senses. Shadow, seeing Blue look in his general direction, stopped pacing again and looked at Blue confused.

"What?"

"He asked what you meant." said Blue simply, crossing his arms.

"And to be honest, I can't be the one to answer that question."

"And why is that?' asked Shadow, facing Blue fully, his own arms crossed.

"Because," said Blue, tilting his head up a bit more in a authority-like manner.

"_I'm _not the one who has fought.. us." added Blue a bit hesitantly. Green cocked his head to the side, completely confused as to where this was going.

"_W-what are you talking about? Blue? You-you were just captured.. Right? Blue, tell me I'm wrong!_" asked Green in a panicked voice, making to where he was barking at Blue, causing Shadow and Shelda to look from him and Blue. Blue was silent, staring at Shadow (or, more like in his general direction), saying in a emotionless voice,

"Tell him. You know more than me and can explain it easier."

"I can explain it easier?" asked Shadow, "You're the one who can understand him! How would it be easier on me?!"

"Because you're the one who actually understands it and hasn't been through hell!" said Blue, raising his voice along with Shadow.

"I haven't been through hell?! Do you know what I went trough for the past week?!" Green couldn't help but press his ears against his head, trying to cancel out the loud voices. The two bickered to one another for another moment before Shelda finally stood up from where she was sitting, yelling over the two Links.

"_ENOUGH!_" She screamed at the two, causing Green to flinch at the intensity and the other two to quiet down.

"_I'll _tell him. How 'bout that?" she asked, looking at the two of them. When they both nodded in agreement, Shelda let out a deep breath before walking up and sitting down in front of Green.

"Alright." she said, her voice now tired and weary. "It kinda all began when Twinrova called me into their chamber for a… talk."

)*()*()*(

The winds howled outside, blowing the snow across the landscape. A dim, sad fire was burning inside the cave that the four of them sheltered in. Shelda sat against the wall, closest to the entrance, watching the snow fall in the dark cloudy sky. Both her arms and legs were crossed as she let herself ease into the rock wall behind herself. As Shelda sat there, she couldn't help but glance back at her companions. Blue and Green slept side by side, Blue probably taking advantage of Green's very warm body if Shelda could take any indication as to why he was so close, snuggling and wrapping his arms around Green like that. Of course, unbeknown to Shelda, he was actually like that because Blue was afraid Green wouldn't be there when he awoke. Green, being the same way and was afraid he would still be in the volcano and all this was just a dream. Shelda, not understanding such a strong bond between people, assumed that Blue was just using Green for his own selfish wishes, just like every other Dark Realm being. Shelda couldn't help but rub her ear as she remembered how loud Green's barks could actually get after he heard exactly what happened to them all.

'_Well at lest he's asleep now._' Shelda thought as her peripheral vision caught someone walking towards her from inside the cave. Shelda couldn't help but sigh as Shadow sat beside her, causing said shadow to look at her, eyebrow cocked in confusion, but his face quickly turned into annoyance as he said to her,

"Are you serious? Your still at it aren't ya?" Shelda snapped her head at Shadow, huffing in anger as she replied,

"Of course I am! Do you really think I'm going to drop this?"

"I kinda hope you would." mumbled Shadow as he looked away, arms crossed over his chest.

"And for what reason should I drop this?"

"Because! It is irrelevant!" said Shadow, his voice raising just slightly.

"You don't even know what that means!"

"Yes I do! It means meaningless, just like this argument!"

"I'm surprised you know such a big word!" Yelled Shelda, sitting up as she got into Shadow's face, and said shadow doing the same.

"I'm surprised you know the word understanding! Cuz apparently you can't understand just how stupid this argument is!" said Shadow, matching Shelda's raised voice.  
"How can it be? This is very much a topic we need to discuss!"

"Why? It's in the past. It happen, there's nothing we can do of it. _Deal_!"

"Deal?! That's what you say about it?!"

"What do you expect me to say?!"

"I don't know, how about something along the lines of _'It's my fault Blue's blind?! How about that?!_" screamed Shelda, now standing up and Shadow following quickly after.

"You think I don't know that?! I didn't tell you that so you could rub it in my face! I _know _Shelda! I know that Blue might not be able to see ever again! I know that if I had paid more attention to everything, it might not have happened! I know, that I fucking _screwed up! Okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear?! _No, I know what you wanted to hear! You must have wanted to hear that I haven't been able to sleep since! You know what Shelda? Stop. Just _STOP!_" Shadow screamed this in Shelda's face, his face quickly going grim as he lowered his head, saying in a more quiet voice.

"Just…. Stop." Shelda couldn't believe what she heard. At first, she fully believed that what he said was false, but as she looked at him, it all came clear; the exhaustion, the thin patients, not wanting to explain the whole thing to Green. He wasn't up for it. He knew his voice would show evidence that he wasn't fine if he started talking about it. As she looked him over, one thought came to her mind; the cells. He looked and acted this way back when he was a prisoner. Shelda knew back then it was because of the lack of sleep he got, so why couldn't she see the signs? Instead she yelled at him, gave him the guilt trip that only possible made it worse, and, when Shelda thought about it, it did. For the two days Blue was unconscious, she never remembered Shadow sleeping. He'd always volunteer to keep watch overnight, and would always be awake the next day. Why did she think he was just trying to make sure they were safe, or that he actually slept that night instead? Feeling guilt wash over her, Shelda carefully placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder, keeping her voice soft as she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have acted the way I did." silence greeted her statement, Shadow not moving as they stood there. For a minute, Shelda was actually surprised they didn't wake Blue, or Green for that matter.

Of course, that was only for a short lived minute.

"Are you guys PMSing? Cuz you mood swing faster than a bitch." said Blue out of nowhere, causing Green to snort in amusment.

"Shut up Blue." said Shadow tiredly, like as if just saying those three words were almost too much. Shelda looked over at Blue and Green, seeing them both sitting up like as if they've been awake for awhile. And how their argument went, Shelda wouldn't be surprised. Because she was looking away, Shelda never noticed how Shadow's legs quivered until it was to late and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Shadow!" called out Shelda and Green at the same time. Or, at lest, that's what Shelda thinks Green said. It was more of a bark then actual words. Crouching down beside him, Shelda quickly grabbed Shadow from the shoulders as Shadow himself grasped her upper arms, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Sorry." Shadow said quietly. Shelda couldn't help but sigh in relief as she helped Shadow to his feet, helping him to the back of the cave where Blue sat as Green walked around them, like as if to protect them or to see if he could help in any way. Helping him sit down beside Blue, Shelda kneeled in front of his hanging head.

"You ok?" she asked, more of from earlier than now. Shadow just slowly sunk to the ground as he nodded, lying on his back as he spoke, eyes closed.

"Yeah." he said in the same quiet voice. "I'm just tired, stressed, and.. I don't know. Everything is happening so fast."

"Join the club, shadow boy." said Blue, smirking as he looked in Shadow's general direction. Shelda, bypassing Blue's comment, looked down at Shadow and said softly to him,

"Then just.. _try_ to sleep?" but, as soon as she said that, Shadow immediately shook his head, saying in a slight slur of words,

"I can't. They'll come, I know it." Shelda, even though she was confused as to what he meant, deflated at this. How could she convince Shadow to sleep? He seemed to be fully against it. As she pondered at this, she couldn't help but looked at Blue as he said proudly,

"Then I know just what will help you!" at that, Blue clapped his hands, saying as he did so,

"Come, Green." This caused Green to growl at him as he sat not far behind Shelda.

"Oh, then what am I suppose to do to get you to come here? Would you rather have me say, 'Come, servant'? actually, that sounds better." Shelda couldn't help but shake her head as Green growled louder, indicating he did _not_ like that.

"Will you just come here? Jeez, all big and might Green-wolf Link's gotta make things difficult." Shelda cracked a smile as she watched Green roll his eyes, walking over to Blue, sitting beside said Link. Once he knew Green was there, Blue leaned in and whispered in Green's ear, causing Green to perk up a little and Shadow now watching from afar asked in worried confusion,

"Whaaat are you up to?" to answer his question, Green nudged Blue to his feet and started to guide him towards Shadow.

"Ey! What are you to up to?!" asked Shadow sitting up as Green brought Blue to his side opposite of Shelda, nudging him to sit, which Blue willingly did so. Blue, with his smirk still proudly on his face, said matter-of-factly,

"Well," he started, "since you don't like the much needed sleep your exhausted, beat to bloody hell body needs,"

"I do hope you've got something better to say then that, or I just might punch you." said Shadow, propping himself with his elbows as he looked at Blue unimpressed.

"And I'll help." added Shelda, crossing her arms, but still silently wondering where Blue was going with this.

"Pff, Jeez! You guys are worse then him!" said Blue, jabbing his thumb to a wall. Both Shadow and Shelda were confused to this.

"Worse then the wall?" asked Shelda, now lost as to what he was saying.

"What?" asked Blue, reaching out to where he pointed to, getting angry as he exclaimed,

"Ok, I know you were here a minute ago! Where'd you go Green?!"

"Green?" asked Shadow, raising an eyebrow as he said, "He's beside Shelda."

"Hmp!" replied Blue, crossing his arms as he mumbled "Traitor."

"Anyways!" said Shelda, looking back at Blue, "You were saying?" Blue looked over towards her as Shelda spoke, arms still crossed as he spoke.

"Hm? Oh right!" he exclaimed, uncrossing his arms, and reaching out to Shadow until he felt said shadow before laying down beside him.

"I'm going to sleep beside ya." confirmed Blue, laying back with his arms behind his head. Shadow, still propped up with his elbows, looked down at Blue, asking in a deadpanned voice,

"Why?"

"Cuz." replied Blue, showing no signs of explaining further. Before Shadow could say anything else, Green came around and laid at Blue's head, pushing Shadow down with his muzzle.

"You too?!" said Shadow, clearly annoyed. "For goddess sake, go back where you were."

"Nope." said Blue, eyes closed as he spoke, "Green says he an't going to sleep unless he's with both of us, so you better deal."

"Why?" asked Shadow, trying to sit back up, only to be pushed back down by Green.

"Cuz Green's the leader, we gotta obey his commands."

"Our leader's a wolf? That's a new one." mumbled Shelda, catching Shadow's attention.

"Shel, help me!" Shelda thought for a moment, a smile on her face as she declared,

"Nope, you need your sleep and I think this is a good for you guy's bondage."

"Shelda, please!" said Shadow pleading. Shelda couldn't help but look at them as she stood. Both Green and Blue were holding onto him, keeping Shadow from getting up. Shadow himself seemed comfortable in some ways, but in others, scared. Shelda couldn't help but sigh as she leaned down, saying to Shadow,

"Just try, Shad. We'll be here when you wake. There's nothin' to be worried about." Shadow, with a face of clear annoyance towards them all, said in a deadpanned voice,

"Your saying that like I'm some kid or something."

"Then stop acting like one." said Shelda with a smile, ruffling his hair as she stood up.

"Get some sleep, I'll keep watch, k?" she said, looking at Green and Shadow. When both nodded, Shadow hesitating a bit, Shelda went over near the entrance and sat down, watching the snow blow by once again.

)*()*()*(

Blue and Green sat by their poor little fire, Blue being closer to Green than the fire for warmth. The wolf-Link didn't seem to mind all that much as he stared at the tiny flames. The cave was quiet besides the light snores from Shadow, who still slept in the far end of the cave. Blue, who seemed still half asleep, asked his clone in a drowsy voice,

"Where did Shelda go?" Green rolled his eyes as he replied,

"_She went to go get food. You were awake when she left_." 'Oh' was all the blue clothed link said as he sat their, staring off into space. For a short while, the both of them said nothing, until they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. At first, Green went stiff, ready to leap up to fight, but then the scent of the female shadow caught his nostrils, and the wolf-boy settled back down as said girl entered the cave. Shelda held in her hand a hare by its ears. Green, not having anything to eat since back at Death Mountain, jumped up and ran over, waging his tail as his tongue rolled out of his mouth, droll dripping out of it. Shelda, seeing this, smile as she asked,

"Oh, ya hungry Green?" in response, Green barked happily as he ran around her. Blue, looking in their general direction, said simply,

"Jeez Green, cool your britches, your gonna trip her. Which would be funny, but still." Shelda, having stopped walking as Green circled her, looked up at Blue as she said shockingly,

"Wait, you know what he's doing?! Blue, can you see again?!"

"Sorta." was Blue's reply. "It's cleared up a bit, but its still blurry like a butt."

"Oh." said Shelda, smile lightly as she added, "Well, at lest your not completely blind now. Maybe it'll clear up in another day or two."

"Hmp, I hope." said Blue, crossing his arms.

"Now, are ya going to feed us or what?" he asked after a moment. Shelda, put her finger to her chin, making a mocking jester of thinking.

"Mmm," she said, a smile on her face. "Naw, I think I'll let ya'll starve."

"Ya'll?" said Blue both surprised and slightly disturbed. "Are we sure you're Zelda's dark side?"

"I don't know." said Shelda, shrugging her shoulders as she came to the fire, taking one of the sticks off to the side to pierce through the hare, and then hanging it over the fire, cooking it with the small flames.

"Ew, was that the hare's bones I heard crack?" asked Blue, looking slightly disgusted by that.

"Maybe." mumbled Shelda, who stared at the hare like she was in a trance. As the hare cooked, it let off a nice aroma that filled the cave, causing Shadow to awake to it.

"Mm, what smells so good?" he asked drowsily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Food." answered Blue, he too watching the hare.

"Nice. Who got it?" asked Shadow as he walked up and sat beside Blue.

"Shelda." answered Blue again, said girl now suddenly silent as she started at the hare.

"Shel? You there?" asked Shadow as he looked over at her, noticing on how she said nothing. For a moment, nothing was said, until a quiet mumble from the shadow girl was heard, causing all three Links to look at her.

"Look at it." she said, still staring at the hare with wide, hungry eyes.

"The blood dripping from it. The sound of its flesh being cooked. I wonder what it would be doing now if it was alive." all three of the Link looked at her, completely spooked by her words. Shadow, being the most worried and disturbed, asked softly as he got up, nudging Blue to do the same.

"Shelda? W-why are you saying stuff like that?" for a while, nothing happened, but Shadow refused to let Blue get out from behind him. And, as Shadow watched with horror, Shelda's eyes slowly started to turn darker and darker, meaning one thing.

"Oh shit." was all Shadow said before he pushed Blue to the entrance of the cave, gesturing for Green to follow.

"Shadow? What's going on?" asked Blue, slightly panicked.

"Get out of here." said Shadow quietly and hurriedly, but thinking in his mind,

'_Why now?! Of all the fucking times this could happen, why now?!_'

"Why?! What's going on?!" pestered Blue but before Shadow could answer him, Shelda had dropped the hare into the fire, causing the fire to leap up and eat at it hungrily, burning the hare to a crisp. All three of them watched, Shadow still slowly backing them up towards the entrance, as Shelda stood up, looking down at the ground. For a second, they all stood there, wondering what would happen next. Shadow, on the other hand, knew what was the highest possibility of happening and still pushed Blue to the entrance, never turning away from Shelda. Green backed up with them as well, and made the biggest mistake that made Shadow's heart leap in fear; he let out a warning growl. Once that sound left the wolf-boy's muzzle, Shelda snapped her head up, reveling what Shadow feared; Shelda's dark side was released once again. Shadow, not wanting his brothers hurt, finally pushed them fully out of the cave, yelling at them,

"Run! Get outta here!" both Links were reluctant to leave, but once Shelda's hand landed on her sword, they knew they could stay and then leave later on unscratched. Shadow couldn't help but sigh in relief as he watched them leave, turning back to Shelda right when she charged at him, causing Shadow to jump to the side to dodge it. Thinking quickly, Shadow scanned the cave trying to see where his sword and shield were, but once he saw them, apparently Shelda was having none of that, and charged at him once more. Shadow tried to avoid it, but she was to fast and was able to slice Shadow's left side as he jumped away. Pain blazed through his side as he jumped, and because of it, Shadow feel to his hands and knees, and had to roll when Shelda came to attack him again. This time, when she hit him, it was on the upper right arm, causing Shadow to clench his teeth together to prevent himself from making any noises that would fuel her dark side.

"Shelda!" he yelled as Shadow backed up, deeper into the cave, "You gotta stop!" however, to his dismay, Shelda paid his plead no head as she advanced on him again, slashing in a dangle across his chest. Shadow fell back against the wall, gasping at the pain. Fear filled his veins as Shadow's back made contact with the far wall, indicating there was no where to go. It was getting harder for Shadow to breath as he watched Shelda come closer and closer, a demonic smile plastered on her lips.

"Shelda, please!" he said, holding on to the very slim hope he had. "Get a hold of yourself! Snap out of it! Gain control again! Please!" but, to his horror and dismay, all Shelda did was smile even bigger as she said in an evil tone,

"Oh Shadow, you don't understand do you?" by now, Shelda was right in front of the petrified shadow boy, her sword pressed lightly against his chest above his heart. Shelda inched closer and closer, keeping the sword at the same place as she leaned into to whisper to Shadow,

"I _am_ in control… dear Shad." Shadow saw his life flash before his eyes as the sword was pressed into his chest and the Shadow of Link let out a high, pained filled scream at the top of his lungs before darkness consumed him, a distant voice calling his name being the last thing he heard.

**Oh gosh, I'm going to get KILLED for this XD ooooohhhh well :D**

**Now, I bet your wondering, WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?! KILLING OFF SHADOW LIKE THAT?! Well, to tell you the truth.. Naw, I wont say it, never mind.**

**But what I will say is that in a couple weeks I will be on Christmas vacation, and I WILL NOT work on this till AFTER Christmas. Not before, AFTER. Good, now that we got that cleared up, I'm going to go hide from the angry mob I know is to come. BYE!**

**Teller Out!**

***Dreamer screaming in the distance and Shelda yelling at her to come back***


	16. Chapter 15

**Dreamer- So… hey everyone. I bet you're wondering where Teller is and, well.. Truth be told, I have no idea! I was given a note this morning from her asking me to do her AN for this chapter for some reasons unknown to me.**

**Teller- *mumbles from behind the couch* It's because people are mad at me.**

**Dreamer- *pulls Teller out from behind the couch* how can people be mad at you?**

**Teller- *shows Dreamer the last paragraph of Chapter 14***

**Dreamer- *reads it* OH MY GOSH TELLER! NO WONDER THEY HATE YOU!**

**Teller- Yeah, I know- *axe comes out of nowhere and is thrown at the wall right in front of Teller* YIP! *hides back behind the couch* just end this AN Dreamer.**

**Dreamer- Fine. So yeah, because people are throwing axes at her, Teller won't be doing shout outs until the end of this Chapter. So, yeah.**

**On with the story? That was right, right? *walks over to the couch***

Green yawned, sitting up as the wolf boy listened to the light snores coming from his companions. Looking to his left, Green watched as Blue rolled onto his side, and Shadow somewhat grunted as Blue's arm fell on top of him. Green couldn't help but smile a bit. As the once-green clothed boy looked at his brothers, Green couldn't help but catch the sound of a yawn, coming from the entrance of the cave. Perking his ears, Green looked over to see Shelda slouched over on a boulder on the inside of the entrance, head resting in her hand as she starred outinto the darkness. Having nothing else to do, Green walked over to her, Shelda immediately hearing his paw steps. Her head whipped over to him, back straighten and eyes now focused, but Green paid it no head as he walked up.

"Oh." said Shelda when she realized who it was, relaxing back into her slouched stance. "Hey Green." Green, not wanting to awake the others, gave a small nod of greeting as he sat beside her. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, until another yawn from Shelda had Green turn to her.

'_Do you want me to watch?'_ He asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. Shelda, seeing this, waved her free hand, saying tiredly,

"I'm cool, just need some sleep later on." Green, agitated with himself for not being able to communicate properly, huffed a puff of air through his nose. Still slightly mad, Green thought as to how he could communicate with her _without_ Blue having to be there. Seeing his concentrating face, Shelda asked the wolf-Link,

"Somethin' buggin' ya?" but the wolf paid her no head as he thought more, after a minute or two, Green finally got an idea as he stared down at his paws, seeing imprints from them when lifted and stood up, catching Shelda's attention once more. Walking in front of her, Green looked down at the dirt, lifting his left paw, then digging it into the dirt, making indents into the dirt, spelling out a simple, easy message,

"_ME WATCH?" _Green couldn't help but smile at his creativity as he looked up at Shelda, who's eyes scanned the message more than once, her eyes narrowing the more she looked it over.

"_Oh goddesses," _thought Green _"Don't tell me she can't read!"_ it was another moment or two before Shelda finally looked at Green, her eyebrow raised as she asked,

"Me wash? What does that mean?" Green couldn't help but stare at her with a blank face, thinking,

"_Well, at lest she can somewhat read.." _Green just simply stared at her, not sure what he could do to get her to understand.

"Dude," she said, straightened up as she looked at him. "stop watching me like that, its-" she stopped as Green jumped up, looking at her, tail unintentionally wagging. Shelda sat there for a second before Green watched as she slapped her forehead, catching on to what Green was saying. Taking a deep sigh, Green sat down again as she spoke.

"Sorry man, its been a long night, and reading is a bit new to me. Um, yeah, you can watch for a little while. Shadow was suppose to be next, but…" She trailed off as she looked into the cave, Green following her graze to where the other two slept.

"I think its good for him to get _some_ sleep." she said in mid yawn as she got up. Green watched as Shelda walked back into the cave, giving a sleepy 'thanks' as she left. Green watched as Shelda laid down no far from the others, immediately falling into a deep slumber. Seeing her asleep, Green jumped onto the rock she was on just moments before, laying down as the snow gently blew outside. The light snores of his companions and the soft wind outside were the loudest of sounds Green could hear as he laid on the rock, aside from the whimpering.

…

Wait

…

What?!

Green turned back, towards his friends, ears perked. Green listened intently to the far end of the cave, canceling the other sound around him. Waiting patiently for the sound to come again.

And it did.

Green watched the others with a keen eye, his ears turning in different directions to try and find the source. The whimpering continued as Green hopped down from his rock, walking over to where the sound seemed to be coming from. Green approached the one whimpering as said one started throwing his head back and forth.

'_Shadow?_' Green asked as he approached said shadow boy. It was indeed Shadow whimpering, and this made Green worried by how the Link's dark side flinched and softly cried out in pain. Feeling both worried and pity for him, Green approached Shadow and gently nudged his upper right arm, trying to rouse the shadow. That, however, seemed to make it worse, for Shadow flinched away from him and clenched his teeth.

'_Shadow! Wake up!_' said Green, trying not to wake Blue nor Shelda in the process. Green nudged him again, but Shadow seemed to be in to deep of sleep, for he showed no sign of waking up.

"Please.." mumbled Shadow as sweat formed on his forehead. "S-stop.." Green hated seeing his friend in such a state. It reminded him of when Shadow laid on the stone flooring of the Tower of Winds just a week ago, numbly fading away, and Green hated watching that.

'_Shadow, wake up!_' said Green louder, unintentionally barking once. Immediately, Green froze, glancing behind him and behind Shadow, making sure that didn't arouse ether of the two other occupiers of the cave. When nothing happened, Green sighed in relief. He just had to make sure not to do that again, and not be loud so the other two won't-

"Shelda!" Shadow's scream broke Green out of thought quite suddenly. Green immediately closed the small distance between himself and Shadow, furiously nudging Shadow's head.

"You gotta stop!" screamed Shadow once more.

'_My goddesses Shadow, what kind of dream are you having?!_' Green couldn't help but think as Shadow gasped, and his body badly flinched like he was pushed at the stomach.

'_Shadow! C'mon man, wake up!_' Green couldn't help but say as Shadow started screaming again.

"Please, stop!" and, to Green's dismay (and to somewhat relief), heard Blue say with his back to them

"I swear to the goddesses Shadow. If you don't stop, I'm going to punch you so hard your teeth will bleed." Green, fearful that Shelda would also awake if this continued, said to Blue desperately,

'_Blue! You gotta help me! I can't wake Shadow up!_' there was a pause between the two as Shadow twisted and turned in distress.

"..He's not awake?" asked Blue.

'_What made you think he was?!_' snapped Green, back to nudging Shadow's face. In his peripheral vision, Green saw Blue sit up, looking over at them, blinking.

"Man, he looks like shit." Green kept nudging Shadow until it clinked, and he snapped his head up

'_Wait, you can see?!_' asked Green bewailed.

"Shelda, please!" screamed Shadow again, gaining Green's attention once more. "Get a hold of yourself! Snap out of it! Gain control again! Please!"

"What kind of hellish nightmare is he having?!" asked Blue as he sat opposite of Green, looking at Shadow confused and worried. Green, ignoring Blue, nudged Shadow more forcefully trying to rise him.

"C'mon Shadow!" said Blue, trying to help as well. "You gotta wake up!" for a second, he was quiet, and both Blue and Green thought Shadow's nightmare had reached its end. That is, until Shadow's whole body jerked and Shadow let out a pain-filled scream, and Blue, with his quick reflexes, covered Shadow's mouth to conceal some of the sound.

"Shadow!" called Blue worriedly. And as if it was magic, Shadow's eyes flew open as he bolted up right, panic within his eyes and Green could hear the fast beating of his heart as the shadow sat there, staring at nothing with wide eyes, breathing like he had been running for days on end. Blue and Green exchanged glances before Blue carefully sat beside Shadow as Green perked his ears and glanced behind himself to see (and hear) Shelda still sound asleep.

'_Must have been more tired then she let on.._' Green thought thoughtfully.

"Shadow?" Blue's worried voice had Green turn around back to the two, where Shadow was still sitting there, lost to his thoughts

Shadow desperately brought oxygen back into his lungs as he stared blankly at the dark wall of the cave. For a minute, he did nothing, but as his thoughts slowly came back, Shadow could hear Blue beside him, calling to him quietly.

"I'm here." he replied, not knowing how long Blue had been there. All Shadow could think of was his dream. He couldn't get the sound of Shelda's voice out of his head, the last thing she said still rung in his ears.

'_I_ am _in control.. dear Shad_.'-

"Shadow!" Shadow jumped and looked over at Blue wide eyed as his heart started to beat rapidly again.

"What?" asked Shadow, now trying to calm his heart once more. He watched as Blue gave him a annoyed look before saying in a deadpanned voice,

"I asked you if you were okay, but how you're lookin', I will not believe you if you said you're fine." Shadow looked at Blue for another second before looking away, mumbling,

"Sorry. Still... still waking up." he said, having to pause to think of the right word. For a second, he said nothing, until it clicked and he snapped his head back to Blue, who didn't even flinch by his sudden move.

"Wait," said Shadow, looking at Blue questionably. "you said 'how I _look_'. Blue can you-"

"See? Yes. Yes I can." Interrupted Blue. "I just woke up and, bam! I can see." Shadow stared at him for a moment in shock, his mouth hung open.

"But, just so you know, my other eye still hurts like hell." That sentence caused Shadow to snap out of his shock and snort in amusement before looking away. It was silent for a minute, and in that time, Shadow couldn't help but cast a nervous glance over towards Shelda. When Shadow saw she was soundly asleep, Shadow couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Dude, you avoided our question." This caught Shadow's attention as he turned to look at Blue and asked with a slight fear in his voice.

"Our?"

"Yeah." answered Blue, pointing behind Shadow in the direction where Shadow last saw Shelda. Feeling his heart quicken a bit, Shadow turned around to be face-to-muzzle with Green. Shadow, again, couldn't help but sigh in relief, causing Green to tilt his head in confusion.

"Oh." was all Shadow could say before looking back at Blue, a blank face showed across his face as he asked,

"W-what was the question?" Shadow watched as Blue sighed tiredly as he repeated,

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh." said Shadow again, looking away as he mumbled,

"Yeah. I'm good." it was quiet for a moment before one word from the blue clothed Link was spoken;

"Bull." Shadow, confused, looked up at him.

"What?"

"You heard me." replied Blue, crossing his arms. "I said 'bull' because I don't believe you."

"And may I ask why?" asked Shadow, slightly agitated that he had to talk about his dream, no, nightmare.

"I don't know.." said Blue sarcastically looking away like he was in thought and said seriously, "Probably because you were screaming at the top of your lungs for Shelda to stop doing something and was flinching and crying like you were getting hurt." it wasn't until he finished his sentence did Blue look back at Shadow, a serious look on his face.

"You know, nothing important. According to you of course." he added, pointing to Shadow lazily for a second. Shadow sighed as he rubbed his face saying to the two present Links,

"Guys, I really don't want to talk about it, ok? can we drop it?"

"Yeah, what do you think?" said Blue, crossing his arms once more.

"If we're going to be a team, we need to lean on one another here and there. If you're not willing to tell us, then why should we believe we can tell you anything?" said Blue in a serious voice. Shadow looked at Blue, kind of surprised he said something like that.

"Since when did you become Vio?" asked Shadow.

"Like I'd turn into that bookworm. Naw, I just repeated what Green said." Shadow couldn't help but sigh as he looked over at Green, who sat there with his eyes slightly narrowed and head lowered a bit, giving him the look of a father scrolling his son. Shadow sighed in defeat as he shifted so he was facing both Blue and Green at the same time (them moving closer to make it easier) before taking a deep breath and slowly started to recount his dream, his voice shaking a bit when he got to the part where Shelda attacked him. Shadow, during this part, never once tore his glaze from the floor, knowing fully well the look on the Link's faces. When he finally finished his story, Shadow's heart was racing and his body shook slightly as the last part wouldn't stop replaying in his head.

"But why would Shelda do that? Why would she just suddenly start attacking you?" asked Blue, resting a hand on Shadow's shoulder to gain his attention. Taking deep breaths to try and calm himself, Shadow replied in a quiet voice,

"Because she has before."

"What?!" Shadow had to jump up and cover both their mouths so their yell and bark didn't wake the one they were talking about.

"Would you two be quiet?!" asked Shadow before he looked over his shoulder to see Shelda's back to them and her breathing soft and even, indicating sleep. Sighing, Shadow sat back down with a thump. Rubbing his face, Shadow couldn't help but notice how sore his body was, and how little energy he seemed to have.

"Shadow, what do you mean by that?" asked Blue defensively.

"It's.. complicated." said Shadow, trying to figure out where to start.

"Tell us." Demanded Blue. Shadow couldn't help but say simply to the blue clad boy as he looked at the two seriously;

"It's not her fault." Blue opened his mouth to say something, but Shadow cut him off as he explained,

"When a shadow creature is created, like Light Realm being, in ways have the choice to be good or bad. What I mean is, shadow creatures can either choose to summit to their dark side and immediately have complete control with their dark magic, or fight against it and have to have their dark magic summit to them." Shadow shifted and inched the top of his head as he continued to speak,

"Dark magic is, easily put, it's own being. It doesn't have a conscious, but it's like... your subconscious. The difference, however, is that if a shadow being chooses to fight against their dark side, the dark magic can take over their body and.. 'awaken' their dark side. For example, if one who is fighting against their dark side and are, saying, angered or get highly defensive, then the dark magic will take over and unleash their dark side in order to protect it's host." Shadow crossed his arms as he furthered explained,

"And when the dark magic takes over, if they haven't been able to have the dark magic summit, then the shadow creature whom the dark magic is adjoined to will not be able to stop the dark magic, nor able to control their dark side and have any memory of what happens during that time. And if they can't control their dark side, then the shadow creature becomes... uncontrollable.." finished Shadow, not know a better word.

"But that doesn't explain-"

"Shelda chose to go against her dark side." said Shadow simply, interrupting Blue. Shadow looked up at the two, seeing realization dawn on them.

"Oh." was all Blue said.

"Yeah." responded Shadow, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back up at the two and continued,

"The day before we found Blue, one of Twinrova's knights came and tried to take us to Castle Town to deal with the villagers. When we refused, or, when Shelda refused, the knight treated to kill us, and Shelda... snapped." sighing and looking away from the two, Shadow added quietly,

"And I didn't realize until it was to late." It was quiet between the three, that is, until Green let out a small whimper, looking at Shadow worriedly. Looking at Green for a moment, Shadow turned to Blue and asked,

"What'd he say?"

"He asked if she hurt you. When she actually attacked you, he means." Shadow stared at Blue for a moment before having his right knee bent up towards the ceiling and untying the piece of cloth tied around it to reveal the still red wound.

"She also gave me the cut on my cheek." he added as both Blue and Green leaned in to get a better look at his leg. Shadow watched as Green leaned in, his nose twitching as he breathed in the smell of the wound. What surprised Shadow was when Green's eyes widen a bit and he jumped away from Shadow's leg, his face scrunched up in disgust. Shadow could see that Blue was surprised as well as he looked from Green to Shadow's wound and back again.

"What?" asked Shadow, not liking Green's reaction.

"He says the cut on your leg doesn't smell right." Shadow, annoyed at this, rolled his eyes and asked,

"Yeah, and how would you know? You've been a wolf for, what, five days?" Shadow looked at Green unbelievable as said wolf-boy growled in defense.

"He says even if he's only been a wolf for a few days, he still knows when something doesn't smell right." Blue translated. Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but caught a big yawn instead.

"You should get some sleep man. Not good for ya to get sleep deprived on us." Sighing in tiredness, Shadow rubbed his face as he replied,

"I'd love to, but it's not that easy." It was quiet between the three and Blue opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud gust of wind, causing all three of them to turn towards the entrance to see a think blizzard had settled outside, already making a fourth of the cave entrance covered in snow.

"Well." said Blue, looking on as the snow piled up outside. "That's going to be a problem in the mourning."

"No kidding." agreed Shadow, which caused him to yawn once again. Blinking the tears that prick his eyes away, Shadow looked at Blue and Green as they both sat there, looking at him, Blue's arms crossed. Sighing for the umpteenth time that hour, Shadow asked,

"What now?" Green growled in (what Shadow supposed) annoyance and Blue translated,

"Get. Some. Sleep." rolling his eyes, Shadow explained simply to the two as he crossed his own arms,

"Like I said, I'd love to, but I don't think you two want me to wake you again with my screaming." Shadow watched with a deadpanned face as realization dawned on them as Blue asked,

"Wait, you mean to tell us that ever since that happened, you keep having that dream?"

"Somewhat." Shadow replied as he tied the bandage back on his leg tightly. "Sometimes it's not as bad, but other times… well, you know what those nights are like."

"Damn Shadow!" said Blue, worry etching his voice. "Why haven't you told us?"

"Because it's not something that you need to be worried about." said Shadow, not even trying to look at the two Link's faces.

"Something we're not suppose to be worried about? Shadow, you are having nightmares every single night and not sleeping because of it! You already are sleep deprived!" snapped Blue, anger masking his voice as leaned forward to make his point clear. Shadow just sat with his arms crossed, staring at the floor as Blue lectured him, a cross look on his face.

"Shadow, look at me." demanded Blue when Shadow made no response. When Shadow didn't do so, Blue grabbed the shadow's chin and forcefully pulled it up until they were facing one another. Shadow stayed silent as Blue looked into the shadow's eyes. After a minute or two, Blue finally spoke up,

"… Can you at lest try?" he asked, pulling away from Shadow and sitting back where he was.

"Again; I'd love to." repeated Shadow, getting very agitated with this convocation.

"Then do it." said Blue simply. Shadow, trying to keep himself from yelling, took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Green nudging his left side. Flinching a bit at how his side still sparked with pain, Shadow turned to Green to see that said Link had wrote in the dirt.

"_Shadow,_" it said, "_Stop being a stubborn ass and just try. I'm on watch, so if you start having another nightmare, I will do all in my power to wake you, ok?_" Shadow couldn't help but calm down at this, and looked over at Green, who looked at him with seriousness. Closing his eyes in defeat, Shadow agreed.

"Fine." he said, laying down where he was. "But I can't promise that I'll wake up when you try." All Green did in response was nod as Blue laid down as well.

"Night." said Blue as he closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, back facing Shadow.

"Night." replied Shadow as he crossed his arms under his head as a improvised pillow. Shadow watched as Green walked away, towards the entrance and jumping onto a rock, sitting there as he watched the snow, but had one ear angled towards the inside. Shadow shifted until he was on his right side, facing Green's message. Shadow kept reading it until his eyes became to heavy, and the shadow fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

)*()*()*(

A lone figure stood in a dim lighted room in front of a mirror, watching as snow blew across the screen, a cave barley seeable. And, looking close enough, the figure could see a wolf sitting on a rock just inside the cave and out of the snow's range.

'_So what I heard was true.' _The lone figure thought as he watched the wolf. _'He did escape. They should have kept that sword with him if they knew any better.' _The figure turned away with that thought, his cape flowing behind him. As the figured left the room, you could faintly see a smile on his face as he left the dark room, one more thought before he closed the door;

'_Maybe those two really can do this. Well, I'm routing for you guys.' _and with one giant pull, he closed the door, the last sentence echoing in his mind.

'_Go get those old hags.'_

**WOO! See? I told you I had my reasons! So now that you know he's not dead, you're going to take your axes back to Berk, right? **

**Crowd- *Put axes away***

**Teller- Thank you, now, Shout outs!**

**Somebody Guest- He's not dead! Please don't kill me!**

**Carmenwashere- I'm not entirely sure how I'm a genius, but thank you for that complement! Oh, and its if you follow the writer or story is when it tells you about updates, not when you favorite. **

**And that's all! Hope you all enjoyed this chap! And who that mysterious person in the end? Will you ever know? You'll just have to see! Happy New Years Everyone!**

**TELLER OUT! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Here's the 16****th**** chapter! Am I hyped!**

**We have over 20 reviews! WOO!**

**Dreamer- Who's 'we'?**

**Teller- Everyone who is reading/apart of this story. Including you!**

**Dreamer- Wait, your counting me too? Did you hit your head or something?**

**Teller- No, I'm just trying to be a good friend. Jeez, I can't even be nice without you insulting me.**

**Dreamer- Its my job. *shrugs***

**Teller- No kidding. Anyways! Shout out time!**

**Somebody (Guest)- Yeah, you should be proud of that last review. I'm not sure if you were flaming me or not, cuz I couldn't help but laugh at how you pointed out (Quote from your review) Shadow's dang hero complex. XD that made my day when I read it cuz it was SOOO true! And believe me hon, Blue was speaking ALL of our thoughts there.**

**Dreamer- Hon?**

**Teller- So, let me just say, since school is back up, I can't work on this until the weekends, but I've been writing it down on paper through the week.**

**Dreamer- Oh my goodness, you've gone retro!**

**Teller- I know! Its awesome! Especially when I can't have the computer, I can just write it down! Its amazing!**

**Alright, I know you didn't come here to hear me ramble, so, what you've been waiting for!**

**On with the story!**

The snow shone brightly against the morning sun, covering the land in a three foot deep blanket of snow. Green watched as the white, fluffy clouds moved across the pale blue sky, creating a calmness upon the wolf Link. Still laying on the rock from the previous night, Green looked over his shoulder as his sleeping companions as they slept with content. Green's eyes laid upon Shadow as said boy snored lightly, his face relaxed in peacefulness. A small smile came onto the wolf's muzzle, relieved the dark Link was getting the much needed sleep he needed. That smile was short lived, however, as Green's smile turned into a frown, another thought entering his mind; Shadow's injury. Green knew it didn't smell right, but it was hard to really describe what it smelt like. To Green, it smelt like it was rotting, yet burning at the same time, with a really bad odor like what vomit smelled like. And after what happened eight days ago (was it really just eight days since then?), Green knows very well what that smells like. As Green thought about the shadow's wound, one thing came to his mind that made him frown deeper in concern;

Infection.

There was that possibility. The wound did look a bit reddish for being a few days old, and did Shadow reuse that bandage? _That_ would easily make it worse. Green couldn't help but shake his head at the thought. If it's true that the wound is infected, then someone should know. The only problem was Green wasn't sure on who to inform. He could tell Shelda, but, after the little dispute her and Shadow had at the base of Snowy Peaks Blue told him about, Green was pretty sure she'd just guilt trip herself even more. That is something they don't need. Green knew for a fact he'd have to tell Blue, since he was kind of Green's middle man. Looking back out at the snow, Green concluded that this is the nicest it will be for travel, and hopped off his rock and headed towards Blue, planning to inform him before waking the others. Going up to his blue clothed clone, Green gently nudged him until said Link started to stir.

"_Yo, Blue, wake up._" said Green as Blue rubbed his good eye, looking at Green drowsily.

"What?' he asked, clearly still half asleep.

"_I wanna talk about something that's been on my mind since last night without the other two overhearing your side of the convocation._" At this, Blue sat up fully and looked at Green confused, yet serious as he asked,

"What's up?"

"_It's about Shadow's leg injury._" Green explained. "_I have a really bad feeling that it's infected._" Blue was quiet as he looked away, staring out at the snow. For a moment, Green thought he had to explain further, but then Blue spoke up,

"I kinda got that feeling to by how it looked and what you said last night." looking back at Green, Blue asked simply,

"Are we going to give Shadow our two cents?"

"_I'm not sure._" answered Green. "_He seems defensive towards anything that involves Shelda's 'dark side'._"

"Yeah." agreed Blue, looking over at Shadow before saying casually,

"But who cares about him being defensive?" and before Green could say anything, Blue stood up and walked over to Shadow. Instead of crouching down and nudging him like any good person would do, Blue just simply nudged Shadow with his toe, saying as he did so,

"Hey, wake up man. Need to get up, dude. Get up. Dude, get up." and many assortments of those continued until, finally,

"I'm up! Goddesses Blue, what do you want?" said Shadow as he rolled onto his back and sat up to glare at Blue.

"_Maybe you should have let him sleep…_" said Green as he sat off to the side. All Blue did was shrug his shoulders before looking back at Shadow and said simply,

"We wanted to talk to you about the possibility of your leg being infected without Shelda overhearing."

"Why?" asked Shadow, Green caught him looking nervously at his right leg for a split second before looking at Green himself.

"_Do you want her to hear how the wound she gave you could possibly be infected?_"

"Do you want her to hear how the wound she gave you could possibly be infected?" said Blue, repeating the exact words Green said.

"Not really." Shadow admitted as he looked between the two, "But she's kinda like our medic. She knows more about this kind of stuff then all four of you guys and me combined."  
"So she knows more than Link?" asked Blue simply.

"Just about, yes." said Shadow as he rolled his eyes. Blue opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of their female companion waking up shut him up. All three of them watched as Shelda sat up and rubbed her eyes before yawning, and looking around with half open eyes until they set onto the three. This caused her to blink a few times before she mumbled to them.

"You guys are totally not being creepy. What's up with ya'll?"

"Ya'll?" asked Blue. "Are we sure you're Zelda's dark side?" Green couldn't help but see Shadow flinch slightly at what Blue said, but before Green could tell Blue, Shadow spoke up.

"We're sure." he said before Shelda and adding, "Shelda, do you think you could look at my leg? Green says it smells like its infected or something."

"Infected?" she asked as she stood and walked over, rubbing her eye as Shadow untied the bandage.

"It shouldn't be. I used some of that disinfected I nabbed back in the Dark Realm. And we both know that works pretty well." by the time she finished talking, she was already looking at the wound, being careful around it.

"I know, but Green clams it doesn't smell right." explained Shadow as he watched Shelda, worry hinted lightly in his eyes.

"And what do you mean by that Green?" Shelda asked, looking over at Green without even moving her head. Green explained what he thought it smelled like to her, Blue translating it and actually speaking the words.

"_I can't wait till I'm back to my old self.._" Green couldn't help but think annoyed. He didn't notice, however, that Blue glanced over at him as Shelda hummed in thought as she looked over Shadow's leg. After a bit, she finally spoke,

"It doesn't look infected." she said, not seeing Shadow relax a bit at that. "It just looks dirty. Which can lead to infection." when she said that, Shelda immediately looked at Green and said.

"So get your ass over here and lick it."

"_Whoa, what?!_" Green couldn't help but ask, disgusted by the thought of licking Shadow's leg.

"_Why in the hell would I do that?_" Green heard Blue chuckle in amusement before saying to Shelda,

"He's flipping out and asking why he would do that."

"_I'm not flipping out._"

"He doesn't need to flip his fur." said Shelda.

"_I'm not flipping out._"

"I was just saying he should lick Shadow's wound since canines have one of the cleanest of tongues."

"_I am not licking my friend's leg. I might be in a canine's body, but I myself am not."_

"He said he's not doing that." said Blue simply. Shelda just shrugged her shoulders before reaching into her satchel and pulling out her Zora hat as she said,

"Fine. I'll just do it the ol' fashion way then." and with that, she got up, hat in hand, before walking over to the entrance and scooping the some of the snow up with her hat. She returned with the snow-filled hat, all three Links waiting patiently. Green then watched as she sat beside Shadow's leg, saying as she pressing her hands against the hat.

"I'm using the hat as a substitute bowl or bag and melting the snow so I can soak the wound." she explained as the let the louse drops drop onto the wound, making Shadow flinch at it.

"_Does it hurt?_"

"Does it hurt?" Blue asked Shadow in Green's favor, in the said wolf's slight annoyance.

"No, just cold." said Shadow as he watched Shelda slowly bring the hat closer to the wound, looking at Shadow when she said,

"Do you want to roll you pant leg up first? This'll soak it if ya don't." Green tuned them out as he glanced out at the cave, seeing it still bright outside. It's probably been about an half an hour or so since he awoke the others. If they didn't dawdle around, they might be able to reach the desert before sundown. If they could do such, they could travel the hot terrain in cooler temperatures. Then they won't be wasting as much as their resources as you would in the hot sand, and might actually reach the next Link by the time the sun rises again. And maybe they could find information for the last one there, and it could be just past the dunes, and then-

"_**Green!**_"yelled Blue, causing Green to jump and whip around to see all three of them standing, looking at him confused. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Green rubbed one of his ringing ears with a paw as he asked,

"_Sorry.. Wh.. What did you say?_" Green watched as Blue sighed in annoyance before saying in his usual gruff voice,

"We were asking if you were ready to move out. You've been staring at the entrance for like, ten minutes now!"

"_Sorry._" Green repeated before nodding and saying to Blue, "_Yeah, I'm ready to go._" Green watched as the other two looked at Blue expectedly to know what Green said. Blue was quiet for a second, staring at Green before he looked at the other two and said,

"He said he needs a minute."

"_What?_" Green couldn't help but think as Blue continued,

"You too go ahead, we'll catch up."

"Will you even know where we're going?" asked Shadow, arms crossed.

"Green can sniff ya out. Get a move on before we're snowed in by another storm." Green watched as both shadows looked at one another before nodding and giving them a quick "Be careful." before heading out, walking out into the 3-something deep snow. Green waited until their footsteps became far and quiet before looking back at Blue and said with a growl.

"_That's not what I said._"

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you without them eavesdropping and asking questions."

"_About?_"

"Why can't you wait until your human again?" Blue asked as he headed towards the cave entrance slowly, Green following silently before letting lose.

"_Because I feel useless!_" he explained "_I might be able to control myself, but I can't even talk to the others without you having to tell them what I said! I mean, what kind of leader needs a middle man? And you heard Shelda from before; "Our leader's a wolf? That a new one."_ _I'm a fucking wolf Blue! What kind of leader is a completely different species then its comrades?_ _Name me one leader that was a different species, and needs a middle man to communicate with his comrades! What if you got hurt, and we were attacked? How would I be able to tell them what to do? I wouldn't be able to! What if we split up, and you go to the other party? How can I tell them anything? How can I warn anyone of something without blowing our cover or something? How-_"

"Whoa Green, chill!" interrupted Blue as the he pushed through the snow and Green did a kind of hop-walk thing.

"Just because you can't talk to the others, doesn't make you useless. C'mon man, even I'm not dumb enough to separate us if I'm the only one who understands you." he looked down at Green with a smirk when he added,

"Sorry, but 'cha not getting rid of me anytime soon." Green had to look away, ashamed with himself for thinking such things.

"Name you a leader who's a different species and needs a middle man?" asked Blue as he looked ahead. Before Green could answer, Blue spoke up.

"You."

"_That's not what I meant._" Green said with a huff.

"But you didn't say that." said Blue happily as he won the argument. Green hummed in agreement as he focused on Shadow and Shelda's scent and hop-walking through the snow. The two became quiet as they walked along, the snow thinning as they spotted their two comrades ahead, a wasteland of sand not far in front of them.

)*()*()*(

The four of them walked slowly through the sand, the sun sinking ahead of them. Shadow watched as Green walked in the front, his nose slightly in the air, eyes closed as he walked along, the rest of them following him. As they walked, Shadow couldn't help but notice how sore he felt. His leg had a slight ting of pain and the rest of his wounds just felt sore and seemed to drain his energy. But Shadow pushed it away. He was not going to hold the others back just because he slept of a rock or something.

"You wish, fuzz ball." said Blue out of nowhere, looking at Green with a scoff.

"What'd he say?" asked Shelda, as she walked between the Links. Blue rolled his eyes before explaining,

"Green said that since Shadow's cut was dirty, maybe we should do mine or some shit like that." it was quiet for a second before Blue spoke again, looking at Green.

"Yeah, you heard me. Deal fluff butt." Shadow couldn't help but think that if someone else heard Blue, they'd probably think he's crazy. Shadow's thoughts were cut short when he heard Shelda hum, her forefinger and thumb on her chin, her eyes closed as she blindly walked as she did so, meaning one thing.

"Oh goddesses, what are you thinking about Shel?" he couldn't help but ask said girl. Him saying this caused both Blue and Green to look at her as she stopped and opened her eyes, Shadow knew immediately what that weird look on her face was.

"_Good luck Blue._" he couldn't help but think with a smirk as she turned to look at the blue clothed Link.

"I haven't checked or redressed it since the day before you awoke, and back then it was still slightly bleeding. It wouldn't hurt to see how it is now.-"

"No." Blue immediately said, looking determined to… actually, Shadow didn't even know why he refused it.

"_It doesn't matter._" Shadow thought when he saw the look on Shelda's face deepen. "_She's going to get a look at that eye, whether Blue wants it or not._" Shadow and Green watched as Shelda and Blue go back and forth towards one another.

"Let me see it."

"No."

"It'll probably get infected."

"I don't give a shit."

"You'll get sick."

"Bite me."

"Then you'll die from sickness."

"At lest then I wont have to deal with you."

"Then I guess you don't want to prove to the world you're the best Link out of the five." said Shelda non-casually as she turned to walk away, adding,

"That's cool. I understand if you want to keep that to yourself." it was quiet between them all before Blue Shelda's shoulder, still looking pissed as he said to her,

"I hate you."

"Yet I'm the one who's getting what I want." she said with a smile as she untied the bandages around the top right (for Shadow.*) half of his face, sliding them off when she finished. At first, Shelda's head blocked Shadow's view, but after a moment of turning his head more towards her a humming here and there, Shelda spoke up as she stood back.

"Nope, no signs of bleeding, infections, or any dirt. The wound is even starting to skin over so we might leave it without the bandage for a bit to let it air and the skin to dry a bit." as she talked, Shadow couldn't help his curiosity as he looked over Shelda's shoulder to see that Blue was turned away, his injured side out of view. Shadow was quiet for a second, until an idea popped into his head and he asked cockily,

"What, not going to show us your battle scar? I thought you wanted to rub it in my face that I stabbed you, how can you do that if I can't see the scar?" his idea worked when Shadow saw Blue look at him with his good eye for a second before sighing and turning to fully face him, pushing the hair out of his face so they could all see it as clear as day. Shadow took a sharp deep breath in as he looked at it. The scar was still red, but Shelda was right when she said the skin was already growing back, but it was white and wrinkly like it was wet paper. The eye itself was the part that got Shadow; it looked like Blue's other eye, same color and all, but there was a long, white line that seemed to actually dip like the rest of the scar, cutting right down the middle of his eye, and all the way down till it was even with the end of his nose. Letting his breath out with a whistle, Shadow couldn't help but say,

"That's a gnarly scar man." Shadow watched as Blue looked at him for a moment, seeming to be agitated for some reason before saying,

"Stop trying to be nice. I know what it looks like."

"I'm not trying to nice!" Shadow defended, "I'm being truthful! And- wait, did you say you know what it looks like? How?" Shadow watched as Blue sighed before starting to walk again, Shadow and Shelda walking on either side of Blue, waiting for him to answer. Finally, he did.

"The other night I undid the bandages and looked at it through the reflection of my sword, alright?" they were quiet at this, until Shadow spoke up again.

"I still think its gnarly."

"Yeah yeah yeah." said Blue, waving his hand lazily towards Shadow, he looked like he was going to say more, but was interrupted by Green barking, his tail waging as he bolted up the sand dune in front of them.

"Green says he smells one of the other just over that dune!" Blue exclaimed as he ran after Green, Shadow and Shelda not far behind. The three of them reached the top, Green glancing at them before looking ahead at what the other three soon saw;

Standing there in the middle of nowhere was an old, ruin in a huge, circular shape, pallets of stone spread throughout the sand around it and pillars scattered around it as well, looking like it hasn't been disturbed for a long time.

"There it is." said Shadow to the others, "Our next stop."

"Then lets go!" exclaimed Blue, him and Green racing down the sand dune right as that left the hotheaded Link. Shadow wasn't far behind them, calling behind him for Shelda to keep up, not knowing that Shelda did not follow.

She stood there as she stared at the structure, her mind elsewhere. When the others started to race down the dune, she was about to follow until a sudden gust of wind came, and Shelda felt a presence close by, but when she looked around, no one was there. However, Shelda knew that was no ordinary gust of wind, and she could hear the whisper that came with it as she stood there wide eyed as she thought,

"_It can't be!_" but it was indeed, for the message still rung in her ears as she heard the others call her and raced down to keep up;

"_Be careful Shel. They know now._"

**YYAAAYYY! Its done! Finally! It makes it easier when you write it down and know what to do then just knowing the facts and winging the rest. I should write on paper more often.**

**So yeah, if you might have noticed, earier, I said it was Blue's right eye, and when its Blue's POV, it's the left. Well, just if you get confused, that's because for the others looking at him, it right, and for Blue, it's the left. If I accidentally said it was his left in other POVs besides Blue's, I apologize.**

**SO! Like I said before, I will not be able to type/update on the weekends, but that doesn't mean I'm updating every weekend. It just means that you can check for updates from me every 5mins on just the weekends. I know at left one- no, TWO, of you guys do that. Cuz I do if im not following them XP **


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! Are you all excited for the second temple? Yeah you are, I can smell it.**

**Dreamer- … What?**

**Teller- Never mind that. Just ignore it.**

**Dreamer- I don't think I can!**

**Teller- Try.**

**Dreamer- …**

**Teller- Ahem! Anyways, Shout outs!**

**Somebody (Guest)- Yeah, I kinda thought so. Well.. Truthfully, I'm still debating it, but for now, yes, he is blind in his left eye. Sorries for him.**

**Dreamer- Sorries?**

**Teller- Hush. That is so cool! Is it a book your making, or one your reading? Either way I wanna read it!**

**Dreamer- Teller. You're side tracking.**

**Teller- Right! Sorry! Alright, lets get this show on the road!**

**On with the story!**

The sun settled in the west, casting a blackish-purple sky in the east, the first few stars shining brightly as twilight fell upon the land. Shadow, Blue, Green and Shelda walked up to the steps of the temple, the entrance of where the next Link rested. Shelda watched as Blue and Green started up the steps, a thought coming to her as she called out,

"Wait!" both Links turned to her, Blue impatiently and Green curiously.

"What?" asked Blue, crossing his arms as he huffed in annoyance. Looking over to Shadow, Shelda could see his confusion as well and said to him,

"I have a sneaky suspicion that Twinrova sent more Dark Knights here after Blue and Green being free."

".. You might be right on that one Shel." said Shadow thoughtfully. Turning to the others, he warned them,

"There were a few Dark Knights at Blue's temple, so be prepared for a few in this one too." nodding in confirmation, the four of them ascended the stairs together, Shadow Blue and Shelda with their swords drawn and Green with his ears perked and alert. As they approached the entrance, the four of them nodded to one another before entering the temple side by side.

The first room started out as a narrow hallway, forcing them to walk in a single file as they went through. At the end of the hallway was the first room, it was filled with sand, old, broken pillars sticking up from it, skulls laying here and there where the pillars were no that far away from the sand that whirlpool to the bottom, sand poring down from the ceiling to prevent the sand level from dropping. At the end of the room was the doorway, a gate-like door closed and locked, the symbol of the Triforce on top of an ancient bird sat above the doorway.

"That's a lot of sand." commented Blue as they all stood on the small part of flooring that held all of them on.

"Did the sand just move?!" asked Shelda frightfully as the sand, in fact, did move around like some creature was underneath its gritty surface.

"Yep." said Shadow as he to watched the sand move around in two separate places.

"That's welcoming." said Blue deadpanned, noticing the skulls laying about. Shelda saw how Green rolled his eyes, probably saying something to Blue as he did so.

"Hey, you never know." said Blue directed to Green. Shelda shook her head, not really wanting to know what the topic was. Scanning the area, Shelda noted how what was left of the pillars were sturdy, and how the skulls were only on the lower ones closer to the sand.

"If we jump from pillar to pillar," she said, before looking over to Shadow as she voice her thoughts, "Then we can get by without getting eaten or possibly suffocated by getting trapped in that whirlpool."

"When did you get smart?" asked Blue, overhearing what she said. Shelda watched as Shadow rolled his eyes at Blue and said,

"Since she was created to be Zelda's dark side." looking back to Shelda, he added, "That is a good idea, but there is one flaw."

"What's that?" she asked, looking back at the room, not seeing what it was. She heard Shadow sigh as he explained with one question,

"How are we going to get to the first one?" Shelda stopped, wide eye in realization, as she looked over to the closest one. It was just out of jumping reach.

"Well then." she said, back to the thinking board. Shelda stared at the pillar as her head tried to think of a solution. This thinking, however, was broken by Blue running by her, sword drawn. Shelda watched in shock as Blue used his sword like a pole and vaulted over the sand and onto the pillar, where he rolled in order to prevent himself from getting hurt. Both Shadow and Shelda stood there, jaws open as Blue stood and brushed the dust off. Looking back at them, he gave them a cocky smile before saying,

"Well, looks like she's not the only one who's got ideas. By the way, you'll catch bugs with your mouth open like that." He added as Shelda shook her head out of the shock. Judging the distance first, Shelda gripped her sword tight before backing up, and rushing forward, sticking her sword down before coping what Blue did and used the momentum to vault across the sand. But, one thing none of them counted for was how her sword was made thinner for speed in one hand, not thicker for one or possibly two like theirs, hence why what happened next did. Halfway in the vaulting, Shelda heard a sickening snap before her whole body was jerked and brought down, right into the sand.

"Shit!" was all she could say before she landed into the sand, the current already making her lower half covered.

"Shelda!" called Shadow as he stood at the edge, watching fearfully as she was carried by the current towards the whirlpool of sand. Shelda tried to swim like as if she was in water, but the sand was to thick to mover her legs, and she was brought closer to the whirlpool.

"Look out!" called Blue, fear in his voice as well, as he pointed to the two moving creatures in the sand that had noticed her presence. Cursing under her breath, Shelda pulled her right arm out of the sand, revealing just what went wrong; her sword had snapped completely in half, and she still held tightly to the base half. Taking notice of this, Shelda narrowed her eyes as she watched the creatures coming, she now not even trying to move towards the floor anymore. Shelda watched as they got closer and closer, and waited until the closest one of the two jumped up, revealing them to be a weird larva that whole front opened into those creepy, triangle like mouths, one tooth on each end, and its eyes right behind them. Reacting quickly, Shelda took her broken sword and swiped to the side, cutting the first in half right as the second jumped up, it earning the same fate as the last. With those out of the way, and her now think rationally, Shelda looked to the right to see the pillar beside the one Blue stood on not far from her. Gripping her broken sword tightly, Shelda reached out and stabbed it into a patch of packed dirt that was on the pillar, pulling herself closer and gripping onto the stone with her other hand.

"Blue!" she called out, felling the current start pulling her away. Now knowing what she was doing, Shelda watched as Blue jumped over to the pillar she held onto, and reached down and grabbed her arm.

"I got ya!" he called , pulling her out of the sand and onto the safety of the pillar. Shadow must have vaulted over, for he was not far behind as she stood on her hands and knees trying to calm her racing heart.

"Are you ok Shel?" He asked as he crouched down beside her, a hand resting on her back worriedly. Shelda nodded breathlessly as she took big, deep breaths as the adrenaline wore away. She could hear Blue in the distance, talking to Green from where the wolf boy was on the main floor. Looking up, she could see their problem immediately; Green couldn't vault over. Taking one more deep breath, Shelda crawled closer to the edge, making sure it won't break beneath her before calling out,

"Green!" she said, gain both his and Blue's attention, "Jump as far as you can toward Blue, if you can get at least halfway, we'll be able to pull you up when the current pulls you over, or, if your close enough, Blue can pull you up." She could clearly see how hesitant Green was as he nodded, backing up as he faced Blue, taking a deep breath before leaping across the sand, right at the edge of the pillar where only his front paws caught it. Scrambling, Green tried to get a foothold as Blue grabbed under his legs and pulled him up, bringing the wolf Link onto the pillar. Sighing in relief, Shelda stood up as both Blue and Green got ready to jump over to where her and Shadow stood. Taking a deep breath, Shelda turned and ran across the pillar before jumping to the next, glancing back, and seeing the others not far behind. Catching Shadow's eye. Shelda couldn't help but smile a bit to him, earning one in return from the shadow boy. In a single file line, starting with Shelda and ending with Blue, the four of them jumped from one pillar to the next until Shelda landed onto one of the islands on the other side, and waited for the others to join. The four of them quickly walked over the small sand gap that separated them from the gate, Green just simply hopping over it. Shelda turned to Shadow as both he and Green looked at the gate and couldn't help but ask,

"So, going to rant again with there being a locked gate?" She just couldn't help but snicker at the look she received from said Dark Link.

"_No_." replied Shadow firmly. Shelda opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when some blue caught her attention, and caused her to double look over to the left of her.

"Blue, what are you doing?" she asked as she watched said Link standing on his hands and knees on the other side of a iron fence, trying to reach for something. Looking over to the left a bit as Blue spoke, Shelda saw a opening on the fence where he was able to get through.

"I saw this level thing over here, so I'm trying to grab it." he said in the most obvious voice ever, like, 'How did you not know that?' kind of voice. Shaking her head, Shelda merely crossed her arms as they waited for Blue to grab the level.

"Do you need help?" asked Shadow as he too watched from where he stood along with Green. Shelda heard Blue scoff as he looked over, not seeing where his hand was reaching.

"Jeez, you and Green both don't like sitting around and watching the great and mighty Blue do something, huh? You gotta-"

"Blue, look out!" yelled Shelda the minute she saw them emerging. Small, skeletons started to rise from the sand, sword and shield in their hands, one rising right where Blue's hand was.

"Whoa!" said Blue as he jumped up and drew his sword, immediately swinging it at the closest one, which fell into a pile of bones and sunk back into the sands, it companions soon joining it. After that quick rush of adrenaline went by, the four of them stood there silently, until,

"What in the hell is with this place and having monsters in the sand?!" shouted Shadow angrily as he threw his arms into the air.

"Aaaaaanndd, there's the rant we were looking for!" said Shelda chirpily.

"Shut up Shel." was Shadow's immediate response, dropping his arms. Shrugging her shoulders, Shelda gave a mere "Alright" before going silent again as they went back to watching Blue. For a bit, nothing was said, until-

"Got it!" shouted out Blue victoriously. Pulling on the level hooked to a chain, there was a loud clunk before the old gate-like door retreated back into the walls, opening the rest of the temple to them.

"All in a job well done by the mighty Blue Link! You may applauded now." said Blue cockily.

"Congrats, you opened a gate, your kingdom must be proud of you." replied Shelda deadpanned as she followed Shadow towards the stairs ahead.

"Hey! Last I recall I was the one who got us over here."

"And also broke my sword." added Shelda before stopping and looking back at him,

"By the way, you owe me a new one." with that, she turned and came up beside Shadow at what looked like another door, which was covered in chains and a lock.

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Shadow. Shelda looked around, trying to find anything that could unlock it, but saw something else that caught her attention.

"Hey what's that?" She asked. Before the others could see what it was or answer her question, Shelda was already walking over to the corner to the left, where a few tiny ancient pots sat, and a big, bowl-like thing with handles stood, a orange like substance in it.

"Is this food?" she asked as she stuck her finger in it, coating it with the stuff, now allowing the others to see it.

"Um, Sheld, I don't think-" Shadow tried to warn, but was to late by Shelda sticking it in her mouth, immediately spitting it out and coughing, saying all the way,

"No food, not food!" she spit out the last of it, disgusted by the taste. By now, Shadow had come over to look at it more closely as both Blue and Green rolled on the floor laughing from Shelda's little, 'show'.

"This is lantern oil." said Shadow as he looked at it. Shelda wiped her mouth with her arm as he said that, not able to get the taste out.

"Yeah, nice. Give me the canteen." demanded Shelda, holding her hand out, which Shadow just simply rolled his eyes before giving her the canteen full of melted snow they had gotten before leaving the Snowy Peaks. As Shelda took a sip, she noticed Blue and Green still on the floor, trying their best to calm down.

"Oh, oh my gosh!" said Blue between breaths, "That was priceless!" a bit ticked at this, Shelda held the water in her mouth as she approached the two unaware Links. After standing there for a minute, Shelda sprayed the water-oil mixture out at them, causing Blue to shout and Green to yelp in surprise.

"Hey!" exclaimed Blue as she stood up, but was interrupted before he could say more,

"Guys, stop acting like children." said Shadow as he came over to join them.

"She's the child!" said Blue as he pointed a finger at Shelda, who at the moment was looking away. She didn't want to get into an argument and had turned away so she didn't have to keep staring at Blue, and noticed that on the opposite side of the wall was a doorway with what looked like rotting wood covering it.

"She's new to the Light Realm, Blue." countered Shadow simply. "Shel hasn't been in the Light Realm before this whole thing, so cut her a break." Shelda wasn't really paying attention to them, and couldn't help but see a very dim light coming from the other side of the wood.

"Yeah, and this is my first time being in this temple, and you don't see me taste testing random stuff I see." a thought popped into Shelda's head as she turned to Blue, not hearing what he had said and simply grabbed and unsheathed his sword, causing both him and Shadow to jump away.

"I was joking!" exclaimed Blue as he stared at her with wide eyes. Shelda looked at him blankly, blinking a couple time before asking deadpanned,

"What?" looking at Shadow and Blue, she pointed to the wood covered doorway before explaining in the same simple voice,

"I saw the rotting wood and thought I could break it with a sword." it was only then did she see them relax. Thinking it was just from all the sudden, Shelda simply shrugged her shoulders before going over to the doorway, and swinging the sword at the wood, turning it to splinters. Leaving the sword behind on the floor by Green, Shelda walked into the room, smiling a bit at seeing a chest sitting on the far side.

)*()*()*(

Shadow couldn't help but set a hand over his still racing heart as Shelda went into the other room, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm it down. Closing his eyes, Shadow tried to rid himself of the thoughts that flashed through his mind the second Shelda drew that sword. Shadow stood there for a moment before feeling a hand on his shoulder, and opened his eyes and looked over to see it was Blue.

"You 'right, man?" Blue asked in a whisper. Taking one last deep breath, Shadow nodded before looking over to where Shelda was returning from. Dropping his hand from his chest, Shadow straightened his posture as Shelda came up with a key in one hand, and a lantern in the other. Shadow couldn't help but feel a chill in his spine as she smiled boldly, showing her tiny fangs. Once their eyes met, however, her smile dropped, and Shelda tilted her in question and asked right before she tossed the key to him,

"You ok Shad? You look a bit more pale then usual.." her voice trailed off as Shadow caught the key, nodding to answer her before adding,

"Just don't do that again."

"Do what?" she asked as she came closer, worry clear on her face as she added, "Explaining myself?"

"No, always do that." said Shadow, finding interest in the floor. "but.. don't do the other thing again. Ever." Shadow finally look at Shelda in the eyes, watching as realization dawn on her and she face palmed as she apologized,

"Soorrrryyy." Shadow, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, said simply,

"It's fine. Lets just keep going." Shadow headed towards the locked door key in hand, but was interrupted by Shelda suddenly jumping up and down, asking like an excited kid,

"Oh! Oh! Can we bring this lantern? Please?" Shadow felt his mind go blank as he watched her. There was Zelda's dark side, jumping up and down like a little kid, asking if she can bring a lantern. Truth be told, Shadow wasn't sure how to take that.

"Um.. Sure." replied Shadow, but couldn't help but grin a bit as she gave a little sound of joy as she ran over and filled the lantern with the oil before taking the attached lighting mechanism and lighting it. Shaking his head at that, Shadow put the key into the lock, easily unlocking it, and grabbed it the best he could before finally lifting it up, opening it to the next room. Holding it up fro the others, Shadow couldn't help but feel good that Shelda found that lantern, for the next room held no lighting in in, making Shelda the lead as they walked into the room. From what the light gave, it was a simple square room, sand flowing through the place here and there, skulls scattered around the place. The four of them walked into the room, two out of the four had their swords drawn. At first nothing happened, and they just stood in the center of the room, and Shadow was about to keep moving, but was cut short by the shadows of at least a couple dozen of those skeletons from earlier rose from the sands. Shadow swung his sword at the closest one, and immediately went for the next, Blue and Green not far behind in the fighting.

"Oh, look; enemies. It would be nice to fight them if my sword wasn't broken!" said Shelda completely directing it to Blue.

"I said I was sorry!" exclaimed Blue.

"No you didn't!"

"I'm sorry!"

"There ya go!" said Shelda, whacking one of the skeletons that came up to her with the lantern towards Green, who quickly pounced on it and destroyed it. "I was waiting for that!" Shadow couldn't help but smile at them as he destroyed the last of the monsters. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at the others through the dim lighting and asked,

"Everyone ok?" and in return, he got Blue saying,

"What is it with you and Green saying stuff at almost the same time?! It's not right!" Shadow shrugged his shoulders, confirmed that Blue was alright before going back to Shelda.

"You good?" he asked as Blue and Green apparently bickered in the background.

"Yep." replied Shelda with a smile. "This lantern came in useful, huh?"

"Sure did." agreed Shadow, smiling himself. "C'mon, lets get moving." he added a bit louder so the other two could hear. They sized their argument as they went over and opened the next door, into the next room. It was a bit more lighted than the last room, but not by much, and had a bluish-purple glow to it coming from the four dim lighted flames coming from the other side. The ceilings were a lot higher in this room that the others, and multiple pillars went all the way to the dark roof, some chipped and cracked, but none destroyed like the ones in the other room. At the side where the flames resigned, a set of stairs rose up, and lead to where a set of doors sat almost as tall as the walls, four faceless statues sitting at the base of them. The reddish light Shelda's lantern let out gave the room an empty atmosphere.

"It looks like this is the only place in the whole temple that still looks like it did from before." said Shadow as his voice echoed off the walls as they all slowly walked towards the stairs, looking around in awe. As they ascended the stairs, Shadow noticed that, as they passed them, Shelda's lantern seemed to make the flames turn into a blood red, like they were suddenly awoken by the lantern, but went back to the bluish-purple color once they passed. Not seeing anything important about that, Shadow merely followed the others as they stopped in front of the door.

"Well." said Shelda, looking up at the door. "This must be it." looking back at the others, Shadow watched as she gave them a mysterious smile as she added,

"Who wants to make Twinrova eat their fucking words?"

Shadow should have expected the others to agree with her.

**Omg! I can't believe it took me so long to do this one! I'm so sorry, but well, I got something that prevented me from writing.**

**It's called writer's block. It sucks.**

**Dreamer- Yep.**

**Teller- Any who! Next chapter is the fight you all have been waiting for! Which Link will it be? Which monster will they fight? Well… you probably know that answer by now… but still! Answers will be answered in the next chapter, which, everyone, will be out halfway mark!**

**Dreamer- Wait, really?**

**Teller- More or less. But there will be either 34 or more chapters in this story, so.. Yeah. OH! And with the thought of the end of this story, don't forget to vote of my poll of which fanfic I'll do next on my profile! And with that, see ya guys next time!**

**TELLER OUT!**


	19. Chapter 18

…**. Heeeyyy everyone…**

**Dreamer- Oh my gosh! You're alive!**

**Teller- Yeah… I got a bit busy last month..**

**Dreamer- With what?**

**Teller- Oh, you know, the usual; 'demon-otherwise-known-as-my-brother got on my computer and distroyed my writing program, lost the recovery disc from way back when, and then I had work, and school, and… I had writer's block… and my writing program is now all screwed up, so I apologize for mispelled words.**

**Dreamer- … The only usual thing in that sentince that was ususal was school, and writer's block.**

**Teller- I know..**

**Dreamer- Well then get with it!**

**Teller- I will, after I make the annocment.**

**Dreamer- What annocment?**

**Teller- *ahem* DREAMER HAS HER OWN ACCOUNT NOW! SHE WILL STILL ANNOY ME IN A/N, BUT HER STORIES WILL BE POSTED ON HER ACCOUNT "DREAMURR" Thank you.**

**Dreamer- Oh yeah. That.**

**Teller- Oh! and I have realized that my stories take.. a LONG time to finish. So, after this chapter, I'm going to try and work on my next story! Yay! The winner of my poll will be annonced at the end of this chapter. Now… Shout Outs!**

**SomebodyGuest- You're not as late as me! Yeah. haven't had these in a while. Well, maybe you'll soon find out, or it just means Shelda's going all karate on her enimies XP. I somewhat like Star Wars, but not enough to get online and try and find it. Sooo…. Yeah. Hmmm… losing a hand WOULD be interesting…. *strokes chin in thought* I shall now consider that.**

**Lolzerthederp- Thank you for all your reviews! it means a lot to me! :D**

**carmenwashere- The reason Shelda thought it was food was, A- yes, she's never been in the Light Realm before, and has never seen oil before, and B- The only food she really ate was meat, and bread. So you can kinda see where she's coming from. Shadow's not 'tramitized', that's not the correct word to put this as. He's more 'scared' of her than anything. The reasons for the nightmares is because Shadow's self-conscious can't stop thinking about it, and makes worst case senarios. And your answer will soon be answered.. :D**

**(IMPORTANT ANSWER FOR EVERYONE!-****à**** I have made a story cover pic of what Shelda wears. the picture you see on the cover is what she looks like carttony. That's all.**

**Alright! Now that that's all cleared up, who's ready for the next chapter? Now..**

**On With the Story!**

The doors groaned loudly as both Blue and Shelda pushed them open. Shadow and Green walked ahead, the other two following behind. The second they all steped over the threshold, the doors slowly closed behind them by themselves. Shadow snapped his head behind him along with the others when the doors fully closed.

"The fuck?!" exclaimed Blue as he turned and tried to push them open again, having no luck. Shadow watched worriedly as Shelda came to help him, and both of them didn't even make it budge an inch.

"We're loocked in." concluded Shadow, "Twinrova must have known we'd come, and made it if someone entered here, the doors would lock them in."

"Well that's just fucking perfect!" exclaimed Blue, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

"Now we not only have to fight one of our own as a cursed killing machine, but now we can't even leave afterwards!" Shadow tuned Blue out as he looked back the way they were going, to see the place dimly lighted, making him able to see some of the room. From what he could tell, it was a circular room that dropped down a good few feet away. Shadow noticed how there was loose dust floating around, making the room somewhat foggy.

"Guys look." he said, pointing out the dust. Blue, being clueless, said,

"What? It's dust." rolling his eyes, Shadow explained,

"I know that. But look at it; it's not settling. which means-"

"There's an airflow somewhere!" finished Shelda happily. "Which means there might be another way out, right?" smiling, Shadow nodded to her,

"You got it." adding, he said to all three of them. "But let's find the LInk first before we look for an exit." all three nodded in agreement as they broke away from the door, going deeper into the room. Green, who didn't seem to have been worried about being trapped, was already ahead of them where the ground dropped, waiting for them to catch up.

"Whatcha find?" asked Blue as they approuched. after a second, Shadow saw how Blue's face changed slightly into a small smile as he said,

"You kidding me?" but, before Shadow could ask him, Blue jogged up to where Green stood and looked down, giving a exclaimed "Cool!" not long after. Sharing a look with Shelda, Shadow and her jogged up as well and looked down, only for Shadow to take a deep intake of breath.

There, in the huge hole filled with sand, laid the top half of an unknown creature, bones still seemed to be connected to one another, its eye sockets black and empty.

"Is that.." Shadow asked breathlessly, "a Link?" it was weird, seeing a monster, not moving in a dark, lifeless room.

"Green says it smells like one of us." confermed Blue. They all stood there, not sure what to do, until Shadow caught movement to his right to see Green taking a step backwards, shaking his head as he let out a small whimper.

"Is Green ok?" Shadow asked as the three of them now looked at him. Blue was quiet for a good moment before looking over at the shadows and said softly;

"He says he can hear a voice calling for help." immediantly, the three of them slowly looked over to where the skeleton laid out. Taking a deep breath, Shadow said boldly,

"Let's get 'im." When the others nodded in agreement, Shadow lead them down a crumbled stone ramp to where the skeliton laid. When Shadow stepped into the sand, the head jerked before its empty sockets glowed with small red balls inside them. Before Shadow could move, the skeleton pushed its top half off the ground and leaned in closly before roaring loudly in their faces. Being his quick self, Shadow drew his sword and jumped to the right out of the way as the skeletion trew its hand down, the others not far behind him.

"Alright, whats the plan?" called Blue, who went to the left instead along with Shelda.

"We can't hurt him, but if we can find the Four Sword, that'll bring him back to normal." yelled Shadow as he continued to keep out of the skeleton's way. Taking a pause to dodge a oncoming of black smoke the skeleton was breathing out like fire, Shadow rolled over to where they started off at.

"Shel!" he called, "You and Green distract him while me and Blue look for the sword. it will be less tempting for you two to hit him then me and Blue!"

"Great plan!" called Shelda from the other side of the skeleton with Blue, but then she added, "You know, if Green was here trying to help!" it wasn't till then did Shadow look back at the higher area to see Green now laying down, eyes closed and his paws covering his ears. Worried, Shadow ran back up to where Green layed down, worry etched on his face as he placed a hand on said wolf-boy's back.

"Green?" he asked, "What's wrong?" but, of course, Green could not answer him. Shadow sighed before looking back at the others, seeing Blue trying to make his way over.

Blue growled in frustration when he caught sight of Green cowering in the distance, mad at himself for not seeing him before Shelda said something.

"_That girl has the eyes of a hawk."_ Blue couldn't help but think as he rolled closer to where Shadow and Green were. He then tried to run over to them, but the skeleton bloked the way by slaming his hand down right infront of Blue. Cusing under his breath, Blue turned and readied himself for the attack, but was a bit surprised by Shelda's shoting,

"Hey Dumbo-nes! Betcha can't catch me! Come and try you big bag of bones!" the skeleton immediantly turned over to where she was and tried to slam down his hand on her, but barely missed.

"Go help Green!" she called to Blue, "I'll take care of thick head here." at that, she turned and yelled at the skeleton, "That's right! I called you that!" Blue, grateful for Shelda's distraction, turned and bolted over to Green. Once he got there, he looked at Shadow and ordered,

"Go help Shelda, I'll take care of Green." nodding, Blue watched Shadow run down to Shelda to keep the skeleton from noticing the downed wolf-boy. crouching down, Blue placed his hand where Shadow's was not long before.

"Green." he said, "It's Blue. Tell me what's wrong." for a moment, he didn't answer, and Blue was getting ready to ask again, but then he heard the once green clothed Link mumble,

"_I-it won't stop.."_ Confused, Blue asked,

"What won't?" the only answer he got was one word;

"_S-Stallord.."_ Blue was quiet for a moment, the two shadow's yelling clearly heard in the distance, before he asked clearly,

"Who?"

"_T-the Link.." _responded Green. _"The monster's name.. I-is Stallord.."_

"Ooohhh" said Blue, but then a question nagged at him that he couldn't help but ask,

"Can you talk to the Link?" a whimper was his answer for a bit before a good moment after Green said,

"_N-no.. but I can hear him… he.. He's scared." _Blue nodded at this, before looking back at the other two, Blue noting how stiff Shadow seemed to be moving.

"Alright." said Blue as he stood. "Change of plans." turning to where the others were, Blue yelled out,

"You two keep doing that, me and Green will look for the sword!" When he received a quick thumbs up from Shelda, Blue looked back down at Green and asked,

"Can you stand?" At first, Green did nothing, but after a moment, he slowly took his paws off his ears, and shakenly stood.

"Good." said Blue as he pulled out his sword. "I don't know if this will work," he added honestly, "but do you think you can use the scent of my sword to find the other?" Blue watched as Green's eyes light up, as he agreed,

"_That.. actually might work.." _Blue watched as, his ears still pressed against his head, Green's nose twiched as he sniffed the sword, then lifted his head to the sky, nose still twiching. After a bit of Green doing this, Blue couldn't help but turn and watch the two shadows jump from one side to the other, calling out to Stallord and keeping its back to Blue and Green. Blue almost wanted to swich places with Shadow as he watched the said shadow Link taking just a miilisecond longer each time he jumped out of the way, but decided against it as Green caught the scent.

"_Blue!_" Green called to him, breaking Blue out of his thoughts. "_I found where it is!_"

"Where?" Blue asked the wolf-Link. In answer, Green turned and pointed directly where the sword was; a black, stone-like sword right ontop of Stallord's head.

"_That's _the Four Sword?!" Blue couldn't help but exclaim in disbelief.

"_It's covered in that stone-like substance, keeping it from changing him back. I can smell the faint smell of it underneth."_

"You can smell it from here?" Blue asked in amazement. "I'm sorry man, but that's pretty cool." In response, Green snorted before mumbling,

"_That's not the only thing I can smell from here…"_

"What?"

"_Nothing."_

"Ok." Blue didn't actually catch what Green said, and at the moment didn't care, but he would be sure to ask him later.

"Alright, if ya think you can help, then do so, but don't push yourself like a certain purple haired Link, k?" Green nodded in understanding before asking,

"_What's the plan?"_ Blue couldn't stop the cocky smile from growing on his face as he said simply;

"You help the other two distract Stallord while I climb up on his head and break that stone stuff." before Green could argue, Blue saluted to him and said a quick 'Later!' before running up and jumping up onto one of the low ribs from Stallord's back. BLue was sure he heard Green bark at him, but was less concerned for that then what he was dealing with at the monent. Stallord immediantly knew something was on him, and twisted and turned, trying to shake the hot-headed link off, but he held on tight as he heard Shadow call out,

"Blue! What in the name are you doing?!" and as he hung onto the huge rib bone, (Seriously, it was as wide, maybe wider, than his sword!) Blue called out simply,

"That black sword thing on his head is the Four Sword! I'm going to try and break it free! Keep doing whatcha doing!" Blue didn't wait for a reply as he reached up and slowly started to climb the back side of Stallord's rib cage. It wasn't all that hard; just like climbing a giant sized ladder. A giant, bones-of-your-cursed-brother ladder. Not hard at all. Blue had finaly reached the neck, Stallord only occasionally trying to shake him off thanks to the others, and took a deep breath before reaching up, and grabbed onto his skull. Appearently, Stallord was having none of that and shoke his head rather roughly, causing Blue grab on the more tighter.

"Whoa!" he ezclaimed as Stallord didn't seem to want to stop, no matter how loud the other three seemed to be. Blue knew he could hold on, his grip not faltering, but coulsnt help but feel a bit queasy in the stomach.

"H-hey guys!" he called out, "Might w-wanna do something!… P-please?!" Blue wasn't much for begging, but he _really _didn't feel like throwing up the little bit in his stomach at the time being. Pushing down the feeling, Blue noticed that the others finally got Stallord's attention somehow, and continued to go to the top. When he got there, Blue saw the Four Sword in the center of his head, along with two, normal swords sticking out. Blue didn't hesitate and bolted over, grabbing the hilt of the cursed Four Sword before Stallord could try to shake him off itself again. Drawing out his sword, Blue flipped it so it's hilt was towards the black stone, before swinging down. As he had hoped, the strong hilt broke away a small bit of the stone, a small peek of glod being under it. Smiling cockly, Blue couldn't help but mumble out,

"Well I'll be." Not wanting the others to wait very much longer, Blue continuly smacked his hilt against the black stone, it cracks becoming bigger and bigger as the chuncks that fell off did as well. By now, Stallord completely dismissed the ones below him, and tried to reach up and grab Blue, shake him off, and litterally headbutt him to the ground. Like, seriously, he headbutted himself into the ground hoping that would get Blue off. But Blue was stubborn, and he wasn't going to let go untill this monster became his brother once again. As Blue focused on repeadetly hitting the stone away, he noticed that the Stallord seemed to be fighting an invisible force more than Blue himself. At that, Blue distantly remembered how he felt during his time as Morpheel right before he got ahold of his sword; it was like he wasn't himself, like something else was taking charge of his body, and seemed to make it immpossible for him to have his own thoughts. It was suffocating, and Blue dispised it. Not wanting one of his brothers to feel that made Blue hit the stone away faster and faster, anger towards Twinrova for doing this growing stronger and stronger. And, the minute the last of the stone was removed, Blue wasn't able to react fast enough the minute the bright, golden light engulft him, and the rest of the room. As he was blinded by the light, Blue felt the head below him grow smaller, and more human. Once the light disappeared, gravity came back to both of them, and, without opening his eyes, Blue quickly grabbed the link below him's waist, and turned around so he hit the ground first with a loud 'THUMP" and cloud of dust, himself breaking the other's fall. Groaning at the pain now thobbing through his body, Blue slowly opened his seeable eye to see a relaxed, innocent face unconscious right ontop of him. Blue couldn't supress the releaved smile grow on his face as the others race forward to check on them. immediantly, they saw who it was they saved.

"Red.." said Shadow quietly as he stood there with the others, a bit surprised the red clothed Link didn't seem to be injured. Blue grunted as he sat himself up, hold Red to make sure he didn't fall over.

"Alright," Blue said between pants, "we saved 'im. So can we now get out of here? I need a victory nap." Blue caught Shadow chuckle at that before saying in agreement,

"I think we all need on of those, so yeah, let's find a way out." Blue nodded, but, before any of the others could advance to help him and Red up, a terrified voice shouted out to a certain princess's dark side from the other side of the room.

"Shelda!" they all spun around to see who had called their female campainion, only two of them knowing who it was.

"Vaati!?" both Shelda and Shadow exclaimed at the same time.

…

…

Blue had a feeling it would be a lot longer that he hoped for that nap…

**YEEESSSS! Done! I can't believe that took so long! omg!**

**Ok, I'm going to keep this short, so I shall announce the winner of my poll!**

…

**it was a three-way tie. Because only one person voted….**

**SO! I decided, out of those three, Pokemon will be next in line! I'll try to update that asap, so be prepared!**

**And that's all, cuz I'm tired.**

**What is VAati doing there? And now we know, just who the last Link to free is.**

**But where IS Vio?**

**Only one way to find out ;) **

**TELLER OUT! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! Who's ready for a new chapter? eh?**

**Dreamer- I thought you were working on the Pokemon fanfic.**

**Teller- I am. But since the story isn't entiraly mine, I have to consult da creator of the idea.**

**Dreamer- Wait, why don't they just write it and post it themselves?**

**Teller- Cuz they actually have a life. Unlike me.**

**Dreamer- You said it, not me.**

**Teller- Yeah. Shout out time!**

**Somebody Guest- You'll just have to see (: **

**That would be interesting, but not for it being Vio. He's to smart to still be there.**

**Yay! Cinnamon roll! *hugs Red like a plushie* hehe**

**Just one to go..**

**Lolzerthederp- Thank you! I do try to update ASAP, to be honest -_-'**

**Alright! Lets keep going!**

**On With the Story!**

Shadow stood there in shock as he watched Vaati unsteadly run over, almost tripping over his own feet. Shadow saw a flash of purple and greenish gray as Shelda ran forward to catch Vaati from face-planting into the ground. For these few moments of seeing him, Shadow could clearly he was not in good shape; Vaati's clothes were loose hanging on him, his long lavendar hair stuck out on his hastly placed hat, and his already pale skin was white as milk. Truthfully, Shadow wasn't sure as to how he was even here in that kinda of state, but Shadow knew his questions would be answered shortly.

"What are you doing here Vaati?!" asked Shelda, voice concerned as she took most of his weight and helped him sit.

"Wait," said Blue, still sitting with unonscious Red on his lap, "'Vaati'?! Like, 'Wind mage who kidnapped Zelda and reserected Ganon last time' Vaati?!"

"Cursed wind mage." corrected Shelda stirnly "He didn't have full conscious of his past doings." Green probaby said something, because Blue turned to him and said,

"I guess so. Sounds kinda the same to me." Shadow had an idea as to what they were talking about, and gestered to them to cut it out while he walked over to where Vaati sat and Shelda croched over him. The wind mage was hunched over, his breath ragged and horsed. Reaching into his sachel, Shadow pulled out the canteen of water, and handed it to Vaati, who took till now to notice him. When Vaati looked up at Shadow for a good few momwnts, just staring at him. Feeling a bit creeped out by this, Shadow cleared his throat before shaking the cateen a bit, letting the water inside sloosh around. Finally tearing his eyes off Shadow, Vaati shakenly grabbed the canteen, opened it and took three sips of it before setting it aside. Both shadows waited paitently as the wind mage got his bearings together, before Vaati looked at Shelda and said seriously,

"You need to get out of here, as quick as you can."

"Why?" Shadow couldn't help but ask. Vaati's eyes met with his for only a moment before he dropped them to the ground and said a bit scared,

"They're on their way." said Vaati, his voice shaking a bit, "Twinrova put some tracking magic on the doors, so if they open, they will immediately close, lock, and alert them. I-I was able to beat them here.., but not by much." looking back up at Shelda, he said to her in a serious, shaking voice with a small trace of fear.

"You guys have to get out of here."

"But we can't." said Shelda, concern in her light red eyes as they flickered all over Vaati's body. Shadow crouched down as Vaati took deep breaths as sweat dribbled down his forehead and dripped off his nose.

"There.. is one.. way.." gasped Vaati between breaths. Gancing up, over to the Links, he jerked his head towards himself and the shadows.

"C'mere." he called weakly to them. Shadow turned and watched as both Blue and Green as they looked a bit hesitant, but then came over nonetheless, Blue seeming to struggle with Red a bit.

"When did this dude get so heavy?" Blue grunted out loud. Green must have made a comment, cuz Blue turned and snapped a 'Shut up.' at him before plopping down right beside Vaati, a bit weary though. Looking back at Vaati, Shadow watched as he took deep breaths as he sat back on his heels.

"What are you doing?" asked Shelda, but both her and Shadow had a good idea as to what it was.

"You guys are the… only ones who can kick… Twinrova's ass…" Vaati spoke between breaths as he closed his eyes, his hands cupping the space between them.

"I'll… distract them.. for as long as I can.." Vaati's voice was becoming more whispery as Shadow felt a weird, wind-like feeling surronding him.

"Vaati!" exclaimed Shelda a bit surprised. Shadow had a feeling she was going to say more, but Vaati inturrupted,

"The last two swords are deep beneath.., and high above." his voice sounded strained as Shadow's world became white, one sentince being the last thing he heard before he felt himself being lifted into the air,

"Don't give up just yet, my friend."

)*()*()*(

He felt lightheaded, yet it throbbbed along with the rest of his body at the same time. He was confused. The last thing he remebered was coming to with the feeling of a gentle breeze before blacking out again. Where was he? Scared and nervious, he slowly opened his blue eyes to see himself looking up at a wooden ceiling, a darker shade of wood going across it. At first, he was still trying to understand as to where he was, and only staired up at the roof with half lidded, unforcused eyes. That is, until he heard a bark, and suddenly, a wolf's face popped into veiw, blocking his veiw of the ceiling. Blinking a couple times, he was confused as to what was going on, until a familiar voice spoke in his head,

"_Red!"_ it exclamed happily, _"You're awake!" _Red was still trying to understand as to what's happened, and was confused as to what was going on, but the voice sounded familiar, and friendly. It really sounded like…

"G-Gre-een?" he asked shakenly before breaking into a small coughing fit. The wolf whimpered in concern before turning and barking behind it, Red, unintentionally, heard the voice say again,

"_Blue! Red's awake! Grab some water and come here!" _The coughs caused the throbbing in his head worse, and also a bad tightness in his chest. As the coughs subsided, the sound of a couple hurried footsteps could be heard from somewhere else, coming closer. Red, by now, was breathless, and just wanted to return to the black void of unconscious to rid himself of the pain that now started to spread through his body, but as he closed his eyes, Red was nudged gentle by the wolf as he heard was what he hoped to be Green's voice say,

"_Hey, Red. Stay awake for just a few more minutes, please? Can you do that?" _Red didn't want to try and talk again, and simply didn't have the energy, so he just simply nodded as he opened his eyes weakly to the wolf. As Red tiredly stared at the wolf, he couldn't help but think that it looked like it was smiling, which caused Red to give it a small smile himself. Before anything else could happen, a door somewhere close was slamed open along with a call of his own name. The loud noise, however, caused a sharp white hot pain to suddenly burst from his head, causing Red to softly cry out in pain. Red closed his eyes tight as the pain very slowly dulled, his fist digging into the sheets. As it became more bearable, Red could hear soft voices calling out to him, and, taking caution, Red slowly his eyes, only to suddenly widen them at what he saw;

Both Shadow and Blue stood over him, signs of clear concern on their faces as they watched him.

"Red," said Blue softly and worriedly, "are you okey?" Red was still a bit turned around, but seeing these two caused tears to start welling up in his eyes.

"G-gu-uy?" he asked in a shaky whisper. a smile was present on his face as Blue sat on the edge of the bed, facing him as Blue returned the smile,

"Yeah." he said in a cocky manner, "Miss me?" Red's smile just became bigger as he leaped up and wrapped his arm around Blue, said Link not even hesitating to return the hug. By now, the memories started to come back, and just made Red hold onto Blue just a bit tighter.

"Heh. Well, we know who your favorite is." chuckled the other voice. Gasping, Red pulled away from Blue to turn and make eye contact with Shadow, his eyes wide with sudden realization.

"S-sh-adow?" he asked, surprised. Shadow gave him a grin, causing Red to smile even bigger before flinging himself onto Shadow.

"Shadow!" exclaimed Red very hoarsly, causing Red to bury his head in Shadow's tunic and go into another coughing fit.

"Take it easy, dude." said Shadow as he too sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Red's back as said Link tighted his grip as the pain started to rack his body again. When it subsided, Red took deep breaths, despearatly getting air back into his lungs as a small whimper escaped his lips.

"Red?" asked Blue, gentily pulling Red off of Shadow, and back to laying down on the bed. When his head hit the pillow again, Red felt the exhastion come to him again. Letting out a deep sigh, Red relaxed himself, feeling his eyes start to go heavy.

"Ya alright there?" he heard Blue ask him, his eyes, not sure if it was his imaginationm, caught sight of a long, white line acrossed Blue's right eye. Faintly hearing Blue repeat his question, Red slowly blinked and said weakly,

"I.. hurt.. and.. and a bit tired.." His eyes were already dropping as he heard Blue say quietly before sleep encased him;

"Alright. Sleep now, we'll talk later."

And that's just what he did.

)*()*()*(

Blue let out a sigh as he sat there beside Red for a moment longer before looking up at Shadow.

"I thought Shelda said he wasn't injured." he said a little sharp, but didn't care. Ever since they escaped a few days ago, Shelda had seemed somewhat distant, not answering the Link's questions and keeping to herself for the last two hours right when they appeared here. The home they resinated in at the moment was diserted, appearently abandoned because of Twinrova. Blue watched him as Shadow sighed and rubbed his face tiredly,

"I don't know, alright? You're not the only one she's closed herself off on." Blue huffed in annoyance as a responed to that, knowing it was true.

"_Maybe we should still mention to her that Red was awake and hurting.." _Said Green thoughtfully, more directing it towards Shadow, but knowing only Blue could hear him. Sighing, Blue turned to Shadow and repeated what Green had said. Blue watched as Shadow hesitated before sighing before standing up.

"Fine, I'll _try_ and talk to her." he said, empasizing the 'try' before walking out.

"Thank you!" said Blue, sarcasticly to Shadow as the shadow closed the door behind him.

"_Can you be a bit easier on him?" _asked Green once Shadow left. Confused, Blue asked,

"What?"

"_Besides those couple nights in the cave, those two haven't really 'fought' like this, and even then, they kept it to themselves, and still communicated with each other and us. So, like I said, don't be so hard on him. He has enough to stress over, and your sarcasm isn't really helping anyone." _Explained Green.

"Red seemed to like it." Blue pointed out, a cocky smile on his face.

"_Blue.." _Green warned. Blue shrugged his shoulders before turning back to watch Red's chest rise and fall as he slept. Blue thought about what that Vaati had said about the Four Swords- "One is deep beneath and one high above.". The three of them were discussing that before Green went to check on Red. They all knew that 'deep beneath' was probably Green's at Death Mountain, but they had next to no clue where 'high above' was. Blue thought it was at the Fire temple, but both of the other Links said thay would never put two swords so close together. But when he challaged them to think of another place, both were silent. Blue yawned as he leaned back on the backboard of the old, wooden bed, thinking back to a few days ago.

)Flashback(

The minute the whiteness from the teleportation dissapeared, Blue found himself a couple inches above the ground. Landing on his back with a 'Thump', Blue looked around to see he was in the middle of some woods, the others laying on the ground around him. Red laid unconscious ontop of Blue, his peaceful face still clueless to its surrondings. Grunting, Blue sat up, making sure Red didn't roll off by holding him close with one hand, the other proping him up. Hearing a combination of a grunt and a wolf noise, Blue looked over his left shoulder to see Green getting up as well. Catching sight of Blue, Green walked over as the other two stirred.

"_You two ok?"_ Green asked as he leaned in a sniffed Red.

"Pretty sure." replied Blue, watching as Green did his little examination on the red clothed Link. Showing no signs of the Link being injured, Green sat backed and watched as Shadow came walking up, rubbing his head.

"Remind me next time I see Vaati to repay him for making me fall face first." he said more to the air than to the others. Blue snickered at the thought, catching Shadow's attention.

"Oh? Find that funny?" Shadow asked him, gaining a cocky smile from Blue as he said,

"Naw, just thought of something funny."

"And that would be?" asked Shadow with the tone of he already knew what Blue would say.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about Dark Link faceplanting on the ground." at this, Blue let out a chuckle as Shadow shook his head, Shelda now standing beside him as he said to her,

"Can you beieve him?" However, Shelda didn't seem to be listening and had a far off look in her eyes.

"Shelda?" Shadow asked, waving a hand infront of her face to gain her attention.

"Hm?" she said, finally looking at them. "What?" Shadow was quiet for a moment, just watching her as Blue and Green watched both of them.

"Uuhh.. could you check on Red?" said Shadow, at first a bit hesitatly. Blue was confused at this, and shared a look with Green as Shelda agreed and crouched down to look at Red.

"Mmmm.." hummed Shelda thoughtfully as she gently pressed against Red's arms, sides, and almost everywhere else.

"He doesn't seem to be hurt, but he might be sore when he wakes up." said Shelda as she stood back up, along with Shaodow in helping Blue stand up with Red in his arms. Looking around, Blue now reconized them being ina clearing in the Lost Woods.

"So…" he said as they all looked around. ".. what now?" They were all thoughtful, but it was Green who spoke up,

"_There should be a village not far from here. It should be in the center of the woods."_ Blue repeated what Green said, and they all went north, Green in the lead as he used his highten senses to find the town. after a little over an hour of hiking through the Lost Woods, the trees parted to the enterance of the town, a sign reading ' _Kakariko Village_'. Blue remembered the last time they were here was a little over a week ago when they were on their way to the Temple of Darkness, and found the town aflamed. Blue couldn't help but smirk a bit at the memory, and with the look Green was giving the place, he knew the wolf-Link was thinking back as well.

"We should find a place to stay." said Shadow thoughtfully, looking at Blue as he asked, "Is there anywhere you can think of we could stay, and Green could stay?" He added, glancing at Green as well. Both Links looked at one another as they thought. After a moment, Blue spoke up, still looking at Green for conformation,

"There's an cottage we could rent till Red's up and moving. It's on the other end of town." when Green nodded in agreement, Blue looked back at Shadow before saying,

"This way."

The town itself, since it was in a recluse area, the town was not bothered, nor fully aware of the Dark Forces. It seemed Shadow and Shelda were the first shadow creatures they've seen since a couple weeks prior, but didn't seem to really mind them being there, as long as they (quoted from one of the villagers) 'Don't cauze an'ey shnanigans 'round 'ere'. Blue couldn't stop the snicker that came at the guys accent. He was headbutted by Green and elbowed by Shadow, but he thought it was so worth it. The cottage they rented was a two bedroom one bathroom with a small kitchen and livving room with a table separating the two. It was one of those small, cozy cottages you hear in stories (like Red Riding Hood, which Blue keeps metioning to Green whenever he gets a little short tempered.). Blue, Shadow, and Green slept on the floor of Red's bedroom while Shelda had her own, for obvious reasons. One thing was, however, for the three to four days they were there, the only time Shelda talked was when they first appeared in the Lost Woods and when she answered to them if she was ok with a snappy 'I'm fine'. Truth be told, Blue had zero clue as to why Shelda was acting this way, but was on more than one occastion wanted to tell her 'Buck up, and tell us what's on your mind!', but Green said that was rude, so now he was banned from being around her alone.

)Flashback End(

Green sat on his haunches as he watched the bed with a small smile on his face. The sound of the door clicking open caught his attention and turned to see Shadow and a solemn Shelda coming into the room. Green watched as they both stopped, looking at the bed in slight surprise at what they saw.

"_He's getting that 'victory nap' in." _Green said humorly, fully aware they couldn't hear him. Looking back, Green smiled even more at the sight of Blue in a half sitting up posistion against the backboard, one hand lazly drapped around Red protectivly as said red clothed Link was snuggled up to Blue's side, culed up like a little kid and slightly smiling in his sleep. Green caught the sound of chuckling and turned back to see Shadow trying his best not to burst into laughing, and, what in some ways surprised him, Shelda looking at the two with a big grin on her face. Green couldn't help but feel good, seeing the shadow smile, and looking back to her old self. Looking back at Blue and Red, Green wished he had something that could capture this moment that would allow him to show it to the two of them later, oh how mad Blue would be.

But what kind of person would create something as unrelevant as _that_?

**Yaayyy! Finished!**

**Oh, and just so ya'll know, I was working on this while I was working on the new Pokemon fanfic, and did NOT just start yesterday. I don't have that much free time.**

**Dreamer- No, you don't. You hardly have enough to breath a deep sigh XP**

**Teller- ha and ha. Very funny Ms. "I come up with amazing stories but never want to write them"**

**Dreamer- Gosh, I have a long name..**

**Teller- Yes you do. **

**Anyways! Hope you all enjoyed this little brotherly fluff at the end (I don't ship LinkxLink btw) and have a great day! **

**Teller Out!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Eeeeyyy everyone... sorry for um... the major delay in my updates.  
Dreamer- What happened to you? I thought you were dead or something.  
Teller- ^-^' yeah, well... I was ( and still am a little ) behind on alot of things, so these fanfics have been on my back burner for awhile. So on the little free time I got, I was able to finish this! Yay! Alright, Shout outs!  
Theotaku3- I'm really glad you enjoyed it, and that I was able to make you feel better! I hope this one does the same :D **

**SomebodyGuest- AH! *falls back from SomebodyGuest yelling at her* I'll try not to... hehe...  
Alright! Let's get started! And fyi, this is Shelda's POV from right after they teleported. I should have done this first, but last time I REALLY wanted to do Red's POV sssooooo... yeah..  
On With the Story! **

Shelda laid on her back, facing up to the trees as the others came to, Vatti's words still ringing in her ears, the secret in the message clear in her head.  
"_Don't submit to it anytime soon_." and she was well aware what 'it' was; Her dark side.  
Truthfully, she was a bit surprised at how he knew, but it didn't mean she wasn't shaken as to how close she was to losing to 'it' just before Blue was able to transform Red back. She could feel it, gnawing deeper and deeper into her as she jumped and dodged the skeleton... thing. It was surprising to say the least. By just dodging and jumping around, apparently it can cause her dark side to awaken. She really was surprised to feel its familiar presence trying to grab a hold, to pull her deep into the dark void of unconsciousness-  
Ah who was she kidding? She was full out terrified.  
Five feet. Five flipping feet separated her and Shadow as this happened. What happened if Blue took to long? She'll tell ya; she would have merciless killed the skeleton and everyone else there. Including Shadow. The scariest part was that if that didn't happen, it meant she would have tried, and probably hurt one of them, if not all. She knew without a doubt that would shatter the trust of the Links, knowing that she could lose control by just fucking dodging a giant bone hand. The worst part? She knew. She knew Shadow explained the whole thing to them. She was a bit surprised, to say the least, that they thought after Shadow screaming his lungs out like that she wouldn't wake up. Shelda herself woke up before Blue, almost as soon as Shadow started screaming that night in the cave. Why did she not do anything? Well, it was pretty obvious; he was screaming at her. Telling her to stop and to gain control again. She's not stupid, she knew perfectly well what he was dreaming about. This itself made her hesitate, what made her not act awake at all was when the truth hit her; he would avoid the whole subject with her, but the other two...  
It broke a bit inside her, truthfully, at this realization that he was scared at her. Well, scratch that, her dark side. He was never scared of her specifically, just what she was capable of doing. It was understandable, really, but it doesn't mean it makes it more comforting. Shelda's thoughts were broken by the sound of the others grouping up. Deciding on not worry them, she got up and stood beside Shadow, looking at the grass in front of Blue's feet. Her thoughts were slowly returning, until a hand was waved in front of her face.  
"Hm?" she asked, her thoughts broken once again as she looked at Shadow. "What?" the face he was giving her was a mix of confusion and concern. They stared at each other for a moment before Shadow said a bit hesitantly,  
"Uuhhh.. could you check on Red?" As she agreed, Shelda caught Blue and Green exchanging a look of confusion, but paid it no heed as she couched down in front of Red to check him over.  
"Mmmm.." She hummed thoughtfully as she gently pressed against Red's skin to see if any of it was stiff, or if the bones beneath felt off. None did, so she stood up as she said,  
"He doesn't seem to be hurt, but he might be sore when he wakes up." As she spoke, Shadow had helped Blue onto his feet, Red still in the blue clothed Link's arms as said Link looked around, realization and familiarity crossing his features.  
"So..." Blue said, still looking around. ".. what now?" Shelda was quiet as the others thought, knowing nothing of their location. Finally, Blue spoke up like he was repeating something, and probably was.  
"There should be a village not far from here. It should be in the center of the woods." Numbly, Shelda followed as they all headed north, following Green as he used his heighten senses to find the town. It took a little over an hour of hiking, and that was plenty of time for Shelda to lose herself to her thoughts again. Thinking back, Shelda remembered at how much both Blue and Shadow jumped when she took Blue's sword, a clear fact from that small jester;  
Shadow wasn't the only one afraid of 'her'.  
Yes, Shelda, in her own mind, counts her dark side as someone else entirely different, because 'she' is. So very different. Sometimes, Shelda wondered why she chose to oppose her dark side. This was one of those times.  
When Shelda was created, she heard a voice in the distance, asking which path she wished to follow, explaining everything there was to know of each. For some reason, Shelda didn't hesitate to answer when asked a second time. Sometimes nowadays, she thinks it was the Zelda deep within her that wanted to oppose 'her', but has never been sure. She sometimes also wondered what being Princess of Hyrule was like. Probably better than being treated as practical dirt by everyone. At the time of hiking, a thought occurred to Shelda; After this whole mess, she will never be able to return to the Dark Realm. So.. what will happen to her? Maybe... she could live in the palace? Shelda shook her head at that. No, that would never happen. The literal Light of Hyrule wouldn't just simply allow a dark being live in her palace, dark side of herself or not. It was a idiot's thought, thinking like that. In reality, she'd probably live on her own, traveling place to place, just seeking a place she could sleep under a roof. It was a high possibility that if the Links allow Shadow to live with them, they would offer it to her too, but that's only if she doesn't fuck up between now and then. It was now was when they reached the small village, a sign naming it Kakariko Village. Shelda felt she heard that name before, but decided not to think on that for to long. She was already getting a headache from all her other million thoughts.  
"We should find a place to stay." said Shadow thoughtfully, interrupting Shelda's thoughts before he added,  
"Is there anywhere you can think we could stay, and Green could stay?" Shelda was quiet as she watched the three of them discussing where to go. She more or less tuned them out, but snapped back when she heard Blue say,  
"This way." and with that, they all followed Blue into town.

)*() Present day ()*(

The sun was barley in the sky, the stars from the night still shining in the sky with darkness, but only slightly there. Shadow sighed tiredly as he sat at the dinning table, hunched over the table with his head in his hand and he impatiently waited for Shelda to wake up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as his thoughts went back to the day before. After Shadow awoke Blue, Shelda tried to find what seemed to be up with Red, but in the end said she couldn't do anything until he awoke again, and told her himself how he felt. So now each of the Links took turns watching over the red clothed one with the order to fetch Shelda as soon as they could when Red woke up again. Green, or course, called clam to the night shift, stating his natural nocturnal body would be able to withstand it. Shadow clearly knew why he did this, but didn't voice it out loud with Shelda being right there with them. But, like many times before, Shadow found himself incapable of sleeping after having another... _pleasant _dream. Truthfully, it wasn't one of his worse ones, but it still left the dark Link unable to fall back asleep. At first, Shadow considered taking Green's shift, but then changed his mind at the last minute when he realized that it would be a good opportunity to finally talk with Shelda one on one about what's been bothering her for the last few days. Usually, Shelda would wake up around dawn to watch the sunrise, but it seemed today of all days she decided to sleep in. Shadow sighed again as he looked out the kitchen window from where he sat to see the sun already ascending into the sky. Yep. Defiantly sleeping in. Shadow could easily hear the snores off Blue in the room as he peacefully slept the early mornings away. Sighing in envy, Shadow added another thing on his "Things to Discuss With Shelda" list. "_Maybe if I actually talk with her about 'it' these nightmares might go_ away.." Shadow thought before snorting at his thought.  
"_Yeah, and while I'm at it, why not just have some tea with Twinrova while we discuss calmly about them leaving the Light Realm alone forever_?" Shadow shook his head at his own thoughts as he took the hand his head was resting on to comb through his plum colored hair to try and clear his thought.  
"You're up early." A female voice said, causing Shadow to sit up straight and turn to see who spoke up. It was Shelda, fully dressed and looking like she's been up for a little while. Sighing, Shadow went back to his slouched form and closed his eyes briefly. In that time, he heard the sound of a chair in front of him being pulled out. Opening his eyes, Shadow saw Shelda sitting across from him, her eyes full of concern.  
"Shadow?" she asked. "Is something wrong?" Shadow just stared at her for a minute, slightly debating whether or not he wanted to do this. After finally coming to the clear chouse, Shadow sighed as he sat back in his chair.  
"Shelda." He said in a serious 'we are doing this like grown people, like it or not.' voice. "We need to talk."

**WOW! That took quite a while. But I do hope it was worth it! I really should have put more into this chapter, but just really need to give you guys something.  
On that note, I will be happy to announce that all that mumbo jumbo I mention before that prevented me from writing is finally gone! WOOP! So hopefully expect more from me!  
TELLER OUT!**


	22. Chapter 21

… **Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for the last chapter and how short it was..**

**Dreamer- It was almost as short as the prologue. And we all know how short that was.**

**Teller- Yeah... thanks Dreamer.**

**Dreamer- No prob!**

**Teller- *sigh* Anyways! I wanted to inform ya, the Pokemon fanfic is um… hehe... having difficulties. So it won't be for a small while till that is back up and running.**

**And since no one reviewed for the last chapter, I'll just give a quick shout out to-**

**TVD66 for being the newest part of the gang!**

**Dreamer- We have a gang?**

**Teller- Yes, it's the community of Letstellstorys014.**

**Dreamer- Boo. I thought we had an ACTUAL gang. Like in GTA or Payday.**

**Teller- … I'm not granting you a comment on that.**

**Dreamer- Well technically-**

**Teller- Ignoring you!**

**On With the Story!  
**

Green laid on the foot of the bed, calmly watching as Red's chest rose and fell as he peacefully slept with Blue off in the corner snoring his morning away. The room was pretty small, with only enough room for a twin size bed on the far wall and a medium sized dresser on the wall opposite of the door, along with a small nightstand beside the bed. Here and there, Green would pick up a slight catch in his breathing before it evened out again. Green was almost certain that whatever was bothering Red had something to do with his chest, or ribs as he thought about it. Green knew they wouldn't know until Red woke up, so he couldn't help but glance over to the door to see small rays of sun breaking through the door's cracks. Sooner or later, one of the others would come in to take his shift and he'd be able to get a few moments of sleep. As Green laid there, he caught a shadow coming from the other side right outside the door. At first, Green truly believed they were coming into the room, but it seemed the person thought differently at the last second and turned and walked away. Perking his ears, Green heard the unmistaken sound of one of the dinning chairs being pulled back before the person sat on it, its creaking under weight catching Green's ears. Confused and more or less curious, Green quietly slipped off the bed before stalking over to the door, pushing it just enough to peek into the adjoining room without making the door itself creaking. Once Green caught sight of the lone person, even with the light shining right into the wolf-Link's eyes, he could easily identify it as Shadow with his head in his hand with his hair sticking up in every possible angle. Now concerned, Green strongly considered to go out there to see him, but sadly dismissed it when the realization of not being able to communicate efficiently came to his mind. The leader thought of just going out there to just _be there_ for him, and was actually ready to walk out there, but stopped short when Shadow all the sudden snorted. At first, Green thought he knew said wolf-Link was there, but then thought differently as he shook his head and sighed tiredly. Green was ready to head out again, but stopped, yet again, when the sound of the other bedroom door opened, announcing Shelda's entering. Very quietly, Green watched her walk over to Shadow, saying casually,

"You're up early." Immediately, Shadow became rigged and spun around. For a split second, Green thought he caught a look of panic, but it quickly disappeared before Green could confirm it. Silently going into a crouching position, Green watched as Shelda went around the table to be opposite of Shadow, a look of concern on her face as she sat in the chair exactly across from him.

"Shadow?" she asked, "Is something wrong?" Shadow's back was more angled towards Green, so it was near impossible to see the shadow Link's face. For a good moment, there was nothing but silence, then, Green heard Shadow speak;

"Shelda" Green heard him say in a very serious tone that reminded the once green clothed Link of the night the dark Link explain Shelda's dark side.

"We need to talk." Now, unlike Shadow, Green could almost clearly see Shelda's face, and could see the look of slight shook cross her face before Shelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, setting her coffee cup down and looking back at Shadow with the same, serious look.

"About what?" she asked. Green himself had at least five topics thought of that they could (and some needed mind you) talk about before Shadow spoke up.

"Well. Two things actually." He said, brushing back his hair before sitting back in his seat.

"One of which has to deal with your... other side. The other has to do with what's been on your mind recently. Take your pick." Green watched as Shelda thought about it, before she decided,

"Let's go with the first one for now." She confirmed. Green curiously kept his eyes on Shadow as he took a deep breath before leaning on the table again.

"Alright." He said; a slight shake to his voice. "I don't know if you've caught on, but... ever since your little... uh... accident before we found Blue, I've been-"

"I know." Shelda interrupted, surprising Green. Said Link watched with interest now as she continued to speak.

"I also know of your nightmares." This caught both Links by surprise as Shadow sat straighter than before.

"You do?" he asked in surprise. Green was now intensely watching as Shelda nodded her head.

"But, how?" Shadow asked, leaning on the table again as they both waited for Shelda's reply. Green's ears twitched as they caught the sound of hallow chuckling.

"Shadow," she said with a sort of serious but humored voice, "what made you think that I wouldn't wake up when you scream your head off?" it was quiet between the two as Shadow's head bowed towards the floor as he thought. After a bit, Green saw it rise again as he looked back at Shelda and asked,

"Then why didn't you say anything before now?" Green silently agreed with him as Shelda sighed before answering,

"Because I knew this was something you had to come to me for. I know you Shadow. If I had tried to bring this up before you were ready to talk to me about it, you would close yourself off on the matter longer than you would without me saying anything. That's why I pretended to be asleep back in the cave."

"Wait you were awake?!" asked Shadow suddenly panicked at that.

"..Yeah." she answered quietly. There was another moment of silence before Shadow spoke up again.

"So you're ok with them knowing?" Green watched Shelda shrug her shoulders casually before responding,

"Its better then know before something happens than after." Green caught the strange, off way she said that, and Shadow must have too, because the Dark Link spoke in a serious voice once again,

"Shelda, what's on your mind? You've closed yourself off in the last day or two, and it's starting to worry me." It wasn't until now did Green realize that these two were having a very serious and private conversation and he was openly eavesdropping on it. Washed over with guilt, Green quietly backed away from the door before turning around, planning on going back to the bed. What he saw, however, made him stop. Both Blue and Red were sitting at the foot of the bed, leaning forward to hear the conversation on the other side. Green was shocked at first, but immediately broke out of it when Blue put his index finger on his lips, telling the wolf leader to be quiet. At that moment, Green was ready to yell at them, but the two unaware of them had started taking again, gaining all three Link's attention.

"I almost lost it." Shelda said quietly, causing both Blue and Red to lean forward a bit to hear her.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, Green unable to see them from where he now was.

"Back when we were distracting skeli-Red," she said a bit scared. "I… I almost lost myself to it.." Both Green and Blue shared a nervous look with one another as Shadow spoke up,

"Wait, you almost lost control?! All you were doing was dodging a giant skeleton hand! How-"

"I know!" exclaimed Shelda frightful, interrupting Shadow. They were silent for a moment before Shelda said more quietly in the same, scared voice,

"I know." None of the eavesdroppers knew what they were doing in the silence, but Green caught the sound of one of the chairs creaking at the weight being shifted on it. That's when they heard the unmistaken voice of soft, quiet sobbing coming from the other room.

"Shh." Green heard Shadow say gently, "Its ok, we'll-"

"No!" Shelda sobbed out, her voice terrified, "I-it's not ok… I-I… I could have h-hurt you again Shadow… I-I…" her voice trailed off, and she said the next part so quietly that only Green heard it.

"I'm scared…" Green felt a pang of sympathy for Shelda as the silence wore on, her sobbing being the only sound they could hear. It was at this moment Green turned back to Red to examine him. He _seemed_ ok, but Green could pick up just the slightest sound of wheezing coming from each breath he took. The red clothed Link was on his knees leaning against Blue, like as if he had crawled over to the other side of the bed where Blue sat, the said blue Link himself on his knees as well, his arm propped on the footboard. By this point, both of them had noticed him looking at them. Blue gave him a 'what?' look as Red just simply smiled at him. Now, Green wasn't sure if Red remembered that he was himself or not, but frankly, Green got the idea he didn't care and at one point or another would want to pet him. Looking back at Blue, Green spoke up; knowing the two outside the room couldn't hear him.

"_We should let them know Red's awake."_ Blue glanced between him and the door, soft mumbling coming from the other side that Green was choosing to ignore now. He patiently waited as Blue turned his head fully to Red whom was on his blind side. After a few seconds of silence, Blue huffed in defeat before shifting his legs over the edge of the bed before standing up. It wasn't until now did Green realize Blue had neither his hat, tunic or hat on, making it near impossible for anyone to tell which one he was. Pushing this thought aside, Green watched as Blue walked over to the door, pausing for a moment before pushing it open. Now thinking about him, Green turned and jumped back onto the bed beside Red, where he almost immediately started petting the wolf. Green just accepted it and allowed Red to pet, scratch, and hug him.

He's hurt, and was probably lonely and scared that whole time as Stallord. He's allowed this.

One thing Green did notice, was that Red hasn't talk this whole time. Curious, Green asked him,

"_Red, can you hear me?_" a nod from the boy was his reply, which only concerned him more.

"_Do you know who I am?" _

Another nod was his answer. Green, now highly concerned, was about to ask another question, but was interrupted by Blue returning with the others.

"Red!" exclaimed Shadow happily as he came over. Green saw a big smile come across Red's face before he jumped at Shadow again, not saying a word as he hugged Shadow's waist tightly. Blue walked over to stand beside Green as he watched Shadow trying (and failing) to pry Red off him. A soft laugh was heard before the only female spoke up,

"Seems like you have a fan, Shad." Said dark Link had given up on trying to get Red to let go and was patting the optimistic Link's with his other arm lazily wrapped around him. It was at this time Red had noticed Shelda's presence, and was looking at her with both confusion and interest. Noticing this, Green introduced her,

"_Red." _He said _"This is Shelda, Zelda's dark side, like Shadow is ours. She's helping us in defeating Twinrova."_ Knowing she didn't hear him, Blue spoke up in a deadpanned voice,

"Shelda, Green just introduced you to Red." Green watched as Shelda smiled and speaking,

"Hello." She said. Everyone turned and watched as Red sat back on the bed, smiling and waving to her. A look of confusion went over the others as they noticed that not one word has been spoken from their happy go-lucky Link. Blue was the first to react as he leaned forward and asked the question that was going through all their heads,

"Red, why aren't you talking?" Green watched as the smile that was on Red's face slowly faded away and turned into a concentrated frown. Everyone held their breaths as the red clothed Link opened his mouth as if to speak, but all that came out was a somewhat choked-like sound before Red's eyes went wide before he doubled over and started to cough uncontrollably. Shelda was the first to react by rushing over to his side and held his upper body weight and rubbed between his shoulder blades.

"C'mon, breathe Red. Try and breathe." She encouraged as said Link was gasping for breath between coughs. Green, extremely worried, moved in beside Red, giving his own physical encouragement. After a few more encouragement words, Red's coughs subsided and he was left heavily leaning on Shelda, gasping and wheezing for air. Whimpering, Green lightly nudged Red's side as the other two watched on worriedly. It wasn't until another minute did Red finally regain his breathing, tears perking his eyes.

"Do you know what's wrong, Shel?" asked Shadow worriedly. Said shadow was quiet as she gently rubbed around Red's chest and where his neck met his shoulders. Everyone was quiet as she gently press down as she made her way along his neck, and it was then she noticed the trail of thick, gritty saliva traveling down his chin. Wiping it off, Green watched as she brought it closer for inspection.

"It looks like Red has a large amount of sand in his lungs." She said as she wiped the saliva on her skirt before placing the back of her hand on Red's forehand, the said link watching her every move.

"How'd that happen?" Blue asked angrily, crossing his arm. Shadow, surprisingly was the one to answer.

"Well, in his monster form, Stallord was used to being in the sandy terrain, but Red's not. You have to remember, he was in there for the last, what, nine days now? Anyways, that whole time, he was in that sand filled room at the temple where he probably inhaled sand with every breath. Frankly it doesn't surprise me. You had the same problem except with water Blue. You were just unconscious the whole time."

"Really?"

"_Really_?" both Blue and Green said at the same time, earning a nod from Shadow.

"You just need to take it easy, and drink plenty of water to break it up, ok?" Shelda explained to Red, who in returned nodded with a smile. To get her point across, Shelda grabbed the still 3/4th full cup of water from the nightstand and handed it to Red.

"Small sips. Don't want you chocking on it now do we?" she said amusingly, casting a humored glance at Shadow, confusing the other three as Shadow himself huffed and crossed his arms before grumbling something under his breath, which Green caught perfectly well;

"It was one time, and I was thirsty. Not my fault I was dehydrated." Although this raised an all new question, Green decided to leave it at that. Green's thoughts were interrupted by Red snuggling up to him again, wrapping his arms around Green's neck as he buried his head in the fur.

"_Shut up Blue._" Green said seriously, sensing the blue Link's amusement.

"I said nothing." He replied back humorously. It was quiet between them all before Shadow broke it in a concentrated voice.

"Shelda," he asked, "Red is able to travel, correct?"

"Well, yes, but, to be safe, not until tomorrow at least. Why?" She answered, adding the question at the look Shadow was giving.

"We can't diddle around. We need to figure out what Vaati meant by 'The last two swords are deep beneath and high above'." Green watched as Red pulled away from him, looking at Shadow with confusion.

"What?" asked Shadow, not immediately remembering that Red can't talk. In answer, Red pointed at Green, tilting his head a bit. Blue, understanding this unlike Shadow, chuckled before explaining,

"Yes, that's Green. But the reason he's in that form is because he was cursed, and only his Four Sword can break it." Red nodded in understanding as he listened to Shelda and Shadow theorizing.

"We know his is in Death Mountain." Said Shadow thoughtfully.

"But they could have moved it by now." Shelda pointed out.

"No, they don't know that Vaati gave us that information."

"Green says that we should focus on finding Vio first, and I agree." Translated Blue.

"But where could he be?" asked Shadow. "There are a few places that could be described as 'high above'."

"Maybe he meant high above everything else? What the tallest place in the country?" It was at the moment Green was almost thrown off the bed by Red suddenly jumping up and down with his hand in the air. Sitting up so he wouldn't fall, Green looked at Red as he took one hand and made it look like it was holding an imaginary pen writing on the palm of his other hand. Understanding this, Green turned to Blue and asked,

"_Can you go grab a pen and paper for him?_" Blue just simply nodded before leaving the room, coming back not long after with a pencil and an old journal in his hand before handing them to the eager Red, who quickly took them and scribbled the one place that all the Links couldn't help but face palm at for not thinking about it.

_**The Tower of Winds**_

**WOO! This chap is DONE! Again, I apologize for the last one for being so short. I really was going to make it longer, but just wanted it out there.**

**Ok, so. We now know where Vio is, but now the question is, who**__**is he? And just what will happen next?**

**Dreamer- *walks in* Hey, I got the rewritten Chapter 20 here you were looking for.**

**Teller- Yes! I was looking for that! Thank you. *takes 2 pg paper* *sigh* so short. But! As you guys have guessed, I rewrite the last chapter since the writing program I borrowed didn't work. That kinda why it looked like it did.**

**And! Since I gave a shout out to TVD66 for joining, I'm giving a shout out to all my other Followers!**

**Shout out to-**

**AGStudio9**

**AmalgamationofFaces**

**Cakemaster7000**

**Fanficloveforlife**

**Kyumi07**

**Morriarchi**

**Nightfrightpony**

**The Reader II**

**Thegeniusyoshi**

**Theotaku3**

**carmenwashere**

**esty1315**

**And also to SomebodyGuest (guest) for always reviewing.**

**Dreamer- Except for the last one.**

**Teller- Hush you.**

**Anyways, I'm ending this long A/N and wish you all a great day!  
TELLER OUT!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the very long delay, but here I am! Now, I know I should really get on Pokemon Endgame, but I have the worse writer block for that, so its very hard for me. So! Shout outs!**

**Theotaku3- XP yeah, in reality it was obvious. Um… probably not, since we already have the Tower of Winds which is basically it but not? Idk, we're just going to say no to the Temple in the Sky.**

**Somebody Guest- Yeah, we're kinda ignoring Dreamer at the time. I am actually glad I got to do that last chapter. It really shows that Shelda isn't as clear minded and focused as we thought. And take your time reviewing. It just means it might take me longer to write.**

**SO! With that done, lets continue!**

**On With the Story!**

"I'm such an idiot.**"**

"Hey, you said it, not me." Blue couldn't help but shake his head at the two shadows. Shelda continued to sit beside Red while Shadow stood in front of them, now looking at Shelda with a deadpanned face with said girl staring back with a smile.

"_It does make sense."_ Green mused. "_It is the highest place in Hyrule."_ Blue rolled his eyes before asking the wolf Link,

"Then why didn't _you_ think of it?"

"_I was preoccupied with other thoughts." _Was all Green said, which Blue perfectly understood. With Red being able to hear Green as well, Blue knew the wolf had to be careful as to what he says to Blue in secret without Red asking questions and getting the others attention. Specifically; his soreness towards still being a wolf. Blue himself was a bit annoyed by how he wouldn't let this go, but at the same time understood. Blue himself wondered just what allowed Green to be in control, and just how long would it last. Blue was more worried about this last part than the first, and he was pretty sure Green was the same. Hearing the sound of pencil against paper, Blue turned his head almost fully to the right to be able to see the others on the bed. Red was somewhat leaning over the notebook Blue found for him as he wrote something down before turning to Shelda and showing it to her. At first, Blue assumed it was a medical question towards the red one's health, but when a look of shock and panic crossed Shelda's face, Blue reached over and grabbed the notebook before Shadow could and quickly read what was written down;

_**What did you mean by "I almost lost it" earlier? Lost what?**_

"_Fuck." _Was the one thing that came to his mind when Shadow snatched the notebook from him and read the sentences himself. Blue braced himself as Shadow's face turned into one of anger as he snapped his head up to Blue and Green.

"Were you eavesdropping?" For a second, Blue's line of vision saw a blur of a beautiful girl floating in the water, fire red hair flowing around her being the only distinctive thing besides her similar colored eyes. The girl reached out, a thick gold bracelet on her wrist before a loud growl came out, forcing the girl to flinch back before going to swim away. Something didn't feel right as Blue's line of vision started to chase her until she reached a narrow opening in the top and escaped the water, leaving whoever Blue was seeing through's eyesight roar out in fury. Something clicked in his mind, but before he could register what, Blue was broken out of his thoughts.

"_Blue!_" Green exclaimed "_Answer him! He asked why and how long._" Blue blinked his eyes, the vision of the pretty blur with shining red eyes and similar red hair turned into the fuming face of Shadow. Having not actually hearing Green, Blue's face turned into one of disappointment as he said disappointedly;

"Well that's defiantly not the pretty face I just saw." Shadow's face went from rage to pure confusion at this. Shadow shook his head before asking,

"What?" Blue had to register what he said as everyone looked at him with the same pure confusion before shaking his own head and mumbled,

"I-it's nothing. Forget I said that." No one seemed to be satisfied with this answer, but remembering what Green said before, Blue added,

"I staring listening in when you were talking about us knowing about 'it'. Red came in not but a few minutes after that, and I found Green listening in when I woke up." Blue heard Shelda sigh, which caused him to look over to her to see Shelda with her head in her hands.

"Shelda..?" asked Shadow a bit hesitantly. Out of no where, Shelda stood and started making her way out of the room. Blue watched as Shadow stopped her and her speak in a rushed voice,

"I can't. I just can't. You tell him. I'm... I'm going to go to town and get some food." Before she could try to leave again, Shadow spoke up,

"Whoa! Wait a minute Shel. You're not going out on your own. Take Green or Blue with you, please." He added the 'please' when Shelda looked up to protest, but she just merely sighed and gestured for Green to follow before finally being able to walk out of the room. Blue caught Green giving him a worried look before jumping off the bed and following the female shadow. Almost the second the front door was closed shut from the two's departure, Shadow sighed before sitting beside Red.

"Alright, Red, lets start in the beginning..." Blue shut off Shadow's talking to think back to the sudden vision he got just a minute or two ago. Why did it seem so real?

)*()*()*(

Shelda was silent as she walked down the dirt road with Green right beside her. Truth be told, she was a little angry at the others for eavesdropping, and would rather be alone right now, but knew Shadow was right. None of them should be alone right now with Twinrova possibly knowing of their plans.

"_Those over wrinkles ass wipes."_ Shelda immediately thought of when their name came to her. As they came into town, Shelda more or less walked around town trying to find a place that sold food. After a little while, Shelda found a bakery beside what looked like a burned down building. Now that she noted that, Shelda realized that just about every building had some sign of fire damage. Curious as to what happened; Shelda put a side note to be sure to ask Shadow when she could. Walking into the bakery, Shelda was almost immediately yelled at by the plump lady behind the counter.

"Hey girl!" she boomed. Shelda assumed the lady was talking to her since the only other people in the shop was Green and some little boy off to the side.

"No pets allowed! Get that dog out of here!" Shelda oh so wanted to correct her that he was a wolf, but decided against it when she looked at Green. He seemed to be pretending to be a dog, panting with his tongue sticking out with a happy go lucky face on. At first Shelda wanted to yell at him for being so happy, but quickly understood he was playing the part of being a dumb, oblivious dog. Sighing, Shelda pointed outside and said simply,

"Wait for me outside, boy. I'll be back in a minute." Green barked happily before walking back outside. Shelda shook her head at him before walking up to the counter where the plump lady stood.

"I apologize for yelling," she apologized in a more gentile voice, "But my husband is highly allergic to dogs, and I didn't want him getting ill by dog hair unintentionally getting on his food." Shelda had to take a second to realize that the lady was apologizing before responding,

"Um. Oh! No, its fine! He's.. he's well trained so its nothing to worry about."

"Oh, alright, what can I get you?" the lady asked kindly. Thinking back to when she got food for her and Shadow back in castle town, Shelda said,

"Can I have four meals please?" the lady gave a kind 'of course!' before going into the cubbies under the counter to get it. At this, the little boy there left the building with a piece of bread in his mouth.

"So your dog's a he? What's his name?" the lady asked, trying to make small talk as she prepared the order. For a second, Shelda panicked and said the first made up name that came to her.

"… Greeny." The lady looked at her questionably, which Shelda answered sheepishly,

"It's a long story." The lady seemed satisfied with the answer before asking another question,

"So are you new here? This is the first time I've seen someone like you, and I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone with that hair." She ended the comment with a giggle, which Shelda awkwardly smiled to.

"Uh, yeah. Me and my friends are passing through. We'll probably be leaving soon so… yeah." By the time Shelda finished talking, the lady finished her order and had wrapped them all in their own piece of cloth.

"Well be sure to drop by before you leave! There isn't a town for a good couple days from here and I'd hate for you and your friends to starve." She said it in such a kind manner, Shelda was actually confused. Was this complete stranger actually concerned for their well being? That… was not natural for Shelda. But of course, Shelda's definition for 'natural' was made through living in the Dark Realm. So, pushing those thoughts aside, Shelda gave a smile and was about to grab her food and respond when a sudden, sharp cry rang out. Startled by this at first, Shelda didn't move, until a thought came to mind;

"_Twinrova"_ quick as light, Shelda dropped the coins she had on hand before grabbing the wrapped up food and stuffing it in her bag before running out the door. Expecting Green to be there waiting for her, Shelda was surprised to not see him anywhere nearby. Fearing the worst, Shelda bolted to where another scream rang out from. Cutting a corner, Shelda immediately saw what was going on; in front of her stood two Dark Knights, their backs to her. In front of them was the boy from the bakery, flat on his butt, looking terrified beyond belief. Standing between him and the knights was none other than Green himself, his teeth bared at the Dark Knights. Shelda was about to call out, but at that moment the Knights charged at Green, who quickly dodged the attack and lead them away from the boy, who was quick to run off to safety. Shelda grabbed a discarded broom stick and charged at one of them, whacking him clear upside the head, causing him to fall into a heap of limps. Shelda was about to go help Green but stopped, her eyes widening and dropping the broomstick is both shock and fear at what she saw. At one point, Green had gotten the knight on his back and now stood on top of him, teeth deep in the knight's throat. As she watched, Shelda saw the look of savage glowing in Green's eyes as he continued to shake the now corpse's neck back and forth in his jaw, and made her wonder if this was Green, or one of those soulless wolfs back in the Dark Realm. For a second, Shelda couldn't move as Green finally released the corpse. Carefully, Shelda called out to him,

"G-green?" said wolf immediately made eye contact with her, the sanity back in his eyes.

"_Now I know how Shadow felt._" Shelda thought nervously.

Green was confused of just what happened. One moment, he had tackled one of the knights when Shelda came and took care of the other, the next moment, he's looking at Shelda standing there with a frighten look in her eyes and a discarded broomstick at her feet. Feeling something on his muzzle, Green licked it up, only to pause as the metallic taste hit his tongue. Eyes widening, Green hesitantly look down at his feet, only for his eyes to widen like saucers and jump back onto the ground and yelp in surprise, shock, and above all else, fear. Lying in front of him was the corpse of the knight he tackled, his throat torn open. Panting heavily, Green looked up at Shelda as she slowly walked to him.

"It's ok Green." But Green wasn't listening. He started to hyperventilate as he stared back down at the corpse.

"Green, no!" the sudden exclamation made Green snap his eyes back up at Shelda, who was taking a deep breath as she was now coming in-between him and the corpse.

"Don't look at that. Just look at me, ok?" Green tried to take deep breaths as he nodded, his legs now suddenly shaking. Shelda must have seen this, because the next thing he knew he was laying in her lap, his whole body shaking at the sight that was flashing through his mind.

"_I killed him." _He thought in fear _"I killed him, and I wasn't even aware. Was that... was that the curse? Was that the monster inside me? Will it happen again? What if I hurt the others? Oh goddesses, I can't. I can't. Nonononono-" _

"Shh. Just breathe Green. Deep breaths." It wasn't till she spoke up did Green realize he was letting out a small whimper with every exhale. He tried to take deep breaths, but they would catch and cause him to go back to square one.

"Follow my breathing Green, take deep breaths with me." Green forced himself to stop breathing for a second before trying to match Shelda's. His was shaky, but still matching hers no less.

"Good. Good." She encouraged "Now listen to my heartbeat. Focus on that and no other sound around, ok?" Green shakily nodded as he perked his ears a bit until the calm, smoothing sound of her heartbeat reached his ears. Letting his mind go blank, Green focused on only his breathing and the sound of Shelda's heart as said shadow calmly brushed his fur from his head to mid back and repeated this. Green wasn't sure how long they were there, him laying on Shelda's lap, and Shelda sitting there and petting him, but after a little while, Shelda spoke up again when Green's body finally relaxed.

"We need to head back. Can you walk?" Her voice was calm and soothing, but there was something deep in it he caught; understanding. She understood how he felt; doing something he didn't mean to and scared if it will happen again. Green thought of what she asked; can he walk? Truthfully, he wasn't sure. His legs still felt weak and he was sure they wouldn't be able to hold his body up. Not wanting to even try, Green shook his head no, instantly letting out a small whimper.

"Hey, its ok, you don't have to walk. Don't worry." Shelda said in a claming voice as she wrapped one of her arms around his stomach and the other supporting his butt as she lifted him up as she stood. Green was a bit surprised as she held him close to her chest and started to walk, not seeming to be struggling with his weight. A light chuckle came from her as she caught the look of surprise from Green and said amused,

"Don't look at me like that! I piggybacked Shadow for almost three days straight! It's no challenge to carry you." Green couldn't help but settle back into her at that, listening to the steady _thump thump thump _of her heart as Shelda walked out of town, back to the others.

That's when it clicked.

_The others._

Looking up, Green saw that the cabin they were staying at was just up ahead of them. Panicking, Green squirmed and jumped out of Shelda's arms immediately remembering the blood still on his muzzle and desperately tried to rub it off with his paws. There was no way the others were seeing that, especially Red. Oh goddesses were they going to have to tell Red? Oh goddesses ohgoddessesohgoddessesohgodesses-

"Green! Hey, hey calm down! Here, let me." Shelda interrupted his panicked thoughts as she wrapped out arm around his chest to still him and the other to use the cloth to wipe the blood off. Green's mind was still going a thousand thoughts a second, but he allowed Shelda to wipe it all away the best she could as he concentrated on breathing normally again. After he finally calmed down again, Shelda spoke up.

"I got it the best I could, but you do know we have to tell them, right?" Green took a deep breath before nodding, knowing she was right.

"Alright. Let's get back, ok?" Again, Green nodded as he tried to stand, only to yelp in pain as pain suddenly burst from his back right leg. Lifting it off the ground, Green looked back to see a small blotch of blood coming from his calf. Shelda noticed this too and frowned as she said sympathetically,

"Oo, yeah, we'll have to take care of that too." Scooping up the now realized injured wolf Link, Green settled into Shelda's arms as she walked back the cabin. The fear slowly grew with each step she took closer to the house, but Green pushed it down and bravely stared it down as Shelda came up to the door. At first, Shelda tried to reach for the doorknob, but couldn't quite get it and decided to kick it to get the others attention. After about four kicks, the door was flung open by Blue, who at first had a look of annoyance and anger on his face, but it was quickly replaced by confusion and worry when he registered the sight before him.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked over Green, who tensed a bit when the blue clothed Link's eyes locked on his muzzle. Turning to Shelda, he demanded in a angry tone,

"What happened?" Shelda, in response, huffed before saying,

"Maybe if you let me in and tend to him, I'll tell you."

It was an understatement to say he was surprised to open the door to find Shelda with Green lying in her arms with blood coating his muzzle and his rear calf. After stepping aside to allow them in, Shelda immediately went to the kitchen table to set Green down on it. Blue followed close behind and sat down on one of the chairs as Shelda tossed her bag on it as well before speed walking to her room. Once she left, Blue turned to Green, the question on the tip of his tongue, but dies when he caught sight of their leader;

He was still lying down, eyes closed tight while he seemed to struggle to keep his breathing deep and steady. Sighing, Blue knew he wouldn't be able to get an answer from him now, and, after a second of hesitating, reached out and lightly scratched the wolf Link behind the ear in a hope to comfort him. It seemed to work, because by the time Shelda came back with her first aid kit, Green's breathing was back to normal, but his eyes remained closed.

**Wow. Oh wow that took a while. I'm going to make this short and just say one thing (or a few XP)**

**Who was the person in Blue's vision? And what was up with it? What's going to happen to Green in the future? And lastly, What's going on where Vio is? You just might get your answers next chapter ;)**

**TELLER OUT! **


	24. Chapter 23

**Halt! Do not get too excited. Yes, this update is up long before usual, but that's because I was highly encouraged back when I did the last one and decided to get this going while I'm still in this writing mood. I cannot promise that the next one will be up anytime soon.**

**And with that, Shout outs!**

**Theotaku3- Yes, dat do be a lot. And I looked up that song and your right! It does go well with the last chapter!**

**And with that, let us continue!**

**On With the Story!**

Shadow sat at the foot of the bed awkwardly, Red lying on his lap snoring peacefully. It surprisingly didn't take as much trouble explaining everything to Red then it did for the other two.

"_Probably because my nightmare didn't help._" He thought dryly. Shadow had planned to not tell Red about the nightmares, but, of course, Blue just _happened _to mention it, bringing Shadow to where he was now. Red, being the sympathetic childish Link he is, immediately went to comfort Shadow, only to fall asleep on the shadow Link's lap. Blue had to leave the room to laugh and Shadow was left stuck in the red clothed blonde's grasp. Sighing tiredly, Shadow laid back onto the bed, causing Red to roll onto his stomach and trapping him even more. The room was quiet, the only sounds being Shadow and Red's unsynchronized breathing as Shadow laid there, staring up at the wooded ceiling. It was a nice, peaceful time for Shadow to get his thoughts together.

"_Or take a nap._" His mind considered. Shadow thought about it as Red let out a small cough before nuzzling into him again. It was a tempting offer, and before he could even think of it fully, Shadow was already closing his eyes, the darkness consuming him almost immediately.

)*()*()*(

A soft breeze blew across a sea of grass, no tree in sight as Shadow lay in the grass, staring up at the clouds in the bright blue sky above. It was quiet, the only sound being of the grass swaying back and forth in the wind. Shadow sighed and closed his eyes contently as he enjoyed the crisp wind against his skin. A small smile formed of his lips as he laid there, in a star formation.

"Well look what I found; someone slacking on the job." Said a joking feminine voice, causing Shadow to open his eyes to find a dear friend of his standing over him, her hands on her hips and a playful scowl on her face, the bright sun making it near impossible to see her face fully.

"Says the one who came out here to find me." Shadow joked back, folding his arms to under his head. In response, the girl scoffed and rolled her eyes before stepping in between Shadow and the sun, allowing him to clearly see her. Shelda shook her head at his comment as her downed hair blew in the breeze. Smiling, Shadow commented towards her attire,

"I see you didn't bother getting out of that, how you put it, 'goddesses' forsaken dress' before coming to find me." Shadow's smile grew as Shelda let out a laugh. Her dress was an exact replica of Princess Zelda's, except instead of where there was pink, it was different shades of purple. Shadow watched as Shelda lay on the ground beside him, draping her arms over her abdominal.

"Yeah, well, I was slipping out of the palace too. Didn't bother changing since I would have to sneak back in if I did." Shadow chuckled at her comment before propping himself up and reaching over, grabbing the small gold head band like crown off her head and placing it on his own head while saying,

"Yeah, well that didn't mean you had to bring the accessories with you." Shelda huffed before snatching the crown back but not putting it back on.

"Well I have to have it on me to get back in without question. Besides," she added before flipping up Shadow's cape to over his face,

"I should say the same to you." Shadow shouted out in surprise as he tried to throw the cape off, causing Shelda to burst out into a laughing fit that rang across the fields. When he finally got it off, Shadow looked over at Shelda and said in a playful manner,

"Real mature, You're Highness." Shelda, now with a huge smile on her face, made a sort of hand gesture one would make while bowing, saying,

"My pleasure, Knight." Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a shout in the distance.

"There they are!" called a childish voice. Shadow turned towards the voice to see four figures running to them from the distance, all with their signature colors of green, blue, red, and purple. The red blonde was the fastest, running in front of the others and, to Shadow's happy horror, did not slow as he approached, tackling Shadow with a laugh. Shelda, by this point, was sitting up as the others came up at a slower pace, they all smiling at the red clothed one clinging to Shadow and Shadow hugging back with a big smile.

"Shadow! I missed you!" the blonde on top of him exclaimed, causing Shadow to let out a laugh as he replied,

"I missed you too Red!" Shadow caught sight of Shelda smiling before she looked at the other three who had settled into the grass themselves.

"I didn't know you guys were coming back today." She commented to the green one as Shadow got Red to finally get off him and was able to sit up again.

"Just did." Replied the green clothed one. "Haven't even gone to the castle. Figured you guys would be out here and thought we'd stop by and say 'hi'."

"Figured you'd do that, Greeny." Shelda said to Green with a smirk, earning her an eye roll from him.

"We should head back though." The purple clothed one commented. "Father will be worried if we take to long."

"We will, Vio." The blue one huffed annoyed, "Just give us a minute to catch our breath."

"Technically we've been resting for about two minutes Blue." Vio replied with a knowing smirk. Shadow watched as Blue's face turned red and he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Green.

"Guys, not here." He said as he stood. "But Vio is right, we should head back." Looking at Shadow and Shelda, he asked,

"Wanna come back with us?" Shelda shrugged her shoulders before looking at Shadow and saying,

"I've got nothing else to do." Shadow chuckled as he replied to her as the other four stood up,

"Yeah you do, you're just to stubborn to do that stuff." This earned him a shove from the female shadow as he gave out a good few chest filled laughs. Lying on his side now, Shadow looked up at Green and answered,

"Yeah. I guess we'll come back with you guys."

"Then let's go." Green told him, offering his hand to Shadow as he spoke,

"Let's go home. Together." Shadow smiled before reaching up and grasped his hand.

"Together." He affirmed.

And just then, the world faded into a black, dreamless void.

)*()*()*(

Blue somewhat impatiently sat with Green at the dinning table, itching behind his ear as Shelda tended to the wolf Link's leg. Apparently whatever happened, during that time Green got stabbed, somewhat deep, with a dagger. Looking down at Green, he could easily see his still closed eyes tighten and brows furrow each time Shelda touched the wound, let it be with disinfectors or her now wrapping it up with bandages. The she-shadow must have sensed Green's discomfort, because she spoke up with a calm voice as she tied the end off.

"I'm all done Green. Did you want one of us to carry you to the room, or did you want to try and walk on your three good legs?" Blue looked at Green, expecting him to tell Blue his answer, but was surprised when Green just simply opened his eyes half lidded and sat up, his feet shaking under his weight. Blue was faster than Shelda when his paws gave out, and was quick to hold him up.

"Alright, we're scratching out that last option. I'll take you to the room." Blue said a bit annoyed, somewhat hoping for Green's pride to show through and for him to protest, but Green just meekly nodded as Blue carefully gathered him up in his arms. Blue wasn't sure what to do; Green was obviously shaken by something, and Blue knew it had to deal with the blood that was on his muzzle and his injury. Pushing the cracked door open, Blue stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him; Shadow laid across the foot of the bed, his feet off the side and his upper half on the bed, Red nuzzled up to him on his stomach, both dead asleep. Somewhat smiling at the sight, Blue walked over and gently placed Green on the bed as well, intentionally close to Red. The deep asleep Red sensed the furry wolf's presence and rolled over and immediately wrapped his arms around Green like a teddy bear, a soft smile on his sleeping face. Blue smiled at this and met Green's eyes as he ordered to his leader,

"Be like these two and sleep. You're going to need it." The blue clothed one could clearly see the hesitate in Green's eyes, and couldn't help but be thankful for Red as the said Link unconsciously reached up and somewhat petted Green on his neck. This itself made Green relax just a bit, settling in more than before. Blue, satisfied with this, turned and left the room, closing the door back to a crack. Looking over to the dining table, Blue saw Shelda sitting at the table, cleaning up all the first aid stuff she used. Taking a deep breath, Blue walked straight to the table and took the seat right across from Shelda. Before Shelda could even look up, Blue said in a demanding, stoic tone.

"Tell me _everything_ that happened." He watched as Shelda looked up, slight surprise in her eyes, but it soon disappeared. He listened intently as she sighed and said simply.

"I am _not _going into full detail. I'm just going to state the story in somewhat facts and will… Try to answer any questions you have. Got it?" her voice made Blue think of Princess Zelda when she would be giving information or negotiating with the other kingdoms. It was serious, full of authority, and firm. Blue, knowing she won't cut corners with him, nodded. With his full attention on her, he watched as she brought her hands up on the table, clamped together, as she started to speak,

"Alright. So, Green and I went to the bakery in town, and Green had to wait outside because of a 'no dogs allowed' thing. So the lady got the food ready for me, and right as I was about to pay, a scream rang out. Reacting fast, I left the rupees, took the food, and followed the sound. Green wasn't there by the door when I came out the building, so I went to find the source of the scream and came across two Dark Knights who seemed to have attacked a boy, and Green being Green, was standing between them. Before I could do anything, they charged at him. The boy got away safely as I grabbed a broomstick and whacked one of them unconscious. When I turned around to help Green..." Blue raised an eyebrow when she trailed off. At some point during her talking, Shelda broke eye contact as she thought back, but now she seemed to not want to remember what ever happened.

"Shelda." Blue spoke up, catching her attention with his demanding tone. "Tell me what happened." At this, Blue saw Shelda take a deep breath as she blurted out one sentence that stopped the possibilities that came to Blue of what could have happened;

"Green was ripping the knight's throat out." Blue's eyes widened at this, staring at her as she continued,

"The scariest part was… his eyes. They weren't his. They were savage, bloodlust…. Soulless." The last word was nothing but a whisper, but Blue heard it all the same. A picture came to Blue, a murderous wolf over a body, its face and paws covered in the corpse blood, its eyes just as red as the blood, looking up at him, a snarl coming from its throat. Closing his eyes and shaking the vision from his head, Blue took a deep breath and looked back up when Shelda spoke up again.

"At first I was too shocked to do anything, but after a bit, I called out to him, and he was just… back to himself. Just like that." Blue carefully rubbed his blind eye to rid the thought of the evil wolf as Shelda added,

"He was very spooked as to what happened. And I assume he hasn't said a word to you?" she asked, earning a shake of his head from Blue. Finally, Blue asked the question that buzzed in his head.

"Why did it happen?" he made eye contact with Shelda as she sighed, shaking her head as she spoke.

"Truthfully, I don't know. It might be his cursed side coming through? It might work the same way my dark side does and only comes forth when he's fighting?" She theorized.

"So you're saying he can't fight without fucking going into murder spree mode?!" he couldn't help but snap at her angrily. Shelda sighed as she snapped back to him,

"I don't know! I'm just guessing at this point!" Blue was about to snap back, but another vision swarmed him; there was nothing but a white abyss around him. A black silhouette was in the distance. It seemed to be running towards him, trying to run from something, and before Blue could question what, another silhouette appeared behind it. This one, however, was not of a person, but of what seemed to be a huge ass bird. Two smaller silhouettes appeared on either side of the bird like one, all three chasing the lone one. As it came closer and closer, Blue could see the unmistakable body type and the familiar hat flowing behind the silhouette. And to confirm Blue's thoughts, an all too familiar voice rang out as the silhouette made out an all too familiar person to matched it;

"Blue! _Help me!_"

Blue's eye widen in shock as his sight formed back to the cabin. Angrily, Blue rubbed his blind eye, cursing as he did so,

"Damn fucking eye! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"Blue?" Shelda asked concernedly, reminding Blue she was still there, "Are you ok?" Blue blinked back the frustrated tears that threatened to leak out as he now just covered his blind eye while staring at the wooden table. The pure fear in the person's face kept flashing across Blue's eyesight as he tried so hard to keep his breathing steady through grinding teeth.

"Blue?" Shelda asked more worried and demanding. Knowing she, and the others, needed to know, Blue took a deep breath as he explained;

"Ever since this morning, I keep getting these weird visions. First it was of some blurred red head in the water, and then I had one of you and Shadow talking to a Zora on a throne, and just recently as you were talking about Green, I had one of a red eyed murderous wolf over a corpse, a-and just now…" He trailed off as their face flashed across his vision again, forcing him to take another couple deep breaths before saying,

"I… saw someone running from what looked like a huge ass bird and two people on broomsticks… and the person running from them called out." Blue angrily swallowed the lump in his throat as the face flashed up again.

"Could you catch what they looked like?" Shelda asked. Blue removed his hand from his blind eye as he took another deep breath.

"I didn't need to. I know exactly who it was." Looking up, Blue gave her an urgent, yet firm look as he said in the same voice that matched his face;

"It was Vio. And he needs help. _Now_."

**Woop! Done! I know this one was a bit shorter, but I got it done in less than 12 hrs! That's a first for me!**

**So! I know just leaves even more questions than answers, but I promise you that it will all come together to make a big ol' picture. So just you wait!**

**Can you guess just what was chasing Vio? And why was he so afraid of it? Why is Blue getting these visions? All this will be answer soon.**

**I might get another chapter done tomorrow, but I'm not making promises! I'm just saying **_**maybe**_**.**

**And with that, I bid you all farewell.**

**TELLER OUT!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello my dear readers! Yep, third one in a row. You guys like it when I'm in a writing frenzy huh?**

**And because of that, I actually haven't gotten a review, but!**

**Shout out to ****Guardian of Ga'Hoole Alex for****Following and Favorite! **

**And with that, let us begin.**

**On With the Story!**

Shelda had to take a moment to register what Blue said, staring at said blonde looked at her, determination and urgency clear on his face. Sighing, Shelda rubbed her head as she responded to his demand,

"Blue, I understand that Vio is in danger, but we cant just up and leave. Red's still recuperating being a person again, and now Green's injured." Looking Blue straight in the eye, Shelda could clearly see that her statements didn't make his thoughts waver. Taking a deep breath, Shelda added,

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, just liked we planned. If you try to do differently, I personally will tie you up." Thinking back to what Blue said about his 'visions', Shelda curiously looked at him,

"When you see these 'visions', does reality cancel out around you?" She watched as Blue's stare turned into a blank one, and spoke in a deadpanned voice,

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Shelda couldn't help but drop her head as an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. Taking a deep breath, Shelda looked back up and clarified simply;

"Is it like your there when you have these visions?"

"Oh." Was the only response he gave for a moment before looking down to the table in thought.

"I mean, yeah. Everything just suddenly closes off anything around me and I just... find myself in them. No warning what so fucking ever."

"Alright, chill." Shelda, hands raised in surrender as he added the last sentence in bitterness. One thing did stand out that confused Shelda, and couldn't help but ask,

"Why did you rub your blind eye after seeing Vio?" She dimly heard him sigh before the blue clothed boy answered,

"That's the fucked up part. When ever I see these things, I see them through my blind eye." Shelda couldn't help but stare at him blankly, blinking every so often.

"What?" he snapped at her.

"Why didn't you start with that?" Shelda asked in the most annoyed, yet deadpanned voice.

"W-what?" Blue asked kind of confused by her response. Shelda sighed.

"I shouldn't be surprised you don't know of those kinds of things." Shelda mumbled, but made sure it was still loud enough for Blue to hear. Taking a deep breath, Shelda leaned back in her chair comfortably before explaining in a somewhat mellow voice,

"Think of it as ancient powers, so to speak. They were when certain things befallen on someone who didn't deserve it, or weren't destined to have it happen, yet is inevitable, get unknown sort of 'powers' to replace what they lost. In your case; your eye. It was something that kinda floats around the Dark Realm, like when you were a kid and talked about those unbelievable things that happened, and gushing at how cool it would be to be that person. That's more or less how I heard of it. According to the small research I could do on it, it was a very… religious happening in this realm, saying something about the goddesses being the ones to pity the one and blessing them with this impossible replacement. But for some reason, it didn't carry on like it does in the Dark Realm. Probably because you guys have better things to do than talk about those kinds of things." She mumbled that last part almost humorously. She watched as Blue processed this, and couldn't help but added,

"I'm not positive on this, but there's a possibility that the reason you saw those visions is because your connected to the other Links." After thinking for a second, Shelda had to add,

"Except that first one. That's on you." Blue looked up at her, raising a brow as he asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Shelda said thoughtfully, staring up at the ceiling as she explained, "I'm not to certain on this, but because the other four are a part of you, you might be seeing the 'truth'" She emphasized that word by making quotation marks with her fingers before continuing, "in what one of them has done. And to explain, I'm going through the visions you had and making sense to them. Except that first one. Alright, so, you saw me and Shadow talking to a Zora at a throne? We actually did that while trying to find you. The wolf one must have confirmed my thought at that being the curse's doing.-"

"And that last one?" Blue asked, seeming to hold his breath to wait for the answer. Shelda stole a glance at Blue at this. His face look emotionless, but his eye shone with concern and worry. Sighing, Shelda answered somewhat sympathetically,

"It was probably showing how Vio felt. And if that's true, then those figure on broomsticks you saw must be Twinrova. Those fuckers ride those things more than they sit on their wrinkled old asses."

"Shelda." Blue said in a matter-of-fact tone, "They _sit _on the broomsticks."

"My point." Shelda said with a smile, enjoying the baffled look the hot head was giving her.

"But that makes no fucking sense!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Not being able to hold it in any longer, Shelda burst out laughing, and ended up leaning to far back on her chair. Giving a short shout of surprise, Shelda fell on her back with a 'THUMP', which caused Blue to be the one to laugh now. Shelda rolled her eyes before standing up, and straightened her chair up as well.

"Har de har." She said sarcastically as she reached out and grabbed the bag with the food in it. "Because of that, I'm not giving you any food."

"What are you, twelve?" he immediately asked her as she pulled out two clothed wrapped lumps, throwing one to him.

"No." Shelda answered as she untied her own cloth, revealing two loafs, one long and one round. "I was just messing with you. I'd never purposely starve someone, friend or foe." It was quiet as Shelda took a huge bite from the long loaf, and looked up to see Blue not touching his, deep in thought.

"Might want to eat that before bottomless pit comes in." Broken out of his thoughts, Shelda simply looked at Blue as he asked in a confused voice,

"What?"

"Shadow." She clarified. Not needing further explanation, Blue nodded before untying his own cloth and digging in. The two were silent as they enjoyed their meals, the quietness of the cabin reminding Shelda of her lonely days back in the Dark Realm. Back before she met Shadow and Vaati. Shelda couldn't help but produce a small smile at the thought of being here. It was all because of them. It was because they gave her something her creators tried so hard not to give her;

A choice.

It was something Shelda never had. Never did she have the choice to do something, it was always 'do it or cease from existence'. And now that she thought about, those two gave so much more than just a choice. They gave her a name. They gave her the knowledge of right and wrong. They gave her their _friendship_. They destroyed her loneliness. As she thought of it, Shelda noticed the different between the quietness from back then and now. Now, it was peaceful. It was with company. And it felt _good_. For the small times her mind questioned why she was helping these people, Shelda thought about this feeling; the feeling of warmth spreading through her chest. And just like that; the doubts disappear. Shelda probably would have gone into even deeper thought if it wasn't for the sound of the bedroom door opening. Shelda, her back to the door, turned around to see Red walking up, his hat missing and hair in a mess.

"Mor'in Re'd" Blue greeted around the mouthful of bread that was in his mouth. Smiling at the blue clothed ones antics, Shelda watched Red drowsily sit in the chair on the end between her and Blue, giving a small, sleepy smile and wave.

"Hey, Red." Shelda greeted as she took another bite from her own bread. Catching him in the side of her vision, Shelda saw Red eyeing her and Blue's food, the sleepiness now gone. Chuckling, Shelda swallowed the bread before asking the red clothed comrade the obvious question,

"Ya hungry, Red?" An immediate, frequent nod of his head answered the question. Shelda reached in the bag and grabbed another cloth wrapped pile and was about to hand it to Red when a sudden thought came to her mind, and Shelda pulled it out of his hand reach at the last second.

"Wait a second." She said to him, a kind of tone to her like a parent would have to their child when reminding them something. "Where's your water?" Red, immediately knowing what she was taking about, jumped out of the chair and basically ran into the room before coming back, the glass of water in his hand. Satisfied, Shelda tossed the wrapped food into his eager hands, and went back to her own.

)*()*()*(

It was the one of the few times where Shadow woke up peacefully. Yawning, Shadow opened his eyes to find himself to be staring up at the wooden ceiling of the cabin. Rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, Shadow carefully sat up, feeling the weight of Red on his lap. However, when Shadow looked down, it wasn't Red he saw using his lap like a pillow, but Green.

"_Either that or Red turned into a wolf in his sleep."_ Shadow thought half-jokingly, but was still pondering as to why and when it went from Red to Green. Yawning, Shadow found he really didn't give a fuck. Listening through half closed door, Shadow could hear the mumbles of Shelda and Blue, and decided that if they weren't bothered by this, then he won't be either. Having like the previous nap, and still feeling sleepy, Shadow laid back down and fell into another peaceful, dreamless sleep.

)*()*()*(

Shadow was pulled out of the peaceful voice and into the real world by someone shaking his shoulder, and a calm, quiet voice calling out to him.

"Shadow." The feminine voice called, gently shaking his shoulder as he tried to go back to the blackness of sleep. After realizing she wasn't giving up, Shadow spoke up grumpily,

"Shelda, I'm awake. Couldn't you have just let me sleep for a little bit more? I was sleeping so well."

"Ok, first off," Shelda replied, causing Shadow to open his eyes half lidded as she continued,

"A- I woke you up a whole hour after we planned to, and B- you slept all yesterday afternoon and all night." Shadow couldn't help but blink a few times, trying to get his tired mind to processes this before saying dumbly,

"I was?"

"Yeah." Shelda affirmed, then added, "And you missed a bit during that time." Sitting up, Shadow vaguely noticed that Green wasn't on his lap anymore, and neither was anyone else, and asked her curiously,

"Like what?" He watched as Shelda sighed before filling him in,

"Alright, I'm being quick on this. Green went savage for a minute, killing a Dark Knight, Blue started getting visions, and he also got one of Vio running from what we assume Twinrova and a giant ass bird, and Red can somewhat talk now. So yeah, everyone else is ready to go, so if your up yet.-"

"Wait wait wait." Shadow interrupted, having to take a second to catch what she said.

"Explain?" he asked, which was responded by his boots being thrown at his face.

"Once we're on the road." She answered, walking out of the room.

"Now _come on!_" she called, causing Shadow to snap out of his sleepiness and hurriedly put his boots on, and placed his hat on his head before dashing out of the house to the others. Keeping her promise, Shelda started telling Shadow everything that happened the day before as Shadow realized Red happily carrying Green.

**Yeah. Kinda rushed ending, but I didn't want to start the temple on this chapter, so I decided to end it here.**

**So! We got an answer due to Blue's new ability, and some ShadowxSleep. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chap! Next one will hopefully be up later in the week!**

**See ya!  
TELLER OUT!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey ya'll! So with my hectic life, I was able to get my Fairy Tail play list going and a good few hours in to give you guys this!**

**Someone had asked me as to why Dreamer hasn't been in the last few A/N, and if everything is ok, and I'd like to say- Yes, everyone is ok, just her life is to busy to come around and bother me with my stories. So unless she finds time in her life, Dreamer might not be in anymore A/Ns. If you guys liked the conflict between us, I'll try to get someone else to interact with in A/Ns, but can't promise it'll be the same.**

**Anyways! Shoutouts!**

**Guest- I think everyone ships ShadowxSleep atm. Not that I'm complaining! I more or less ship them too! XD**

**SomebodyGuest- Yes, I do like it when you rant, cuz it gives me ideas :) muahahahahahahaha!**

**Carmenwashere- Yeah, you have missed a good bit. Yeah, they're an interesting group with Shelda and Shadow added to the mix. I'm glad you like how Blue's turning out, cause I've been kinda afraid he's too OOC. I'd love to hear your ideas if you wanna PM them to me! I couldn't sit still when I wrote that vision tbh XP**

**No matter what, Red can always find a way to make us die of Redness.**

**Just wait till the next possible ship is brought up ;)**

**Now! Let us get to what everyone's been waiting for, shall we?**

**On With the Story!**

Shelda trailed behind the Links, Shadow walking beside her, her hands tucked behind her head as they walked through the woods. Looking around, Shelda noticed that the scenery here she actually knew.

"This place looks familiar." She mused to Shadow, who in reply chuckled before answering her unasked question,

"It should be. This takes us to the Four Sword Shrine."

"Why are we heading there?" she asked confused, "I thought we were going to the Tower of Winds." Another chuckle came from her friend before he answered,

"There's no way to walk to the Tower of Winds. We're going to the Four Sword Shrine because there's a sort of portal there that will take us."

"Ah." Shelda replied, now understanding everything. Looking over at a smiling Shadow, Shelda couldn't help but blurt out to him,

"You're in a much better mood than you have been for the past two weeks."

"Being sleep deprived can make you cranky." He answered simply, that small cute smile still on his face. Shelda shrugged her shoulders in agreement as she continued to follow the others. Blue and Red walked side by side, Green fast asleep in Red's arms for the last hour or so. Shelda stared blankly at Green's face as she thought back to the day before. She knew for sure his wasn't like her 'dark side'. Hers was brought by adrenaline, but his… Shelda wasn't sure what his was brought by. Shelda was pretty sure he was powered by adrenaline before, and didn't quote on quote 'lose it'. Shelda thought back, analyzing every little thing that happened, and with her knowledge of curses, went through the possibilities of the source.

Adrenaline- No.

Driven by Blood- Very unlikely. Wouldn't he have lost it from when they went hunting or when he first reunited with Blue?

Interaction with the Dark Knight- … Likely, but wouldn't that have made him on their side?

Then Shelda stopped in her tracks as the next one came up, causing her eyes to widen at realization

Heroism.

Now this one was _highly, _very possible, likely. Green was protecting that boy, and attacked in defending the village, like _a hero_ would do. If there was any others she was thinking of, they flew out the window with how close this one came to it. Green hasn't done anything counted as heroic till now, and when he did…

Were they all like that? Is that why they're turned to monsters?

"Shelda?" a voice spoke out, breaking out of her thoughts, making Shelda blink three or four times before her sight focused back to reality.

All the others were a good few feet ahead of her, Shadow probably the on that called out since his whole body was turned towards her and a look of concern and confusion clear on his face.

"Is everything ok?" Shelda was quiet at first as her thoughts slowly came back.

"Yeah.." she mumbled as she stared at nothing. "I just… realized what had triggered Green to go evil." Looking at the other, she noticed that Green was awake, and his ears were perked up by her statement while the others looked at her with shock.

"You did?" Shadow asked, earning a nod from Shelda before she spoke.

"His heroism." She said simply.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!" Blue exclaimed, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Yesterday Green was doing a heroic act by protecting that boy, and more or less the village." She explained. "This is the first time he has done anything like that, and this was the first time he lost control. It adds up it a bunch of other way but that's the majority of it."

"Well that makes it easy." Blue said and pointed with his thumb to Green before saying,

"We got to make sure he doesn't do anything like that again, and we should be good till we get his sword." Shelda was about to say something, but was interrupted by Green loudly barking at Blue, a scowl on his face.

"Sure you can!" Blue exclaimed to Green. "Red's not gonna leave your side, so just let him deal with it!" another angry bark was Green's answer, which caused Blue to roll his eyes.

"Ya know." Shelda started as she came up beside Shadow while they both watched the two bicker, "I'm actually curious to what Green is saying." Shadow hummed in agreement as the two continued to yell/bark at on another. Shelda was about to step in and stop them, but didn't have the chance when Blue cut off mid sentence. She watched as his eyes widened and Blue somewhat bent over as his hands flew up to his scared eye. Shelda rushed forward, wrapping around his torso as Blue's knees gave out and he screwed his eyes shut. Holding his upper body up, Shelda watched as his breathing became fast and labored. Small whimpers escaped through his lips as the others gathered around, Green no longer in Red's arms. Shelda patiently waited as Blue's body trembled and shook underneath her arms with whatever was swarming in his mind. After what felt like an eternity, the trembling finally started subsiding a bit, leaving Blue shaking like as if he was chilled. They all waited as a groan came from the blue clothed Link and he slowly and carefully rubbed his eye.

"Damn it." Shelda heard Blue mumble in a somewhat pained voice, his teeth gritted together.

"You ok?" Red asked, his voice somewhat strained, but still full of concern and worry. Blue nodded in answer before opening his good eye, staring at nothing at first before looking down and noticed now Shelda's arms wrapped around him.

"You can let go now." He said in nothing but a whisper. Shelda nodded before carefully letting go, making sure he could hold himself before sitting back. There was something about his voice that worried Shelda. It was pained, but there was also something underneath that was on the tip of her tongue, but couldn't name.

"What did you see?' Asked Shadow, who was on his knees across from Shelda. It was quiet as they watched Blue take deep breaths to try and stop his shaking. After a bit, Blue finally spoke,

"Not now." Was all he said. Shelda watched as Shadow shared a look with her, which in returned she just shrugged. She didn't know _all_ the answers!

"C'mon Blue." Shadow said encouragingly, "Just tell us."

"I said- Not now." Blue more or less snapped.

"Blue, you can trust us." Shadow said calmly, Red nodding in agreement.

"I do trust you guys." He said somewhat guilty, "It just…" Shelda, at this moment, noticed that Blue still had a hand over his scarred eye, pressed firmly against it.

"Shadow..." Shelda tried to interrupt, but was ignored.

"It's just what?"

"Shadow.." Shelda tried again, but was unheard.

"Just…" Blue's voice trailed off at the end, Shelda noticing his hand pressing against his eye more.

"Shadow." She tried more firmly, but apparently Shadow was freaking deaf to her voice.

"C'mon Blue. Just say it." It was then she saw it, plain as day; a thin line of dark crimson broke out between Blue's face and hand and slowly trailed down his cheek. Being on the opposite side, the others didn't notice this, so Shelda stepped in and snapped.

"STOP!" all links flinched at her voice, but only one knew why. Reaching forward, Shelda gently grabbed Blue's hand and demanded in a soft voice,

"Let me see Blue." Shelda could see Shadow from the corner of her vision giving her a confused look, but pushed it aside as she felt Blue pull his hand away from his eye. Taking a deep breath, Shelda pulled Blue's hand away, only to bite her lower lip to prevent a gasp escape her mouth.

Somehow, the healing skin had cracked open, leaving a thin line of blood coming out, and how it fell, made it look like Blue was crying blood.

"Aw jeez." Shelda mumbled before turning around and digging through the satchel.

"Whoa." She heard Shadow mumble, probably just now noticing it.

"Thanks for noticing sooner, ass." Blue mumbled as Shelda turned back around with a roll of gauze a needle and thread. Catching sight of those last two items, Blue's eyes snapped wide open before jumping back,

"Whoa whoa whoa!" he exclaimed. Pointing at the needle and thread in one hand, Blue asked loudly. "What are those for?!" Confused, Shelda looked to what he was pointing at and answered in a simple, but stern voice,

"I need to give you stitches." At this moment, something dawned on Shelda as she tilted her head to the side, asking in a mix of serious and joking manner.

"Blue are you afraid of needles?" And for the first time, Shelda heard Blue stutter.

"W-what? N-n-no! w-wh-why would I-I b-b-e?" Shelda wasn't entirely sure how to respond. Taking a deep breath, Shelda decided to drop the subject and simply explained,

"Blue, you're only going to need a couple stitches. It won't be long, just a few minutes, ok?" Shelda tried to approached, but Blue still backed away from her, causing Shelda to sigh in annoyance.

She never had to deal with this back in the Dark Realm, so it was very hard to figure out what to do.

Coming up with only one other option, Shelda looked over to the other three and said one sentence that had Blue screaming bloody hell;

"Hold him down."

)*()*()*(

"I hate all of you." Blue mumbled, his arms crossed as he followed behind the others, his moves a bit jerky.

"That's the fifth time you've said that." Shadow stated. Green couldn't help but roll his eyes. Those two have been at it all day.

"_Will you guys ever stop?" _Green couldn't help but mumble, resting his head on Red's arm. Red chuckled at his comment, the only response he received. The two bickered for another minute before Shelda, who was walking in the front, turned and snapped at both of them calmly,

"If you two don't stop, I'm going to hit _both _of you upside the head. _Hard_."

"What did I do?' Shadow exclaimed innocently

"You keep feeding the fire." She said sharply, which had Green happily remember Zelda when she was down right pissed. She still kept her composure, but made sure the ones she was mad at knew.

"_I wonder if Shelda realizes how much she's like Zelda." _Green couldn't help but say to Red, amusingly watching the two Links looking like they were being scrolled by their mother. With a smile, Red said in a quiet voice,

"She does remind me of the princess." Being off to the side, the two's conversation wasn't heard by the three others, and Green guessed Red took this opportunity to ask,

"What will happen to her after all of this? Will she go back to where she came from? Will Shadow go to?" Green, truthfully, was surprised at this, but at the same time expected it out of Red. Sighing, Green answered,

"_Truthfully, I don't know Red. We'll just have to see after all this." _Green knew he wanted to say more, but Shelda finally getting the two Links to start walking again and calling to them cut him off. The conversation was dropped as Red speed walked to keep up. Now quiet, they all made their way into the Four Sword Shine, where the beam of light waited to take them to the Tower of Winds.

)*()*()*(

Shelda huffed as she followed the other four up the many, multiple stone steps to the Tower of Winds. She was a bit mad. Just a bit. I mean, _seriously_, did she really have to baby-sit those two!? They were acting like they were fucking two! Frankly she's glad she's dealt with even more immature people in the Dark Realm. If not, well, lets just say things could have gotten nasty. Quickly. Sighing, Shelda tried to calm her nerves. Now was not the time to be getting upset at her teammates. Taking a deep breath, Shelda quietly followed the Links up the stairs. After what felt like forever, they made it to a leveled out platform that lead to a giant ass door.

"That's a big door." Shelda commented as the other four just simply approached it. Turning to Shadow, the other three watched as Shadow dug into his pockets until he pulled out four colored gems that looked a lot like the ones that were carved on top of the pillars back at the Four Sword Shine.

"What are those?" she asked as Shadow handed them to blue, who took them to the door as Shadow explained,

"They're the keys to open the door to the Tower of Winds. I.. uh… kinda stole them before I was sent back to the Dark Realm." Shadow added, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Thanks for that, by the way." Blue said as he put the gems in their correct holes. "You gave Dad a heart attack when he realized it was gone." Shelda watched silently yet cautiously as a look of shock passed over Shadow's face.

"Dad?" he asked, confused, but mostly surprised. His back still to Shadow, Blue replied simply,

"Yeah, you know, the Captain of the Royal Guards. Our Dad."

"Like, you four's dad." Shadow corrected, but there was a ting of hope in his voice that only Shelda caught.

"No. Our dad. Like, mine, yours, Red's, Green's, and Vio's dad. Our dad." Shelda now watched with full on interest as a look of surprise crossed Shadow's face as he mostly whispered,

"M-mine?" Now that the door started opening, it wasn't till now did Blue turn around as he spoke,

"Yeah, yours. What part of that don't you-." He stopped, however, when he saw the look on Shadow's face. A small smile crossed Shelda's face as she saw the shocked, loved, tear filled eyes of Shadow, a single tear sliding down his face.

"I-I.." Shadow started, sounding like he was holding back the tears, "I just thought.. you guys just saw me as a friend… I didn't know that your-_our_ dad, saw me like that…" It was silent for a moment before Blue spoke up.

"Ppffff!" he exclaimed. "If you were just a friend, I would have killed ya a long time ago."

"We wouldn't see you as anything less!" Red added with a smile, Green nodding in agreement. That's when it snapped. Shelda clearly saw it as the tears fell freely and Shadow gave a big smile through them.

"Aw c'mon, you're getting sappy? I thought you were our dark side!" it was in good nature the way Blue said this. In a flash, Shelda watched with bitter happiness as Shadow ran to them and wrapped his arms around Blue and Red, sobbing freely. Shelda gave them the moment, and patiently waited till stopped. During this time, a breeze came through the door. Because of her dark senses, and Shadow in the middle of a emotional breakdown, Shelda was the only one that felt it;

A wave of pure evil and silent screams of pain and terror filled her senses for a second before they vanished.

Quietly, Shelda played with the locket that held her dark mirror. She knew what that pure evil was; obviously Twinrova. As for the pain and terror… she was scared at knowing who it was. Looking back at the other, she knew none of them felt it as she watched them break the hug, all of them with smiles and tears in their eyes. Shelda couldn't help but look at Blue's now bandaged eye. He refused to talk about it. A small almost unnoticeable trace of fear could be seen in his eyes when they tried to pry it out of him. Shelda now understood. He knew. He knew the same thing she knew now;

Vio was trapped with Twinrova themselves. And they were letting their anger known to him.

Shelda, for the first time in her life, prayed to the goddesses that they would make it in time.

)*()*()*(

"Their coming." An old, cracked voice spoke, looking into a glass orb to the five heroes at the doorsteps of the Tower of Winds. Crackling loudly, the old voice yelled out,

"What kind of show should we give them? How should we crush these annoying brats's hope?" a voice answered the first, sounding very similar to the first.

"Let's have them watch their friend slowly suffer, make them believe they can save him, only to fail!" at the end, the voice crackled up loudly, being joined by the first.

"That's a wonderful! Lets give him the slowest, most painful death we can!" at that, they both crackled even louder.

In the next room, a creature heard them, a big, shadowy figure. Hearing this, the creature cried out and flapped its wings, trying to free itself through a panicked mind. Chains held the creature down so it could only fly about a couple yards into the air. It knew with how those two were, it didn't have long. It ignored the pain from before as it continued to try and fly. After a few more minutes of trying, the creature finally gave up and exhaustingly landed on the ground, lying down as it prayed with all it had in hope that the others would be able to come in time.

Maybe if it was lucky, they would come before those witches did whatever they were planning. Just maybe. He can hope.

**WWWOOOOOOOWWWW that took for ever. I didn't plan for it to be that long before they got to the Tower of Winds, but eh, whatever. I love how it came together.**

**So do you guys get the little hint of what the possible ship will be? If you need help, look in the first paragraph. ;)**

**And with that, I bid u all, farewell.**

**TELLER OUT! **


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello my dearest! Who's ready for what's to come? I know I am!**

**But first! Shout outs!**

**AngryVioFanGirls- AH! *hides behind couch* *whispers quietly* oh you're so going to be coming back after this chapter.**

**Kyumi07- Yes, there will be ShaVio, but its brotherly. If you want to think differently, go ahead, I'm not one to judge. (Thank you! ^v^ that means a lot to me!)**

**Yoshimario2000- 0_0 *Takes deep breath* Thank you! ^v^ I'm really happy that you like my story so much! It means a lot to me! Trust me.**

**And with that, let's go!**

**On With the Story! **

Blue couldn't help but sigh as he looked up the many flights of stars, ladders, and climbable vines that lead to the top. Blue was well aware with how long this will take as clouds floated through the windows, making some spots hard to see through them. Something flashed by Blue's mind. It was too quick to see, but it was enough to remind Blue that they didn't need to dawdle. Taking a deep breath, Blue walked ahead as the others gawked. Shelda must have seen him, because she was the first to run and catch up with him. The others followed a bit behind, but Blue could see Shelda on his left without even turning his head. The blue clothed Link could easily feel the need to say something coming from the female shadow, but stayed quiet as they climbed up, and up, through the clouds. Blue knew they needed to hurry, he knew they needed to get to him before…

Blue shook the thought out of his head. He can't think like that. They'll make it. They have to.

This was going through Blue's mind as he jumped up to grab a ledge before pulling himself up. Waiting for the others, Blue zoned out for a second, before a certain shadow spoke to him as she stood beside him.

"Hey." Shelda said quietly as they waited for the others to catch up. Raising an eyebrow, Blue made the indication he was listening. He watched as Shelda stole one look to the others before turning back to Blue, a look of urgency crossing her face.

"I'm not asking for details Blue." Knowing what she was talking about, Blue immediately lost interest and looked away, arms crossed.

"Blue, I need to know."

"Why?!" he snapped in a harsh whisper. "So you can just go tell the others?"

"Of course not." She replied to him simply. Not buying this, Blue looked away again and focused his eyesight on the wall. He could easily hear her take a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Blue. I need to know. When you guys were having your moment, I got a _really _bad feeling from coming in here, and since I noticed it then, I can't stop feeling it. Blue I have to know… What's happening up there?" Blue acted like he was ignoring her, but truthfully, Blue heard every word. The vision flashed through his mind again; a dark room, filled with the sounds of protests and behind that, the sounds of evil laughter. A figure could be seen, struggling in chains as two other figures seemed to be force feeding the first one. The screams filled Blue's ears as they were cut off like something was forced in the figure's mouth. Blue knew who that was, and was scared. From the other things he was able to catch, Blue was praying he was wrong, but at the same time….

"I-I'm not positive." Blue said in a shaking, honest voice. Shelda seemed to understand and nodded to him right before Green was thrown up to them. Sharing a knowing look, Blue knew that she wasn't going to share anything they talked about unless absolutely needed to. Grateful, Blue started moving again as Shadow was the last one to climb up, grunting as he did so,

"This was a lot easier last time."

"That's probably because you teleported to the top back then!" Shelda scoffed at him as she followed Blue. Thinking about his vision again, Blue took a deep breath before picking up the pace a little bit.

"_We will make it."_

"_We have to."_

)*()*()*(

When Shadow finally climbed the ledge, he saw Blue immediately started walking again, leaving them behind. Huffing at him, Shadow continued to trail behind the others as they climb higher and higher to the top.

They were about 3/4th of the way up when they heard it; a loud, pained roar. All of them stopped at this. Shadow glanced over and saw that both Shelda and Blue had paled slightly, and Shadow knew why;

Behind that roar, the familiar sound of a boy rang out with it.

Sharing a look with the others, all of them nodded before going as fast they could to the top. Instead of running ahead, Blue now helped the others up the ledges. As they continued, Shadow realized that, even though he had a good night's sleep, he wasn't in the best of condition, and neither was Blue or Green. Maybe Red, but Shadow wasn't sure. As they reached the top, Shadow could hear the sound of laughter behind the roars, and clenched his teeth in anger as he realized who was laughing. Twinrova. This made Shadow's blood boil as they reached the last staircase. When they reached the top, it lead to the very top of one pillar, high above the clouds, a few other pillars scattered across the sea of clouds. The pillar they came to had smaller support pillars that rose above them to support the ceiling above them. Hearing another roar, the five of them ran to one side of the pillar, quickly hiding behind the beams as they caught sight of what was in front of them;

A bigger pillar that didn't reach as high as theirs held five thick beams with it, but no ceiling. Vines grew up and across the floors, giving it a ancient look. Chains were attached to two of the five beams, connecting to what caused the five of them gawk.

"Is that _Vio_?!" Shadow heard Blue whisper behind him. Shadow had no doubt that was Vio; The Cursed Twilit Dragon Argorok. His whole body was covered in a layered black metal, his red scaled wings sprouting black sharp sword-like claws, his talons looking just as sharp as they poked out of the armor. The face was covered by the armor, making it impossible to see his eyes. An armored tail waved behind him with what looked like weird gold hand-hook-thingy at the end of it.

"Unless he turned into one of those wrinkled ass wipes, then yes." Shadow whispered back as they watched Twinrova circle Argorok as he just seemed to be watching them.

"What do we do?" Red asked in a whisper from behind the pillar to Shadow's left with Green and Shelda. They all were thinking of something, anything, when their train of thought stopped when another roar broke out. Peaking back around the pillar, Shadow's eye widened as he watched Koume shoot a ball of fire at Argorok, who in return tried to block it, but in the end wasn't fast enough and was burned badly on one of his wings. Leaning forward a bit to get a better look, Shadow could see that Argorok had multiple burns and frost bite marks on his body and wings. He felt his throat close up as another roar rang out, the two witches laughing at the sound. Shadow was in a state of shock as he watched Kotake take Koume's place, raising her wand, about to shoot her icy blast. Shadow didn't know what to do, and was snapped out of his shook as a flash of gray-green and purple flew past him.

"Shelda!" he furiously whispered out as he watched said girl run and jump over to the other pillar. The rest seemed too happed in slow mode as Shadow watched Shelda land on the other pillar, balling her fist. Shadow's eyes widened as a dark plum smoke covered Shelda's fists before she threw one of them to Kotake's back. Shadow watched as Kotake stopped building up her ice, and slowly turned to look at who shot her, shock clear on hers and Koume's face. The four Links watched in quiet shock as Shelda stood there, unfazed, at the two witches whom stared back at her. Even Argorok stopped thrashing around to watch the female shadow.

"…Did she just do what I think she did?" Shadow heard Blue mumble out, disbelief clear in his voice. All Shadow could do is swallow the lump in his throat and nod. For a tense moment, Shadow was thinking the worst. The only way Shelda could use her dark powers was if she… lost it. Did she snap, jumping down there? The four of them were scared to go down there, afraid she'd attack them as well.

"Well look who's here to save the day!" Kotake exclaimed before looking around and adding,

"Where're your friends? Did you _kill_-"

"You wish you two dimensional wrinkled old shits!" Shelda exclaimed, loud and clear, unlike the sadistic voice that haunted Shadow's nightmares. This made him pause. Her hands were still alit with their dark powers, but her stance, her voice, was _hers_. When it finally clicked, Shadow couldn't help but have a big smile grow on his face.

"You got to be shitting me." He whispered out, causing the three Links look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Blue snapped quietly as he kept his eyes on Shelda. Still smiling, Shadow replied back,

"She finally got it to submit." At that, all Link eyes (xcept Vio dur) were on him.

"Wait, you mean?..." Red asked almost excitingly. Shadow, still smiling, nodded, not taking his eyes off Shelda. Smiling, Shadow stood up and drew his sword as Kotake screamed out,

"What did you say you ungrateful little shit?!" Shadow gave a signal to the others before looking back at Shelda, who he could clearly hear the smirk in her voice as she spoke up.

"Oh, you're deaf now? I'll be happy to repeat myself if you like." Leaning over, Shadow whispered in Red's ear,

"Go with Green and find the sword. We'll distract these two." Nodding in understanding, Red and Green turned and went back down the stairs as Shadow made eye contact with Blue. Nodding into one another, Shadow couldn't contain the smile that they shared as Blue drew his own sword as well and peeked over to get the perfect moment. The two watched as the witches circled Shelda, Kotake musing to said shadow,

"You're pretty cocky being on your own." Giving Blue the signal, the two took their running start as Shelda smiled at the witch, whose back was to the two, and simply said,

"I'm never alone." Right as she said that, Shadow and Blue had already jumped over, swinging down onto Kotake's back, causing the witch to scream in pain. Rolling right as they landed in unison, the two came up on either side of Shelda. Shadow made it a point to have Blue's blind side towards him and Shelda, making him on her right.

"You little-!" Koume screeched at them, before she saw what was in front of her;

Shelda's dark magic created a long, black bladed rapier, which was pointed right at her, the two others standing beside her, none of them showing any signs of stepping down. A moment of silence passed before Koume's blank face became one of rage as she shot a ball of fire at them. Shadow used his arm to block his face, waiting for it to hit them. But it never came. Lowering his arm, Shadow gawked as he saw at the last moment of Shelda's sword cutting the ball in half, making it go on either side of them. Blinking, Shadow couldn't help but cast a worry glance at Shelda. Sure, once you get the hang of dark magic, it become pretty powerful. But use it to much… Shadow had to swallow the lump in his throat at that thought. Shaking the thought away, Shadow looked over and saw that Koume was flying away, Kotake draped over her broom. Sighing, Shadow let his sword drop as the smoked clear. A moment passed before Shadow went deaf from the squeal escaped his shadow friend.

"Shadow did you _see that_?!" she squealed "I did it! _I did it Shadow!_" Holding his hands up in surrender, Shadow silently agreed with her as she gushed on and on to a point he couldn't even understand her.

"Hey guys?" Blue interrupted, looking up in the air behind them. Tilting their heads in question, Blue just simply pointed at what he was looking at and said,

"We forgot something." Turning around, Shadow looked at what Blue was starring at, saying simply as he remembered;

"Oh." Argorok stood there, chains clamped on his legs and neck, his wings folded in as he was hunched over a bit. Sharing a glance with Shelda, Shadow took a deep breath through his mouth before slowly advancing on Argorok.

"Shadow what the literal fuck?!" Blue hissed out as he kept his eyes on the cursed armored dragon. Shadow ignored the hot head as he slowly took one step after another, keeping his eyes on Argorok's eyes. With how close he was, Shadow could easily make out the injuries scattered across his body, and the slight shake to his body. It was when Shadow was about a yard or two away was when Argorok let out a warning growl. Pausing, Shadow raised his hands slowly, showing he meant no harm.

"Its ok." He reassured.

"_Can Vio hear me?_" he wondered as he stood there, in perfect attack range of Argorok.

"You know I won't hurt you." He added as Argorok lower his head to be eye level with Shadow. Smiling, Shadow slowly reached out a hand to Argorok's head. At first he was against it, but then ever so slowly started moving closer and closer to Shadow's raised hand until-

"We found it!" Red exclaimed from no where. Started, Shadow watched with wide eyes, drawing his hands back, as Argorok reared back, roaring out as a form of energy started to build.

Aimed straight at him.

)*()*()*( (be glad I love u guys. I was tempted to stop it here)

Shelda couldn't hold the fear she felt back as she watched Argorok build up the energy. Fearing for her friend's life, Shelda screamed at the top of her lungs;

"Shadow! _DUCK!_" It all happened in slow motion as Argorok's beam was released. Shadow ducked right on time, and the beam was shot right between Blue and Shelda, but, to their horror, it was aimed straight at Red.

As the beam got closer and closer to the petrified Red who clung to Vio's sword, the beam suddenly hit something right in front of Red, causing them both to be knocked back.

"Red!" The three of them exclaimed. It was then Shelda caught sight of who took the shot, and felt her blood run cold.

Green lay on top of Red, his fur singed by the damage down by the beam.

"Oh goddesses." Was all she could mumble out before everything went to hell. A growl rang out the area as Red was below just where the sound came from.

"G-green?" was all Shelda heard Red say before a lung filled scream of pain rang out. Not knowing what else to do, Shelda ran forward and grabbed Green, one arm wrapped along his chest and the other hand prying his jaw open and pulled back away from Red, calling out to the other two,

"One of you take care of him! The other, get that sword!"

"On it!" they both called out as they rushed over to Red. Shelda shut off everything around her as she slammed Green to the ground, pushing his muzzle to the ground and saddling his back as the other hand held his neck.

"C'mon Green." She mumbled out as Green struggled, growled, and snared.

"Snap out of it." It seemed he heard none of this, and continued to try and escape the shadow's hold. Bitterly smiling, Shelda mumbled out to him as she applied a bit more pressure to him.

"Good luck getting out of this. I've dealt with worse wolfs than you." Looking over, Shelda called out to Blue who was basically cradling Red,

"What's the damage?"

"His arm. It's really bad." Blue called back before pressing his cheek on top of Red's head, trying to sooth the childish Link. Cursing under her breath, Shelda looked around to try and find anything that could help them. A bright, yet now familiar, light blinded her for a moment, but when she opened her eyes, one of the vines caught her eyes, and the berries growing from them.

The vines were a dark, almost black red with as dark aqua marina leafs. What really caught her eyes were the berries; they were black. One side circular while the part that connected with the vine had small spikes sticking out in random directions. Shelda's eyes widened as she realized what berries they were, and felt fear crawl down her spine as she saw that some of the berries had been picked. In that moment, Shelda didn't realize that her grip had loosened until she felt Green slip out from underneath her. Snapped back into reality, Shelda jumped up right before he pounced. Holding his neck with her hands, Shelda tried to push Green away with her feet, but it was futile as his front claws dug into her ribs. Gritting her teeth, Shelda closed one eye as light was reflected off something, causing it to go in her eye.

"Shadow!" she called "Could use some help here!" giving her full attention on Green, it didn't fully cross her mind as whatever was reflecting that light disappeared and racing footsteps came closer. That is until Green was literally whacked off her. Huffing, Shelda looked up, ready to thank Shadow, but was surprised when her eyes met a Link dressed in purple holding a shield with both hands as he gasped for breath.

"… Vio, I assume." She stated as she stood. Said Link looked at her before nodding, casting one final glance at Green's motionless body before saying to her,

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Shelda was at a loss of words at this, and just simply stated as Shadow came jogging up, out of breath.

"I'm not Princess Zelda." She could see that a million questions just spawned in Vio's mind, but was interrupted by Shadow.

"Ugh! Vio, when did you get so fast?" taking her own glance at Green, making sure he wasn't getting back up, Shelda looked at Shadow and said in a deadpanned voice,

"You know I can easily take that out of content." This earned her an immediate glare from Shadow, but Shelda just patted him on the shoulder to indicate no harm in the comment or further teasing as she speed walked over to where Blue was still holding Red as he grasped Red's right arm, blood dripping off his arm and creating a small puddle and a big stain on Blue's pants. Crouching in front of Blue, not caring about her kneeling in a puddle of blood, demanded in an urgent voice;

"Let me see Blue. I need to try and slow the bleeding." Blue immediately agreed, and let go of Red's arm, his covered in the red clad one's blood. Taking a deep breath, Shelda examined the wound quickly before digging in her satchel to get what she needed. It was a deep bite mark. Some of the teeth marks were torn a bit from when she pulled Green off him, but it seemed the deepness was the only real problem.

Unless Green has rabies.

She hopes not.

Pulling out the graze, an old cloth, needle and now small amount of thread, Shelda was quick to go to work of cleaning his wound before stitching the bigger holes he had before taking the graze and wrapping it the best she could. Looking up at Blue from Red's now unconscious state, she put a side note at how paled he looked after watching her stitch Red's wound before saying seriously,

"I can't do much with the little I have. We need to get to the closest town-" she was going to say more, but she stopped when a lung filled, chocking cough rang out, causing the fear she felt before run down her spine. Whipping her head around, Shelda saw Shadow supporting Vio as he doubled over coughing. Jumping up, Shelda rushed over and forced Vio to stand straight and look up at the sky. As her hands was around his neck to keep him looking up, Shelda gently felt around and found the purple clad Link's neck swollen. When she felt Vio try and fight against her again as the coughs still racked his body, Shelda snapped at him sternly,

"Keep your head up. Your neck it so swollen that being the way you were closed off your air circulation. Now try and take as deep of a breath as you can" At this, Vio stopped fighting and did as she asked. They were short between coughs, but after a bit they became slightly deeper as the coughs subsided.

"_Don't panic, just keep a cool head. It can be something else._" She rationalized as Shelda helped Vio sit down before snapping at Shadow,

"Go make sure Green's either back or out. I don't want him attacking again while im dealing with this."

"Shelda what's wrong-" Shadow tried to ask, but she interrupted,

"Do it!" At this, Shadow ran off to where Green still laid. Scanning over Vio's appearance, she noted the multiple burns and signs of frost bite, but looked deeper than his wounds.

"That's Green?" Vio asked in a horse voice. "Why was he-" again, Shelda interrupted as she held two fingers against his wrist to read his pulse as she asked,

"Are you having trouble breathing?" Vio was taken aback, she could tell, but still answered,

"A-a little."

"Do you feel fatigued?"

"Yeah.."

"Does your throat hurt?"

"Yes."

"_Calm down, calm down. Deep breaths Shelda._" She told herself as she continued to go through the list,

"Do you have a headache?"

"Only a small one."

"What about feverish symptoms?" she asked as she press the back of her hand on his forehead. Fever. Shit.

"Yeah.." Taking a deep breath, Shelda whipped around and grabbed the closest vine and carefully picked one of the berries, showing it to Vio before asking,

"Did Twinrova feed you these?" She could easily tell that Vio was focusing on remembering, and after a bit, he gave the answer she didn't want.

"Yes. W-what are those? I-I've never seen them."

"Good." She said to his last sentence as inside she was panicking, but forced herself to explain;

"These are called Goku Berries. They are a very, _very_, poisonous berry that can kill a person easily in 3 days time, and the worst thing about them is that after 2 ½ days of them being ingested, they will release a fume that will make the poison airborne." Looking Vio's shocked face straight in the eyes, Shelda told him seriously but hurriedly as Shadow carried Green's unconscious body over, shocked as he heard what she said.

"I can make a cure, but I need to know- _How long ago was it?_" it was quiet for all of them, holding their breath as they waited for Vio's answer. Finally, it came in a quiet voice, very unlike Vio.

"One and a half days ago."

***creating a fort out of all her room furniture* Welp, going to need this between now and the next chapter.**

**I do hope you guys did enjoy this chapter however, and trust me; a lot is going down now.** **This story probably only have 'bout ten chapters left. Depends on how I write some things and how I finish up. But ten at lest, fifteen at most. That much I can say.**

***puts on old medieval armor + helmet on* welp, I'm going to go hide from angry fan girls. Toodles!**

**TELLER OUT! **


	28. Chapter 27

***Still hiding in the furniture fort* ... Heeelllooo there.. heh…**

**Random fangirl- *throws spear at fort***

**Teller- Yip! *hides deeper in fort* … *whimpers* I just bought that…**

***Door burst open***

**Dreamer- Guess who's back bitches!**

**Teller- Dreamer?!**

**Dreamer- No, it's the Zodiac Killer.**

**Teller- … not sure if that's better or worse….**

**Dreamer- That's it, I'm leaving- **

**Random fan girl- *throws throwing knife at Dreamer* **

**Dreamer- *dodges* Teller! What did you do **_**this**_** time?!**

**Teller- *still in fort* I might have poisoned Vio and given him a very short time span to fix it**

**Dreamer- … goddamnit Teller! What have I told you about doing that!?**

**Teller- But it makes the story more interesting! It keeps you in suspense! **

**Dreamer- … *sigh* ok I agree-**

**Teller- I also injured Red.**

**Dreamer- WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**

**Teller- I'm sorry!**

**Dreamer- No you're not. **

**Teller- … Yeah you're right.**

**Dreamer- *sigh* Just get to the shout outs already**

**Teller- Ok!**

**AngryVioFansGirls- … Please don't destroy my stuff. I'm a poor wee one.**

**Guest- ^w^ Thank you! I'm so glad someone's happy with me! **

**Guest- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Aright! Let's get this started!**

**On With the Story!**

"_**FUCK**__!_"

Shadow couldn't help but flinch at the intensity of Shelda's voice as he held an unconscious Green in his arms. Vio literally fell back by her sudden shout, landing on his lower back and catching his upper body with his arms, which shook with effort. Shadow swallowed back a lump in his throat as he watched Shelda dig her fingers into her scalp, taking harsh, angered breaths as the rest of them watched in silence. Shadow knew that his friend was both panicking and planning by the expression on her face. After a couple second, Shadow heard Shelda take a deep breath before pushing herself up and looking between Blue and himself. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a soft, childish moan of pain. All heads snapped to Red, who was coming to now. Shadow silently set Green down and crouched down beside Vio as Shelda rushed over to Red.

"You aright there?" Shadow asked as he held Vio's shoulders in support. Shadow watched as Vio took deep, shaking breaths before replying in dry humor;

"Been better." Shadow nodded in agreement as he looked over to the others to see Red awake, and Shelda crouched down in front of him, Blue still sitting with him. Shadow couldn't help but notice the blood slowly running down Shelda's stomach, causing him to glance over to the still unconscious Green. Shadow had to frown, thinking of how he'll react when he found out about all this, the damage he caused. Shadow snapped out of it when he felt something lean on him to see Vio leaning into him. Frowning deeper, Shadow noted how pale Vio looked, how beat up he looked, how tired…

Sighing, Shadow offered more for Vio to lean on as he let out a few weak coughs and started to shiver, his face paling and red flushed cheeks appeared as Shadow watched him as the purple clothed Link closed his eyes. Hearing approaching footsteps, Shadow looked up to see Shelda approaching.

"Red can travel." She informed him as she came up. Shadow nodded, glancing at Vio before asking Shelda,

"Mind carrying Green, Shel?"

"Not at all." She replied, hurrying over to Green before gathering his limp form in her arms.

"But we do need to get going." She informed in a hurried, authority voice. Shadow nodded in agreement before wrapping his arm around Vio's waist and throwing the intelligent Link's arm over his shoulder before standing, supporting Vio as he did. Nodding to Shelda, Shadow started to walk, following the others as they rushed over to a set of stairs to the side that led to the pillar they were on before. As he walked, Shadow couldn't help but glance at one of the Goku berries. The menacing berries seem to be staring back at him, gleefully watching their recent victim.

Shadow couldn't help but purposely step on all the ones that were in his foot's reach.

)*()*()*(

_C'mon, deep breathe in, hold it, and let it out. Repeat. Don't panic_

Shelda had this running through her head since Vio gave her the time he was poisoned. At first, too many things ran through her head, and she would have screamed if she didn't think of the others, their time limit, and the only way to cure Vio. Now don't get her wrong, she was still panicking in the back of her mind, but now she made sure to keep it mild. Let a part of her mind panic, but make sure the rest think clearly, otherwise they'll get nowhere. Taking a deep breath, Shelda glanced over her shoulder to see Shadow and Vio trailing behind, the latter looking like he was going to drop any second now.

"You ok back there?" she couldn't help but ask Shadow, knowing he was still a bit frail from the previous weeks… events.

"Yeah I'm good." He called back, but Shelda caught him casting a worried glance at Vio, whose head hung limply. Frowning, Shelda shared a look with Shadow, whom shifted the purple clad Link's weight in response, and Vio just let out some hacking coughs before leaning into Shadow's chest, wheezing for oxygen. Glancing back at Blue and Red, Shelda could see a look of concern clear in their eyes. Taking a deep breath, Shelda started walking again, a bit faster this time, and called to Shadow,

"We need to _move._" They all understood why, and easily fastened the pace.

Shadow couldn't keep his heart from racing as he helped Vio, racing behind the others, glancing down at his friend now and again, causing his heart rate to spike by how Vio looked, seeming to worsen with each glance. Taking deep breaths, Shadow felt adrenaline course through his veins as they neared the bottom of the towers, the warp panel in sight. Following Blue and Red, who were in the lead, the four of them speed walked towards it with their unresponsive friends. As Shadow stepped in, he immediately felt a whoosh of air surround him and Vio, a bright light blinding him before he found himself for the forth time in the last two weeks in the Four Sword Shrine. The second Shadow stepped out, Shelda immediately asked,

"Where's the nearest town?" Thinking hard, he could faintly hear Blue and Red saying different towns, and only one stood out that answered the question.

"Blue Maiden's Village. That's the closest I can think of." Clearly Shelda swore under her breath at that. That was a day's travel with how fast they could travel by foot. They wouldn't make it.

"Is there any faster way to get there?" she asked them, Shadow clearly seeing the look of desperate panic in her eyes.

"I have an idea!" Red suddenly exclaimed, not giving anyone time to think. Running over to a patch of grass, Shadow and the others watched as Red plucked a blade of grass and started playing a soft song with it, the melody being carried by the wind. Shadow felt like he knew the tune, but couldn't place a finger on it. Once it was over, Blue, who seemed t know what that was, exclaimed,

"Red you're ingenious!" At first, Shadow was confused, but then a neigh in the distance was the final piece of the puzzle. Eyes wide, Shadow whipped his head over to the entrance the minute she immerged.

"A horse?!" Shelda asked, surprise clear on her face.

"Not any horse!" Red exclaimed as he approached the mare, still cradling his injured arm.

"It's Epona!" That's when Shadow saw Vio finally respond in some way by slowly lifting his head to Red.

"R-r-re-ed?" Shadow heard the intelligent Link shakily whisper to the red clad one, whom was out of his quiet earshot.

"Red." Shadow called to him while he helped Vio stand straighter. Hearing him clearly, Red ran over to them, his good arm still cradling his bad one.

"Yes?" he asked, a wave of concern washed over him as he looked over at Vio. Shadow, in answer, nodded to Vio. Both now intently watching Vio as he gathered his breathing, they patiently waited until he looked up to Red, asking in full concern,

"A-ar-re yo-ou o-ok-ay?" Shadow, himself, was shocked by this question as at the same time the purple Link reached out a shakily hand and rested it on the upper arm of his injured one. Shadow watched as the shock faded from Red's face faded and tears started pouring down, but it was clear he tried to hold it back, and failed.

"WAAAHHHH!" he baled out crying before leaping at Vio. Shadow had to be quick to support both their weights as Vio would have simply collapsed. Blue and Shelda, having heard Red burst out crying, ran over to help Shadow set the two down gently.

"You idiot!" Red cried out as he held Vio as tightly as he could. The one in question just loosely wrapped an arm around Red, resting his head on top of Red's as the red clothed one cried into his shoulder.

"I'm not the one you should be concerned about!" Shadow couldn't help but frown as he watched them. A tap on the shoulder caused Shadow to whip his head around to see Shelda standing behind him.

"We've got a problem." She mumbled, crouching down beside him.

"What's that?" he asked, making sure he still supported Vio (and now Red).

"That horse can only have 'bout three people at most mount it." She explained, and then added to get her point across, "There are six of us."

"Shit." Shadow couldn't help but mumble. Thinking, Shadow looked down at Vio and Red, the latter still buried in the former's shoulder. Sighing before looking back to Shelda, the dark Link asked,

"Have you mounted a horse before?" he couldn't believe he was doing this, but Shadow knew he had to.

"Once. But I think I could if I needed to." She answered honestly. Nodding, Shadow nudged Red, making sure the boy was alright before hoisting Vio to his shaking feet.

"Aright." Shadow said loudly, sure that Blue could hear him, "Only three can ride Epona, and since Shelda's our medic and Vio and Red need medical attention the most, they'll ride." Looking over to Red, Shadow asked,

"Can you ride with just one arm?" Still teary-eyes, Red nodded, quickly taking his tunic off and, with Shelda's quick help, turned it into a makeshift sling. Taking a deep breath, Shadow glanced over to Vio, and saw that his face was now paper white, his cheeks flushed with fever. The intelligent Link's breathe short and shallow, coming out in harsh wheezes. Feeling a pang of sympathy for the Link, he gently, but quickly took him to Epona's side, where Red was already mounted, his body pressed up against the horn, making room for Vio on the saddle. After a lot of maneuvering and shifting around, Vio was finally mounted on the patient horse, his body limp against Red as Shelda climbed on. Shadow wished to go with them, but knew better as Shelda sat right behind Vio, off the saddle, and pulled the Link to lay on her as she grabbed Red's good shoulder for balance. Nodding to them, Shadow could only silently watch as Red let out a loud 'Hyah!' and clicking his heels into Epona before she took off in a sprint, taking the three with them.

)*()*()*(

_Quick AN! So, first off, Happy Holidays! And yes, this AN is after New Year, whereas the rest before this was written before Thanksgiving. Guess how busy my life has been?_

_Dreamer- Busier than the malls last month?_

_Teller- … Yeah bout that much. _

_So, well… sorry... And this should (should) be extra long for y'all! So let's keep going!_

)*()*()*(

Red couldn't help the fast paced beating of his heart, or the intense throbbing from his arm, or the tears that silently ran down his cheeks,

But he knew he could, in this situation, help Vio.

When Red was first caught up on what was going on after coming back from passing out due to pain, he couldn't believe something like this could happen, let alone exist! Blinking the tears away, Red focused of the trail in front of him, making sure Shelda's hand was still on his shoulder as he dug his heels into Epona deeper, making her go faster through the forest, leaning forward so Epona got less air resistance and went faster.

"_I can help him. I have to."_ Hoofs kicked up dust as Epona ran, bursting out of the woods and onto Hyrule Field. A weak grasp on the back of his shirt made Red realize that Vio was leaning into him again, and Shelda's arm had slid to around his waist for a better hold. Past his fast paced heartbeat, and throbbing arm that matched it, Red could feel the shutters and jolts of Vio's body as said Link was caught in another coughing fit. Biting the inside of his cheek, Red tried to retain the tears that threaten to break through his poorly built dam. The ground below them sped past as Epona ran as fast as the girl could, the sun slowly setting behind them, a silhouette of a town in the distance. Relief swarmed over Red's aching body as he recognized the town. Glancing over his shoulder, Red called to Shelda,

"We're nearing town! Where do you need me to go?" it was quiet for a moment as they neared town, finally, Red heard her call out;

"Anyone you know! I just need basic medical supplies, and anyone should have them!" Red thought for a moment; someone he knew? Who did he know that lived in the Blue Maiden Village?

Then he remembered.

"I know where we can go!" he exclaimed as the entered town at full sprint. It was sundown now, and there were still people walking around as Red galloped through, dodging them as best he could, but still not hitting one. They finally reached an average two story house, where Red stopped Epona and immediately jumping off, running to the front door, hoping that she was home as he rapped on the door urgently.

"Erune! Please, open up!" Red continued to rap on the door until it was finally opened, a little brunette with emerald green eyes being the one who did so.

"Red?" she asked, full of confusion. "I thought that-"

"I'm sorry!" Red interrupted, his arm throbbing started to make him dizzy with the pounding it created in his head.

"We really need your help! Can you get a bed cleared off while we bring Vio inside?" Without waiting for her reply, Red started running back to Epona and the others to find Shelda holding Vio like he was glass, and would break by the wrong touch. As carefully and quickly as he could, Red helped both Shelda and Vio dismount, before telling Shelda to go inside and prepare for the treatment. Without argue, Shelda ran inside while Red took Vio's arm and draped it over his shoulder to basically drag the barely conscious purple colored Link to the house. Once there, Red was lead to the bedroom he remembered staying in just a couple weeks ago (the stairs were very, very, difficult). When Red entered, he immediately saw the bed Erune prepared, and with Shelda rushing over to help, they both basically dragged Vio to the bed. Another coughing fit broke out from Vio's lips as he was laid down, sweat beading down his pale face, causing his hair to stick to his forehead as he desperately tried to breathe once the coughs subsided. Red stood back as Shelda got to work, taking a wet cloth that was soaking in freezing water and placed it on Vio's forehead. Snapping her head to Erune, who stood beside Red, and commanded,

"I need a yellowroot and myrrh extract, some ginger, a knife, and an herb mixer." Red watched as Erune ran off to grab what was asked. Not even five minutes later, the brunette came back, their arms full of what was asked and disposed of them on the end table next to Shelda. In this time, Red couldn't help but hold his injured arm when the room suddenly started to spin. Feeling a thick liquid on his good hand, Red pulled it back to see crimson red thickly on his hand. It took a moment for his suddenly fogged mind to register that that was his blood, now slowly dripping on the floor.

"O-ok.." he heard Shelda mumbling in front of him, but couldn't posses the straight to look away from his blood covered hand.

"I… I think he'll be ok now… just gotta keep giving him this mixture every… two hours. He'll- He'll be ok." Her voice sounded tired. What time was it? Red didn't know, he just blankly stared at his hand, not seeing the droplets of blood dropping to the floor.

"Ok. Red, let's-" her voice, which was relived, but still serious, stopped and turned into pure concern as Red's world started spinning and swaying more, or was he the one swaying?

"Red?!" Red barely had time to realize what was happening as the edges of his vision blacken, and his legs gave out, but he never hit the floor, instead landed in soft hands that smelled like ginger and blood.

"Red?!" he heard Shelda exclaim as he was gently placed on the floor, everything sounding far away now.

"C'mon, stay with me!" he heard her say while a part of his mind registered she was hastily removing his makeshift sling. Red tried to focus on Shelda, but half of his vision was blackening while the other half was blurry. He felt very tired now.

"I know you're tired, but you gotta stay with me!" she replied to him. Did he say that out loud? He wasn't sure anymore. His arm hurt a lot, and he just felt like he could sleep forever. Red could hear Shelda yelling something, and another figure (was it Erune? He couldn't remember if she was even still there anymore) rushing out the room. Red suddenly felt an immense amount of pressure being put on his bad arm, causing pain to spike through their whole arm. He didn't like this, he wanted it to stop, but didn't have the energy to move. He heard a distant whimpering, and Shelda apologizing. Was that him? Did he whimper? He couldn't tell anymore, and the blackness has almost swallowed his vision whole. He could feel the dark void of unconscious pull them closer and closer, and, despite Shelda's protests, Red's eyes slowly closed, and was immediately swallowed up into an unconsciousness void.

)*()*()*(

Shelda couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as she sat on the floor beside the second bed, where Red now laid unconscious, his arm wrapped tightly and thickly with gauze. She couldn't help but look him over for the umpteenth time, his face slightly pale; his face not fully relaxed, but still held peacefulness to it. Letting out another breathe of relief, Shelda looked over her shoulder to find Vio laying like she left him; flat on his back with the blanket pulled up to his chest, gauze covering most of his shirtless body thanks to the burns and frostbites from Twinrova. Shelda got up and hovered over him as he let out quiet, shallow breaths with his still pale face, the red flush of fever has dwindled down enough to notice. Letting a small smile come across her face, Shelda grabbed the now lukewarm cloth that sat on Vio's head and soaked it in the ice water that sat on the nightstand between the beds, two untouched cups of water sitting there as well. Shelda remembered how about am hour ago after she had stabile Red, Erune (that was her name right?) came in with the cups of water, saying they would probably be thirsty when they awoke. Shelda appreciate the girl's concern and compassion for the Links, and couldn't help but think of the redhead (Marline? That didn't sound right, but she couldn't say she remembered her name. She was more to faces than names.) back at that farm. The smile grew just a bit at a thought that came to her head,

"_Once Link becomes one again, he'll be having a lot of ladies to pick from" _Shelda's smile stayed as she wiped the sweat from Vio's forehead, watching as his face relaxed just slightly to the coolness on his face. Soaking the cloth once more, Shelda placed it on his forehead to stay till it became lukewarm once more. A light knock disturbed the quietness of the room as the door opened, an older woman coming in with a bit of a bigger build than most women had, her brunette hair up in a bun while a simple cream and blue colored dress fell down to the floor, hiding her feet behind a curtain of cloth, a steaming cup in one hand, and a thing of clothes draped over her other.

"I brought you some tea." Erune's mother said as her dress swayed side to side as she walked over to where Shelda stood beside Vio's bedside.

"I also brought you a change of clothes once you got a minute to tend to yourself."

"Huh?" Shelda asked, confused. This confusion didn't last as she suddenly remembered; back at the Tower of Winds, when Green attacked her, he had dug his claws into her. Slowly with her right hand, Shelda gently touched one of the spots where the claws had dug deep, immediately feeling a ting of pain, causing her to wince.

"Yeah, it'd be smart to take care of that." Shelda mumbled, not bothering on looking at it, knowing how bad it looks. Glancing at the clock, Shelda saw that she had another 45 minutes before she had to force feed Vio more medicine. The word 'force feed' made Shelda unnoticeably shudder, remembering that that was exactly how he got in the condition. Looking at Erune's mom, Shelda took the clothes with one hand while saying,

"I'll actually do that now, if you don't mind watching them for a few moments?" Shelda hated leaving the two for even a second, but knew that Erune's mother wouldn't dare harm them.

If she did…

Shelda shook her head at that thought after Erune's mother nodded in agreement, making haste to the bathroom. Once in there, door locked, Shelda striped her shirt, and got a good look of her injuries in the mirror. Besides the many bumps and bruises, the claw marks were the only real damage she had. Grabbing some gauze and disinfection, Shelda quickly dressed her wounds and finally grabbed the pile of clothes she had thrown to the side. Once she grabbed it and actually looked at it, Shelda immediately knew what it was.

"Oh hell no." she couldn't help but mumble out at the sight of the dull orange colored dress. Face scrunched up in disgust, Shelda glanced over to where her shirt was discarded; blood, dirt, and many other stains she couldn't actually name, along with rips and tears where Green's claws got caught when he was whacked off her. Sighing, Shelda knew she had to choice if she wanted to clean and repair her own clothes. Looking back at the dress in her arms, Shelda mumbled to it in vow;

"This will be the only time I'm wearing one of you." With that, she striped her skirt as well and, minding her bandages, carefully pulled the dress over her head before looking at her self from the mirror. The dress didn't have any fancy designs on it; it was just a simple, one colored cotton dress with a square collar that just barley showed her collar bones, the golden chain to her necklace visible now. The dress had a petticoat underneath, causing the dress to have a poof to it, but it hugged her upper half, showing off her slim, slightly muscular body. Huffing in defeat, Shelda gathered up her clothes (she was still wearing her boots) and made her way back to the others. As she walked, however, more times did she count did her foot step on of the dress, trying repeatedly to trip her. Cursing repeatedly under her breath, Shelda entered the room to find Erune's mom sitting in a wooden chair between the two beds. It wasn't till now did Shelda observe the whole room. It was small, with four beds stuffed in it; three along one wall (the two furthest from the door being where Vio and Red slept. Vio closest), and the forth squished on the other side, the headboard being right beside the door. Seeing that Shelda had returned, Erune's mom stood and walked over (not tripping once to Shelda's annoyance).

"I'll wash your clothes for you, if you'll like, and when they're done, I can sew them-"

"I can sew them." Shelda interrupted kindly. "It'll give me something to do." Seeing Erune's mom nod in approval, she gave the clothes to the older woman, and watched her leave, closing the door gently behind her. Taking a deep breath, Shelda shuffled her feet over to the chair, sitting down. Noticing the cup of tea sitting with the cups of water, still steaming a bit, Shelda picked it up and gently held it in her hands, watching the brown liquid swirl around by the movement. Shelda, to be honest, never had this 'tea' before, but it smelled like herbs and something sweet, making her dry mouth remind her how thirsty she was. Taking another deep intake of the scent, Shelda slowly brought the cup to her pale pink lips and let the liquid pass through into her mouth. Shelda was surprised by the sweetness of it, and actually liked the sweet-warm combination. Smiling, Shelda took another small sip, relaxing as the warmth passed through her body. Looking out the window with the cup steaming in her hand, Shelda noticed that the sun had long ago set, making the outside black and only the lighted windows of the other houses being what she could see. A set of small feet in the halls alerted her that Erune was coming in, and quickly checked the time to see she still had about 30 minutes. A soft, childish knock was heard on the other side of the door before the brunette opened it and entered quietly.

"They still asleep?" she asked just above a whisper, Shelda nodding in answer before adding,

"It's good for them; it'll help them get stronger when they wake." Erune, nodding in understanding, sat on the floor beside Shelda's chair, her calf-long dress pooling around her as she locked her emerald eyes with Shelda's crimson ones.

"Do you know where Link and that other one are?" smiling softly by the concern in the young girl's voice, Shelda told her,

"They'll be here tomorrow. We had to ride ahead so these two could be taken care of." Shelda calmly watched as Erune processed this, and nodded in understanding before asking,

"How's the tea?" Smiling bigger, Shelda said in appreciation,

"Warm and sweet. Thank you." Erune smiled as well by the answer, looking down and playing with the end of her worn dress, a light blush on her cheeks. A question formed in Shelda's mind, and thinking it as a good conversation starter, Shelda asked,

"So how did you meet Link?" Shelda made sure to keep it singular, catching on that the girl thought Green was Link. Happily, Erune told them of the story two weeks ago of the children disappearances, to Link's arrival, to how he and his quadruplets saved all the children from some remaking of their home that turned all the children into toys. Shelda listened intently, nodding when needed, and after the storytelling was done, Erune asked her,

"How do _you_ know them?" it was asked in such an innocent way, that it left Shelda speechless. How could she tell this child how she met Link? Glancing at the clock, Shelda realized that Erune had talked for the whole 30 minutes, and it was time to give Vio his meds. Standing up, Shelda grabbed the mixture she had made beforehand and sat on the bedside beside the ill boy. Carefully propping his head up, Shelda took the mostly liquid substance with one hand and carefully opened his mouth. Tipping the bowl, Shelda made sure the mixture went down the right pipe, but almost had a heart attack when Vio's eyes suddenly shot open, glossy and unfocused, and he spit the mixture out before pushing the substance in a panicked fashion. Cursing under her breathe, Shelda made sure the bowl wasn't knocked out of her hands before setting it aside as Vio continued to thrash around. Taking a deep breath, Shelda gently grabbed the intelligent Link's arms, being mindful of the burns, and held him down and speaking in a gentle voice, trying to sooth him out of his panicked state;

"Hey, it's ok. You're not in any danger, you're safe. Shh, it's fine. You're fine. Everyone's fine. You have to drink. It'll make you feel better, I promise." By now, Shelda was just holding his arms as Vio stared at her with his glossed eyes, a surprise expression on his face.

"Y-you promise?" he asked, his voice cracking multiple times and not louder than a whisper. Giving him a reassured smile, Shelda repeated,

"I promise." She could clearly see that he was calculating the options, and after a few minutes, agreed. Shelda grabbed the bowl again and was glad to see that none of it spilled out, and there was still enough to treat him with. Repeating what she did before, except with glossed eyes watching her every move, Shelda was able to get Vio to drink the whole thing without any trouble. Seeing the boy was fighting to keep his eyes open, Shelda placed her hand lightly on a small part of undamaged skin on his arm and said softly,

"Go to sleep. We'll keep a watch out for any trouble." With this, Shelda watched as Vio fought against sleep for another minute before finally succumbing to it, and immediately falling back into a deep sleep. Letting out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding, Shelda fell back into the wooden chair, running a hand over her face whole mumbling to herself,

"These boys are going to make me softer than cotton."

"Cotton isn't that soft. Wool is much softer." Letting a smile creep over her face, Shelda looked over to the girl the sat beside her, who clearly had moved when Vio first started panicking.

"Is that so?"

"Yep!" Shelda couldn't help but shake her head at the girl's glee. It was an odd sound to Shelda, even though she's been around Red for the last couple days. Looking out the window again, Shelda could see the full moon slowly rising to the sky, its milky blue light engulfing the world behind. Looking back at the now empty bowl still in her hands, Shelda couldn't help but think,

"_This is going to be a long night."_

)*()*()*(

Red groaned as the void of unconscious gave way, letting in the pulsing pain from his arm once again. Wanting to slip off back into the dreamless Void, Red tried his best to ignore the pain and try to fall asleep again, but instead felt a gentle hand on his upper arm, a familiar female voice saying to him in a loud whisper;

"Are you awake Red?" Knowing he did need to wake up, Red opened his eyes, only to squint them shut from the brightness on the other side of his eyelids. Trying again, slower this time, Red opened his eyes to find himself staring up at a wooden ceiling, and a certain brunette in half of his vision.

"You're ok!" Erune said happily with a wide smile, her emerald eyes shining. Blinking a couple times, Red simply stared at her with a blank expression. Why would she be so concerned for him? Sure his arm was injured, but that really mean Erune had to be so happy to see him awake? It's not like he passed-

Oh.

Wait.

The memory suddenly pooped into Red's head, reminding him that he did, in fact, pass out from loss of blood. Giving Erune an apologetic smile, he said,

"I'm sorry I worried you." His voice was dry and cracked a couple times, but Red didn't have to say anything about his parched throat as Erune grabbed a cup of water from the nightstand and helped him take small sips till his thirst was quenched. It was then he realized that a certain purplette was missing.

"Where's Shelda?" he couldn't help but ask as he sat up with Erune's help. Once he was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, Erune simply pointed to the other side of the bed for Red to look over to see Shelda. It was an understatement when Red said he was surprised seeing the independent shadow creature sitting on a wooden chair, facing Vio's headboard in a soft orange dress, hair down, and sewing what looked like her shirt. Red watched her as she gave him a quick up and down glance before resuming her sewing, asking in a soft voice,

"How you feeling there?" Red knew Shelda wasn't just half paying attention to him as she continued her hand sewing.

"My arm hurts, and I feel a little light headed, but other than that I feel fine." He replied honestly.

"The light headedness is due to excessive blood loss." Shelda explained as Erune jumped off her own chair and ran out the door, leaving it slightly abjured behind her.

"She'll get you something her mother made that'll sooth the pain." The purplette explained again. Noticing that Vio was the only other one in the room, Red couldn't help but ask Shelda,

"Are the others here?" Looking up from her work, Shelda must have caught the concern and slight fear in his voice at the thought of who caused the injury, Shelda gave a soft smile and answered,

"Blue's eating downstairs and will probably be up here with Erune. Shadow's keeping a close eye on Green, who still hasn't regained consciousness." Nodding in understanding, Red let his eyes wander down to his lap as tears started to perk at his eyes. He repeatedly told himself not to cry in his head, but tears still silently escaped his eyes as the images came flashing back to him; the bloodlust eyes, the merciless growl, the pain, _oh goddesses the pain-_

An arm wrapped around his shoulders broke Red out of his thoughts as he turned to see that Shelda had set aside her sewing and came to sit beside him, her arm draped around him in comfort. Giving his shoulder a light squeeze, Shelda's other hand gently brought his head to rest on her own shoulders, gently brushing his hatless, blonde hair off his face as she whispered,

"He didn't mean it. He would do anything to go back and prevent this. You know Green, out of all of them, would never _ever_ want to hurt you in any way." Red could feel the tears well up again at this. Her voice was honest, full of empathy and like as if she's had to tell herself the same thing before over and over again. Red realized then that she's probably had said it before to herself, after the whole attacking Shadow incident. Nodding his head, Red let his head fully rest on her shoulder as she comforted him. Red was well aware of those facts, being the optimistic one, but it still didn't quell the memories that came with the experience. Letting Shelda hold him for another moment, Red pulled away and wiped the tears away with his good hand, leaning back against the headboard. Shelda stayed beside him on the bedside, grabbing her shirt and started sewing it again. Watching her do this, Red couldn't help but ask Shelda,

"What's with the dress?" Shelda immediately stiffened, and then said in a voice full of hanging threats,

"Not. A. Word." Red couldn't help but nervously sweat as he nodded, dropping the subject all together. The sound of two pairs of feet announced the return of Erune and as Shelda predicted, Blue. Once he entered, Blue gave Red a huge smile, full of relief and glee.

"There you are! Wondering when you'd come back to the land of the living." Having being at the bedside by the end of his sentence, Blue nudged Red's upper arm and added,

"Can't really have either you or Vio skipping out on work can we?" this made Red genuinely smile, remembering that no matter what happens, they would never turn against one another on their own will.

Just like they promised to one another.

**Ok wow! That kinda… went out of hand..**

**Dreamer- How so?**

**Teller- I wrote almost 11 whole pages! This is the longest chapter ever! I actually had to force myself to stop! Truthfully, that's not a first.**

**Dreamer- So what now?**

**Teller- well I'm going to write more sometime later this month, but can't guarantee anything with how life is.**

**Dreamer- True true. **

**Teller- So since you all know that Vio's not dying, can I put my furniture back in its rightful place? Cuz it's stuffy in here.**

**Vio Fangirls- *leave***

**Teller- Whew! Alright, Dreamer lets-**

**Dreamer- Alright! See ya! **

**Teller- Wait! I need your help!**

**Dreamer- No way! I'm not being free labor!**

**Teller- I'm not going to pay you.**

**Dreamer- Then you're on your own. See ya! *Leaves***

**Teller- Lazy a$$. Welp. Better let ya'll go so I can get this place back to normal.**

**TELLER OUT! **


End file.
